


Catch Me If You Can

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-08
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 140,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: It's four years since the defeat of Voldemort. Ron is now an Auror. Hermione is working for the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and gets a new intern by the name of Cormac McLaggen! Besides the new intern, Hermione and Ron as always have plenty to argue about!





	1. Sense, Not Sensibility

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I'd like to thank my fabulous, fabulous beta Brandedfaithfully! Thanks for all your advice, criticism and support! {smile}

     Hermione arrived at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, sometimes referred to as RCMC. She went to her cubicle and sat at her office desk staring at the mountain of parchment stacked before her. It amazed her how she could go through such large amounts of reports everyday to only come in the next morning with another large stack waiting for her. She sighed, reminding herself that the internship would end in a few months and she’d finally be allowed out in the field. . 

  

    Hermione was one of the ten suffering through a six month required internship, mastering the mundane task of paper shuffling.  Hermione watched many of her fellow interns come and go.  They just couldn’t handle sitting at a desk for hours at a time re-writing reports and cross checking information to help on a case. Hermione didn’t mind, as it allowed her to get a taste of what her job would actually entail. The reports that ran across her desk both excited and saddened her. Clearly, helping these creatures was a monumental task. 

  

    Some reports would give her hope, as they exposed the wrongs done to them. Most saddened her because, though the mistreatments were reported, it seemed that more often than not, nothing was really being done to help. She knew she would eventually be fighting a system where the injustices were so ingrained that the world of wizards considered it to be ’just the way things are‘ as it had been for centuries. She pledged that she would one day change that way of thinking! 

  

     Hermione took the first parchment from the top of the stack and with her quill began crossing out misspelled words and impertinent information. A young woman with black hair stuck her head around her cubicle.

 

    “Psst! Hermione have you heard?” 

  

     Hermione looked up. “What about Julia?” 

  

     Julia stepped into Hermione’s cubicle wearing a large smirk. She appeared ready to say something but stopped, the smirk being replaced with a look of concern, “Hermione you feelin’ well?”

  

     “What? Oh, yes I’m fine, why?” Hermione said sounding tired. 

  

     “It’s just that the circles under your eyes keep getting darker and darker every time I see you. I take it Ron’s not back yet?”

  

     “I’m tired of everyone comparing me to a raccoon around here!” Hermione snapped.

  

    “What’s a ra-coon?” 

  

     Hermione sighed. “Never mind…I’m perfectly fine, just go and tell me your news.”

 

     Julia’s smirk returned.  “Donovan up and left last night right after you took off… _for good_!”

  

     Hermione put her hand to her mouth. “No way!”

  

    “Uh-huh! Word has it that he got down-right angry when one of the field agents deposited another large stack of reports on his desk. He got so ruddy mad that he destroyed the whole bloody lot of em’!” Julia cackled. 

  

     “He destroyed all those reports?” Hermione’s eyes widened. 

  

     “Brilliant eh’? I think we should put up a banner or something for him. I know after I heard about what he did this mornin’ I felt like taking the day off and having me self a right ole’ jolly party!” Julia smiled widely. “I think the bloke deserves to have a holiday or somethin’ named after him for having the balls to do what we only _think_ about doing every day! We could give the other interns hope by setting aside one day a year for ourselves! Everyone could go skive off work and look forward to getting totally pissed on Donovan Day!”

  

     “Donovan Day?” Hermione asked perplexed. 

  

     Julia’s eyes brightened as she stared off in the distance. “Yeah, Donovan Day! Just think of it Hermione, it could be like a day of revolution for interns everywhere!”

  

     Hermione stared at her, completely dumbfounded.  Julia, realizing she wasn’t going to get any support from her, trudged off looking scandalous. _They’re all mad, the whole lot!_ Hermione went back to her parchment, shaking her head. 

  

     A few hours later Hermione’s boss, Mr. Rutherford, appeared in her cubicle. 

 

    “Good morning Mr. Rutherford!” Hermione stood and smiled politely. 

  

    “Um…yeah mornin’ to you Miss Granger.  I’m having a meeting with the interns in ten minutes.  Be there will ya’?” Hermione nodded her head.  He was about to leave but stopped suddenly and looked intently at her face, making Hermione feel a bit uncomfortable. “I take it Ron’s still away?”

  

     “Yes, Sir,” she said through gritted teeth.

  

      He left hurriedly from her cubicle. Hermione rolled her eyes. _I suppose I should pop into the loo and do a quick glamour charm to shut them all up._ Hermione made her way to the ladies’ room and stood before the mirror. _Bloody hell I do look like shite!_ _Effortlessly,_ she waved her wand under her eyes and the blackness instantly disappeared. _That should do for a couple of hours._ _Hermione groaned as s_ he really had no desire to attend another pathetic meeting. _Great- thirty minutes of my day will be wasted instead of trying to get through these bloody reports like I need to be doing!_

 

Hermione made her way to the conference room and sat down with the other remaining eight interns.  Julia shot her dirty looks from across the table but Hermione chose to ignore them.  Mr. Rutherford entered the conference room a few minutes later with a tall, dark haired man wearing the emerald green robes indicative of the department. 

  

     When the dark haired man faced them all properly Hermione froze instantly. It was a face that she knew all too well.  Well enough that she felt like crawling under a rock and hiding.  It had been years, yet she still detested him to this day.  He locked eyes with her and a wide grin slowly spread across his face, “Hermione? Hermione Granger is that you?” 

  

     With as much composure as she could muster she answered back, “Yes it’s me alright.” 

  

    “Blimey, it’s been ages since I’ve seen you!  Read about you in the papers though! I didn’t think you’d be interning here of all places!” He said delightedly.  Hermione gave a strained smile, saying nothing more. 

  

     “Well Miss Granger, I see no introductions are needed for you.  As for everyone else this is our new intern, please give a warm welcome to Mr. Cormac McLaggen!”  A chorus of hellos rang out from the other interns while Hermione just sat dumbly looking at him.

  

     After everyone but her had shaken Cormac’s hand, the meeting ended and she returned back to her cubicle. Of all the rotten luck, it looked like she’d be stuck working with the insufferable prat.  Remembering back to Slughorn’s Christmas party, she instantly shuddered at the images that came to mind.  Cormac went too far that night, grabbing her arse and pushing her up against the wall.  It really had been a miracle that she was able to get away from him. 

 

     _If Ron ever knew!_ Hermione groaned to herself, trying to return to her previous review.  She didn’t get too far before she was interrupted again by Mr. Rutherford. 

  

     “Hermione I need to have a word with you.”

  

     “Yes, Sir.”

  

     “You’re the most senior intern here now and that means it will be you who will be in charge of training Mr. McLaggen.”  Hermione was about to protest when Mr. Rutherford cut her off.  “Starting Monday, you will train him for the standard two weeks, understand?”

  

     “But sir…I can’t…I mean…”

  

     “No use arguing Miss Granger, it’s a done deal!” Mr. Rutherford turned and exited her cubicle leaving Hermione mouthing like a fish. 

  

      A few minutes later Cormac came strutting into her cubicle. _The idiot is so full of himself!_ _Without invitation, h_ e sat down in one of the two chairs in front of Hermione’s desk. 

 

      “So Hermione, looks like you’ll be training me starting next week!” He winked at her before continuing, “Should be nothin’ but good times eh’?” 

 

     He smiled smugly at her, causing Hermione to feel nauseated all of a sudden.  

  

     Hermione stared at him in disbelief. “It most certainly _won’t_ be ’good times‘ Cormac! There’s a lot of work that needs to be done!”

  

     “Um…yeah so they tell me.” Cormac reached with both hands toward her desk, grabbing the two picture frames.  One was a photo of Harry, Ron and herself.  The other, a  picture of Ron and her taken while on holiday. He turned them around towards him, still smiling. “Ah, so how is Harry and Won-Won doing these days?”

  

     “Harry and _Ron_ are just fine thank you very much.” She eyed him coldly. 

  

     “I take it you and Ron ended up together?”

  

     “Yes, we’re engaged.  Look, I really do have a lot of work to do, so if you could please excuse me…” Hermione picked up her quill and tried to refocus on the words in front of her. 

  

     She heard the frames being placed back on her desk. “Well, I’ll see you Monday then!” Hermione didn’t even look up, not wishing to acknowledge his exit, but thrilled to hear him leave. 

  

     Hermione arrived home around 7:15 that evening.  She stayed two hours later to finish her work in hopes that the stack would be a bit smaller in the morning.  Always meticulous, she also took great care reviewing each sheet of parchment to make sure that all her “i’s” were dotted and all her “t’s” were crossed.  Feeling exhausted, she wanted nothing more than a hot bath and a steaming cup of tea. Throwing her work satchel on the couch, she unbuttoned her robes and draped them there as well. 

  

     The house was always so quiet when Ron was away.  She hated coming home to an empty house. He had been gone on assignment a little over two weeks now.  It had been two years since Ron joined the Aurors and yet Hermione still wasn’t used to his sudden departures and long absences.  Missing Ron had become a habit.  She trudged up the stairs to their bedroom and went over to her bureau and took out a clean pair of knickers and a simple, white dressing gown. 

  

     Hermione headed to the bathroom. Using her wand, she turned on the faucet.  It felt so good to sink into the bath.   Sighing contently, she allowed the heat of the water to soothe away her worries. 

  

     After her bath she headed to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea.  Two months ago Ron had been seriously injured while out on a raid and ever since then she couldn’t eat or sleep properly when he was away.  Ron had made her promise to take better care of herself after having ended up in St. Mungos a month ago due to dehydration and exhaustion.  It was a promise she couldn’t keep, as the fear and anxiety just wouldn’t leave her. _You need to eat something!_ Opening the fridge, she decided to eat the other half of a roast beef sandwich that sat upon one of the bare shelves.   Carrying her tea and half a sandwich, Hermione made her way to the home office her and Ron shared. 

  

     The room had been ingeniously split into two offices by Ron.  On Hermione’s side the carpet was a pale, periwinkle blue, while on Ron’s side it was a rather garish orange. Hermione’s side had several bookcases running along the wall that were nearly bursting with books.  Ron’s side had framed Chudley Cannon memorabilia hanging haphazardly along the walls.  In the middle of the office sat two desks facing each other.  Hermione walked over to one of her bookcases and scanned the shelves for a book to read. 

  

      She decided on an autobiography about Helga Hufflepuff, one she had already read a dozen times before.  Ron’s empty chair caused her to smile sadly. Before she could help herself she walked over to his large office chair and sat down in it. She placed her tea, sandwich and book on the desk and then impulsively turned her head to smell the back of his chair.  It was a smell that was so distinctly _him._ Slumping down, she felt her eyes well up. _If you can hear me sweetheart, I miss you…I love you…please be okay._ _Hours later the tea was gone, along with a quarter box of tissues as she sat immersed in her book, the sandwich forgotten_. 

  

     Sleep continued to elude her.  On impulse, she went back to the bathroom and removed Ron’s blue bathrobe that hung on a hook on the back of the door.  It was silly, but comforting having this little piece of him wrapped around her.  The large robe seemed to swallow her petite frame.  A lump began to form in her throat as she grabbed his pillow off their bed.  She headed downstairs and lay on the couch resuming the book she had started earlier.  Upon flipping the last page she looked up at the wall clock to see it was nearly 1:30 in the morning. _Bloody hell! Thank goodness tomorrow’s Saturday!_ _Skillfully,_ she waved her wand to turn off the lights.  Finally allowing no more thoughts to enter her mind, she succumbed to some desperately needed sleep.

  

     It was around four in the morning when Ron stepped out of the Floo.  His Auror robes were casually draped on one arm.  In his other he held a bag of groceries, his beat up duffle bag slung over his shoulder.  He quietly sat his duffle bag down along with the bag of groceries and was about to lay his robes on the back of the couch when he spotted her. Ron looked at her curiously before reaching down with his right hand to brushing a stray curl gently away from her face. 

  

     He walked around the couch and leaned down, putting his hands both under her neck and knees.  Lifting as gently as possible, he was about to carry her upstairs when she suddenly woke up. “What the…” Hermione gasped and began to writhe in his arms.

  

     “Shhh, love it’s just me.” Ron whispered.  Carefully, he sat her back down on the couch and kneeled beside her. “I’m sorry I woke you sweetheart but I wasn’t about to leave you down here all by yourself.”

  

     She gazed into his eyes, reacquainting herself with the features that had mesmerized her for years.  Swallowing hard, she struggled to control her growing emotions, relieved that he was finally home.  Her grogginess left quickly, replaced with a vibrancy she hadn’t known since he left.  They both smiled warmly at each other. 

  

     Hermione sat up and placed her arms around his neck. “I’ve missed you so much!” She leaned into him and they began to kiss passionately.  Ron moaned and began to stand, picking her up with him.  Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist as Ron rested his hands on her curvaceous arse. He carried her to the stairs and up to their bedroom, their lips never parting. 

  

     Ron eased Hermione back on the bed as they finally broke for air.  Ever so slowly, he began to plant feather light kisses along her jaw line and up to her ear.  His tongue made a trail beginning at her earlobe and down the side of her neck to her collarbone.   Hermione moaned softly. Propping himself up on one of his elbows, he reached down with his free hand, untying the knot in the robe she wore.  Ron brought his mouth back to her lips and kissed her deeply as his hand slowly bunched her nightgown around her waist. 

  

     With a practiced passion, he licked her chin and moved down as far as he could to the neckline of her gown and then kissed his way back up to her mouth. His hand had found its way into her knickers and he began stroking her, making Hermione arch into his touch. 

 

     “Let’s get this gown off love,” Ron said hoarsely. Hermione pulled her arms easily out of Ron’s robe, leaving it spread out underneath her. Ron straddled her and hastily grabbed the ends of her nightgown, bringing it as she pushed her arms overhead to make it easier for him. 

  

     Ron spread his body out and leaned back down, licking her neck once more, trailing down until he reached the middle of her breasts.  Hungrily, he took one breast in his mouth, sucking hard, causing Hermione to gasp.  His other hand squeezed her breast roughly as he reached over and began sucking and nipping that one as well.  Hermione was eagerly arched her body into him as he began running his tongue down her stomach.  

 

     Ron looked up at her, “I’ve missed you so much!” Getting up on his knees, he pulled her knickers down her legs, over her feet, throwing them on the floor. 

  

     His hands began massaging the inside of her thighs, making her wriggle around uncontrollably.  When his hands brushed through her chestnut curls, Hermione reached down and grabbed his hand roughly as she couldn’t take it anymore, “Ron…I…oh, please…”

  

     When he suddenly stopped what he was doing, Hermione practically glared at him in  frustration.  

 

     In a low sexy voice, he said, “I think I know what I can do to help you love.”  Sitting upright, he moved beside her, his head where her feet were.  Possessively, he put his hands on her waist and lifted her up on to him.  Ron lay down on his back and began shifting himself underneath her until her center was directly over his face.  As soon as she felt his tongue on her, she impulsively leaned into him.  

 

     His hands were on her arse, squeezing and bringing her deliciously closer to his mouth. “Hmmmm...” He growled as Hermione began biting her lower lip to stop herself from screaming with want.   Roughly, as she preferred, he licked her nub while alternately sucking it, his whole mouth engulfing her. 

  

     His touch, his scent, just having him there felt so damn good that she couldn’t help but let herself go crazy on top of him, literally begging for release.  It wasn’t long before she felt that tingling sensation she had missed for so long.  She fisted the covers in her hands, screaming his name as the most delicious bliss washed over her, making Ron hold her tighter against him.  When the spasms subsided some, she shakily moved off Ron and lay back on the bed trying to catch her breath.  

 

     Ron jumped off and quickly began removing his clothes, throwing them carelessly to the floor.  She was only faintly aware of Ron climbing on top of her, still coming down from her incredible orgasm.  Like a man possessed, he grabbed both of her legs and hooked them over his arms, spreading her as best as he could. 

 

      Without hesitation, Hermione pulled her arms up, placing them against the headboard to give him more leverage.  Ron stared hungrily into her eyes before plunging deeply into her and causing Hermione to gasp in surprise.  Her clit was still incredibly sensitive from her recent orgasm and with Ron pounding deep inside of her she could feel herself starting to go over the edge yet again.

  

     Ron was sweating and panting heavily. “Shite! I can…can’t last long…been too long...” She could see his eyes starting to roll back into his head as he managed to get out, “Want…you to come with me…” He moaned. “T-touch yourself.” Hermione brought one hand shakily to his opened mouth and slipped two fingers in.  Ron began sucking them greedily while running his tongue across the tips.  

 

     Slowly, she removed them from his mouth and reached down between their bodies, rubbing vigorously at her swollen nub.  Within minutes she could feel another orgasm coming on.  When she finally succumbed she screamed even louder than before, this orgasm even more intense than her first.  Ron followed quickly after her, emptying himself and groaning loudly. 

  

     Shakily, he pulled himself from her and lay back on Hermione’s pillow breathing heavily.  The light of the moon shone through the window casting a dim light on their bed.  Lazily, Hermione moved over to him, laying her cheek and hand on his chest.  She hadn’t realized just how tired she really was.  Whether it was relief, exhaustion or something else she didn’t know, but somehow she just couldn’t stop the tears that had begun to fall from her eyes. 

  

     As she tried to wipe her tears away with her hand, she felt Ron rubbing his hand lovingly through her hair.  He said in a low, soothing voice, “Are you okay Hermione?” She nodded her head. “Hey, look at me.” Hermione lifted her head up, staring into his eyes.  Wearing a look of concern, Ron cupped her face in his hands. “What’s the matter sweetheart?”

  

     Hermione focused her eyes downward, beginning to feel foolish all of a sudden. “I…nothing’s wrong love.” She gently placed her hand on top of one of his.

  

     “Look. At. Me.” As she did so, she started to cry harder.  Ron’s eyes began to tear up, “Please tell me what’s wrong. I can’t stand to see you cry.”

 

      Seeing his saddened expression, she knew she had to try to explain, even if she wasn’t sure herself why she was acting so bloody ridiculous. 

 

     Hermione took a deep breath and said in a quivering voice, “I don’t know… I know that I’ve missed you so much. I guess I’m just feeling a bit…I don’t know.” 

 

     He removed his hand out from under hers, wrapping it around her wrist and brought it to his lips, dotting it with gentle kisses. 

 

     “I really love you Ron…I truly love you… and I…” Hermione let out a frustrated sigh, “I don’t know what I’m trying to say.” _What the hell is the matter with you Hermione?_

     Ron sat up and moved her onto his lap.  One of his hands lay on her thigh as his other hand gently rubbed small circles on her back.  Wearing a serious expression, he eyed her suspiciously,  “Have you been resting and eating like you should while I’ve been gone?” 

  

     Hermione turned her eyes away from his, “Yes.” She lied.  

  

     “Tell me the truth Hermione!” Ron said, raising his voice slightly.

  

     Hermione bit her lower lip, looking down at her hands that she had folded on her lap. In a quiet voice she replied, “No.”  Ron removed his hand from her back and ran it through his hair as he often did when he was frustrated. 

  

     “Hermione we’ve talked about this before. I don’t want you neglecting yourself when I’m gone. You’re going to make yourself sick again sweetheart!”

  

     She turned to look at him and said exasperatedly, “I just can’t eat and sleep when you’re not here! I don’t know why-I just can’t!” 

  

     Ron groaned in frustration.  Dramatically, he swung his legs off the bed and stood up, bringing her up with him.  He stood her up on the floor and then reached his hand down feeling around for his boxers on the floor.  Finding them, he picked them up and put them on. “I’m going downstairs to make you something to eat!”

  

     Hermione glanced at the illuminated clock on her nightstand. “Don’t be ridiculous Ron it’s nearly five in the morning! I’m not even hungry for pity’s sake!”

  

    Ron felt around the floor again, this time finding his wand in the back pocket of his trousers.  He waved it around, making the lights come on and then blinked his eyes a few times, trying to get them adjusted to the light.  Ron went and stood right in front of Hermione studying her face, he frowned and shook his head.  Angrily, he walked over to the swivel mirror near their fireplace. “Come over here a minute Hermione!” She gave an indignant huff. “Will you _please_ just humor me a moment andcome over here?”

  

     “Fine!” She walked over to him, with her back to the mirror. 

     

     Ron pointed his finger, “Look in the mirror!”

  

     “And what exactly am I supposed to see?”

  

     “Just look in the damn mirror Hermione!” She scowled at him before turning herself around. “Look at the black circles under your eyes!” 

  

      “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

  

      She could see him rolling his eyes behind her. “Don’t tell me you _don’t_ see them!”

  

      Hermione stood quietly for a long moment. “Are we finished here?”

  

      “No!” Ron grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to face him. “My hands know everything there is to know about your body! You’ve lost weight since the last time I touched you, too! Don’t you care that you worry me out of my fucking mind every time I come home and find you like this?!” Ron shook slightly and shouted, “Do you?!” Ron let go of her, looking furious. He walked over to his bureau and kicked the hell out of it a few times before storming out of their bedroom, leaving a bewildered Hermione staring after him.     


	2. Hunches and Hanky Panky

  
Author's notes: Once again, I thank my incredible beta Brandedfaithfully! I cannot touch your brilliance with a ten foot wand!  You're the best! {smile}  


* * *

Hermione stood rigid where Ron left her.  Never had she seen him so angry with her in all the years she’d known him.  She couldn’t help but wonder if Ron’s bureau took the beating intended for her, not that he would actually hit her, but the urge was there.    Still, she shuddered at the thought.  Hermione made her way back to their bed and sat down feeling completely miserable.He had every right to be angry at her, she had promised to take better care of herself.  Finally, frustration getting the best of her, Hermione slipped back on Ron’s bathrobe and made her way downstairs.   

 

     The smell of sizzling bacon hit her nostrils as she approached the kitchen.  Ron’s broad back greeted her eyes as he manned the stove.  He was still only wearing his boxers, a dishtowel draped over his shoulder.  Tentatively, Hermione moved to their small round, dining table situated in the corner.  As she pulled a chair out to sit down, Ron turned to glance at her, quickly turning back around.  

 

     Ron cleared his throat and said dryly, “Food’s almost ready.”  He began taking the bacon out of the pan and laying them on some paper towels to drain off the grease.  Two plates sat beside the stove on the counter, picking up one, he began dishing out some scrambled eggs from a pan on the stove.  He then placed several strips of bacon on the plate.  Roughly opening a drawer, he pulled out a fork and walked over toward the dining table.  With purpose, he placed the plate along with the fork in front of Hermione. 

 

     Hermione’s hands twisted nervously in her lap. “I didn’t think there were anymore eggs,” she said nervously. “or bacon,” she added. 

 

     Ron laughed bitterly, “You thought right!”  He turned from her and as he approached the stove he voiced his anger quite clearly, “I stopped at the grocery store on the way home…see- I had a hunch you probably hadn’t been anywhere near the place. I was hoping like hell I was wrong.” 

 

He began heaping his own plate and grabbed his wand from the counter beside him.  Effortlessly, he carried his plate back over to the table as he used his wand to levitate two cups of tea.  Ron sat down and turned, looking at her crossly, “As it turned out my _hunch_ was right after all.” 

 

     Hermione picked up her fork, not daring to speak.  The tears were starting to come, even as she willed herself to stay strong.  Ron began shuffling food in his mouth and focusing on a spot on the wall.  Completely ignoring her now, he was making her feel even worse.   She looked down at her plate to see he had made her scrambled eggs just as she liked them-a bit undercooked with liberal amounts of cheddar cheese running through them.   Hermione placed a bit of the eggs on her fork and shakily brought them to her mouth, chewing slowly. 

 

     They ate in silence, the only sounds being that of Ron viciously stabbing his eggs onto his fork.  She could feel him watching her out of the corner of his eye.  Taking small amounts at a time, she tried to keep eating as not to upset him any further.  Having cleared his plate, Ron reached for the cup of tea and began sipping it slowly.   

 

     She thought he might finally talk to her calmly about what had happened in their bedroom but he still sat in a stony silence.  Hermione ate half of her eggs and a strip of bacon before setting her fork down and turning to him.

 

     “I’m so sorry Ron. Please don’t be angry,” she spoke thickly.  Ron merely kept taking sips of his tea and began to stare intently at his hands.  

 

     That did it.  

 

     Crying uncontrollably, she said in a shaky, pleading voice, “Please talk to me Ron. I’ll try harder next time… I’m sorry I disappointed you.  It’s just that…I…I worry myself to death when you’re gone and I-I don’t know how to shut it off.”

 

      Trembling, Hermione reached for her fork and took a small amount of eggs.  The tines clicked her teeth as she shakily found her mouth, coughing and gagging.  She dropped her fork and quickly brought a napkin up to her lips, clearly too upset to eat.

 

     Ron sighed as he set his cup down.  He scooted his chair around to face her, placing his hand on her back and rubbing up and down.  

 

     His voice was full of emotion, “I’m sorry I lost my temper.  It’s just that I hate seeing you like this when I come home.” 

 

     Hermione looked at him sadly.  His eyes were watering.  Lovingly she began to stroke the fringe away from his face. “I don’t know how to fix this Hermione. What happened two months ago…well there’s always the chance something could go wrong when I’m out there. It’s a part of the job that I accepted a long time ago. You knew when I entered Auror training that there would always be some risks involved.  It’s what I do and…” Ron reached for her hands, rubbing the tops of them with his thumbs.  “I need your support here.  I guess what I’m trying to say is that I can’t focus on the job I need to do if I’m constantly worrying about you when I’m away.”  Tears began to fall from his eyes as he brought her hands up to his lips, kissing them reverently. 

 

     Hermione shook her head solemnly. “I need to work this out; I know it’s not healthy. Maybe I should try talking to someone about all this.”

 

     “As I’ve failed you miserably.” Ron said sadly. 

 

     “No, Ron, you’ve tried to help and I love you for it.  I just thought that if I talked to someone whose not directly emotionally involved…you know like an outsider?”  

 

     “I think that’s a good idea, maybe Mum or Ginny could help.”

 

     Hermione shook her head. “I really don’t want to worry your mum Ron and as for Ginny she worries enough about Harry while he’s away.  I was thinking that perhaps a person who deals with this sort of thing…you know like a psychiatrist.”

 

     “What’s a phsycha-trist? 

 

     “Oh, of course you wouldn’t know.” Hermione thought a minute. “I think their referred to as ’Mind Healers‘ in our world Ron.”

 

     “Oh.” Ron placed her hands back down in her lap awkwardly.  Looking at her uncertainly, he said, “Well if you think that’s the way to go.” 

 

     Hermione arched an eyebrow at him. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

     Ron shrugged, looking uncomfortable all of a sudden.  Hermione felt perplexed. “Is there something wrong with me going to see a Mind Healer Ron?”

 

     His eyes shifted nervously as if trying to choose his words with care.

“Hermione, it’s sort of…well that is to say…it’s not well looked upon in our world to have to go see a Mind Healer.” He looked up at the ceiling, clearly trying to avoid her eyes before saying, “People might think you’ve lost your mind…you know gone completely nutters!”  He diverted his eyes back to hers, clearly trying to gauge her reaction.

 

     “I don’t care what other people think! Do you want this fixed or not Ronald?”

 

     “Of course I do, it’s just people might start to treat you a bit…um… _differently_ if they were to find out s’all.”

 

     “Well it’s obvious that _you_ have a problem with it, too!”

 

     Ron ran his hand through his hair. “I don’t like it, but I’ll support you, of course.”

 

     “Look, why don’t I just get a hold of a Muggle telephone directory and find a psychiatrist to go talk to instead? We don’t have to tell anybody and no one would be the wiser!” She smiled smugly at him. 

 

      Instantly a wave of relief washed over his face. “That’s brilliant sweetheart!”  He leaned in toward her, “I love you.” He kissed her lips gently. “Now, finish your food so we can both go upstairs and get some sleep.” He smiled at her mischievously.  “And, of course, we’ll definitely have to have some fantastic make-up sex later on!”  They both laughed as Ron reached for Hermione’s fork and began grabbing some eggs off her plate and bringing it up to her mouth. 

 

     When Ron appeared satisfied that she had eaten enough, they rose from the table to head back upstairs.  He chuckled repeatedly as she struggled to keep the bathrobe cinched around her with it practically swallowing her whole. Furthermore, her sudden detour to fetch his pillow off the couch provided another moment of levity.  When they reached the edge of their bed Hermione removed the bathrobe without another thought, just as Ron slipped off his boxers.  Naked, they climbed into bed together, Ron holding her tightly against him as they both fell instantly asleep. 

 

     Hermione awoke to the sounds of the shower.  The room was flooded in light and she wondered what time it was.  Checking the time on her clock, she shook her head in disbelief.   _Merlin it’s almost four o’clock!_  Feeling groggy, she stretched before climbing out of bed and making her way to the bathroom.  Licking her lips, she eyed his gorgeous body, clearly visible through the glass of the shower enclosure.  Rinsing his lovely ginger hair, he looked positively delicious.

 

     “Fancy some company?” Hermione asked coyly. 

 

      Ron stepped back from the showerhead, using his hand to wipe his eyes off. Smiling at her, he opened the shower door, “You know for being the most brilliant witch of our age, you ask some really stupid questions sometimes!” He cocked his head, gesturing for her to come in.  Hermione smiled as he shut the door behind her. 

 

     Hermione stepped under the showerhead, her back to him, allowing the hot water to rush over her sleepy form.  Ron reached for the bar of soap and started to lather it up in his hands, returning it to the tray before finding her back.  His hands felt incredible washing her shoulder blades, sliding down her spine to her arse where he rubbed and squeezed without hesitation.  Getting more soap, he knelt down caressing her legs slowly from behind, his mouth greedily nipping at her arse before a soapy finger slid between her cheeks. 

 

     He stood up and spun her around with care.  His eyes full of lust, he spoke in a low voice, “Time to rinse your backside love.”  Grabbing more soap, but never breaking eye contact with her, he lathered her chest, his soapy hands kneading her breasts into a pool of soft bubbles that left Hermione moaning softly.  

 

     Moving one of his hands ever so slowly downward into her soft curls, he lathered  soap onto her most secret place.  Hermione began breathing hard, finding his touch almost too much to bare.  His other hand rubbed soap along her rib cage before coming back up, touching her breast once more.

 

     He leaned his head down and parting her lips with his own, began to kiss her deeply. When they separated, he put his hands on her shoulders, turning her around and slowly pushed her forward under the shower.  Reaching for her shampoo, he squirted a dollop in his hand and began to massage her scalp making Hermione sigh. 

 

     Ron leaned down putting his mouth against her ear, “Feel good?”

 

     “Hmmm…” She smiled. 

 

      After a few moments Hermione turned herself around, running her hands through her hair to rinse out the shampoo.  Ron seemed to take advantage of the fact that her arms were in the air and leaned in to run his tongue across her collar bone and down to one of her breasts.  Just as Ron’s mouth closed over a nipple, Hermione brought her hands up against his chest and began to slowly push him backwards, moving along with him. 

 

     “My turn,” she said hotly.  Ron’s eyes burned blue as he withdrew his puckered lips.  Standing on tip toes, she began licking him across his collarbone as he had done to her.  She trailed down his chest, reaching one of his nipples and latched on hungrily, causing Ron to groan. When she bit him softly, her other hand followed suit, by pinching and squeezing the other.  Ron began to shudder and his hands reached forward, gripping her hips possessively. 

 

    She knelt before him, her tongue leisurely following the path of every muscle, every curve until she darted across his abs and came to rest in front of his droplet covered erection.

 

     Pausing to admire his jutting manhood, her teeth gnawed on her lower lip.  Ron must have found this enticing for he mumbled several obscenities with reckless abandon, his cock twitching with excitement.

 

     Pleased with his reaction, she placed one of her hands on his balls and the other on his shaft as she licked his entire length. 

 

     Ron reached out for the shower wall, the other hand threading into her hair.   “Fuck, Hermione!”  He said panting.  

 

     Encouraged by his cries, she took his length into her mouth and slowly began moving her head back and forth.  Ron’s grip tightened in her hair and he began unconsciously pushing her head back and forth, obviously loving what she was doing to him. 

 

     “Shite!...I…I’m going to…” Ron quickly pushed her head back, grabbed his cock and directed it to spill itself onto the shower floor.  Still in the grip of his post-orgasmic shudders, he panted heavily as Hermione stood back up snaking her arms around his shoulders, placing soft kisses on his chest while his breathing slowed.  

 

     Full of lust, he removed her arms forcefully; his legs felt like rubber as he fell to his knees.  He grabbed her foot and brought it up, placing it on an alcove in the shower.  Using his fingers he spread her lips apart and began to lick small circles on her clit.  The water might have been ice cold, for her body shook with icy tingles pulsing between her legs.  She began writhing wildly, gripping the handle of the shower door with one hand and grabbing Ron’s hair in the other.  Knowing what she liked, he reached his other hand up and slid two fingers in her opening, stretching her and then moving them in and out. 

 

     She was just starting to feel an orgasm coming on when Ron stood up abruptly and placed his hands on her arse.  He spun them around, lifting her up, and pushed her against the shower wall.  Raising his knee up to give him some leverage, he held her legs open and entered her hard and deep.  Their mouths crashed together, their tongues flickering in complete madness, battling for dominance as he grunted with each thrust.  

 

     It wasn’t long before Hermione came, screaming his name and convulsing violently. Ron kept pounding into her until finally he followed her, roaring her name and panting heavily.  Hermione’s body had gone completely limp in his arms, giving no thought to the slippery shower stall, only the safety of his strength to keep her from falling.  Ron set his leg back down.  With little effort, he wrapped her legs around his waist as Hermione laid her head on his shoulder.  He reversed their positions and slid down with his cock still inside her, onto the shower floor, the water now rushing over their heads.

 

     His hands caressed her back with loving strokes.  Gently, he lifted her slightly and used one hand to pull the wet hair off her neck and applied feather light kisses there while whispering against her skin how much he loved her.  Hermione, dazed and completely relaxed nearly fell asleep in his wet arms, ignoring the rushing spray completely. 

 

     After their shower Ron insisted on making dinner.  They had a picnic on the fluffy rug in front of the fireplace in their bedroom.  Hermione lit some candles making their bedroom romantic and cozy.  After dinner, feeling full, but still in the mood, they made love right there in front of the fireplace, amongst the half eaten chicken.  When they shuttled their dirty dishes down to the kitchen, Ron’s amazing kisses had her soaked with want once again and he lifted her onto their small dining table and took her for the third time.  Finally, completely sated and boneless they crawled into bed together with Hermione falling to sleep with no trouble whatsoever. 

 

     The next day they woke up around 9:30 and made love yet again.  With him gone for these long periods, they both seemed to crave each other so intently.  When he returned she just couldn’t get enough and Ron seemed happy to comply.  He made them breakfast and afterwards they went and relaxed in their sitting room.  Ron sat on one side of the sofa, with Hermione laying down on it, her feet resting on his lap. 

 

     Sunday’s calendar held the usual one o’clock visit to the Burrow for the standard weekly get together, something Molly had started two years ago.  Members of the Weasley family, who could make it, were expected to show up.  Hermione had been with Ron for over four years, and they had lived together for the last two.  She had been considered part of the family since she was eleven.  But as Ron had finally proposed to her six months ago, she now felt more uniquely merged with the Weasleys.

 

     “Do you know who’s going to be there today?” Ron asked her as he read over the Quidditch scores in the _Daily Prophet._

 

     Hermione looked up from her book, _How to Speak to Centaurs_.  “Harry and Ginny are for sure.  Percy, Audrey, George and Angelina should be there.  Oh, and of course, your parents and ourselves.”

 

     “Bill and Charlie couldn’t make it?”

 

     “Bill can’t make it as Dominque is sick and _quite_ infectious.  And Charlie can’t make it because he’s in the Ukraine at the International Dragon festival.”

 

     “What’s wrong with Dominique?” Ron asked concerned. 

 

     “She has Spattergroit.”

 

     Ron scrunched up his nose, “Ugh!” 

 

     “Yeah tell me about it! Apparently Fleur sent Victoire to her mother’s house in Paris so she wouldn’t get it.  They’ve had to fumigate the house at least a dozen times!”

 

     “Audrey doing alright then?” 

 

     “Last time I saw her she was fine.  She keeps going on about how excited Percy is to have a baby on the way!” Hermione smiled.

 

     “It’s really weird picturing Percy as a dad somehow.” Ron widened his eyes and shook his head smiling. 

 

     “I heard Harry and Ginny are trying to get pregnant.” 

 

     Ron scowled. “That’s a bit soon isn’t it? I mean they’ve only been married a little less than a year!”

 

     “I take it Harry hasn’t mentioned any such plans to you?”

 

     Ron shook his head. “As much as we’re together, I’d of thought he would, if it were true. But again he isn’t marriedto _me_ so maybe he figures it’s none of my damn business!” Ron gave her a sideways grin before turning back to his paper.

 

     Hermione sat silent for a few moments. “Ron, how many children would you like to have?” 

 

     He popped his head up. “Why?”

 

     Hermione shrugged, “Just curious is all.”

 

     Ron’s eyes widened in fear, “You _are_ still taking your potion aren’t you?”

 

     “Of course I am! I’m just asking you a question for goodness sakes!”

 

     “Oh, well in that case I’d like…hmmm…I dunno’ four or five sounds good!” He smiled warmly at her. “You could handle that couldn’t you?” Folding up his paper up, he  began massaging her feet.

 

     Hermione arched her eyebrow, smiling, “You’re serious?”

 

     Ron shrugged. “Well yeah, I come from a big family and I’d think it’d be nice to have one of my own.” Hermione removed her feet from his lap and moved over, sitting next to him resting her head on his shoulder as he continued, “So you wouldn’t mind four or five little, smart-alec red heads running around?”

 

     “No. Actually it sounds quite nice really.”  She raised her head off his shoulder and Ron leaned in kissing her tenderly.           

 

       


	3. Broomsticks and Bayonets

  
Author's notes:

My heartfelt thanks goes to wonderful writer and brilliant beta Brandedfaithfully!!!

*smile* 

* * *

Chapter 3

 

 

     Hermione stood in the kitchen at the Burrow talking with Molly and Ginny. 

 

     “So I guess you’re both happy they’re back?” Molly asked.  They nodded, smiling widely. “Do you know when they’ll be gone again?”

 

     “We _never_ know Mum.” Ginny said glumly. “I remember one time Harry and I were out at a fancy restaurant.  We’d just ordered our food when this ruddy owl landed right smack on our table carrying orders.  Harry was so aggravated that he nearly tore the poor creature’s leg off removing the parchment.  The crazy owl flew on top of Harry’s head and dropped a load.  If I hadn’t been so upset at the time I would have laughed my head off!” All the women started to giggle. 

 

     “How’s work going dear?” Molly asked, her focus moving to Hermione. 

 

     “Donovan?” Looking to Molly for recognition, she only got a curious stare.  “You know… the senior intern?”  This time Molly nodded.  “Up and quit the other day!”

 

     “Really?” said Ginny. 

 

     Hermione nodded. “He went out with quite a bang.  Apparently he destroyed a whole stack of reports.  That’s sure to anger the agents who have to go back and re-write them!”

 

     Molly dried her hand on a dishtowel before cocking her head to the side. “Does that mean you’re now the senior intern?”

 

     “Oh, um yes.”

 

     Molly squealed and walked over to Hermione, engulfing her in a hug.  She pulled back, smiling. “You should have told me sooner!  I would have made you a cake or something!”

 

     “Oh no, no Mrs. Weasley!  It’s really not that big of a deal. In fact I really wish I wasn’t senior intern as now I’m the trainer.” 

 

     “Well I consider it a big deal-why that’s more responsibility for you!  Surely you’ll be getting a raise?” 

 

     Hermione’s face had turned a dark red. “No.  Like I said it’s really nothing.” 

 

     Audrey and Angelina came in through the back door laughing hysterically. 

 

     Ginny smiled. “What’s so funny you two?”

     

     Angelina started to open her mouth but burst out into a fit of giggles, holding her side. 

 

     Audrey took a few deep breaths trying to regain her composure. Her voice quivering slightly she said, “G-George talked Percy into joining Harry and Ron in a game of two on two Quidditch.” Audrey started to shake with laughter. “Percy teamed up with George and insisted on being the S-Seeker.  Well you all know he hasn’t been on a broom for years!  He went over and straddled the broom and kept looking at George for directions…and…and...”  

 

     Audrey couldn’t finish and started howling with laughter. 

 

     Angelina who was now wiping the laughter induced tears from her eyes sighed and continued, “George told him to kick up hard from the ground and then pull up.  Percy kicked himself up really hard, shooting straight up like a rocket.  Th-then George shouted at him to steer down. Percy pushed down so hard on the broom that he slid all the way back until his bum was resting on the bristles!” 

 

     Angelina eyes twinkled with more tears, “Percy was grabbing the handle, looking absolutely terrified!  He started going in one complete circle.  You should have seen him- going round and round begging for someone to do something!  Ron told him he was coming up to help him and tried to grab at his broom and steer him back down when P-Percy grabbed Ron’s arm taking him with him!” Angelina roared. 

 

     Audrey who had finally recovered enough to talk again continued, “So George goes up next to try and help when Percy grabs George’s leg with his other hand!  It was hysterical-Percy screaming for help, Ron telling Percy to let him go and George swatting at Percy’s hand with his free one!  Harry was about to go up and help when Dad shot the three of them with an immobilis spell.  They all stopped in midair hanging completely upside down.  Dad levitated the three of them back towards the ground.  I swear Ron and George would have pummeled Percy if Dad hadn’t been there!”

 

     All of them started laughing loudly. “Was there a game at all?” Ginny asked.

 

     “Yeah, I ended up taking Percy’s spot.  Ron and George decided to leave him alone once Percy went behind the broom shed and started throwing up!” Angelina chuckled. 

 

     Just then, the object of their laughter came in the backdoor, looking pale, his hair practically standing on end.  Audrey tried to swallow another chuckle but was doing a poor job of it.  Percy scowled at them all before turning and asking Molly, “Is supper ready Mother?”

 

     Still giggling, Molly said, “Oh yes. Could you go and get the rest of the boys please?” 

 

     A few moments later they all sat down at the Weasley’s latest purchase.  They had invested Arthur’s small bonus into an enormous table that magically expanded to accommodate the number of people requested.  A simple tap of the wand and Molly smiled at the convenience as she placed two hams and dozens of other dishes on the new tabletop.  Everyone helped their plates.  Meal time was never boring; as small talk usually gave way to discussions.  And of course there were times when seemingly innocent discussions would eventually lead to someone getting completely hacked off!  

 

     Percy, perched lovingly close to Audrey, fussed over his wife  - her eyes sparkling with enjoyment. Angelina observed quite intently before turning to George and whispering just loud enough for Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny to hear.

 

      “How come you never fuss over me like that?”

 

      George, finding subtlety barely tolerable, replied openly.

 

“Oh please! If I were to treat you like that you’d be taking the mickey out of me for sure!”  With the clear intent of imitating his wife, he raised his pitch to a girly height.  “What the hell’s the matter with you George?  I’m not a bloody invalid you know!”  Everyone laughed, barring an annoyed looking Percy and Audrey who tossed George a dirty look.

 

      Ginny and Harry had coupled up across the table from Ron and Hermione.  Ginny spooned up some potatoes and kicked off the dinner conversation. 

 

     “So since Donovan quit does that mean you’ll have to work overtime this week?” 

 

     Before Hermione could answer, Ron said with a confused look on his face, “Donovan quit?”

 

      Hermione glanced at Ron, “Yeah, he quit last week.  I guess I forgot to mention it.  And, in answer to your question, “she replied to Ginny, “ _no_ I won’t have to be working overtime this week because I’m training a new intern starting tomorrow.”

 

     “You’re training an intern?” Ron asked perplexed and stabbed a piece of ham.

 

     “Well yeah, since Donovan quit that makes me senior intern so now it’s my responsibility.”

 

      “Well, that’s great sweetheart!  That means you’re one step away from being an agent!” Ron leaned over and kissed her cheek before shoveling in another bite of potatoes.  However, his brows indicated a sure frown just as suddenly as he swallowed. “But if this training starts tomorrow, does that mean you can’t take the day off?”

 

      Hermione’s face twisted, a mix of sadness and uncertainty, probably at Ron’s pending reaction to her news.  “No, I’m afraid not.  I’m stuck doing it for two weeks unfortunately.”

 

      Ron’s shoulders slumped, crestfallen.  He was always given the standard seventy two hours off upon returning from a long term assignment.  Hermione would usually take a day or two off when he got back.  She looked forward to it as much as him so, the disappointment clearly went both ways.

 

     “Have you met the new intern?” Harry asked.

 

      “Um…yeah I met him Friday.” Hermione picked up her knife and began cutting into her ham, holding the meat down with her fork.   _Please no more questions!_

 

      “So what’s he like? I mean it can be pure torture having to train someone you detest.  Remember when I had to train that horrible new seeker before I left? Ugh, he made my life absolute hell for three weeks!  Wouldn’t even listen to one word I said!” Ginny rolled her eyes at the memory.

 

       Hermione thought a minute, trying to choose her words carefully.  She didn’t want to lie, but she really didn’t want to tell them all, especially Ron, the whole truth either. “Well I…I suppose it’ll go alright. Could you pass me a roll Ginny?” _In the name of Merlin can we just please change the subject!_

 

     “Anyone we know?” George piped up, having just caught the end of the conversation.

 

_Thanks George!_ Not knowing how to answer him she simply shrugged. “Oh Harry I forgot to tell you I ran into Neville the other day and he wondered if you could send him a cutting off that Pixie Repelling Plant you have growing in your yard?”

 

     “Oh…um sure no problem.” 

 

     Ron leaned in to whisper in her ear. “What did you mean by that?”

 

     “What?” She whispered back. 

 

      Ron shrugged mimicking her action from seconds before.  “That?!”

 

     “Nothing!” Hermione sat up straighter. “So, Ginny are you missing Quidditch any?”

 

     From out of nowhere Ron spoke up, his voice stronger and much more questioning.   “So who exactly _is_ the new intern?”

 

     Hermione began playing with the napkin in her lap. “Well, you see the thing about that Ron…um…” she looked down and said in a low voice, “…I’d rather not say.”

 

     “And why not?” His voice grew more stern. 

 

     The rest of the table fell quiet, even the chewing had stopped as all eyes trained on the couple.  George donned a small smirk, obviously pleased at the prospect of a little heated discussion while all the rest looked worried.

 

     Hermione’s tone clearly indicated her irritation.  “Just leave it Ron!” 

 

     The clank of Ron’s fork on the plate drew several sets of wide eyes as he asked her pointedly. “Who is it Hermione?”

 

     “I’m not telling you right now Ron; we’ll talk about it later,” she replied through gritted teeth.   

 

     “No. I wanna’ talk about it now!”

 

     Hermione’s face began a slow rotation toward the flush of fury as she sucked in a sharp breath. “Ronald it’s not important! Will you please just drop it?!” She said exasperated.  You could almost hear the gasp from the crowd at the use of his full name.  That was always an indication that the volcano was about to blow.

 

     Ron crossed his arms. “Uh-uh! You obviously have a problem with me finding out who this bloke is, so no, I’m _not_ droppingit!” Ron thought for a minute, his jaw growing tense. “Is it Krum?”

 

     “What?  No, it’s not Krum!”

 

     “Malfoy?”

 

     “No!”

 

     “The clerk from the Owl Office that’s always flirting with you!”

 

     Hermione groaned. “No!”

 

     “How bout’ that guy that was talking to you that one day in the Ministry Café?”

 

     “No, no and no!” Hermione practically screamed, making everyone else jump except for Ron who looked calm as a cucumber.  

 

     Having interrogated dozens of suspected Death Eaters, Hermione’s fiery demeanor didn’t seem to rattle him at all.  Ron was quite used to suspects flying off the handle until eventually they would sing like a canary and he appeared to be using the same techniques at the moment. 

 

     Molly, who was glaring at Ron, said sternly, “That’s enough Ron! Leave her be!”

 

     Ron, who apparently developed acute selective deafness toward his mother’s words, continued his barrage on Hermione.         

 

      “Who else can it be?” Ron questioned to nobody in particular. He started to chuckle, retrieving his fork.  “Well maybe it’s Cormac McLaggen!” Ron said clearly as a joke, stabbing a green bean.  

 

    Hermione’s eyes darted back and forth, a look of horror forming on her face.

 

     Ron stopped laughing, his eyes widening in shock, “Bloody hell _he’s_ the new intern? The wanker who practically molested you at Hogwarts is the new intern?”  He emphasized his point by waving his impaled bean toward Hermione’s nose.

 

      Hermione arched her eyebrow at Harry.  _I thought Harry was the only one that knew about that!_ Harry clearly noticed the look she gave him and absently stared at the ceiling. 

 

     Hermione could feel the heat growing on her cheeks. Embarrassed and completely flustered now she turned to Ron, “Ron th-there’s no need to…to fly off the handle here.”  She watched warily as his fork continued to threaten the air around the table.   “Besides that all happened a long time ago…I’m sure he’s a different person now.”

 

     “Did he apologize?”

 

     “No.”

 

     “Then he hasn’t changed!”  Hermione shook her head in disbelief as he continued matter-of-factly.  “You just need to tell Mr. Rutherford that you can’t do it!”

 

     She stared at him as if he had grown another head, her eyes wide.  “I can’t do that Ron!  It’s part of my job!  I can’t tell Mr. Rutherford that I don’t want to train somebody due to something that happened nearly six years ago!”

 

     The dinner audience, which up until now had been following the action like a lively game of table tennis, shifted uncomfortably as the fork crashed into the potatoes.  Ron nearly tipped the table in an effort to cross his arms over his chest in defiance.

 

    “Fine! I’ll go and talk to him then!”

 

     “Oh no, you most certainly won’t be doing any such thing!”

 

     Ron uncrossed his arms and leaned in to her quite forcefully.  “You’re not training him Hermione! You’re not!” 

 

     The room rang with silence.  Ron’s eyes had a near maniacal glow, his face red with anger.  Hermione had somehow, in the course of the escalating event, crossed her arms and began tapping her foot.  The entire Weasley family seemed to be counting the tick-tocks from Hermione’s taps, waiting for the explosion. 

 

     Hermione chanced a look at George who nodded his head and winked at her, infuriating her more.   _Prat!_   _I won’t give you the satisfaction, George, I won’t!_ With as much self-control as she could muster, she uncrossed her arms, ceased her tapping and took a deep, calming breath.

  

     “Ron, there’s no way I can get out of this. I _will_ be training him for two weeks and that’s that.” She picked up her fork and began eating again as Ron continued to stare at her in disbelief.

 

    “Fine!” Ron roared.  Shocking everybody, especially Hermione, Ron stood up angrily, his chair flying back and stomped over to the backdoor.  With a jerk, he disappeared, the door slamming behind him.

 

     Hermione dropped her utensils on the table and groaned in frustration.  George looked back and forth between Hermione and the backdoor. “Aren’t you going to go after him?” 

 

     “NO!” She spat at him and he quickly raised his hands in surrender.  

 

     “Blimey, I was merely asking, there’s no need to bite my head off!”  He set his hands back down and began to drum his fingers on the table. “Is that it?”

 

     Hermione eyed him coldly, obviously not in the mood for George’s smart comments.  “What do you mean exactly by ‘is that it’ George?” 

 

       “Well, it’s just that you never let him get the last word in!  Never.  Since when did ‘Miss I Know Everything Granger’ let Ronnie get the last word!  It’s not…” George seemed to be struggling to find the right word, “normal! Not normal a’ tall!” He whined. 

 

      Hermione stood up and leaned across the table toward him. “For your information George, I certainly do not pretend to _know it all!_ I simply didn’t want to argue about it any further in front of you lot!”

 

      George, looking perplexed said, “Why not? When have either of you ever cared who you argue in front of?” 

 

     Molly shouted at George, “That’s enough! It’s absolutely none of your business George!”

 

      Hermione stood back upright and laid her napkin on her plate. “I think I‘m just going to go on home Mrs. Weasley.  Thank you for dinner.”

 

     “Oh no, dear don’t be silly! You haven’t even finished your food yet!”  She vacated her seat and wrapped her arm around Hermione’s shoulder as shot George a look of warning.  “I can personally assure you that George won’t be saying _anything_ else dear!”

 

      “I’m sorry; it’s just that I seem to have lost my appetite.  I just really want to go home and I apologize for both Ron and myself for ruining dinner.” 

 

     “But there’s nothing to apologize for dear.  Please, just sit down and at least finish your food before you go!” Molly pleaded. 

 

     Hermione, clearly on the verge of tears, smiled slightly at Molly. “I thank you for your concern but I just think it best that I head home right now.” She hugged Mrs. Weasley and waved a half hearted good bye to the others before making her way to the fireplace in the kitchen and Flooing home.

 

     Angelina turned angrily to George. “You idiot!” She punched him in the shoulder. 

 

     “Ouch! What the hell was that for?” He asked, rubbing his shoulder gingerly. 

 

     “She was obviously already upset George! Why in the world would you upset her even more!”

 

     “She went and changed the rules all of a sudden! I had to say something!”

 

     Angelina spat at him, “Oh you did _something_ alright.  You made her so upset that she felt she had to leave!” 

 

     “Hey it’s not my fault she upped and left!”

 

     Angelina, doing a dead on impression of George said, “ _Is that it?_ ” She huffed, “Really!” 

 

     George glared at her.  “Hey, nobody else here but you thinks it’s my fault she left!” He turned his eyes to the rest of the family, obviously sure of his point, but everyone glared at him with an utter look of contempt.   His eyes widened in horror as he mumbled to himself, “Merlin, you all do think it’s my fault!” 

 

     Angelina shook her head in frustration, “When will you ever learn to just keep your big fat mouth shut?” 

 

     Molly interjected before George could answer, “He hasn’t been _able_ to keep his mouth shut for twenty five years, why on earth should today be any different!” She scowled at him before taking her seat.  The clanking of dishes resumed as they returned to their dinner, and for once in his life George didn’t dare say another word.                   

         

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Olive Branches and White Flags

  
Author's notes:

Many thanks to my magnificent beta Brandedfaithfully! I love the feedback! 

*smooch* and *hugs*

missgranger2

* * *

     Harry sat and picked at his food feeling guilty.  Hermione clearly had no idea that he had ever mentioned what exactly happened at Slughorn’s party to Ron.  He had only told Ron a few years back while they were out on assignment reminiscing about their time at Hogwarts.  Ron had been upset at the time that Harry had chosen not to tell him the whole story of what Cormac did to Hermione back in sixth year, as he would have hunted him down and beaten the hell out him.  Harry explained that was _exactly_ why he had chosen not to do so while they were still at school. 

 

     Harry leaned in toward Ginny, “I’m going to go find Ron and talk to him.”

 

      “Okay.” Ginny gave him a quick peck on the lips as Harry excused himself from the table and made his way outside. 

 

     Feeling miserable, he scanned the backyard looking for Ron.  Walking toward the broom shed, he noticed Ron’s broom was missing from the spot where he had left it earlier.    _He must have gone and took a ride to blow off some steam._ Harry scanned the skies. Putting his hand over his eyes to block out the rays of the sun, he could just make out a figure some distance away.  Harry mounted his own broom and began to fly toward what he knew was Ron. 

 

     Ron spotted Harry coming towards him and stopped in midair. “You alright there mate?” Harry asked concerned.

 

     Ron shrugged as he ran his hand through his hair. 

 

     “Wanna’ talk about it?”

 

      Ron took a deep breath. “Oh she just threw me for a loop back there Harry!  I mean she could of at least mentioned it before we came over.”

 

     Harry smiled at him thoughtfully, “That would have been some argument!  She’d probably have ended up sending another flock of canaries at you for sure!” Harry chuckled slightly, clearly trying to get Ron to laugh.  When he didn’t, Harry reached a hand out to him, grasping his shoulder.  “Ron she probably didn’t know how to tell you mate.”

 

     “Well of course she knew I wouldn’t take the news lightly!  It just bothers me that perhaps she had no intention of telling me at all.  I mean we aren’t children anymore and we’re engaged for pity’s sake!”

 

     Harry looked at him skeptically. “Uh…Ron did you ever think that perhaps she was _afraid_ to tell you? Like afraid of how you’d react?”

 

     “I dunno’.  I suppose she knew damn well I never could stand the wanker.”

 

     “Yeah she knew you didn’t like him but she sure as hell _didn’t_ know that you knew what he did to her at that Christmas party!” 

 

     Ron looked guilty. “Oh shite Harry! I forgot I wasn’t supposed to know about all that! I’m sorry.  I probably got you in trouble with her now.”

 

     Harry, seeing Ron look even more miserable, decided it best to forgive him his slip up. “It’s alright Ron.  I suppose you were too riled up to think clearly back there.”

 

      “Yeah I suppose I was.” Ron started picking at a twig on his broom handle. “I guess I should go back to the house and try and talk to her about it instead of acting like a child myself, huh?” 

 

     “Hermione left Ron.”

 

     Ron’s head whipped up suddenly, “She what?!”

 

     “Well as soon as you took off George sort of had a go at her and well…I dunno’ she just up and left.”

 

      “And what the hell did George say?” Ron snarled. 

 

      Harry began to pick at the wood on his own broom.   _How many more cans of worms can you open up today!_ Harry looked at Ron who was waiting impatiently.  Harry cleared his throat. “Well George was a bit put out because Hermione allowed you to get the last word in.” Harry began to study his broom handle intensely.

 

      “Go on.”

 

      “That’s it Ron.” Harry lied, still fixated on his broom handle.  

 

      Ron looked at him and shook his head. “You never were a very good liar Harry!  Now tell me what else the bastard said!”

 

     “He sort of called her a know-it-all…um “Miss-know-it-all-Granger” I think he might of said.” Harry bit his lip, trying to gauge Ron’s reaction. 

 

     Ron brought his hand up and stared at his nails for a moment. “Did she finish her supper?”

 

     Ron’s question surprised Harry.  Caught off guard, he replied, “Uh…well no she said something along the lines of losing her appetite.” 

 

     “Damn that George!” Ron gripped his broomstick and began flying back toward the Burrow with Harry following closely behind. 

 

     When Ron had reached the backyard, he lowered the broom enough to be able to quickly jump off it, leaving it on the ground.  Harry hurriedly jumped off his broom as well following a clearly irate Ron all the way back up to the house. 

 

     Ron swung the door open and shouted, “George! George where the hell are you?” He walked towards the living room, Harry right behind him, to find the whole family there sitting around and talking. “Aha! There you are! I wanna’ word with you alone outside. NOW!” 

 

      “Why?” George asked sounding a tad worried.  He had good reason as Ron was no longer a lanky teenager but was well built and had a few inches on his older brother.  It also didn’t help that Ron was a fully trained Auror.

 

     Ron cracked his knuckles and turned around walking back into the kitchen.  The backdoor slammed shut loudly.  Everyone stared at George with wide eyes, as they knew  Ron was clearly waiting for George to come out. 

 

     “What the hell did you tell him Harry?” George said looking positively scared now.

 

     Harry mouthed like a fish out of water, not knowing what to say.  Arthur, who had been reading the paper, rustled it loudly, smiling, “Better go out there Georgie, I wouldn’t want Ron to trash my house trying to take a crack at you!”

 

     The entire family, except Harry, was smiling wickedly at George.  Molly, who was usually against such antics, clearly thought George had gone too far this time and remained silent.  She stared at him with a look of disgust, a small smirk also playing on her face.  

 

     George looked back at them, his eyes as big as saucers. “Have you all gone completely mad!  Someone needs to help me out here!” When no one moved or offered him any sympathy he yelled, “I can’t bloody believe you’d all just sit back and watch!  Does no one even care that I’m like a bloody lamb about to be led off to slaughter for pity sakes!” 

 

     Arthur cleared his throat. “Like I said son, better get out there.” He went back to reading his paper, a smirk on his face.  

 

     George groaned as he got up shakily and walked to the kitchen. When they all heard the door slam, indicating he had went outside, Arthur piped up, “Well, I’d say George might actually think twice before shooting off his mouth again!”

 

      Meanwhile outside…

 

      George walked out onto the porch looking around nervously for Ron.  He finally spotted him standing by the side of the house. “Come over here George!”

 

     Looking pale, George glanced at Ron, “I’d prefer to talk to you from here thanks.”

 

     “Either you come over here now George or I swear you’ll regret it!”

 

     “Look Ron I’m sorry about upsetting Hermione earlier!  You know I can’t bloody well help myself!” George yelped. 

 

      Ron pulled his wand out and pointed it toward his brother. “I’m going to give you to the count of three …one…two…thr..” 

 

     “Okay, okay! I’m coming!” George walked slowly toward him looking terrified. 

 

     He stopped just a few feet from where Ron stood.  Suddenly, Ron grabbed George by the neck of his shirt and slammed him up against the side of the house.  He held his brother there with one arm while pointing his wand at his face with his other hand. 

 

     George gasped, “Shite! Shite! Let me go Ron!” 

 

     “Not until you’ve listened to what I’ve got to say!” Ron said warningly. 

 

     George, clearly scared, said nervously, “Fine…I’m listening…talk…I’ll listen!”  

 

     “You are to lay off Hermione from now on George-do you understand?”

 

      “Yes, I’ll n-not s-say another w-word I bloody well promise!” He cried. 

 

     “What I’m about to tell you better not go any further than the two of us, understood?”

 

     “Yes! Shite yes!” George nearly shouted.   

 

     “Hermione’s not well George, okay!?  She’s not well at all!  When she’s upset it makes things worse- GOT IT?!” Ron suddenly let go of George who toppled to the ground.

 

      Ron put his wand away and leaned against the house.  George stood up shakily, looking uneasy on his feet and pale as a ghost.  It took him a few minutes to compose himself. “Well, I had no idea she was sick.  She doesn’t look sick.  She comes to Mum’s every Sunday even when you’re gone and always seems perfectly fine.” 

 

     “You’d be amazed what a glamour charm or two could do for you.  And I’m pretty sure Hermione knows them all.”

 

     “What’s the matter with her?  Is she going to be alright?” He asked concerned. 

      Ron looked sadly at George, “That mishap that landed me in St. Mungos really shook Hermione up.  Every time I go off on an assignment or raid she can’t eat or sleep properly.  When I come back home she looks like death warmed over.  It’s killing me to see her do this to herself you know.”  Ron ran his hand through his hair. 

 

     “Come to think of it she doesn’t eat much when you’re not here with her.  I guess I was just too daft as usual to put two and two together.” George put his hands in his pockets.  “Have you’ve tried talking to her about it Ron?”

 

     “Of course I have!  I’ve talked to her til’ I’m blue in the face!  I’ve argued with her, pleaded with her even yelled at her and nothing seems to help.  Nothing!  I’m at my wit’s end here!  I feel bloody useless!” Ron lowered his head.

 

     “There has to be someway to make her better.” George put his hands on his brother’s shoulders. “Hey, Ron.  Look at me, will ya’!” Ron looked up, tears running down his face. “I’ll help you figure it out alright?  I’ve considered Hermione to be family for many years now and I suppose that’s why I tease her so much.  You know I…well…that we all love her.” 

 

     Ron and George hugged each other.  When they broke apart Ron wiped his eyes with his hands. “I’ve been such a git George!  I’ve lost my temper with her twice already and I’ve only been back since yesterday mornin’.”

 

     “Well perhaps the first thing you should do is go home and apologize to her, you know, set things right and then go from there.” 

 

     “Yeah.” Ron took a deep breath. “I really don’t like the idea of her working with McLaggen but I suppose I need to get over it and focus on what’s really important right now.”

 

     “That’s the ticket mate!” He patted Ron on the back and smiled at him. “So, what can I  do to help?”

 

      “I dunno’, I mean Hermione’s already decided to go and talk to a Muggle healer about all this.”

 

     “Why a Muggle healer?” George asked perplexed.

 

      “Oh um, well the Muggle healer is similar to…a…uh… a mind healer.” Ron looked at him nervously, clearly thinking his brother was going to be horrified at the very thought. 

 

      Surprising him, George said completely serious, “I think that’s a good start.  She really can’t go on like this can she?”  George began to pace back and forth in front of Ron.  “I think when you’re away I’ll drop by your house a few times a week and check on her, bring her some food, invite her for dinner and basically drive her insane… but for her own good of course!”  He stopped and winked at Ron. 

 

      “You’d do that for me, for her?” Ron said clearly touched.  George nodded. “Thank you George, that really means a lot to me.”

 

     George began to sniffle and fidget his hands awkwardly. “Alright that’s enough serious talk for now.”  He straightened up slightly. “Now, I need you to hit me!”

 

     “What?!”

 

     “You heard me-hit me!”

 

     “Why on earth would you want me to hit you?”

 

     George rolled his eyes. “C’mon, they’re all in there waiting for me to come back with a black eye!  It’d make their day!”

 

     “You’re mad!” Ron said shaking his head in disbelief. 

 

     “Ronnie I’m completely sane I can assure you!  Now take a swing at me and make sure you hit me good and hard!”

 

     Ron began to walk back around the house. “No way-I’m not hitting you George!”

 

     “Coward!”

 

     “Goading me won’t make me do it either big brother!” Ron chuckled.

 

     “But don’t you see!  Later on I could be having some fantastic sympathy sex with Angelina if I come back in there all bruised and beaten!”  His eyes lit up as he smiled wickedly.

 

     Ron started to laugh. “Sympathy sex?  Please! Try _no_ sex!  I’m sorry to be the one tell you this but somehow I _really_ can’t picture Angelina offering to have sympathy sex with the likes of you!”

 

     “I see how you are you selfish prick!  I offer to help you out with your girl but when it comes to _my_ girl you’re no where to be found!” He huffed.

 

     Ron blinked his eyes rapidly, looking confused. “You’re completely serious aren’t you?”

 

     “Dead serious!” 

 

     Ron looked him over. “I dunno’ George, I mean I could really hurt you!”

     Completely exasperated George yelled, “That’s the point! Look, if you don’t hit me after the way I acted today, Angelina will completely cut me off for sure!  In the name of Merlin will you just do this for me?!”

 

     Ron scratched his forehead, wearily contemplating his brother’s bizarre request.  After a few moments, Ron sighed, “Okay, fine.  Which hand do you want me to hit you with?”

 

     “Does it make any difference?”

 

     “Yes actually!  See I hit pretty hard with my left fist but I’m afraid I’d darn near kill you with my right!  And it’s probably best that I didn’t hit you in the eye so choose another spot.” 

 

     “Okay.” George eyed Ron’s hands back and forth. “This has to look good! I suppose you best use your right.” George stood back about two feet from him.  He pointed to his left cheek. “Alright, hit me right here with all your might; _don’t_ hold back you hear?!” 

 

     Ron nodded uneasily as he pulled his right arm back, his hand clenched in a fist.  He let his fist go, hitting George squarely in the jaw while simultaneously knocking him off his feet. 

 

     George was rolling around on the ground, holding his jaw. “Shite! Shite!”

 

     Ron, clearly panicked, kneeled on the ground beside him. “I’m so sorry George! Are you alright?”

 

     George writhed around the ground shouting numerous obscenities before finally sitting up. “I think you might have broken my bloody jaw!”

 

      “I warned you!”

 

     Ron helped him up and they made their way back into the living room.  Everyone looked stunned when they saw George sporting a rather large blackish/bluish bruise on the side of his face. 

 

     Molly ran to George’s side. “My word! Are you alright?”

 

     “I should be alright eventually Mum.” He said sadly. “I had no idea Ron could hit that hard.  Blimey I don’t think my jaw will ever be the same again!”  Ron rolled his eyes. 

 

     Molly turned to Ron and yelled, “I know he made you angry but don’t you think you took this a little too far?!” 

 

     “Don’t yell at him Mum, I deserved it I did.  I promise everyone in this room that I’ll _never_ open my mouth like that again.  I was wrong.  Each and every one of you should be thanking Ron for helping me to see the error of my ways!”

     Angelina started to sob and ran to George and wrapped her arms around his neck. George looked up at Ron and gave him a knowing wink. 

 

     Molly, clearly shocked by George’s remarkable turn in behavior, said out loud to know one in particular, “Merlin’s beard! And here I never thought I’d live to see the day when George would actually admit he was wrong!”

 

*** 

 

     Hermione stepped out of her fireplace and threw herself on the couch feeling absolutely miserable.  She knew Ron was going to find out about Cormac sooner or later but she just hadn’t wanted to break the news to him this weekend, not when he just got home.  The feelings of hopelessness and dread that she usually only suffered from when Ron was gone, were overtaking her now. 

 

     _Stupid George!_ He was impossible at times to put it lightly. _How the hell can Angelina put up with him like she does?_ What had started out to be a terrific day had some how turned into a complete disaster.   

 

_I need to do something positive to shake this horrid mood off!_

 

     Taking a deep breath, Hermione started to run through things in her mind.  Sitting bolt upright, she smiled, “Got it!”

 

     She wrenched herself off the couch and ran up the stairs, taking the steps two at a time. Opening the door to their walk-in closet, Hermione eyed the small stack of boxes she brought with her when she moved in.  There were items in the boxes that she couldn’t part with.  

 

_Yes, I think it’s in one of those boxes!_

 

     Taking her wand out, she levitated the stack of boxes out of the closet and immediately tore the first one open.  Like a woman possessed, she dug through the box, removing items and throwing them to the floor haphazardly.  When she didn’t find what she was looking for, she threw the empty box aside and started working on the next in the same fashion. 

 

_I can make it better._  

 

Meanwhile….

 

     Ron had Apparated midway, choosing to walk home the rest of the distance. He had needed the walk to clear his head and make sense of things.  He carried a small bag of food that Mrs. Weasley had insisted he take home for Hermione and himself for later.  As he approached the street where their house was located, he spotted a street vendor selling bouquets of fresh cut flowers.  Thinking it couldn’t hurt, he spent more time than he usually would picking  Hermione out the perfect bouquet.  

 

     As Ron approached their front yard, his mind seemed to be clearer and he felt that the walk had done some good.  He knew exactly what he wanted to say to her now.  And he knew exactly how he would deal with that twit McLaggen.  

 

     Upon entering the house, he sat the bag of food down on a small table by the door. “Hermione! Where are you, love?!”  Clutching the flowers excitedly, he searched the bottom floor and not finding her, climbed the stairs. 

 

     He walked into their bedroom and noticed there were boxes and numerous items strewn about.  Her hope chest was opened and sweaters and blankets littered the bed.

 

     _Bloody hell!_

 

     Starting to panic, he rushed from their room and to the first of the two other bedrooms.

The room was in the same chaotic shape as the master bedroom.  Boxes and their contents lay all about.  He was breathing hard now and almost felt his knees give out when he spotted her wand sitting idly upon the dresser.  Dropping the bouquet of flowers to the floor, he shakily reached for it.

 

He began muttering to himself, “What the hell!? What the hell!?”

 

     Stowing her wand in his robes, he pulled his own out.  He felt his senses heighten as his Auror instincts kicked in.   

 

     _Keep calm.  Keep your wits about you.  Breathe Ron…just fucking breathe!_

 

     He could hear footsteps above him and turned his head upward.  _Bloody bastard is in the attic!  Be alright Hermione!  Please just be alright!_

 

Ron silently made his way to the door that lead up to the attic.  Putting his head against it, he could hear footsteps trudging down the steep steps.  Tightening his grip on his wand, he moved himself to the side of the door and waited. 

 

     As the door opened with an ominous creak, Ron whipped his wand up expertly and aimed it directly at the intruder.

 

     Startled, Hermione dropped the heavy book she carried, “R-Ron what in Merlin’s name are you doing!”

 

     With a sigh of relief, Ron pulled her into a hug, nearly stifling her, “You’re alright!  Shite I thought something happened to you!”

 

     He pulled back from her and said in a low voice, “I think somebody is in the house.”

      Hermione looked around worriedly, “What?  What makes you think that?” 

 

     “Somebody’s rifled through our stuff.  You should see our bedroom!  I need to get you out of here- _now_!”

 

     She began to laugh as realization hit her, “There is no intruder Ron!  I was hunting for something and I suppose I got carried away!”

 

     “Hunting for something? What?” He said looking confused.

 

     Hermione bent down and picked up the book.  She turned it around so that he could see the cover. “This!” she said excitedly. 

 

     Ron bent forward slightly and read the cover.  He scratched his head and looked perplexed, “A Muggle fellytone directory? I don’t understand.” 

 

     “My mum was chucking it months back because she got a new one.  I thought it would make a nice gift for your father for Christmas.  I was going to get him a Muggle phone to go with it.” 

 

     Ron still stared at her in confusion. Hermione cleared her throat, “Anyway, I put it up until then and couldn’t figure out where I put it!”

 

     She knew she was babbling which always irritated Ron.  He put his hand up to stop her,  “Sweetheart could you just get to the point?”

 

    “Yes…sorry.  There’s a whole section of doctors listed in here.  And…well…I thought you and I could pick out a psychiatrist together.  I just wanted you to know that I’m serious about getting better.”

 

     She waited for him to say something-anything.  Instead he looked at her mutely, studying her face.  His silence made her suddenly feel foolish and she began to tear up,  “I guess it was a stupid idea…I don’t know what I was thinking.” Her shoulders slumped slightly, “I’m sorry I made such a mess Ron I just…”

 

     He cut her off by crushing his lips to hers.  When they broke apart, Ron ran his hand through her unruly hair, “I think it’s a brilliant idea.”

 

    She gave him a watery smile, “Y-you do?”

 

     Ron nodded his head as he took her hand in his, “Now if you’ll join me in the lounge I’d like to talk to you about what happened earlier.”  He smiled slightly, “You know when I acted like an arse?”

 

     As they headed toward the stairs Hermione caught sight of the mess she made, “Goodness! You know I really should clean this all up before we head down!”

    “I’ve got your wand and besides it can wait.” He stopped and took both of her hands in his as he laid his forehead against hers, “But what I need to say to you can’t.”


	5. Right Way, Ron Way

     Ron held Hermione’s hand tightly as he guided them to the lounge.  He gestured with his head toward the couch, “Let’s sit down, alright?”

 

     He took the phonebook from her and laid it down on the coffee table.  Staring intently into her eyes, his voice was full of remorse as he said, “I’m sorry I blew up at you earlier love.  I seem to always have a knack of forever mucking things up, don’t I?”

 

     Hermione sighed and shook her head.  “I should have told you I was training him in the first place.  I suppose I was afraid you might overreact a bit.”

 

     Ron smiled sheepishly at her.  “A bit! Try a lot!”

 

     She started to fidget, her hands twisting together.  “I know you never much cared for Cormac. But I had no idea that Harry told you exactly what happened back in sixth year.”

                                              

     Ron ran a hand through his hair.  “Yeah he told me a while back about it.”  Suddenly, he stood up and walked around the coffee table, facing her. “Hermione, I need to get this out before I lose my nerve.” 

 

     Noting the intense look on his face, she said uneasily, “I’m listening Ron.” 

 

    “Right.”  He unfastened his robes, laying them on a nearby chair.  Ron placed his hands behind his back, his head down as he began pacing back and forth. “I’ve done a lot of thinking about this whole McLaggen situation, Hermione.  I do admit I’m _very_ uncomfortable with you working so close with the likes of him.”  Stopping, he raised his head up to her. “And I’m telling you if he so much as lays a single finger on you I swear I’ll beat the living shite out of him!” 

 

     Hermione was about to say something, but he held up his hand to silence her.

 

      “I’ve decided that I’m going to go to work with you in the morning and have a talk with him, you know, man to man. I need to make it _very_ clear to him what I’ll do if he does _anything_ inappropriate!”

 

     Hermione gripped her chest, “Ron, please don…”

 

     He held up his hand once again. 

 

     “Listen, I’m not trying to upset you here.  I’m just telling you I need to do this _my_ way, alright?” He took a deep breath. “I promise you I won’t make a scene, in fact I’ll be completely calm. You needn’t worry.  I _really_ need to do this and I’m hoping you’ll understand.” 

 

     Ron stared at her intently, clearly trying to gauge her reaction. 

 

     Looking worried she said, “You really won’t make a scene Ron?”

 

     “No. You have my word.”

 

     “And after this um…man to man talk, you’ll be alright with me training him for two weeks?”

 

     Ron shrugged.  “I suppose I’ll just have to accept it, yes.”

 

     Hermione bit her lip. “Well, I …” She seem to struggle with herself a moment before saying weakly, “Alright then Ron.”

 

     Ron breathed out a sigh of relief. 

 

     “One more thing, if I happen to get called away on an assignment and McLaggen tries something, then I want you to let George know straightaway.” 

 

     She began to laugh. “Tell George? Are you serious Ron?”

 

     His brow furrowed.  “Very much so!”

 

     “And what is George supposed to do about him?  He couldn’t bloody well say boo to a chicken!” 

 

     Knowing she was dead on about George, Ron grinned in spite of himself. “Just let him know, alright.”

 

     He went and sat down next to her.  “You don’t know how glad I am that that’s all settled.”

 

     She smiled smugly at him. “Not quite.”

 

     Ron looked at her worriedly and groaned. “What do you mean?”

 

     “Well, I was wondering if you could explain more what you meant by inappropriate behavior.” 

 

      “What’s there to explain?  He’s to keep all his ruddy body parts away from you!”

 

      She smiled at him coyly. “Perhaps you could _show_ me exactly what Cormac shouldn’t try on me.”

 

      Ron scowled.  “That’s ridiculous! You know damn well what I’m talk…”  Maybe it was the twinkle in Hermione’s eye or the subtle grin, but a new realization spread over his face, his cheeks straining to contain the smile within.  “You know you’re right, love.  I really should _show_ you exactly what he shouldn’t do.”

 

      She raised a curious brow as he turned to her,” First off, he shouldn’t give you _the look._ ”

 

      Hermione offered a mixed look of confusion and playfulness. “The look?”

 

      “Yeah.  See, blokes like to give an attractive woman a certain look that tells them they’d like to rip their clothes off.”

 

     She smiled shyly. “Really? And how pray tell will I know when he’s looking at me this way?”

 

      Ron’s eyes were scanning her body and he smiled his sexiest grin at her.  Licking his lips, he said, “Why, I’m doing it right now, love.”

 

      “Oh.  So, I should just study you?”

 

     He moved himself back on the couch.  Smiling wickedly, he grabbed her waist, moving her on his lap with her back to him.  

 

     Ron brought his hand up and moved her hair off of one shoulder.  He leaned in close,  whispering in her ear, “He definitely shouldn’t be this close while he’s talking to you.” 

 

     Hermione shuddered. “He sh-shouldn’t?”

 

     “Uh-uh.” He began sucking on her earlobe causing her to whimper in response. 

 

      Ron kissed slowly down her neck, an array of erotic sounds coming from Hermione  egging him on.  Starting at her wrists, his hands moved achingly slow up and down her arms.   As his patience started to wear thin, he moved his hands to her breasts, kneading them through her blouse. 

 

     Talking against her neck as he continued to lay feather light kisses there, he said, “He shouldn’t have his lips nor his hands anywhere near your gorgeous body.”

 

     “No…he…never…” She said breathlessly.

 

     One of Ron’s hands moved off her breast, traveling slowly down her torso until reaching her crotch.  Hermione moved her legs apart as he began to massage her there through her jeans.   

 

     He moved back up to her ear and whispered, “And he definitely shouldn’t have his hands anywhere _near_ here.” He brushed his tongue against her ear.  “Making you wet…making you ache.”  Ron smiled against her skin, knowing damn well she loved him to talk dirty to her when he touched her like this.  

 

    True to form Hermione was breathing heavily and writhing around on his lap, several moans punctuating his efforts.  He could sense her frustration being trapped in his arms and he ran his tongue from her ear and down her neck.  Unfastening her jeans, he slid his hand inside her knickers, making her arch her back into him, pressing into his hardness.  Ron groaned as he raised his head off her neck.  She turned her face to him, her lips seeking out his.

 

   Ron happily obliged; sliding his tongue across her lips, causing Hermione to open her mouth to him.  She kissed him hungrily as his ministrations made her body come undone.  Panting slightly, she broke away from him, and shut her eyes tightly as a wave of intense pleasure began to build from her center.  

 

   Ron moved his hand to her back, unclasping her bra.  Hours of practice had given him a mastery of the complex workings of the dreaded undergarment that he used to despise.  With her bra now loose, he slipped a hand over her exposed flesh, his fingers pinching her already pert nipple.  Wishing like hell she was facing him now, he longed to see the expression on her face.  Nothing was more beautiful in the world to him then when she came.  Nobody but him got to see her this way; the furrow in her brow, the way her eyes fluttered in response to his touch, the nearly painful passion she displayed, biting her bottom lip almost to the point of blood.  Then there were the sounds she elicited; wanton moaning, soft, mewing sounds, deep exhales that spoke of a craving within and finally the pinnacle of ecstasy, as she screamed out of his name and occasionally a swear word or two.        

 

     Though his wrist had begun to ache from pleasing her, he sped up his movements on her clit.  She rocked herself on him, back and forth, twisting to bring her body in contact at just the right spot.  He could feel her legs go rigid as the sweet dam of juices broke between her thighs as she pulsed against him.  Driving him mad, she screamed his name making his erection unbearably snug inside his jeans.   

 

      When she muttered a few swear words under her breathe, Ron suddenly snapped.  He pushed her forward, speaking hoarsely.  “Prop yourself up on your elbows love.” 

 

      Though she was still coming down from her orgasm, Hermione shakily did as he asked.  He reached down, pulling up one of her legs to remove her shoe and then moved on to the other.  Like a man possessed he stripped her of her jeans and knickers in one motion.  

 

     She could faintly hear the unbuckling of his trousers from behind her, “Ron? Wh-what are you…”

 

     Before she could finish he gripped her hips and plowed himself into her wetness.  It was an awkward angle for him, as he had to bend his knees slightly and hunch over her, but the ache was at last being quenched.  He braced himself with one hand upon the table  as he used his other to gently rub her hip.  

 

    Hermione could feel the coffee table shifting forward as Ron thrust into her.  The sensations were incredible and she couldn’t help but mutter, “Ohhh yes! Gods yes Ron!”

 

     His hand moved from her hip and up to cup her breast, squeezing it roughly.  Hermione stretched out, her hands desperately grasping the ends of the table for any means of support as he pumped into her.  Her head sunk lower as her fingers gripped the edge of the table even harder, her cheek resting against the cold wood, relishing his movements inside her.       

     

     Ron, a soft sheen of sweat coating his forehead, looked down to see her biting her lip.  He groaned with anticipation as he started to quicken his pace.  With their combined weight and Ron’s constant pounding, the legs of the table suddenly creaked and gave way.

 

    Hermione squeaked in alarm, her arms landing on the carpet.  But Ron wasn’t letting up.  Slipping free for a second, he quickly pushed her hips up as he got to his knees and plunged back in. The need for release was far more urgent than the broken coffee table.  Ignoring everything but his own throbbing shaft, he continued to work at a rapid pace knowing that sweet oblivion he craved was so close.

 

     The glorious bliss started to take hold of him and he instinctively reached down between her legs, rubbing her swollen nub.  He wanted them to come together and was going to try desperately to take her there with him.  Within minutes Hermione bellowed loudly in release, allowing Ron to finally trip over the edge.  He groaned loudly saying her name over and over as he fell unceremoniously on top of her.

 

    After a few moments Hermione said weakly, “Love, I can’t breathe.”

 

    Ron came to his senses at once and lifted himself off her immediately. “Shite love,” he panted, “Sorry about that.”

 

    Pushing himself up, her surveyed the expanse of broken dark chocolate wood and the white cream of Hermione’s naked arse and legs sprawled out over it.  Despite the mess, his cock twitched slightly at the memory of what they had just done.  Ron took a deep breathe as he rose to his feet and reached his hand out to her to help her up. 

 

     As Hermione stood before him she looked down frowning, “Oh my!  Did we really break the coffee table?”

 

     Ron laughed, “Yeah we sure did!”  He wrapped his hands around her waist and bent down to place a gentle kiss upon her lips. “Don’t worry about the table love.  I’ll just use a simple _Reparo_ on it.  Besides there’s no damn way I’m getting rid of _that_ table after the wicked things we just did on it!”

 

    Hermione blushed, slapping his arm, “Ronald!”

 

    “What?  You can’t tell me you didn’t enjoy that Hermione!”  Ron’s eyes sparked with excitement.

 

    She bit her lip, smiling slightly, “Maybe a bit.”

 

     Ron smiled down at her and with one swift movement, pulled his shirt off and crashed onto the sofa cushions, his long, lean body stretched out naked on the upholstery.  Positioning himself on his side, he propped his head up with one hand while his other patted the seat, “Come here love.”

 

    Hermione smiled warmly at him, answering his movement with her own.  She pulled her top off, tossing it without care.  Her bra hung loosely on her arms and she shook it downward until it slipped off and onto the floor.  She lay down next to him, her fingers tracing lazy circles upon his chest while Ron moved his hand back and forth upon her stomach.       

 

      Ron leaned down and kissed her on top of her head.   “Hermione?”

 

     “Hmm?” 

 

     “I really am sorry about earlier. It’s just with me being gone so much I suppose I allow for my imagination to run wild sometimes.”

 

     She raised her head up to look at him. “What do you mean?”

 

     He shrugged and looked up at the ceiling as if to avoid her eyes. 

 

     “Ron?” She reached up and stroked his cheek. “Look at me.”  His eyes met hers. “ _What_ do you mean?”

 

     He took a deep breath and let it out.  “You’re a beautiful woman Hermione.  I see the way other blokes look at you and sometimes it really just scares the shite out of me.”

 

    “Are you saying you think I’d cheat on you, Ron?” She asked, the hurt clear in her eyes.

 

     “No!  No, love.”  He assured her quickly. “I suppose I just get frustrated…I dunno’.” He moved his hand from her stomach and up to her face.  Gently, he ran the back of his hand along her cheek. 

 

      Hermione knew that the old insecurities that Ron had often felt as a boy were resurfacing.  There were times when he would get like this and she never knew what triggered it.

 

     Arguing wasn’t the answer. He had to be reassured. 

 

     “Ronald Weasley you’re the best thing that ever happened to me!  You know I’ve loved you forever!”  She ran her fingers against his lips.  “I love you so damn much it drives me mad sometimes!”

 

     She knew hearing her curse would make him smile.  He did just that and looked at her with the most tender expression she had ever seen.  Her limbs positively melted in response. 

 

     Hermione reached her hands up, cupping his face and bringing it down toward her own.  She kissed him with everything she had in her, willing him to _know_ that he was all she wanted.  Erasing any doubts.  Ron returned her kiss with such fervor that she knew she had had been successful.

     

~*~*~*~

 

     Hermione woke up around seven Monday morning, even though she didn’t have to be at work until nine.   After they had made love yesterday evening, Ron had fixed them both a plate of food.  Though she had gotten her appetite back, she didn’t sleep well that night.   She was too nervous about Ron’s decision to have a man to man talk with McLaggen. 

 

_I’ll be positively mortified if he makes a scene!_

     Ron snored heavily, clearly not on the verge of waking anytime soon.

 

_Maybe he won’t get up in time to go to work with me!_

       Putting a silencing charm on the bathroom, she got a shower.  Pulling on her bathrobe, another wrapped her head before she quietly made her way downstairs.

 

      It was time for her to get some help.  With a cup of tea in hand, she fetched the phonebook from the lounge.  It was lying upon the now repaired coffee table.  Hermione couldn’t help but run her hand along the flat surface smiling fondly at the memory.

 

    Back at the kitchen and with her usual determination, she began searching through the phonebook for names of psychiatrists.  They had their own section and Hermione groaned at just how many were listed there.

 

_How in the world am I supposed to pick one psychiatrist out of five hundred!_

     About that time Ron entered the kitchen. 

 

_Damn, he’s up!_

 

     “Good morning beautiful!” He walked over to her and kissed her cheek. “Whatcha’ up to?”

 

     She smiled wearily at him, “Morning, sweetheart! I’m _trying_ to find a psychiatrist!”

 

     “No luck?” Ron said as he yawned.

 

     “There must be hundreds listed.” Hermione shook her head. “I don’t have a clue how to pick just one!”

 

     “Let me take a look.” Hermione moved the opened book toward him. “Whoa! You’re right there _are_ a lot of them listed.”

 

     Ron studied the page. “I think I know a way you can choose just one!”

 

     “Let’s hear it then!”

 

     He closed his eyes, grinned and held up a finger. With his eyes still closed, he pointed his finger down on one of the pages of the book.

 

     Ron opened his eyes. “Okay, who’s name am I pointing to?”

 

     Hermione giggled. 

 

     “What’s so funny?”

 

     “Oh really, Ron! I can’t choose a psychiatrist that way!”   

 

     He scowled at her, “But you just said you had no idea how to choose one!”

 

     She groaned. “I just think that perhaps I should do some research…you know find out who’s the most qualified and so forth.”

 

     “How long is all that going to take?” Ron said, sounding clearly disappointed.

 

     “I don’t know.” 

 

     “C’mon Hermione, just pick one from the lot. You _need_ to get going on this!”

 

     She sighed. “Fine, I’ll do it your way.”

 

      Hermione moved the book back in front of her.  She closed her eyes and pointed her finger just as he had done moments before.  She moved her finger downward until it hit the page.  Biting her lip, she opened her eyes to see where her finger landed.

 

     Hermione read the name, “Trina Kaufman.”  Even though she felt this was really not the proper way to choose a doctor, she decided for once to just go along with his suggestion.  “Ron, fetch me that quill and a piece of parchment over by the calendar.” 

 

     Ron smiled at her, clearly pleased that for once she allowed for herself to toss caution to the wind.  He strolled over and grabbed the quill and parchment, coming back and setting it down in front of her. 

 

     “Thanks.” She wrote the name and number down. “I’ll call her office on my lunch break and set up an appointment.”

 

     “Good!” He smiled. “Now that that’s settled, what can I make you for breakfast, love?”

 

     “You don’t have to make me anything, Ron.  I’ll get myself something in a minute!”

 

     He began massaging her shoulders, “It’s no trouble. I _want_ to make you breakfast! Now, what will it be?”

 

     She smiled up at him. “Hmm, how about some more of those scrambled eggs with toast maybe?” 

 

     “Done!” He reached down and kissed her cheek and made his way over to the stove. 

 

     After they ate breakfast, Ron took a shower while Hermione dressed for work.  She had just gotten finished putting on her black pumps when Ron walked back in from the bathroom, a somewhat skimpy towel wrapped around his slim waist.

 

     He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her, his eyes wide.

 

     “What?” Hermione asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious and quite flushed watching the patch of bared hip break through the gap in the towel.

 

     “You don’t know how bloody relieved I am that you’re required to wear department robes when you go to work!”

 

     “Why?”

 

    “Because…” Ron walked over to her.  “You look positively sexy in that little, black skirt and those high heel shoes.”  He wrapped his hands around her waist, the towel falling forgotten to the floor. “Merlin, I could take you right here, right now!”

 

     Hermione blushed and playfully swatted at his chest before looping her arms around his neck. “You’re impossible!”

 

     “But that’s why you love me so much!” He reached down and kissed her lips. 

 

     She smiled. “You best get dressed Mr. Weasley if you’re going to go to work with me this morning!”

 

     Ron smiled sheepishly at her. “How bout’ I _don’t_ get dressed and go back to _bed_ with you this morning?”  He pulled her close and she felt the truth of his request pressing against her leg. 

 

     “As much as I’d like to take you up on that offer, I’m afraid I can’t, seeing that I’m due at work in ten minutes!”

 

     Ron sighed. “Well, can’t blame a bloke for trying!” He kissed her once more before striding stark naked over to his dresser and bending down to find some clothes to wear.

 

     Hermione had to force her eyes closed to avoid the temptation, finally rounding on him to head down to the fireplace.  She had successfully put on a brave front, not allowing for a hint of worry to show on the outside.  However, it was a different story altogether at what she was feeling on the inside.  Her stomach was churning and as she swallowed she could taste the bile at the back of her throat.

    

      Hermione looked down at the insignia stitched upon her dark emerald robes and rubbed her thumb over it.  She closed her eyes and hoped like hell that Ron’s actions wouldn’t have her out of a job by the end of the day


	6. Chapter 6 -

  
Author's notes: Many thanks to my fabulous beta Brandedfaithfully! I feel so lucky to have her working with me on this story! She's quite simply the best! (>:    


* * *

 

Chapter 6 - “Cans of Whoop-Ass”

 

     Ron and Hermione boarded a lift crammed full of ministry employees.  She started fidgeting with her robes and leaned in close to him.  “You’re not going to do anything rash when you talk to him, right?” She asked worriedly.

 

     Ron rolled his eyes. “For the hundredth time, NO!”

 

     Hermione nodded her head nervously as they rode the lift the rest of the way in silence.  

 

     When they reached her floor, she stepped out and began to walk toward her cubicle with Ron following right behind her.  She came around the partition to find Cormac sitting in one of the chairs, legs crossed and looking at his nails. 

 

     “Good morning, Cormac.” Hermione said evenly.

 

     He jumped up wearing a wide grin that slowly faded as Ron came in behind her. Hermione knew that Ron made for an impressive figure.  He was taller and far more fit then he had been at school.   

 

     Sounding flustered Cormac said, “G-good morning! Uh, hi Ron, it’s been a long time!”

 

     Cormac walked up to Ron and held his hand out. 

 

     Shocking Hermione, Ron didn’t take his hand and instead cocked his head.  He wore a serious expression on his face as he said to Cormac, “I’d like a word with you… _alone._ ”

 

      McLaggen looked panicked. “Oh, um o-okay.  We can go and talk in the conference room.” 

 

      Never breaking eye contact with him, Ron stretched his arm out, “Lead the way.” 

 

       Hermione looked nervously at Ron, who turned and followed McLaggen down the hallway. 

 

_Oh sweet Merlin, give me strength!_

 

      They entered the conference room and Ron shut the door behind them.  He took out his wand and began muttering spells around the door. 

 

     Cormac was looking pale and shaky,  “Sh-shall we sit down Ron?”

 

      Ron turned and smiled dangerously at him. “No, I prefer to stand thanks.”

 

     Cormac stood a few feet away from him. He brought a shaky hand up and loosened his tie. “What w-was it that you w-wanted to talk a-about?”

 

     Ron studied him a moment, clearly amused that Cormac was intimidated by him.

 

     “For starters, I’m not entirely happy about this working arrangement with Hermione.”

Ron began twirling his wand around in his fingers. “See, in my line of work I’ve found that poisonous toadstools don’t easily change their spots.”

 

     He walked closer to McLaggen, wand still in his hand as he folded his arms. “Let me make this _very_ clear. You are to treat Hermione with respect at _all_ times.” 

 

     “Y-yes I-I, of…of course I-I will.” He sputtered. 

 

     “If I find out you crossed the line in _any_ way with her then I’m afraid I’ll have to resort to physical violence.” Ron uncrossed his arms and cracked his knuckles. “And I assure you that I’m _quite_ capable of it.”

 

     Cormac looked up at him, his eyes wide. “Are…are y-you threatening me?” 

 

      Ron looked straight into his eyes and replied calmly, “No, it’s not a threat. An Auror never makes a threat see. We follow through.  And believe me Cormac, I _will_ do just that if you so much as look at her the wrong way, understood?”

 

      Cormac’s lips began to quiver slightly, “I’ll report you!”

 

      Nonplussed, Ron smiled smugly, “Go ahead!” He placed a strong hand upon Cormac’s shoulder and bent his head down slightly so he would be sure to see the danger lurking in his eyes, “It still won’t stop me from hunting you down and ripping your fucking head off.”

 

     Cormac swallowed hard trying desperately to regain his composure.  He suddenly shrugged Ron’s hand off, “I’ll go to my father about this!”

 

_Wondered when the bloody coward would try to play that card!_

 

     Ron shook his head and laughed, “I _know_ who your father is-one of those dolts on the Wizengamot.  Aurors don’t care about politics or political correctness arsehole!  All _we_ care about is getting the job done by _any_ means necessary!” 

 

     Cormac’s shoulders slouched slightly as he stared down at the floor.  Ron recognized his body posture as those of clear signs of defeat.  Cormac finally understood that he wasn’t backing down and he wasn’t going to be intimidated by petty threats.  

 

     “Alright then I think that’s all settled.” Ron waved his wand towards the door, releasing the spells he put up earlier.  Casually putting his wand away, he gestured toward the door with his head, “We can head back now.”

 

     Hermione had been pacing back and forth while wringing her hands together.  When they returned she stopped abruptly and looked at both of them intently. 

 

     Cormac coughed. “I wondered if you could excuse me for a moment Miss Granger.”

 

     She looked at him curiously, “Sure.”

 

     Cormac turned around and shakily walked out of her cubicle. As the sound of his footsteps started to fade, Ron began to chuckle.

 

     “He’s probably on his way to the loo. I certainly hope he can perform a decent scourifying spell as he’ll probably need to clean all the shite out of his pants!”

 

     Hermione looked alarmed. “What exactly did you say to him?!”

 

     Ron shook his head. “You needn’t be bothered with all that.  Let’s just say I’m pretty sure Cormac won’t be giving you _any_ trouble.”

 

     She shot him a dirty look as she went and sat down behind her desk.

 

     “What?!” Ron retorted.

 

     Purposely ignoring him, Hermione opened a folder and began reading it intently. 

 

     Ron groaned. “Oh c’mon Hermione don’t be mad at me for pity’s sake!  I told you what I had to do.”

 

     She slammed the folder on her desk, “You threatened him! I know you did Ron!”

 

     He stuffed his hands in his pocket and began rocking back and forth saying nonchalantly, “So, what if I did?”

 

     Hermione looked furious. “That’s just _wrong_ Ron!  You can’t just go around scaring people half to death like that!  What if Mr. Rutherford finds out?”

 

     Ron stopped rocking and folded his arms, looking annoyed. “I don’t give a shite if he does!”

 

     She was on the verge of tears. “Well _I_ do! What if he cans me because my boyfriend is running around the office threatening his employees!  Ever stop to think about that Ronald?!”

 

     Hermione wiped her eyes, trying to regain her composure. 

 

     Ron sighed. “Look, I really don’t think he’s going to go and tell your boss a thing.  And even if he did, you could just act like you knew nothing about it.”

 

     Hermione choked, “I’ve worked so bloody hard to get where I’m at Ron.  I don’t want to have to start all over again some place else.”

 

      Ron suddenly looked uncomfortable and ran his hand through his hair.  He reached in his back pocket and took out his wallet removing a small, red card from it and set it down in front of Hermione.

 

     “What’s this?” She sniffled.

 

     “My business card.  It’s got my supervisor’s name on it.  If Cormac goes to Rutherford you play dumb and have him send an owl to _my_ boss.”

 

     “But…but then you’d get in trouble.”

 

      Ron shrugged. “If it’ll keep you _out_ of trouble, then so be it.”

 

     “You’d do that for me?” Hermione said clearly touched.

 

      Ron smiled lovingly at her, “I think you should know by now that I’d do just about _anything_ for you, love.”

 

      She stood up and walked quickly to him and threw her arms around his neck.  He lifted her up and hugged her back tightly. 

 

     “Oh, um excuse me. I-I could come back if you’d like.” Cormac said nervously. 

 

     Ron sat Hermione down.  She dropped her arms back to her sides but Ron kept his hands firmly, and rather possessively, around her waist. “It’s okay Cormac, Ron was just about to leave.” 

 

     Hermione returned to her chair.  Ron, who continued to keep a watchful eye on Cormac, followed.  Standing behind her chair, he leaned down and gave her a kiss on her cheek. 

 

     “I’ll see you around one o’clock, love.” He stood back up as Cormac took a seat in one of the chairs in front of her desk. 

 

      Ron made a “V” with his middle and index fingers and held them up to his eyes and then turned them back around to Cormac.  He mouthed the words; “I’m watching you!” before heading out, making Cormac visibly shudder.

 

~*~*~*~

 

     Ron decided to stop by his office while he was at the ministry.  He figured he’d like some idea about his approaching workload and, besides, it kept him in close proximity to Hermione.   

 

     Entering Auror Headquarters, he flashed his ID at the receptionist before walking down a series of hallways and coming to the wing where his office was located.  He raised his wand up and did an unlocking charm on his door. 

 

     Upon entering he could see there was a large stack of files on his desk that weren’t there when he left early Saturday morning.  He groaned as he went over and began leafing through them. 

 

     Hearing a knock on his opened door, his attention was drawn to a young, blonde haired man in red Auror robes.  

 

     “Oh hey there Frank!  How goes it?”

 

     “What in the name of Merlin are you doing in here today?  I didn’t think you were due back until tomorrow mate.”

 

     “I accompanied Hermione to work this morning and decided I’d see what was waiting for me.” Ron gestured to the stack of files. “Looks like it’ll be a fun day tomorrow.”

 

     “I admit when I saw your door open, I hoped Hermione might be with you.” Frank said arching his eyebrows. “She hasn’t grown tired of you yet has she?  If she ever does _please_ don’t hesitate to send her _my_ way!”

 

     Ron smiled at him.  He knew Frank was just trying to rile him up as all his coworkers knew how jealous he was over Hermione.  They had teased him mercilessly about her ever since the infamous ‘company picnic incident’ that happened a while back.

 

     It was while at a company picnic a year ago that one of Ron’s supervisors made a pass at Hermione.  Ron witnessed the whole thing and, as usual, found himself unable to withhold his temper.  Without a second thought, he marched right up to the supervisor and hit him square in the jaw.  He got in a lot of trouble over the whole incident. 

 

     Worse yet was that Hermione refused to speak to him for days after the incident, claiming he had overreacted.  He refused to ever apologize to the bloke he hit, and eventually the whole thing (thankfully) blew over. 

 

     Unfortunately for Ron, the other Aurors had found his weak spot- Hermione- and would never let him live it down.          

 

     Ron said in mock irritation, “You know I really get tired of all you randy gits around here making comments about my fiancé!”

 

     “What are you going to do about it Ron…hit me?” Frank chuckled.

 

     “I suppose I might.” Ron said matter-of-factly.

 

     “I’m positively shaking in me boots their mate!”

 

     Ron scowled at him. “You should be.”

 

      “So who will you be knocking out at the next company picnic?  Perhaps the Minister of Magic?”  Frank grinned. 

 

      Ron didn’t say anything as he ran his hand through his hair.

 

     Frank chuckled, knowing that Ron was starting to grow irritated. “Right, well I’ll see you tomorrow mate!”

 

     Ron waved at him and rolled his eyes.

 

     _Pricks, the whole lot of them!_

 

    Ron sifted through the files again.  He stopped suddenly when a name caught his attention. 

 

_Scabior._

 

_Where the hell do I know that name from?_

 

    He opened the rather thick file and began reading.  The reports were in chronological order with the most recent being on the top.  Apparently Martin Scabior was wanted for the murder of a Muggle family that had occurred just two days earlier.  He began flipping through the parchments, hoping something would jog his memory. 

 

     When he got midway through he found what he was looking for.  A report dating back nearly five years ago told of the activities of a Snatcher group that included Scabior.  The same Snatcher group was reportedly headed by Fenrir Greyback. 

 

     And then it all came back to him.  Scabior had been with Greyback that day he, Harry and Hermione had been taken by Snatchers while searching for Horcruxes.    

 

_Scabior was one of the bastards that almost got Hermione killed at Malfoy Manor._

 

    Ron shuddered at the memory.  It had been one of the most terrifying moments in his life. 

 

     Closing the file, he set it down in the middle of his desk before shutting his office door and pulling off his coat.

 

     Ron settled into his office chair,  picking the file up and extracting all the reports, placing them in order on his desk. 

 

     Behind him, a large map of England adorned the wall, dotted with small holes where tacks had been inserted.  Opening his drawer, he pulled out a box of similar red tacks.  Looking at the first report, he read the location of where the Muggle family had been found murdered and promptly marked it on the map. 

 

     Ron continued reading each report and marking the location, checking his watch from time to time as he didn’t want to be late for his lunch date with Hermione. 

 

     A while later, having went through each and every piece of parchment, he stepped back and looked at the map, now a blur of red spots.  His focus shifted to an area with a larger cluster of red.  Squinting, he found the name of the nearest center of population and made a note of the city of Hemel Hempstead which was just north of London.

 

_It can’t be just a coincidence!  He has to be hiding out there somewhere._

 

      Crashing back down into his chair, he flipped each report back over.  Scabior’s criminal career had begun nearly a decade earlier.  The earlier reports indicated a history of petty criminal offenses, but Ron wasn’t surprised to see that gradually his repertoire of crimes increased to the truly heinous.  

 

     Scabior had curiously avoided capture his entire criminal career.  Ron also found it odd that there were no pictures of Scabior anywhere in the file. 

 

_I remember what the wanker looks like…I’ll have to  meet with a sketch artist tomorrow._

 

     Another disturbing pattern caught Ron’s attention.  The particular Snatcher group that included Scabior had been suspected of being involved in dozens of Muggle born deaths.  That fact alone seemed to incense Ron.  Seeing the word ‘Muggle’ repeated over and over in each report ate away at him as if each instance represented a stab at his lovely Hermione.

 

_I’m going to nail your arse to the wall, you bastard!_

 

      Ron examined the rest of the reports, writing down any pertinent information and cross referencing it against other reports, determined to find some highly relevant clue. 

 

     By twelve thirty his head was swimming with facts as he made his way back to Hermione’s office. Cormac was no where to be found and Ron felt pretty sure he had left earlier to avoid him. 

 

     Hermione bounded from her chair as soon as he crossed the threshold of her doorway, rising up on tiptoe to give him a kiss on the lips.

 

     “So, what’ve you been up to all morning?” she asked.

 

     “I’ve spent the entire time in my office, actually.”

 

     She frowned. “Your office?  But you never spend half the day at work when you’re

off.”

 

     Ron shrugged. “I just wanted to organize a few things since I was in a hurry to get home Saturday morning.”

 

     Ron didn’t want to tell her of his newest investigation quite yet.  This dreadful man had a history with her that was probably a bit too raw to explore at the moment.

 

     She eyed him suspiciously. “Oh. Well I suppose it’s probably a good thing that you’ll be prepared tomorrow.” 

 

     Changing the subject, Ron said, “Where would you like to eat?”

 

     “You choose this time!” she smiled, helping to pull Ron into a better mood.

 

     “Hmm…how about that deli you like so much in downtown London?”

 

     “Perfect!  Just let me get these robes off and grab my coat and we can get on out of here.”

 

      Hermione took her robes off and laid them on her chair.  She was about to turn and fetch her coat off the coat rack, but stopped when Ron said, “Why don’t you just keep your robes on?”

 

     She looked at him perplexed, “Uh, Ron I don’t think it’s very smart to wear my ministry robes if we’re going to downtown London.  Muggles will be everywhere!”

 

     “So?” He pouted.

 

     “So, I think I would probably stick out like a sour thumb as Muggles don’t wear emerald green robes!”

 

     “Why don’t we just order take out and eat here?”

 

     Hermione shook her head, “No, I’d like to get out of here for a while.  Besides I need to use a Muggle phone and set up an appointment with a psychiatrist.”

 

     She turned and got her coat, slipping it on and noticed Ron standing there with a scowl on his face.

 

     “What’s the matter with you?”

 

     “Nothing.” He slipped his hands in his pockets.

 

      “Well obviously something is bothering you or wouldn’t have that look on your face!”

 

      When he didn’t respond Hermione said to him clearly aggravated, “Well?!”

 

      Ron let out a sigh. “I just don’t like you going out in that outfit, alright?”

 

     “What’s wrong with my outfit, Ronald?!”  Her tone had done a complete one eighty, from aggravated to insulted.

 

     “It’s just that…well… all the blokes will be looking at you and I don’t want to lose my temper.”

 

      Hermione rolled her eyes. “How many times do we have to go over this?  The jealousy has to stop!  I-am-engaged-to-you!  When will you ever get it through your thick skull that I only want you! I don’t _care_ who’s supposedly looking at me!”

 

      Ron found himself examining his shoes, a rush of guilt passing through him.  Hermione sighed as she walked over to him. 

 

      She lifted his chin with her hand, “I love you Ron.  I would _never_ just throw away what we have.”

 

      He wrapped his hands around her waist and said quietly, “I know you wouldn’t love. It’s just I hate the way other blokes look at you.  It drives me mad!”

 

      She smiled up at him, “I only care how _one_ particular bloke looks at me.”

 

      Bringing his forehead down to touch hers, he said softly, “I love you.”

 

      Hermione reached up and kissed him, reassuring him yet again.  

 

      Ron smiled warmly and Hermione knew she had succeeded in making him feel secure once again.  “So, how’s Cormac been treating you this morning?”

 

      She brought her arms around his neck. “He’s been nothing but a perfect gentleman.”

 

      “Good,” he smirked at her, “because I’d hate to dislocate my shoulder from pounding him so hard!”

 

      Hermione huffed. “Oh honestly, Ronald!”

 

      Ron started chuckling and then reached down to give her a kiss. “Let’s go, love. I’m starving!”  

 

 


	7. Mad and Madder

  
Author's notes: As always I thank my incredibly talented beta Brandedfaithfully. She is truly a gem!  


* * *

After having lunch, Ron and Hermione made their way back to the Ministry. Hermione wanted to go ahead and make an appointment with a psychiatrist, so they stopped at a Muggle phone booth.

She fished around her purse for some Muggle coins and dialed the psychiatrist’s number she had written down that morning. Ron stood outside of the phone booth waiting for her with an uncomfortable eye on the passing population.

“Hello, this is the office of Doctor Trina Kaufman, Miss Rodney speaking.”

“Oh, um hello! I was calling to make an appointment to see Doctor Kaufman.”

“Are you a new patient?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Name?”

“Hermione Granger.”

“Could you spell that for me, please?”

“H-e-r-m-i-o-n-e G-r-a-n-g-e-r.”

“Okay, got it. What type of insurance do you have?”

She hadn’t counted on that question. “Well the thing is I don’t have any insurance you see.”

There was a long pause.

“Well you should be aware that we’ll require you to pay in full after each session. Will that be a problem, Miss Granger?”

“Uh…no I suppose not. How much is each session exactly?”

“One hundred and fifty pounds an hour.”

Before she could help herself, she blurted out, “Goodness!”

“Is that a problem?”

Hermione peered nervously out of the phone booth, Ron winked at her. _I have to do this!_

“No, no problem.”

“Alright then. Well your first appointment will be a consultation and then we can go from there. What day and time would be good for you?”

“I suppose any day would be fine. I’d prefer the latest appointment you have.”

“Okay.” There was a short pause and Hermione could hear pages being rustled about, “How about Wednesday at four o’clock in the afternoon?”

“That would be fine.”

“Alright then, we’ll see you on Wednesday, Miss Granger!”

“Thank you.”

Hermione took a deep breath as she stepped out of the phone booth.

“Well is everything set up then?” Ron asked, his face hopeful, but still a bit uneasy.

“Yeah, it’s all set. I have an appointment on Wednesday at four.”

Ron put a reassuring arm around her waist as they walked down the street.

“Ron?”

“Yeah love?”

Hermione bit her lip. “My appointments to see the psychiatrist are going to be a bit expensive.”

“How expensive?”

Hermione stopped and looked at him. She said uncertainly, “It-it’ll cost a hundred fifty pounds…an hour.”

Surprising her completely, Ron merely shrugged. “We’ll manage. Besides I have a fair amount of money in my savings account at Gringotts.”

“You’re okay with spending that much each week or m-maybe more?”

He brought his hands up and cupped her face, “You’re totally worth it. I want you to get better and I don’t give a damn about the money.” Ron leaned his head down and kissed her gently on the lips.

They made their way back to the ministry arm in arm.

As they waited to board a lift along with dozens of other witches and wizards, Ron felt someone smack him on the backside of his head.

Furious, he turned around quickly to see Frank and two other Aurors from his office standing there with huge grins on their faces.

“Bloody hell!” Looking annoyed, Ron rubbed his scalp.

“Nice to see you to, Ron!”

Hermione turned around, laughing. “Hello Frank!”

Frank smiled widely at her. In a sing-song voice he said, “Why hello Hermione! You’re looking lovely today! How are you?”

Blushing, she replied, “Fine, thanks!”

One of the other two Aurors coughed loudly.

“Aren’t you going to introduce us?” A very tall, dark haired man spoke up as his eyes traveled up and down Hermione’s body. Ron clearly noticed, his eyes boring holes through the other man’s head.

Frank appeared ready to make the introductions when Ron cut him off. Clearly aggravated Ron literally spat at the two men, “Jim and Ted this is _my_ fiancé Hermione Granger!”

Jim cast Ron a quick glance before saying to Hermione, “Pleasure to meet you. Ted and I just started a few weeks ago.” Ted enthusiastically waved back at Hermione, a much more innocent looking gesture.

Hermione smiled. “It’s nice to meet you both.”

Just then, the lift closest to them opened.

“Come on love,” Ron hurriedly grabbed Hermione’s hand, “we better head up to your office as I know we’re running late.”

They were the last two people to squeeze into the very crowded lift.

Frank, along with Jim and Ted just behind them, stepped up to the door, “Oi! Budge up there Ron!”

Ron leaned in close to Frank so Hermione wouldn’t hear. “Bugger off!” he warned with a certain degree of hostile civility.

As the lift doors closed, a grinning Frank, sounding mildly amused, tutted at him, “Touchy! Touchy!”

Ron stood close enough to Hermione to be her umbrella, his jealous breath still hard as he tried to shake off his anger. He knew the blokes were just trying to take the piss out of him, but damn if their antics didn’t get under his skin sometimes.

Hermione seemed to notice that something was bothering him for she raised up on tip toe and whispered in his ear, “You alright?”

Aiming for calm, Ron raked a hand through his fringe before giving her his best, fake smile, “Everything’s fine love.”

“Are you certain? You seem a bit tense.”

Before Ron could answer her, the lift came to a halt with a jolt. The lift operator spoke in a drone reminiscent of too many eventless vertical trips. “Second floor, Departments of Muggle Relations, Muggle Welfare and Muggle Justice.” Five people wriggled themselves through the throngs of bodies stuffed into the lift, sighing in relief as they reached the exit. The operator waited his prescribed seconds before declaring in a rich, English brogue, “Go’in once! Go’in twice! I’m closin’ the doors!”

Another jerk carried them up and then to the right. Hermione put her hand on Ron’s arm, concerned at his troubled looking disposition. “What is it Ron?”

Still gnawing on Jim’s ogling stares, he inadvertently snapped at her, “It’s nothing! Nothing’s the matter, alright?”

Hermione eyed him coolly before replying angrily, “Fine!” She put as much space as she could between them. But finding herself too uncomfortable beside the barrel-chested man on her right carrying a strange plant, she shifted back.

Ron’s shoulders slumped slightly, the tension leaving his body. He closed his eyes and exhaled, realizing the curtness of her words. He leaned his head down, his nose just brushing her hair. “I’m sorry I snapped at you, love. Look, ever since that company picnic, Frank’s been trying to take the mickey out of me.”

Wearing a look of confusion and seemingly loosing her anger, she asked, “What do you mean?”

He scrubbed the back of his head again, more in frustration than due to any sore scalp. The thought of bringing up the whole sorted mess made him uneasy, but he had no choice. “After I decked that guy for coming on to you, Frank has never let me forget it. I’m sure those other blokes were checking you out because Frank told them it would rile me up.”

Hermione giggled, “Humph! You’re imagining things!”

His eyes went wide, “Am not!”

Again the lift slammed still. The lift operator called out again, “Third floor! Departments of Spontaneous Magic, Wand Malfunction, Wand Permits and Registration!” Several more people exited the lifts. “Goin’ once! Goin’ twice! I’m closin’ the doors!”

“Ron I really wish you’d just stop with all the jealous nonsense! Besides you’re the one that created such a spectacle at that picnic!”

Ron scowled. “I told you before; I’m never going to apologize for decking that bloody wanker. I know what I _saw_ and I know what I _heard_!”

Hermione yelled back, “He was drunk!”

Ron rolled his eyes. “Don’t give me that! He knew _exactly_ what he was doing! Besides, being drunk doesn’t absolve you of all guilt.”

She scowled at him. “That’s still no reason to have done what you did! You could have been fired for heaven sakes!”

Ron’s voice began to rise, “Like I told you before- I-DON’T-CARE! He had you pinned up against the side of a building telling you how many ways he was going to fuck you!”

It could have been the lift, but more likely the shock of a thousand sets of eyes all swinging at them, but either way, the jolt made them stop. The silence was compounded by the clearing of several throats and a very soft ‘oh, my’ coming from the petite lady at the front. Hermione’s face rolled from pink to beet red and Ron cursed under his breath.

The lift operator grinned at him, obviously enjoying the interesting banter as if it were the most excitement he had witnessed in a long time.

Ron borrowed a glance at him with narrow eyes. _Probably the highlight of his whole bloody day!_

The operator cleared his throat, and announced with a much more jovial tone,“Fourth floor! Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Offices of Magical Creatures Relations, Departments of Handling and Care of Magical Creatures!”

Ron and Hermione quickly made their way out of the lift, catching a snicker from the operator as they passed. He tipped his hat at Ron, who scowled back at him.

Ron immediately recognized Hermione’s mortification for even with his long legs, he was unable to keep up with her as she barreled down the hallway. “Hermione wait!”

Still maintaining a furious pace, she shook her head, refusing to even look at him.

Ron was about to grab her hand when Cormac came out from Hermione’s cubicle.

Looking nervous he said, “Oh there you are Miss Granger! I had some questions on this report.”

Hermione took a deep breath. “Could you give me a minute? I’ll be right there.”

Cormac looked a bit wide-eyed back and forth at her and Ron. “Um…sure. I’ll just be waiting for you at your desk. No problem.” He smiled uncertainly at her as he left and went back into her cubicle.

Hermione rounded on Ron, eyes blazing, speaking in the harshest whisper he had ever heard. “I have never been so embarrassed in my entire life Ronald Weasley!”

Ron took a breath to steady himself. With every bit of self control he could muster, he said in a low voice, “I’m sorry alright! Can we please just drop it?”

Hermione’s chest heaved up and down, and for a moment Ron was sure that dropping it was the last thing on her mind. “I’ll see you around six.”

Ron started to stare up at the ceiling. _We’ll probably be finishing this argument at home!_

“Ron?” Her tone was almost threatening and it jerked him back to her eyes.

“Yeah, I’ll see you around six,” he mumbled.

She shook her head frustratedly and turned to leave when Ron impulsively reached out and grabbed her wrist. “Wait.” He just couldn’t let them part ways on such a note.

She eyed him with clear annoyance, her lips tight and eyes dark, but she didn’t try to pull away and Ron considered that a good sign.

He sighed. “Listen love, I know you won’t be able to focus on your work the rest of the day.” Hermione shrugged, but he noticed her mouth relax. “I am really sorry about my behavior back there.”

Her eyes began to tear up and she hastily rubbed at her eyes with the back of her hand. “I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that,” she apologized.

Pulling her close, a smile spread over his face as he felt her soften against him. “You’ve been yelling at me since I was eleven years old!” Ron lifted her hand up to his lips, kissing her palm. “Besides, I wouldn’t have it any other way!” He dropped his voice with an intentional aire of lust in his breathy whisper. “You turn me on when you’re angry!”

She looked up at him with a watery smile, “You’re such a prat!”

Ron smiled sheepishly at her, “I’m _your_ prat always and forever!” He lowered his head and kissed her softly on the lips. “I love you Miss Granger.”

“And I love you.” She wiped at her eyes once more.

“You’ll be alright?”

“Yeah. I’ll be fine.” Ron kissed her forehead while squeezing her hand.

Ron smiled smugly at her, “I’ll see you later love.”

He turned and made his way back to the lifts as Hermione pulled herself together. After giving herself a moment for composure’s sake she made her way back to her desk. Cormac sat in one of the chairs in front of her desk with a folder in his hand. She peeled off her coat and put her emerald green robes back on.

In a brisk, business-like manner she said, “What can I help you with, Cormac?”

Cormac looked concerned, “Is everything alright?”

“What? Oh, yes everything’s fine…now you said you had a question for me?”

“If you ever need to talk, I just want you to know I’m a good listener. I mean it might help to have a bloke’s perspective sometimes.” He flashed a smile at her, but it wasn’t of the totally innocent nature and it made Hermione feel uneasy.

Hermione sat down in her chair, “I d-don’t think I’ll be asking for your help in that area, but thank you for your concern.” She pushed the hair back behind her ear. “Now, what question about the report can I help you with?”

They resumed their work routine and didn’t discuss anything but business for the rest of the afternoon. Hermione still didn’t trust him and couldn’t help but feel that Cormac hadn’t changed at all.

Around six Hermione Flooed home. Ron had fixed a scrumptious dinner. Their argument from earlier forgotten, they both ate heartily and enjoyed each other’s company. After a few glasses of wine in front of the fireplace, they made their way up to their bedroom and made love. Gloriously exhausted, they fell asleep afterwards in each other’s arms.

~*~*~*~*~

It was four in the morning when Ron’s Auror watch began to glow blue and hum loudly.

Groggily, Ron brought his wrist up closer to his face. _Blue. I’m being summoned to work._ He wrapped his hand around the face of the watch, making it stop.

All Aurors were issued a magical watch that served many purposes. The color that emanated from it, would tell the Auror what he or she was being summoned for. The watches were charmed to not only summon an Auror, but were also used to track them in case they were captured or lost. The watch could only be removed by the Auror who was wearing it and that in itself was quite a process. The Auror would have to mutter several incantations and then a password. Ron had been warned that removing the watch would result in a burn where the skin had touched it and then it would evaporate away. He quite literally didn’t want to see that happen for himself and decided it best to leave it on.

The moonlight shone through the window behind their bed casting a soft glow on Hermione’s prone form. Her hair fanned out on her pillow, curls cascading off the ends, her mouth slightly opened in peaceful sleep. As much as she turned him on when she argued with him, nothing could compare with what he felt when he watched her at night.

He looked intently at her. It calmed him and warmed his heart seeing her lying there looking relaxed and incredibly beautiful beside him. A lump formed in his throat as Ron gently stroked the skin on her arm, overcome by a deep feeling of love and adoration. Trying not to wake her, he gently leaned over and placed a feather light kiss on her bare shoulder. He almost thought she smiled and he grinned carefully climbing out of the bed and heading to the bathroom.

After a quick shower, he made his way back to their bedroom and over to his bureau where he eyed the beautifully carved wooden box that sat upon it. Despite the incredible intricacy of the design, opening it always brought a sense of disquiet for he knew he’s be leaving his love again. Dressing quickly in all black, he slipped into the walk-in closet where he grabbed a set of Auror robes off a hanger. Quietly, he lifted his wand off the night stand and approached the bureau. With a wave of his wand, Ron muttered a spell, the lid on the box springing open.

Warily, he glanced back at the bed before reaching in and withdrawing several knives in various sizes that were tucked into magical holders. As soon as his fingertips touched the knife, the shimmery silver latch holding it in the box would release. Once he got to work he would secure them on various places on his body-his ankles, his shoulders and one on his left wrist. For now, he carefully slipped them into his pockets. Hermione had no idea that he carried them and frankly he thought it best not to tell her. She worried enough as it was.

Waving his wand again, the box magically closed, the lid sealing with a soft clank. The noise made Hermione stir and Ron stuffed his wand into his robes and walked over to their bed. Placing his hands down on either side of her head, he leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

As he began to pull himself back up, Hermione said groggily, “What time is it?”

He knelt beside the bed, trailing the back of his fingers over her jaw. “Its four thirty love, just go back to sleep alright?”

She reached out, her palm slipping over his cheek with great tenderness, “Please be careful Ron.”

Ron smiled softly, leaned down and kissed her again. “I will. I’ll see you tonight.”

Despite the sadness of leaving her, he couldn’t help but melt just a little knowing the depth of her love and concern for him. He stood quietly, still hoping she would fall back to sleep, but he had only managed a few steps when Hermione suddenly rose up, “I love you!”

Ron turned his head and smiled, “I love you too! Go back to sleep sweetheart!” He waved at her as he disappeared into the hallway.

~*~*~*~*~

Hermione felt a little part of her soul leave as his steps trudged down the hallway. Sleep was no longer an option, not when half of her had just left. Reaching over, she gripped his pillow and hugged it tightly against her chest as a flood of anxiety washed over her.

_It’s four thirty. That means he got summoned to work…he isn’t going on a mission. Relax Hermione._ She took a deep breath and closed her eyes tightly, sealing the tears within her eyes. _He’s alright…nothing’s going to happen…get a grip!_ She shook her head in surrender when she realized the futility of her efforts. She was going to cry. She was going to feel lost and empty. That was her fate. Shuddering slightly she whispered into the darkness, “Please come home to me.”


	8. Murder or Justice?

  
Author's notes:

As always I'd like to thank my incredibly talented beta Brandedfaithfully. She makes valuable suggestions, asks questions and pushes me to try and write better. I've said it before... but I really don't know what I'd do without her!

*hugs*

missgranger2 

* * *

    Ron stepped out of the lift and leisurely paced to his office.  The door to Harry’s office was closed, indicating a vacant room, for Harry was a big proponent of the open door policy.  Ron smiled to himself as his best friend was _never_ on time.  Not that anyone was going to say anything to someone who was more or less running the place. 

 

     Harry decided to pursue his dream of being an Auror a few months after the fall of Voldemort.  He worked his way through the ranks rather quickly.  Of course it helped immensely that he was the one to rid the Wizarding world of Voldemort once and for all.  It spoke volumes on Harry’s character, as he refused to bypass other Aurors with more experience then himself.  Harry wanted to learn all facets of training.  The funny thing was, having faced Voldemort and good share of his Death Eater goons, he already mastered most of what was being taught..  He was promoted quickly, becoming a Level 5, or the highest rank, in less than six months.  At the present, rumor had it that Harry would be asked to take over when the director retired.  He’d be the youngest director ever, but no one had any problems with it.  Ron was completely confident that it would happen.

 

     As Ron grew closer to his office, he noticed a few bouquets of flowers lying on the floor.  _Someone’s come and paid their respects again._ Smiling fondly, Ron kneeled down when he got to where the flowers were lying.  He reached out and touched one of the petals before lifting his head up to look at the numerous small plaques that lined the wall.  On each plaque was written the name of a witch or wizard who died in the second war against Voldemort  Ron sighed as he stood up slowly.  He knew exactly where his brother Fred’s plaque was located, having gazed upon the memorial more times then he could count.  _Third row down, fourth to the right._ Ron reached his fingers out and ran them along the grooves of his brother’s name embossed on the silver plate.  Though it had been a little over four years, accepting Fred’s death had never gotten any easier.       

 

     Just days after Fred’s funeral, Ron accompanied Hermione on her search for her parents in Australia.  They found them straight away.  Sadly, it wasn’t a happy reconciliation.  Hermione fought with her parents for several days before Ron finally opened his mouth.  Frustrated, he confronted the Grangers which thankfully led to understanding and forgiveness.  It was also while in Australia that Ron formally asked her to be his girlfriend as well as finally declaring his feelings.

 

     When they returned, he went to work at Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes, as George was having difficulty maintaining the shop without his missing half.  A few months later, a dark, tall and lovely witch by the name of Angelina stopped by the shop.  She took George out to lunch.  When they became an official couple, he started to pull himself out of his depression.  Ron would be eternally grateful that Angelina had come into his brother’s life.  

 

     Hermione arranged for her lessons to be owled to her from Hogwarts in order to finish out her seventh year.  Having already decided to pursue a career involving the protection of magical creatures, she set herself up on a strenuous path in order to achieve her goal.  

 

     It was only after Ron and Hermione first slept together some eight months later that Ron decided he wanted to do more with his life.  Maybe it was nature’s course, steering Ron into maturity, but he felt compelled to take care of Hermione, to provide for her, even though she was perfectly capable.  Hermione really hadn’t been too keen on the idea of him becoming an Auror, but eventually she relented and he applied to the Auror Academy.  Surprising himself, he moved through the ranks almost as quickly as Harry did.  Ron was now living his dream of being an Auror and having a life with the woman he loved. 

 

     Ron walked to the employee lounge and made himself a cup of strong tea, before arriving at his desk.  Carefully rummaging through the pockets of his robes, he withdrew the knives retrieved earlier from the box on his bureau.  With a practiced precision, he strapped each into various holders on his body, each one designed to give him an advantage in a different situation. 

 

     Just as Ron fastened the last Velcro holder to his right ankle, Harry entered the office, “Hey Ron!”

 

     Ron smirked at him, “About time you decided to show your ugly face around here mate!”

 

    “Always the charmer there Ron.”

 

    Harry grinned and quickly flopped down in the chair next to Ron, rubbing his eyes.

 

     “Tired Harry?”

 

     “A bit.”  He tipped his head back and closed his eyes for what appeared a quick cat nap. 

 

     Ron snorted jokingly at his friend’s apparent comfort level and quickly snatched a folder off of his desk.  “I have a case I think we need to look at mate.”  Ron threw the file onto Harry’s lap, causing him to jerk, as he made his way around his desk and into his office chair.

 

     Harry opened a single eye at the folder and then squinted at Ron as if gauging the importance of the information in his lap.  When Ron stared back with no hint of humor, Harry sat up and began reading the file intently.  Thumbing through the folder, Harry’s eyes went wide before shooting a look at Ron, “Are you serious?”

 

     “What do you mean?”

 

     Harry let out a sigh before closing the folder and placing it on Ron’s desk, “You don’t think this case may be a bit too…um… personal?”

 

     Ron sat his tea down., “Personal?  Yeah, a bit, but you can’t tell me that you feel any differently.”

 

     Harry seemed to ponder what he was about to say before leaning in close to Ron’s desk, “Look Ron, I would like to see this bastard in Azkaban as much as you would but…”

 

     Ron eyed him curiously for a moment and finally started to finish his sentence. “But?”

 

     Harry lowered his voice.  “Scabior wasn’t a Death Eater, he was a snatcher.”

 

   Ron’s voice inched up a degree.  “He was working with Greyback!”

 

   Harry cut him off, trying to stay calm.  “Yes, I know, I was there, remember?  He’s certainly deserving of punishment, but honestly, can you really trust yourself to bring him to justice in regards to Wizard Law?”

 

     Ron found it difficult to look Harry in the eye.  He knew what he was really asking, _“How can you be sure you won’t kill him when you got the chance.”_   Ron shifted slightly in his seat before looking at Harry,“This isn’t about revenge!  Scabior is a sick bastard who needs to be taken down.”

 

     Harry snapped at him, “If we come across him it won’t be like that and you bloody well know it Ron!” 

 

      Ron shrugged.  “So be it.”

 

      “What?!”  Harry leaned in as if he hadn’t heard him correctly.

 

     “You heard me!” Ron took a sip of his tea.  “Judging from what he’s accused of I’d be doing the Wizarding world a bloody favor if he snuffed it.”

 

     Harry stared at him in disbelief, shifting forward in his seat.  “Are you listening to yourself?”

 

     “I know what I’m saying, yes.”  Ron slammed back the last of his tea and set the cup aside, distractedly picking up a quill from his desk. 

 

     “As Aurors we can’t just go around killing people Ron!  We have standards and protocol that we pledged to follow!”

 

      With a swift blow, Ron jabbed the tip of his quill into the desk top.  “Fuck standards!  Fuck protocol! There were no fucking standards or protocol while we were rounded up and taken to Malfoy Manor or have you forgotten all that?!”

 

     Harry removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes in frustration, “We weren’t Aurors then Ron.”

 

      “So we’re bloody Aurors now!  Who the fuck cares?!  It damn sure wasn’t right what he did four years ago was it?!  Dobby would still be alive if he hadn’t…”

 

     Harry put his glasses back on and looked at him soberly.  “You don’t know that.  Besides, I know as well as you that this has nothing to do with Dobby.” 

 

     Ron’s countenance changed, his anger now fuming internally.  He spoke with a great deal of sarcasm.  “So, you remember Hermione being tortured, huh?”

 

     “Shut it Ron.” Harry nearly growled in warning.  It was clear that this was not a subject to be trifled with. 

 

     “What?” Ron continued.  “You don’t remember hearing her scream at the top of her bloody lungs?!” 

 

     Harry bolted out of his chair and roared at him. “ENOUGH!”

 

     “NO!”  Ron yelled back, leaning over his desk to match Harry’s stance.  “Apparently, you _need_ to be reminded!  Apparently- unlike you- I can still hear her screaming and begging for her life like it happened yesterday!”  Ron plopped back down into his chair looking defeated as if he were back there again, listening helplessly from the basement.  He sucked in a large breath and blew it out, trying to compose himself and Harry seemed to take one look at the pain in his friend’s face and slump back into his chair.

 

     “Fine.”  Ron shrugged. “I’ll admit I want revenge.”  His eyes shot directly across to Harry’s.  “What I’m really having a hard time wrapping my brain around is how you wouldn’t want that as well.”          

 

     Harry’s green eyes seemed to blaze back at him, the two of them sharing the memory of a fire long extinguished, but that still burned deep inside.  When Harry spoke, his voice sounded pained and sullen.  

 

     “I’ve never forgotten, Ron.”  Harry removed his glasses and wiped hastily at a patch of moisture on his cheek.  Ron bowed his head slightly, his anger now abated in the presence of Harry’s pain.  

 

   Slipping his glasses back on, Harry continued.  “If you’re trying to find someone to blame for what happened to Hermione you need to look no further than at the person sitting right in front of you.”

 

     Ron jerked his head up.  “What are you on about Harry?”

 

     “I was the one who said Voldemort’s name that day, Ron.”

 

     A blanket of silence engulfed the room as both of them stared at one another.  Never before this day had Harry or Ron brought that fact out.  Ron shook his head slightly.  “It wasn’t your fault.”

 

     Harry laughed bitterly.  “Oh, we both know it was!  Because I didn’t keep my big mouth shut, I almost got Hermione killed and Dobby lost his life.”

 

     For once, Harry rendered Ron completely speechless.  He couldn’t think of a thing to say as realization hit him.  _Harry did say Voldemort’s name that day._ Ron had never blamed Harry and as far as he knew Hermione hadn’t either.  Still, it was abundantly clear that Harry continued to blame himself more than they ever could.  Ron blinked and let out a deep breath as a wave of guilt sailed through his chest.  Harry didn’t deserve to be yelled at, not after all he had suffered.

 

     Harry broke the silence. “Look Ron,” he sniffed before nudging his glasses back up his nose, “I’ll take this case if you’ll promise me that you’ll not turn it into a personal vendetta.  I know what kind of sort Scabior is…but… I won’t have my best friend risk his career and his future because he took the law into his own hands.”  He stood up.  “I’ll let you think on it Ron.  I’ll just be in my office catching up on paperwork.”  As Harry reached to open the door, he stopped abruptly and turned to Ron.  “You know…a brilliant man once told me that sometimes you have to make difficult choices in your life based on what is right versus what is easy.”  Again, a deafening silence followed until Ron nodded his head slightly in understanding.  Harry nodded back before turning and leaving, closing the door behind him.               

 

     _Whoa!_

 

Of all the scenarios involving a discussion of Scabior with Harry, Ron didn’t see any of this coming.  Naturally, he just assumed Harry would jump at the chance to have a crack at Scabior.  

 

_I assumed too much!_

 

Ron tipped his chair back, setting his feet upon the desk.  Should he be angry at Harry for saying Voldemort’s name that day?Up to that point he’d never thought much of it.  Truth be told, Ron really wasn’t quite all that admirable himself as he up and left Harry and Hermione.  

 

     Ron took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.  He knew what Harry meant when he told him he’d be risking his future.  _Hermione._ If he killed Scabior without just cause and the powers that be got wind of it, he’d be throwing away his future with her.  There would be no marriage or family if he got chucked into Azkaban for the rest of his life.  

 

_What the hell was he trying to say when he brought up that choice rubbish?  What is right versus what is easy?_

 

     For a long time, Ron sat deep in thought.   Suddenly, a light bulb went on in his head and he found himself smiling in realization.  _I get it Harry!_ He could probably track Scabior down and just kill him and try to find a way to cover it up, but what would that truly accomplish?  

 

     _I’d be no better than the Death Eaters I hunt down!  I don’t want to be that kind of person!  That whole year of chasing Horcruxes and fighting against evil would have been for nothing!_

 

Ron glanced up at a picture of Fredsitting on atop of his file cabinet.  “I know he’s right Fred.  I surely wouldn’t want you to hex me from the great beyond knowing what you gave your life up for.”  Nodding enthusiastically, Ron grabbed the folder and made his way next door.  He knocked on the door quickly and strolled in.

 

     Harry looked up.  He smiled back at Ron before saying in a mock serious voice, “I don’t appreciate you just barging in here like you own the bloody place!  It’s my name plate on that door you know!”

 

     Ron laughed, relieved to see his friend looking back to normal.  “Fuck you Harry!”  He walked up and placed the folder on Harry’s desk before taking a seat.  “I thought over what you said and although it pains me to admit it, you were right.”

 

     Harry nodded, his face taking on a more serious expression.  “I wanted you to know that I truly am sorry for saying his na…”

 

     “It’s forgotten Harry.  Just do me a favor and let it go mate.”  Ron wasn’t about to insult Harry’s intelligence.  Harry already knew that he fucked up immensely that day.  Ron tried to impress upon him that neither him nor Hermione dwelled on it and so Harry shouldn’t either. 

 

     “But…”

 

     Ron waved his hand at him.  “I said it’s forgotten and I meant it.  Now, I think it’s time we meet up with the sketch artist and get a picture drawn of this git!”  Ron rose up. “You coming or do you prefer to push parchments around all bloody day?” 

 

     A smile started to creep upon Harry’s face as he push his chair back and joined Ron at the doorway.   He gingerly thumped Ron on his back. “I’m with you mate!”

 

     Ron smiled back knowing that Harry’s words and actions at that moment meant much more.  Ron eased Harry’s guilt.  Harry stopped him from making a costly mistake.  There would be no need to ever again rehash what they both now understood.  All their energy   would focus on Scabior’s apprehension..  The ghosts from their past would lay forgotten as neither of them would dwell on what they couldn’t change.                             

         

 


	9. Catch Me If You Can

  
Author's notes:

To my lovely, lovely beta Brandedfaithfully...thank you for everything! I enjoy discussing our stories and life in general!  You are truly one of a kind my dear!  

*SMOOCH*

missgranger2 

* * *

     Hermione finally pulled herself together enough to climb out of bed.  It was useless to try and fall back to sleep with images of Ron lying dead somewhere muddling her brain.  Wiping her eyes, she routed for the kitchen where she made herself a strong cup of tea. Needing something more than Earl Gray as a distraction, she headed to the office to pick out a book from her library.  

 

     Hermione decided on a book about the secret lives of gnomes before heading back to the kitchen.  She found this particular book quite amusing and thought back to how her mum used to say that laughter was the best medicine after all.  It wasn’t long before she became more focused on the words on the pages then the worrisome thoughts going around in her mind.  

 

~*~*~*~

 

     Harry and Ron made their way to the sketch artists’ offices.  Upon entering, they were met by a young witch named Bibi Kazoo.  Bibi was a tiny thing, barely five feet in height and skinny as a rail.  Her deep burgundy hair was streaked in different shades of pink and blue.  The deep purple eyeliner she wore enunciated the fuchsia eye shadow coating her lids. 

 

     Ron waved the case file at her.  “Good morning Bibi!  We have a job for you!”

 

     “Finally!  I’m going nearly stark raving mad waiting for something to do!”  Bibi snatched the case file from Ron with delight and read the name. “Martin Scabior.”  She arched her eyebrow at them, “What’s this fuck-up wanted for?”

 

     Harry couldn’t help but chuckle in response for Bibi was well known for her colorful language. “Murder.”

 

     She threw the file on her desk and pulled her wand out.  “Well, let’s say we do a drawing of him so we can catch the bastard, eh?”  Bibi waved her wand in front of her.  Instantly, an easel with parchment affixed to it appeared.  Smirking satisfactorily, she looked at the pair of Aurors. “Alright, which one of you arseholes knows what this piece of shite looks like?”

 

     Ron spoke up, grinning.  “Well, actually we _both_ know what he looks like.”

 

    “Excellent!  Now do you want me to draw based on your descriptions or,” she pointed to a pensieve tucked away in the corner of the room, “you could let me have a look at your memories and I can do a self portrait of the prick.”

 

    Harry and Ron looked at one another.  Having been best mates for so long, Harry could tell from Ron’s eyes that he wasn’t to keen on Bibi looking at that particular memory.  In all actuality, it would be the most helpful for Bibi to look upon Scabior herself.  Harry looked at Ron once more, who shook his head slightly.  “We’d like for you to draw him based on our descriptions.”

 

     Bibi shrugged. “Fine.  Let’s get started then.”  She conjured a stool and sat down, rapping her ankles around the cross spokes.  Bibi sat her wand down and reached for the ink and quill that sat idly on her desk.  “Let’s start with the eyes, shall we?”

 

     “Um…well I recall he had little, beady eyes.”  Ron turned to Harry.  “Didn’t he?”

 

     “Yes, I think you’re correct.”

 

     Bibi began drawing the eyes.  Every once in awhile, she’d pull away and tilt her head as if assessing her work.  “How’s this looking?”

 

     Harry adjusted his glasses as the both of them gazed upon the parchment.  “That looks about right.”  Ron nodded in agreement. 

 

     “Well we can always adjust the little prick’s features if something’s off as we add to it.  Now describe his nose.”

 

     Harry scrunched up his eyes in concentration. “His nose was rather long and skinny.”

 

     “Alright then.”  She drew a nose exactly as Harry described it.  “What about the wanker’s lips?”

 

     Ron cleared his throat.  “He had thin lips.  It was almost like he didn’t have a top lip at all.”

 

     Bibi drew the lips.  “What shape was his face?  Oval?  Long and thin?  Small and fat?”

 

    “Long and thin.”  Harry said.

 

     She drew the face to Harry’s specifications.  “What about his hair?”

 

     Ron spoke up.  “Long and scraggly…dirty looking even.  He didn’t have any bangs, it was all one length and he had it pulled back behind his ears.”

 

     Bibi began to sketch in the hair, biting her lip in concentration and squinting occasionally as if critiquing her own work.  She drew some ears.  “Are the ears right?”

 

     Harry studied them.  “I’m pretty certain he had a long earring hanging from his left, though I can’t remember what it looked like.”  He said to Ron, “Do you remember?” 

 

    When he didn’t answer him right away, Harry turned to look at him, “Ron?”

 

     Harry watched as Ron seemed to have looked like he’d seen a ghost as he stared blankly at the parchment.  “Ron!”

 

     Ron blinked his eyes.  “What?”

 

     “Do you remember if Scabior had something hanging off the long earring?”

 

     He replied in a barely audible whisper. “A small, silver dagger.”

 

     Bibi finished up the drawing and rose up off her stool.  “What do you think gentlemen?  Is this the prick you’re looking for?”

 

     Ron shuddered somewhat, the drawing of Scabior stirring up long buried feelings.  “Yeah…that’s the prick alright.”  Ron arched his eyebrow.  “Yet, there’s something not quite right.”  Ron approached the easel and folded his arms across his chest as he studied it a moment.  Tentatively, he reached his finger out, running it along the right cheek of the face up and down. “He…he had a scar right there…a deep scar.  And his face was a bit more…hollow…um almost emaciated.”

 

     “I‘ll add the scar.  And I think some shadowing here and there will give the desired effect.”  Ron stepped back as Bibi took a seat on the stool again.  The sounds of her quill scratching upon the parchment were the only sounds in the room.  A few moments later, she jumped off the stool and gestured for Ron and Harry to take another look. 

 

     They both nodded in unison, making Bibi giggle in delight.  She lifted her wand up and tapped the parchment making the drawing of Scabior come to life.  His eyes blinked and his mouth snarled slightly.  When he moved his head from side to side, the long earring dangled roughly.  “How many copies you need of the bastard?”

 

     Harry spoke up, “Four.  Four should do it.” 

 

     A stack of blank parchment rose atop her desk.  She tapped her wand against the parchment with the drawing and then tapped it on one of the blank sheets.  Instantly a copy of her drawing appeared.  Bibi repeated the process again until there were three copies.  Smiling, she grabbed the copies and then snatched the original from the board, offering them toward the men.  “Here you go chaps!  Hope it helps!  I’ll make an extra and tack it up on the bulletin board in the employee lounge.”

 

     Ron took the drawings from her.  “Thanks Bibi!  You’re the best!”

 

     Harry smiled at her.  “Yeah, thanks Bibi!”

 

     She bowed dramatically, making Harry and Ron chuckle.  “My pleasure!”

 

      Ron grabbed the case file from her desk.  They made their way back to Harry’s office in silence.  Once they entered, Ron closed the office door behind them.  They both sat back down in the chairs they had occupied earlier.  

 

     Ron studied the drawing of Scabior intently as Harry looked on impressed.  “She does good work, huh?”

 

    Ron looked up blankly at Harry.  “What?”

    

     “I said Bibi does great work.”  Ron nodded.  “You alright there Ron?”

 

     He sat the case file and drawings down on Harry’s desk.  Running his hand through his hair, he sighed.  “I’m fine.  I guess seeing the bastard brought to life sort of creeped me out is all.”  He shrugged.  “No worries though.  I’m ready to get started.”

 

     “Well, first off I think we should go and talk to Max down at Knockturn Alley.”

 

     Max was one of their many contacts.  A two-bit criminal, he liked to deal in stolen property.  Harry and Ron had resigned themselves to turning a blind eye to his petty criminal activities as Max seemed to have a plethora of information on suspects they were tracking down and seemed happy to offer his services in exchange for their intentional ignorance.  Although, he was aware of the limits to their indifference and always seemed to keep his activities just under the radar.  They couldn’t count how many times a piece of valuable information supplied by Max had helped them crack a case.

 

    “I agree.  I hope the little git has something useful to go on.”  Ron sat back in his chair. “I happen to think Scabior is lying low in Hemel Hempstead myself.”

 

    “How do you figure?”

 

     “I plotted the location of his crimes on my map.  Most of the crimes occurred there.  I don’t think it’s a coincidence if you know what I mean.”

 

     Harry took his glasses off and wiped them on his robes.  “Do you think we should go to Hemel Hempstead first then?”

 

     “Nah, I think you’re right.  It makes more sense to talk to Max first.  Hell, he might even know exactly where the bastard’s hideout is in Hemel Hempstead.”

 

     Harry slipped his glasses back on and stood up.  “Well, off we go then?”

 

     Ron grabbed the drawings and case file.  Pulling his wand out with his free hand, he shrunk the entire lot into a small cardboard looking square and quickly shoved it into the pocket of his robes.  “Let’s get to it!”

 

~*~*~*~*~ 

 

     Hermione arrived at work feeling a bit better.  First order of business was to see Mr. Rutherford about getting off earlier.  Her appointment with the psychiatrist was scheduled at four in the afternoon and this being her first, she didn’t want to be late.  Hermione hoped her boss would be alright with her leaving at three thirty.

 

     Approaching his office, she met his secretary’s gaze.  “Good morning!  I wondered if it was possible to see Mr. Rutherford?”

 

    The secretary smiled warmly at her.  “I’m sure it won’t be a problem Miss Granger.  He should be available in a moment.”  She gestured at some chairs against the wall. “Have a seat.”

 

     “Thank you.”

 

      Hermione sat down and waited only a few moments before her boss’ door opened.  Mr. Rutherford was laughing merrily.  She was shocked to see Cormac right behind Mr. Rutherford, laughing as well.  As Cormac came up beside him, her boss patted him on the back much like a buddy would.  “Oh I tell you lad that was probably the funniest joke I ever heard! Brilliant!” 

 

     Cormac chuckled.  “I thought you’d enjoy it sir!”  He suddenly spotted Hermione sitting there.  “Good morning Miss Granger!”  The formality with which he addressed her seemed odd.

 

     Hermione couldn’t help but stutter back at him, “G-good morning C-Cormac.”

 

     She was stunned to actually see her boss laughing it up with one of his employees.  Mr. Rutherford had always been rather pompous and serious.  Seeing him loosen up like this with one of her least favorite people suddenly made her feel rather suspicious.  _I wonder what Cormac’s playing at?_   

 

     The secretary spoke up.  “Mr. Rutherford, Miss Granger needed to see you a moment.”

 

     “Oh, sure.”  He turned to Cormac.  “Tell your dad I said hello, eh?”

 

     “I certainly will!  Some of the stories he’s told me about you two!” 

 

     Mr. Rutherford raised his hand frantically.  “We’ll talk about all that another time, eh?”  He leaned in close to Cormac, saying in a low voice, “Not in front of the ladies!”

Mr. Rutherford waggled his eyebrows suggestively as the two of them started to chuckle. 

 

     Hermione stood up and began to walk into his office as Cormac passed, his eyes flashing at her.  “I’ll see you at your cubicle Miss Granger!”  

 

    She waited until she had passed him before rolling her eyes and then turned back around, putting on her most cheerful, professional voice.  “Yes, I’ll be there in a moment.” 

 

     Hermione settled into one of the armchairs in front of a very large cherry wood desk.  Mr. Rutherford closed the door and circled back and sat down, sniffing and wiping the corner of his eyes, a big smile still on his face.  “Now Miss Granger what was it you wanted to see me about?”

 

     “I need to leave today at three thirty and I may need to get off at the same time once a week for awhile.”

 

     “Everything alright Miss Granger?”

 

     Hermione bit her lip.  “Oh…um…yes everything’s fine.  I just have some… personal matters to attend to.”

 

     Mr. Rutherford shrugged.  “I don’t have a problem with that.  I dare say you have most certainly accrued more leave than most of my agents who have been here nearly a decade.  You just take whatever you need.” 

 

     Hermione blushed.  “Thank you, Mr. Rutherford.”

 

     She offered a thankful smile and left his office, winding her way  back to her cubicle.  Cormac waiting in his usual chair, a folder in his hand.  He smiled up at her as she pulled out the desk chair.  

 

     “Did you know that Mr. Rutherford and my dad attended Hogwarts together?”

 

     “You don’t say.”  Hermione couldn’t help the subtle sarcasm in her voice.  Cormac seemed oblivious as he continued. 

 

    “My girlfriend and I were having dinner with my parents last night and when I brought up his name my father was positively beside himself!  They apparently used to get in gobs of trouble together!”

 

     “As fascinating as that all is, I believe we need to get to work.  I have to leave early, so I’ll only be able to help you until three thirty.”

 

     “Why are you leaving early?”

 

     Hermione stared at him in disbelief.  _It’s none of your damn business!_ “It’s a personal matter.”

 

     “Oh.”  Cormac leaned forward a bit as Hermione sat down.  Instinctively, she pushed back against her chair in equal measure to his advance.  “Speaking of Hogwarts…I wanted to tell you that I am truly sorry for my behavior back in sixth year.”

 

     “Really?”  _Like hell you are!_

 

“Yes, really.  I was hoping that perhaps we could start over again.  I can’t help but notice that there is some sort of tension between us.”  He leaned back and Hermione pulled in a breath at the space that opened between them. “You know it might just help things if maybe we both wipe the slate clean?”  He smiled warmly at her, but it had the effect of making her skin crawl.  “What do you say?  Can’t we just let bygones be bygones?” 

 

     Hermione stared at him uncertainly.  _He did just apologize?_ Perhaps she was judging him too harshly for something that happened years ago.  _I am an adult now and so is he.  He did say he had a girlfriend?_ Maybe it was time to get past it all.  She thought back how she had despised Lavender Brown for years until they happened to run into one another at a coffee shop.  Now she counted her as one of her closest friends.  

 

     Then there was Ron.  How many times had she told him it best to forgive and forget?  She suddenly felt like the world’s biggest hypocrite.  Here Cormac was apologizing to her and yet she couldn’t find it in her heart to let it go.  _What’s wrong with you?  How can you preach to Ron about forgiveness when you can’t even do it yourself?_     

 

    “Hermione?”   Cormac’s voice snapped her from her thoughts.

 

     Hermione cleared her throat.  “Well, I suppose we can try to start over again.”  She pushed her hair behind her ear.  “I accept your apology and I will try to make an effort and not judge you based on what happened in sixth year anymore.”  _There!  You did it!_   

 

     Cormac smiled at her and nodded.  He grabbed the folder off her desk and opened it.  “Now, perhaps you can explain to me why on earth a herd of Hippogriffs would dare try to trample an old woman to death?”

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

     Harry and Ron wandered around Knockturn Alley for over an hour before spotting Max in a secluded niche talking with two other wizards.  They both smiled at each other before walking over to him. 

 

     Ron slapped his hand on Max’s shoulder, startling him.  “Well what do we have going on here now?”

 

     Max turned his head to scowl at Ron.  “Bloody hell!  You scared the shite out of me!”

 

     The other wizards, seeing Harry and Ron clad in their crimson Auror robes, looked uneasy.  One of them hurriedly spoke to Max.  “Catch you another time alright there Max?”

 

     Wearing a look of panic, Max said to the two men, “No, no lads!  Pay them no mind!  We can take care of business real quick.”

 

     Harry smiled.  “What kind of business would that be Max?”

 

    “You surely aren’t trying to conduct business when you have visitors, are you?”  Ron said.

 

    Harry piped up, “Oh, Ron, he wouldn’t be so rude.  Besides,  selling or trading Class B substances is illegal.  Max knows that, don’t you Max?”

 

     Max turned around to Harry and Ron.  He closed his eyes in frustration, saying through clenched teeth, “Will the two of you kindly take a bloody walk for a moment?!”

 

    The two wizards who had stood paralyzed in the Auror’s presence, now shuffled backwards warily, nearly bumping into a  trash container before turning to run. 

 

     Ron smirked at him.  “Looks like your customers are the ones taking a walk.”

 

     Max turned around quickly.  He shouted at the two wizards.  “Bugger!  Wait!  Stop!”  

 

     He started to go after them but Harry grabbed a fist full of his shirt from behind, holding him in place.  “Not so fast Max.  Ron and I need to ask you a few questions.”

 

     Max’s shoulders slumped slightly as Harry let him go.  He turned back around to face them.  “How many times have I told you two arseholes to not interrupt me during a business deal?!”

 

    Ron took the square out of his robes.  “Sorry Max.  Afraid this can’t wait.”  Ron removed his wand with his other hand and tapped the square.  Instantly the square transformed back into the drawings and case file.  Ron held up the moving drawing of Scabior to Max.  “Recognize this bloke?”

 

     Max’s eyes went wide with what Harry and Ron knew was fear.  

 

     When he didn’t say anything right away, Harry pressed him.  “Well?!”

 

    Max shook his head frantically.  “Sorry lads but I’m not getting myself involved in anything to do with that crazy bastard!”

 

     Ron scowled at him.  “If you know something you best tell us you slimy little git or else I’ll haul your arse in for dealing in stolen goods!”

 

     Max took a deep breath.  “Well you’d best haul me in then because I’m not snitchin’ on the likes of him!”  

 

    Ron’s frustration was becoming evident.  He grabbed Max angrily by the collar of his shirt and hoisted him against the wall.  “Stop playing your ruddy games!  If you know something then out with it!” 

 

     Max gasped slightly.  “No fucking way!  If that nutter,” he pointed shakily at the drawing, “finds out I talked to you I’ll be dead come mornin’!”                          

 

 


	10. Good Cop, Bad Cop

  
Author's notes:

As always I'd like to thank my gorgeous beta Brandedfaithfully! She is truly a wonderful, wonderful lady!*smiles*

Brandedfaithfully came up with the Muggle television Miami:CSI line! I thought it was brilliant! *laughs*

*hugs*

missgranger2 

* * *

     Ron and Harry ended up having to bring Max into headquarters.  Ron wanted to beat some sense into him while they were at Knockturn Alley, but Harry nixed the idea, arguing that it would surely come back to bite them in the arse.

 

    Max, his hands shackled, sat idly by at a table in one of the interrogation rooms.  A large, framed mirror hung on one of the cold, gray walls.  It was a two way mirror and presently Harry and Ron stood on the other side, observing their favorite informant.  

 

    Max yawned and then looked pointedly at the mirror.  “I know you two pricks are watching me!”  He rolled his eyes at the mirror.  “I’m not bloody well tellin’ you a damn thing!”

 

     Ron groaned.  “Why didn’t you just let me handle things back there at Knockturn Alley?”

 

     Harry shook his head.  “It wasn’t right Ron.  Besides, we have more of an advantage when he’s on our turf.”

 

    “What do you got in mind?”

 

    “Veritaserum.”  

 

     “Hmm.”  Ron smirked.  “Let’s do the good Auror, bad Auror thing!”  

 

    Harry rolled his eyes and couldn’t help the smile that inched up on his face.  “You really have to stop watching so much Muggle television.  This isn’t CSI: Miami.”

 

     “I know that.  It’s a valid interrogation technicque.”

 

     Harry let out a deep breath, obviously resigning himself to the fact that he was going to humor his partner.  “Should I hazard a guess as to which Auror you want to be?”

 

     Ron chuckled.  “Come on Harry, you know you can’t play the bad Auror half as good as I can!”

 

    “I could bloody well do it!” Harry laughed defensively.  “It’s just that it’s simply not in my…my comfort zone!”

 

   “ _Comfort zone_?!”  Ron started chuckling in reply. 

 

    Ignoring him, Harry went to the other side of the room and rummaged through a cabinet.  He pulled a small vial out.  “I got the Veritaserum.  I’ll go and grab two Butterbeers from the break room and then we’ll start.”

 

    Meeting back at the door to the interrogation room, Harry stuffed the Butterbeers in the pockets of his robes.  He handed Ron the vial, which he stowed in his pocket.  “Alright, let’s get the signal straight!”

 

   Ron rolled his eyes.  “Let me guess-when you rub your scar I come back in?”  Harry nodded.  “Can’t you come up with something more bloody original mate?”

     

    Harry scowled at him as Ron smiled.  “Ready?”

 

    “Let’s do this!”

 

     As they entered the small room,  Ron slammed the door shut loudly and stomped over to the table to stand across from Max.  He banged his fist down on the table, making it tremble.  “Tell us where Scabior is arsehole!”

 

     Harry quickly spoke up in a calm voice.  “Now Ron, take it easy there mate!  There’s no need to lose your temper!”

    

    “The hell there isn’t!”  Ron reached in his robes, pulling out his wand.  He pointed it at Max like brandishing a sword in some famous Shakesperean play.  They had played this scene so many times, Ron knew exactly what was coming next.  

 

    Harry quickly ran to stand between them, his hands outstretched.  “Ron!  Don’t do anything stupid!”

 

   “Move out of my fucking way Harry!”  Harry had to swallow the laugh at his friend’s use of the expletive.  He knew he was enjoying it far too much.

 

   “No!  You need to calm down before I report your arse!”  Ron wasn’t making any move to lower his wand.  “I mean it Ron!”  Ron scowled at him, before stowing his wand back into his robes.  

 

   Harry turned to Max.  “Sorry about that Max.  Ron can’t control his temper, but don’t you worry, I’ll not allow him to do anything out of bounds.” 

 

   “Told you before, that ginger haired prick you run with is beyond crazy!”

 

    Ron pushed Harry to the side.  “What did you just call me you piece of shite?” 

 

    “Crazy!”  Max snarled at him. 

 

    Ron started laughing as he pulled one of his knives from the holder on his wrist.  Max eyes widened in fear.  

 

   “Ron!” Harry said in warning. 

 

   Quick as a flash, Ron reached across the table and grabbed Max by the collar of his shirt while holding the knife to his throat with his other hand.  “Care to repeat that?!”

 

    “Ron you get off him at once or I’ll be forced to hex you!”

 

   Max, sounding terrified, called out, “Hex him!  Hex him!”  Ron growled and held the knife tighter to his throat.

 

    “I have my wand pointed at you right now!  I’m going to count to three Ron.  If you don’t back off by then, I _will_ hex you!”  Ron didn’t respond, so Harry began counting.  “One….two…th…”    Ron hauled himself off the table, breathing heavily.  Still pointing his wand at Ron, Harry said, “Now go and pull yourself together!  Only come back in this room when you can remain calm!”

 

    “Fine.”  Ron scowled at Max.  “I’ll be back!” 

 

     Ron stomped out of the room, slamming the door.  As soon as the door shut, he began laughing hysterically before making his way back to the two way mirror.  

 

     Max, as predicted, shook like a dead leaf in a hurricane.  Harry stowed his wand back into his robes.  “I’m so sorry he attacked you Max!”

 

   Max responded in a high pitched, shaky voice.  “I almost fuckin’ wet myself!  He’s a bloody lunatic!”  From behind the mirror, Ron began to chuckle even harder.  “Why do you put up with it?”

 

   Harry sighed and sat down across from Max.  “I’ve tried for over a decade to get him to control his temper.  Truth is he scares the hell out of me most days.”

 

   “Yes, I could see how he would.” 

 

   Harry reached into his pockets and took the Butterbeers out, placing them on the table. “Are you thirsty Max?” 

 

    “Got anything stronger than Butterbeer?” 

 

   “No, sorry.  We aren’t allowed anywhere near the sauce when we’re on duty.”   Harry smiled kindly at him.  “Safety concerns.”  He looked at the shackles.  “I don’t think you need those.  That was Ron’s idea of course.”

 

   “Bloody menace!”  Harry nodded and took his wand out.  He ran it over Max’s shackles, and they fell away.  “Thanks!” 

 

   “No problem.  Here!”  Harry handed him one of the Butterbeers.  Harry unscrewed the top of his and took a swig while Max simply held his Butterbeer in his hand.  “You going to drink yours Max?”

 

    “No offense to you Harry but I have to be on my guard at all times.” 

 

   “What do you mean?”

 

   “Well whose to say that this Butterbeer isn’t laced with some sort of potion.”

 

    “I wouldn’t do that Max, I swear.” 

 

    “I don’t mean any offense to you really.  But I’ve been a criminal almost all my life.  My number one rule has always been to trust _no_ one!” 

 

    Ron rolled his eyes.  _Now there’s the pot calling the kettle black!  After all, he’s the  world’s biggest snitch!_

 

Max smiled at Harry, Ron grimaced as he was missing several of his teeth.  “I don’t think you would do that.  But nevertheless I simply can’t drink this.  It goes against the grain, you know?” 

 

   Harry chuckled.  “I guess I can understand that.  How about we swap?  I mean I already took a drink out of mine.  Why would I dare poison or drug myself?”

 

   Max studied Harry for a minute.  He shrugged.  “What the hell, right?  We’ll swap then!” 

 

   “A move I would have made myself!”  Harry handed Max his Butterbeer and then gingerly opened the new bottle.  He lifted it up, “Cheers!” 

 

   “Max grinned.  “Cheers!”  And then he took a large gulp.  “Not bad!” 

 

    Harry smiled brightly and then raised his hand to his forehead.  He subtly rubbed his scar.  

 

   _The signal!_ Ron grinned.  He walked swiftly into the break room and spotted two Aurors casually sipping their tea and reading _The Daily Prophet_.  “Oi guys!  You in for some action?”   The two men looked up at the same time.  They both nodded and smiled.

 

   “Follow me!” Ron smirked. 

 

   The three of them made their way to the door of the interegation room.  “Alright, you know the routine…come and grab me when Harry yells for help!”  The two Aurors nodded with knowing grins on their faces.  “Here it goes!”

 

   Ron crinked his neck and shook his shoulders as if loosening up for the big match before he stormed in.  “WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING POTTER?!” 

 

    Max gasped in fright.   Harry stood up, his face looking bewildered.  He held his wand out.  ‘Max, get behind me!  _Now_!”  Max scrambled up from the table and ran behind Harry trying to get away from Ron.  “That’s it Max!  Stay behind me!” 

 

   “I-I will!” 

 

    Ron took two steps forward, drawing his wand.  “I’ve been watching you behind the mirror the whole fucking time!  How dare you try and befriend the enemy!  He’s a piece of shite Harry!  How in the hell could you stoop so bloody low!”

 

   “Ron get a hold of yourself!”  Harry began to back away slowly, Max mirroring him.  Harry tilted his head back slightly with his eyes still on Ron.  He whispered to Max.  “Hunker down into the corner of the room.  I don’t know how long I can hold him, understand?” 

 

    Max frantically nodded his head and ran to the back corner of the room.  He instantly fell to the floor and curled himself into a ball as if he were participating in a tornado drill at a public school.  Ron seized his opportunity.   He quickly pulled the vial from his robes and dumped its contents into Max’s Butterbeer.  

 

   Harry nodded slightly.  “Stop this instant Ron!  I don’t want to hurt you!”

 

   “That’s exactly what you’re going to have to do!  Move out of the way and let me at him Harry!  He has poisoned your mind!”    Ron continued to advance, throwing the chair Max had recently vacated for effect.

 

   Harry kept backing up, getting closer to Max.  He yelled.  “I need help in here right now!  Ron has lost control again!  HELP!”

 

    The two Aurors from the hallway suddenly appeared.  They rushed Ron, tackling him to the ground.  Harry chanced a glance at Max and noticed he still sat huddled, not bothering to look up.  Ron roared, “Get the fuck off me you pricks!”  

 

    After wrestling around on the floor for a further few minutes, Ron finally relented.  “Fine!  I’ll go!  Just get the hell off me!”  The two Aurors lifted him to his feet roughly.  One the Aurors held one of  Ron ‘s arms behind his back, while the other pointed his wand at him.  As he was led out, Ron shouted at Harry, “This is no where near finished you hear me Potter?!” 

 

    As soon as they made it into the hallway and shut the door, the Auror holding Ron released him while the other stowed his wand away.  They were all laughing heartily.  One of the Aurors piped up, “That bloke must think you ‘re completely mental!” 

 

    Ron began to hold his sides.  “Serves the smug bastard right!”  He made his way back to the two way mirror in order to watch some more, a quirky, satisfied smile on his face. 

 

    Inside the interrogation room, Harry smiled slightly before turning around to Max.  Instantly, he pretended to go in complete panic mode.  “Are you alright Max?!”  He knelt down beside him, laying a hand on his trembling shoulder.

 

    Max raised his head up, shaking from head to toe.  Harry thought that at any minute Max might actually break into tears.  “I’ve never been so scared in my entire life!  If you hadn’t stepped in I really believe that arsehole would of killed me!”  Max sniffled.  “You’re a bloody saint mate!” 

 

    “No, I’m not a saint Max.  I just couldn’t let him attack you like that.  It was completely against the rules and I hope they take his wand away this time!”  Harry helped him to his feet. 

 

    Max’s eyes opened wide.  “Y-you mean to tell me he’s done this before?” 

 

    Harry sighed and nodded his head.  “Lucky I learned my lesson though.  Last interrogation we did, well that bloke wasn’t so lucky.  I was too late.”  Harry pretended to shudder.  “It gives me chills just thinking about it!”   Ron chuckled remembering how the previous time had resulted in a very wet pair of trousers on their suspect. 

 

     Harry walked over to where Ron had thrown Max’s chair.  He picked it up and set it back right at the table.  He gestured for Max to come and sit back down . Max walked unsteadily back towards his chairs, his eyes looking wilder than ever. 

 

    Harry sat back down across from him.  “Let’s just sit here a moment and drink our Butterbeers.  I think we both need a chance to catch our breaths!” 

 

    Max nodded his head and reached for his drink.  He took a long swig.  “I’ve had the worst day you know?”  Harry nodded sympathetically as Max took another drink.  

 

    Ron had a smirk on his face.  _That’s right, drink it up you wanker!_

 

Harry and Max continued to sit and drink in silence.  It wasn’t long before Max finished his,  making Harry look over at the mirror and arch his eyebrow at Ron.  Harry casually leaned over the table slightly.  “You know in all the time I’ve known you, you’ve never told me what your last name was?  Would you tell me now?”

 

    Max hesitated for only a moment.  “Baldwin.”  Instantly he gasped in surprise, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth in alarm.

 

    Harry smiled.  “What kind of deal were you making with those blokes when Ron and I happened upon you?” 

 

     This time Max didn’t hesitate and began mumbling something about illegal stinkstap repellents behind his hand.  When he finished, he slapped his hand hard down on the table.  “What in the bloody hell is going on?”

 

    Harry smiled sheepishly before turning to the mirror.  “Get in here Ron!”  Max began to rise from his chair.  “Where do you think you’re going Max?”  Harry whipped his wand out and  pointed it at him.  Instantly, ropes began to appear out of thin air, binding Max to his chair. 

 

    Ron stepped in and chuckled, shutting the door behind him.  He shadowed Harry’s stance.  “Enjoy our little performance Max?!”  Max merely growled at him before shaking his head.  Ron and  Harry did a high five.  “You should’ve seen your face Max!  Bloody priceless!” 

 

    Realizing he had been duped, Max spat out, “The both of you are the world’s biggest bloody pricks!”

    

    Ron grinned down at Harry.  “Think he means it mate?”

 

    Harry laughed.  “He sure does seeing as how he just downed a whole vial of Veritaserum!”  

 

    Ron folded his arms, still smiling.  “Alright Max, time to tell us everything you know about Martin Scabior.”  Max began frantically twisting his head back and forth, trying to fight the effects of the truth serum.  “Come on Max! Out with it!”

 

    Max was beginning to sweat profusely.  He began to pant for a moment and then his shoulders slumped in defeat.  “Scabior is a complete nut job.  He kills for the joy of it.”

 

     Harry asked, “Do you know if he has been killing Muggles?”

 

    “Yes, he targets Muggles mostly.  He only kills our kind when one of us gets in the way or pushes him too far.”

 

     “Do you know why he would specifically target Muggles?”

 

    “The way I heard it he blames his mum on the fact that he’s a Squib.  Seems his mum was a Muggle see. I also heard that his mum was shot and killed by a Muggle when he was a boy.  I dunno’ for sure though.”

 

     Ron scowled.  “You said he was a Squib?  If that’s so then why hasn’t _one of our kind_ as you put it taken him out already?” 

 

    “Scabior has a large number of wizards and witches working for him.  They hate the Muggles as much as he does.  He is said to have followers in very high places that gladly help him.  Scabior isn’t stupid though.  He knows they use him to do their dirty work.”

 

      Harry sighed. “Do you know any of the names of these powerful witches and wizards that work for him?” 

 

    Max shrugged.  “Only rumors really.  I’ve heard the names of Hincklebee and McLaggen from the Wizengamot thrown around.”

 

    At the name McLaggen, Ron’s hands dropped to fists at his sides.  “Do you know for sure that these individuals from the Wizengamot are involved?”

 

    “Like I said, it’s only rumors.” 

 

     Harry took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes wearily.  “Do you know where  we can find Scabior Max?” 

 

     “I heard he hangs around in some pub called the “Dueling Dragon” in Hemel Hempstead.  Supposidly he has a hideout here in London, though I don’t know where.”

 

    “Anything else of importance about Scabior that you can tell us Max?”

 

     “He is always two steps ahead of you because of all the eyes and ears he has.  It is impossible to catch him.”  Max seemed troubled.  “I also should warn you that if you try to cross him in any way, he’ll come after you.  He’ll use any means possible to get to you.  Like I said before, he doesn’t care who he has to kill to get what he wants.” 

 

     Ron and Harry glanced at each other, taking in Max’s warning.  A smile began to form on Ron’s face.  Talking to Harry, Ron said, “It wouldn’t be the first time we’ve went after a complete wack job.  We can take care of ourselves.”

 

     Max piped up, his voice  sounding ominous.  “That is, if he doesn’t take care of you first.” 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

     In a bar in Hemel Hempstead sat a man alone at a rounded table.  He drank a large glass of whiskey as he dumped the ashes of his cigarette carelessly onto the floor.  He noticed the owner eye him warily from the bar for a moment and then turn away in fear the next instant.  The surrounding tables sat empty, as no one dared to sit near him unless they asked his permission first.  

 

     One of his bodyguards approached him.  He leaned down and spoke quietly in his ear, “Your Auror friend is here to see you.  Says it’s important.” 

 

     The man nodded before dropping his cigarette to the floor and mashing it out with his shoe.  “Tell him to come.” 

 

     The Auror approached the man cautiously.  The man was used to the fear in his eyes, savoring the power he had over his minions.  “Have a seat.”

 

     The Auror nodded, sitting in a chair across from him.  “I have some information that I think you might find interesting.”

 

    The man pulled a cigarette case out from his robes.  He opened it and offered the Auror one, who shook his head.  He took one out and then closed it with a loud click, placing it back into his robes.  Staring at the Auror, he put the cigarette between his lips and reached for a book of matches lying on the middle of the table.  He opened the matches, pulling one out and striking it upon the table and then lit his cigarette.  

 

   The man took a hit from his cigarette and then nodded at the Auror.  “Go on.”

 

    “You’re being investigated.  Today two Aurors brought in a snitch to headquarters asking questions about you.”

 

    “And what did this snitch have to say?”

 

    “Quite a lot.  Apparently the bloke told them where to find you.”

 

    The man laughed before taking another drag off his cigarette.  “Let em’ come!”  He gestured to his bodyguards seated behind him, “They‘ll be dead as soon as they walk through the bloody door.”

 

     “There’s more.  These Aurors got a sketch artist to do a portrait of you.  They know what you look like!  All the Aurors will be able to recognize you now!”

 

     Scabior took a drink of his whiskey.  “Just exactly who are these Aurors?”

 

     “Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.”  

 

    Scabior started choking on his drink.  He coughed a few times, clearing his throat.  “Did I hear you correctly?  _The_ Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley?  The ones who took down Voldemort?”

 

    “That would be them, yes.” 

 

     An evil grin appeared on Scabior’s face.  “Excellent.”  He began to laugh as the Auror looked at him seemingly at a loss for words.  “First things first.  I trust you can take care of the snitch for me.”  The Auror nodded.  “Good.  Then I’ll need you to bring me a copy of Potter’s and Weasley’s personnel records and deliver it to me in London.”

 

    “You’re not staying here?  Surely this will be the first place they look!  You could take them out now!”

 

    Scabior shrugged and took another drag of his cigarette.  “What can I say?  I feel like toying with my prey before I eat it this time.”  He laughed heartily while the Auror sat stone faced.

 

     After a few minutes, Scabior grew serious and continued.  “I need you to do one more thing for me.”  The Auror nodded.  “Get a message to my contacts on the Wizengamot and tell them that I need to meet with them as soon as possible.”  

 

     “I’ll owl them straight away, of course.” 

 

    Scabior smiled at him.  “Off you go then!”  He turned to one of his bodyguards.  “Trevor, show our Auror friend out please.”  The Auror rose, waiting for the bodyguard to lead him out of the pub.  Scabior turned all the way around in his chair to face his bodyguards.  He held his glass of whiskey high in the air.  “I’d like to make a toast! To  Potter and Weasley-may they wish they’d _never_ fucked with me when we get through with them!”   The bodyguards raised their own glasses of ale in agreement before Scabior downed the rest of his whiskey in one gulp.     

     

 


	11. Psychiatrists and Psychos

  
Author's notes:

Many thanks to the wonderful Brandedfaithfully for the beta! You're brilliant dear! 

XX

missgranger2

* * *

Chapter 11  Psychiatrists and Psychos”

 

     Dr. Kaufman sifted over the case files while she waited for her next appointment.  So far today she had met with a woman who was afraid of mustard and a man who suffered from a horrible case of Obsessive Compulsive Disorder.  Still another client, someone she had seen for over three years, had finally begun to make progress and quit worrying so much that the world was coming to an end by 2014.  

 

    She sighed in spite of herself, wondering what kind of mental infliction her new client might be suffering from.  Trina Kaufman loved her job, having been employed as a psychiatrist for almost ten years.  Still, there were days like today that she wondered if it was worth it to listen to other people’s problems.  _Scared of mustard?  What the hell?!_

 

Her day hadn’t been complete rubbish.  She went to a small café for lunch as she usually did day after day.  It was while sipping her tea and reading a novel that she had met the man of her dreams.  He sat down at her little table and smiled broadly.  Apparently he had been watching her for quite some time.  Trina smiled at the memory. _How the hell did I fall head over heals for a professional magician?_ She laughed to herself.    

 

Her phone began to beep.  Trina pushed the glowing red light.  “Yes Frances?”

 

     “Miss Granger is here to see you doctor.  Shall I send her in?” 

 

     “Yes.  Thank you Frances.”  Trina smoothed her skirt and walked toward the door to greet her new patient.  The door opened and a petite brunette entered looking positively petrified.  As was customary, Trina smiled warmly, her first attempt at putting her patients at ease.  “Hello!  I’m Dr. Kaufman!  It’s a pleasure to meet you Miss Granger!”  She never extended her hand, worrying it might upset her patients somehow. 

 

    Hermione smiled as she twisted her hands in front of her.  “Nice to meet you.”

 

     Dr. Kaufman, still smiling asked, “Where would you be most comfortable to sit?  At my desk or the couch?  Perhaps the floor?  It’s your choice.”

 

     Hermione sputtered, “Y-your d-desk s fine.”

 

     “Very well.  Come and sit.”  Trina sat down in her chair as Hermione sat in one of the chairs in front of her desk.  “Would you like something to drink?  Tea perhaps?”

 

     “Uh…no thank you.” 

 

     Dr. Kaufman pushed her files aside, making a space.  She took her notepad in one hand and her recorder in the other.  “I’m not trying to do anything to make you uncomfortable, but I like to take notes as it helps me to help you.  So, would you prefer I take notes or record you?  Again, it’s your choice.”

 

    Hermione seemed to hesitate a moment.  “I suppose I’d prefer that you took notes, thank you.”

 

    “Note taking it is then!”  Trina put the recorder away in a drawer in her desk..  “Well, why don’t you tell me a little bit about yourself.”

 

    “Like what?”

 

    “Oh, um how about what you do for a living, your interests and anything else you want to tell me about yourself.”  Trina smiled kindly.  “Just tell me things about yourself that you’re comfortable revealing alright?”  

 

     Trina always asked new patients to tell them a little bit about themselves before finding out why they needed her help.  It seemed to calm their nerves somewhat. 

 

     Hermione cleared her throat.  “My name is Hermione Granger.  I’m an only child and my parents are both dentists.  I enjoy reading and knitting.  And I…I work for um…animal control here in London.”

 

     Trina jotted down what she told her.  “You have a lovely first name.  Do you want me to call you Hermione or  would you prefer Miss. Granger?”

 

    She shrugged.  “Hermione’s fine.”

 

     “Well Hermione what do you exactly do for animal control?” 

 

     She shrugged.  “Paperwork mostly.” 

 

     “Also, I’m an avid reader myself!  What kind of books do you like to read?”

 

     “I suppose all kinds really.  Lately, I’ve enjoyed several biographies.”

 

     Trina sensed that Hermione was starting to relax.  “Well Hermione, what brings you here today?”

 

      Hermione hesitated for a moment, staring down at her hands.  “I-I keep having panic attacks whenever my fiancé goes to work.”

 

     “Why do you think that is?”

 

     “Well…he got hurt on the job a few months back and I suppose I worry when he’s gone because of it.”

 

     “What does your fiancé do for a living?”

 

     “He’s a….he’s a government agent.”

 

      “I see.”  Trina wrote “Fiancé is government agent(?)”  “ So the job your fiancé is doing is dangerous?”  Hermione nodded her head.  “”Could you tell me exactly what happened to him?” 

 

     “From what I gather he  walked into some sort of trap.”  Hermione looked into her eyes, hesitating.  “I think he was um…outnumbered you see.”

 

     “You don’t seem certain about what exactly happened.”

    

     “Ro…I mean Robert wouldn’t allow for the other agents to tell me about it.  He won’t even talk about it.”

 

    “Why do you think that is?”

 

     Hermione took a deep breath.  “I sort of fell apart when it happened.  No one could tell me much as he had gone alone.  They were just piecing together things from how they found him.”  Hermione’s eyes began to tear up.  “He wasn’t supposed to have lived.  I overheard the heal…I mean the doctors discussing his condition.  They gave him less than twenty four hours.” 

 

    “So he was hurt pretty badly then?”  Hermione began to sob.  Trina reached for a tissue on the box sitting on her desk and handed it to Hermione.  “I know it’s painful to talk about but I need to know everything if I’m going to help you through this.”

 

     Hermione nodded as she wiped her tears away with the tissue.  “He was having trouble breathing that first day.  I stayed at his side the entire time begging him to not leave me.”  Hermione choked out a sob.  “I remember feeling a deep sense of dread. I-I didn’t want to live if he died.”

 

    “You contemplated taking your life?”

 

     Hermione sniffled.  “I was completely out of my mind…I couldn’t think properly.”  Hermione blew her nose.  “Anyway, he shocked everyone as his  condition finally stabilized.  I still refused to leave him and practically moved into his room.  My friends and family came by bringing me food and clothes.  For like five days I barely ate or slept.”

 

    “You must have been exhausted.”

 

    Hermione nodded.  “I ended up collapsing.  When I woke up I found myself in a hospital bed.  And who should be sitting in a wheelchair by my bed but Ro-Robert.”  Hermione shook her head.  “I was so happy to see him and terribly angry at myself because I missed him waking up.  Apparently they had given me some sort of po..um medicine so that I could rest and I’d been asleep for two days.” 

 

    “That must have been amazing to see Robert sitting there!  Like a miracle?”

 

    “He wasn’t well.  He was just being stubborn as usual.  I could only convince him to go back to his bed when the doctors agreed to move me into his room.”  Hermione smiled through her tears. 

 

     Trina smiled kindly back at her.  “Did you talk to Robert about what happened to him?”

 

     Hermione nodded her head as fresh tears sprang from her eyes.  “I tried but he refused to tell me anything.”

 

    “Why do you think he did that?”

 

    “To protect me as usual.  He didn’t want to upset me even more I suppose.’

 

     “Have you ever tried to bring it up since then?”

 

     “Robert won’t talk about it because he doesn’t think it will help matters.  Every time he goes away I act like I did when he was in the hospital.”

 

     Trina got a worried expression on her face.  “Are you still contemplating taking your life?”

 

    “Um…I…no.”

 

    Trina made a notation in her notes, not liking Hermione’s hesitation.   

 

    Hermione continued.  “I just can’t eat or sleep properly when he’s away.  I tend to get anxious and I feel terrified that he won’t come home.”   Hermione grabbed another tissue and dabbed at her eyes.  “Truthfully, I came here today in the hopes that you can help me get better before I lose him.”

 

    “Lose him?”

 

     Hermione’s lip began to tremble slightly.  “He gets angry because I can’t seem to get over whatever this is.  I know he loves me.  But I’m tired of hurting him over this.  I feel so guilty that he puts up with it.  He deserves to be happy.”

 

     “I don’t understand.  Are you scared that Robert will eventually leave you over this?”

 

     “Yes.  But I’m also scared I will leave because I love him too much to keep making him miserable.  It’s not fair to him.”

 

     “I’m going to do everything in my power to help you so that doesn’t happen alright?”  Hermione nodded sadly.  “Now, I having listened to all that you’ve said and I think you may be suffering from an Anxiety Disorder.  It’s going to take some time to help you learn to deal with what is triggering your stress.  Fortunately, we know the cause.  It just may take some time to find something that works to alleviate your anxiety.”

 

     “When you say time…are you talking weeks?  Months?  Years?”

 

     Trina sighed.  “There are unfortunately no set time tables I’m afraid.  We’ll just keep at it until we find something that works.”  She pulled a prescription pad out of her desk and began to write on it.  “Now, I’m going to write you a prescription for an anti-depressant.  When you feel a panic attack come on, I want you to take one pill with a full glass of water.” 

 

     Hermione looked panicked.  “Dr. Kaufman I really don’t want to take any drugs.” 

 

     Dr. Kaufman smiled at her.  “I’m only giving you this prescription just in case, alright?”  She tore it from the pad and handed it to Hermione.  “However, I strongly recommend that you get this prescription filled.  I also would like to see you again next week at the same time if possible.”

     

     “Yes, I can do that.”

 

     “Let me walk you out and help you set up an appointment with Frances.”  She grabbed a business card from a holder on her desk.  “I have my emergency number on here so feel free to reach me if you need too.”

 

     Hermione smiled as she took the card.  Dr. Kaufman stood with her at Frances’s desk, while Hermione made her next appointment.  From the corner of her eye she could see the owl perched on her windowsill through the opened door.  Carefully, she maneuvered herself around to block Hermione’s view.  Hermione pulled out a large wad of cash and paid for the visit before bidding Dr. Kaufman and Frances good-bye.

 

     “Frances,  why don’t you go on home now?”

 

     Her secretary looked perplexed.  “Are you sure?  I still need to lock up all the checks and cash in the safe, plus I need to run a few reports.”

 

    “I’m sure.  I’ll handle all that tonight.  Besides, when’s the last time you actually made it out of here without staying an extra hour?”

 

    “Try never!”  Frances laughed and grabbed her purse from under her desk.  “If you’re really sure about this?”

 

    “Yes, now go!  I’ll see you in the morning.”  

 

     Frances stood up and began walking toward the exit.  “Have a good evening Dr. Kaufman and thanks!”

 

    Trina stood rooted to the spot until she was sure Frances was gone.  Quickly she scurried into her office, shutting and locking her office door.  She ran to the window and opened it swiftly.  The little white owl was wobbling back and forth, carrying a note in its beak.  Trina took the message from the bird’s mouth and unfolded it excitedly. 

 

    The message read:

 

                                         _I’ll pick you up at 7:00 sharp!_

 

_Cormac_

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

     Harry and Ron went to the Dueling Dragon as soon as they deposited a very disgruntled Max in a cell.  They showed a picture of Scabior around to all the patrons in the pub.  Much to their chagrin, no one recognized him at all.  

 

    They both sat down at the bar, feeling frustrated.  Ron waved the bartender over.  “Two Firewhiskeys please, straight up!”  Looking weary, the bartender nodded.  Ron leaned into Harry.  “Do you get the feeling we’re not wanted in here or is it just me?”

 

    “Well this place is kind of dodgy.  I don’t think the most upstanding citizens come here if you know what I mean.”  Ron nodded.  “Plus it doesn’t help that we stick out like a sore thumb in our Auror robes.” 

 

    The bartender returned, sitting two glasses of Firewhiskey in front of them without a word.  “You don’t think Max told us wrong this time?”

 

    Harry took a swig of his drink.  “I wouldn’t think so as he had enough Veritaserum in him to make a full grown giant sing.”

 

     Ron shrugged and took a drink.  “I suppose you’re right.  Maybe he heard wrong this time.” 

 

     Harry was about to take another drink, when he froze suddenly.  Ron noticed.  “What’s the matter mate?”

 

    Harry sat his drink down and turned to him.  “Can you think of a single time when Max’s information was faulty?”

 

    Ron pondered his question for a moment.  “No actually I can’t.”  Ron took another drink, gulping it down before he turned to Harry with wide eyes.  “You don’t think Scabior found out we were coming do you?”

 

    “That’s exactly what I think!”  Harry’s face suddenly turned white.  “Shite Ron!  If someone tipped him off about Max then they’ll know he’s the one that ratted him out!”

 

    Ron jumped of his stool.  “We better get back to headquarters before  some dunderhead unwittingly let’s a marked man out on the street.” 

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

     Talk of Potter and Weasley’s little performance had made the rounds throughout headquarters.  The Auror found out that Max was in one of the holding cells until his system was clean.  He approached the cell block cautiously, making sure he wasn’t being followed.  He knew he had a mere thirty minutes before a shift change, so he had to make it fast.

 

     Carefully, he grabbed the set of cell keys from a hook on the wall.  He found the key with a number four embossed on it and headed down the corridor.  The man stopped in front of holding cell number four and looked anxiously up and down the hallway.  He slipped the key in and saw that Max was passed out on a cot.

 

    The Auror walked to the cot quickly and began shaking Max.  “Hey!  Wake up!”

 

    Max lifted his head groggily.  “What’s going on?” 

 

    “You need to get up!  I’ve been ordered to take you to a safe house.”

 

    Max’s eyes widened in realization. “Yeah, I figured as much after how I let the cat out of the bag.”  

 

    “We have to leave now!”  The Auror pulled on his arm and started lifting him to his feet.

 

     “Alright!  Alright!  I’m coming!”

 

     The two men stepped out of the cell, the Auror locked the door behind them.  They made their way back to the entrance where the Auror hung the keys back up on the hook..  

 

    “Follow me Max!  Quickly!”

 

    “Wait a minute!  The fireplaces are that way!”  Max pointed to the left.

 

    “Didn’t you notice I’m wearing Administration robes?  I have a fireplace in my office!”

 

    “A higher-up, eh?  Blimey!  I didn’t know they valued my life so much!” 

 

    Max hurried behind the man, struggling to keep up as he still felt out of it from the Veritaserum.  The man stopped at a door.  “I’m going to Floo you to the safe house from my office.”  Max nodded.  They entered, the Auror closing the door quickly behind Max and locking it. 

 

   Max moved to the fireplace, standing there waiting for further instructions.  “Uh Max  go and grab some Floo powder.  It’s in that urn on that bookcase behind my desk.!”

 

   Max turned from him, walking to where the Auror told him to go.  His back to him, Max never saw the man raise his wand.  As Max made to bend down to get some Floo powder from the urn, the Auror said “Avada Kadavra!” killing him instantly.  Max fell forward, his body slumped against the bookcase, his eyes wide and set. 

 

   The Auror wiped his brow.  He walked over to the bookcase and dragged Max’s body onto his desk.  Pondering his next move, he stood silently looking at Max’s lifeless corpse.  Shakily, he raised his wand again and aimed it at Max.  The body began to twist in on itself and grow smaller and smaller until it resembled a rectangle.  A silver glow engulfed the small rectangle and then it fell with a clank down onto the desk. 

 

   The Auror picked up what was now a lighter and flicked the top open.  He ran his hand against the igniter and a subtle blue flame appeared.  The man chuckled.  “Gotcha’ Max!”           

 

 

               

         

                  

 

          

 

                 

 


	12. Disappearances and Delights

  
Author's notes:

I would like to thank the brilliant brandedfaithfully for her wonderful beta work! My inspiration for this chapter is from chapter 2 of "Four Days of Fantasies" by the super talented rosepddle. The champagne filled bath tub is legend in my book!  

I dedicate this chapter to the wonderful rosepddle and cross my fingers that she'll enjoy it!

*hugs*

missgranger2  

* * *

Chapter 12 - “Disappearances and Delights” 

 

    Harry and Ron returned to Headquarters via Floo.  They emerged from one of several fireplaces in the main lobby and rapidly made their way to the holding cells.  Harry snatched the keys from the hook and together they scurried down the corridor to the cell holding Max.

 

    Harry glanced in through the small, square shaped window on the door.  “Shite!  I don’t see him in there Ron!”  Harry wrestled with the key chain in his hands, desperately trying to find the number four key.  When he had finally found it in the myriad of keys, he quickly slipped it into the keyhole and unlocked it.  He swung the door open, a look of horror on his face.  “He’s fucking gone!”

 

     Ron, looking panicked, said hurriedly, “I’ll go and check the manifest.”

 

     Harry stood in the middle of the small room, staring at the cot like it held all the answers.  Ron came back in.  “Well?!”

 

    “Nothing!  Nobody signed him out and nobody came to check on him according to the manifest.”  

 

     “I think we might be dealing with a dirty Auror here Ron.”

 

     “What makes you think that?  Maybe whoever let him out just forgot to enter their name on the log.”

 

    “Not likely.”  They walked out of the cell, Harry securing the door behind them.  Harry looked up and down the corridor and then fixed Ron with a pointed stare.  “From this point on we work on a need to know basis.”

 

     Ron nodded wearily.  “So you really think Scabior’s got one of our own working for him?”  Harry nodded.  “I suppose we’re going to have to watch our backs from now on.”  Harry nodded again, a grave look on his face.

 

     They walked back to Harry’s office in silence.  As soon as they entered, Harry pulled his wand out and cast a silencing charm on the door and along the walls.  Ron stood with his arms folded.  “You really think Max is dead?”

 

     “Dead certain, yes.”  Harry slumped down into his office chair.

 

     Ron sighed.  “Damn.  He was our best informer, too.  Well, I think we need to try and locate Scabior’s hideout here in London.”

 

     “What are your thoughts on how to go about it?”

 

     “It might be a long shot, but I say we tail the bastards from the Wizengamot that Max named.”

 

     Harry nodded in agreement.  “I think you’re right.  Surely one of them will slip up and lead us to him.”

 

    Ron glanced at the clock hanging on the wall.  “Shite!  Is it really after seven?!”

 

    “It’s been a long day.  I suppose we’ll get together in the morning and set this all up.”

 

     Harry took his glasses off and wiped his eyes wearily.  “I’m exhausted anyway.”

     

     “Right then.  I’m taking off!  I’ll see you tomorrow mate!”  

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

     Ron locked up his office and walked down to a fireplace to Floo home.  This case was beginning to make him feel uneasy.  _Trust no one._ He’d have to watch his back and his mouth from now on.  It really made him angry to think that a fellow Auror would betray one of their own.  The sooner Harry and he took down Scabior, the better.

 

     Stepping out of the fireplace into his lounge, his nose was greeted with the mouth watering smell of roasted chicken.  He ambled over to the kitchen, but stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed how the table was set up in the dining room. The fine china that they seldom used was laid out along with wine glasses and cloth napkins.  Two long, tapered white candles were in the center of the table along with an ice bucket holding a bottle of wine.  

 

     Ron started to instantly panic.  _What am I forgetting?!  It can’t be Valentine’s Day…that’s months away!  What’s the bloody occasion!  Think Ron!_ About that time Hermione came in from the kitchen and Ron gulped out a celebratory grin, hoping to cover up his panic and give himself a few more moments to discover the missing occasion. 

 

     A radiant grin on her face, she set down the bowl full of mashed potatoes and threw her arms around his neck.. “You’re home!”  Before Ron could say anything, Hermione reached her lips up to his, kissing him intently.

 

     Though confused, Ron instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, kissing her back fervently.  What ever the occasion, Ron welcomed the affections of his favorite girl.  When they pulled apart from the kiss, Ron said dizzily, “What’s all this sweetheart?  Please tell me I didn’t forget some important occasion!”

 

     Hermione giggled.  “No, no you didn’t forget anything, I just felt like celebrating!”

 

     Deliverance flashed over his features as he smiled down at her.  “That’s a relief!”  Ron chuckled.  “Now tell me what we’re celebrating love.”

 

    “I had my first appointment today with the psychiatrist Ron and for some reason I just feel like a load has been lifted off my shoulders!”

 

     Ron looked surprised.  “You’re better already?”

 

     “No.  It’s just that I finally feel like there’s hope!  Just by having finally told somebody about why I feel the way I do!  I never realized that I had all these emotions bottled up inside me for so long!  I can’t believe how positively happy I feel right now!” 

 

     Ron’s cheeks ached with delight, noticing the glow coming from her eyes that he hadn’t seen in ages.  Wanting to share his own happiness, he pulled her to him again, hugging her tightly.  “You don’t know how happy it makes me  to see _you_ happy love!”  He kissed the top of her head.  

 

     Hermione pressed  back from him suddenly.  “Goodness!  I need to get the chicken out of the oven!” 

 

    Ron chuckled and then gave her quick kiss on the lips.  “I tell you what, while you’re tending to the chicken, I’m going to head up stairs real quick and get out of these robes!”  _And hide my knives._

 

Hermione smiled warmly at him.  “Don’t be too long!”  She dashed into the kitchen as Ron hurried upstairs.  

 

     The dinner had been delicious.  Ron hardly got two words in as Hermione went on about her doctor’s visit.  She told Ron that Dr. Kaufman had told her she had an Anxiety Disorder and that with time she would start to feel better.  Hermione said she had made another appointment on the following Wednesday and was confident that Dr. Kaufman could come up with a successful treatment for her.  The change in her attitude was refreshingly evident to Ron, forcing a continual smile as she talked.

 

    Presently they sat on the couch in the lounge, drinking a glass of wine.  Ron had his arm lazily thrown across her shoulders and Hermione had her hand resting on his thigh.  

“Well, enough about my day!  How did yours go sweetheart!”

 

    _I’ll be damned if I take away her happiness right now!_ He shrugged.  “You, know…same as always.”

 

    “So what case are you and Harry working on right now?”

 

     He didn’t want to lie to her, but no matter how much she seemed like her old self at the moment he didn’t think she could handle the truth.  Ron decided a half truth was going to have to suffice.   “An informant disappeared today.”

 

    “What do you mean by disappeared?”

 

     Ron tried to sound casual.  “We don’t know.  Anyway, we’re following up on some leads tomorrow.”

 

      Hermione set her empty wine glass down and stretched her arms.  “Well, I think I’m going to get a nice hot bath!”  She arched her eyebrow at him.  “Care to join me?”  

 

    “I’d love to wash your back for you.”

 

    “What if I wanted you in the tub with me?”

 

    Ron smirked.  “We tried that before, remember?  My ruddy legs are too long!”

 

    “I could maybe transform the tub into something a bit…bigger.”

 

     Ron’s eyes went wide in anticipation.   “D-did you just say transform?”  Hermione nodded her head and pursed her lips with a mischievous grin tugging at the corners of her mouth.  The last time she transformed the bathroom was when he graduated from the Auror Academy.  She’d recreated the Prefect’s bathroom from Hogwarts.  Better still, she‘d worn her school uniform.  Ron grew instantly just thinking about how he had nearly drooled wiping away the coating of white bubbles from her gorgeous breasts, just bobbing in the warm water.  They had made love in and out of the bath for most of the evening.  It had been one of the most erotic nights of his life. 

 

     “Well?  What do you say love?”   Ron licked his lips quickly, sure he had been drooling and set his wine glass on the table before bolting upright.  His eyes twinkled with excitement as he bent down and scooped her up in his arms.  Hermione shrieked in surprise and then giggled.  “I take it that’s a yes then?”

 

    Ron waggled his eyebrows at her.  “You know how I think making love to you in the water is brilliant!”  He smirked.  “Any place actually.”  His lips darted to her ear, nipping and kissing as he whispered.  “I want to make love to you on every surface of this flat.”

 

     Ron carried her up the stairs, his lips intent on devouring her neck on the way and pushed the door open into their bedroom before setting her on her feet.  Unwilling to let her escape, he reached down to take her face between his hands.  His eyes closed as he pulled her towards him and captured her lips, roughly pushing his tongue along the seam of her lips, coaxing her to open them.  Ron moaned into her mouth as their tongues began to swirl together in a sensual dance.

 

    His hands left her face and began to trail down the sides of her neck, her shoulders and then down her arms.  They broke for a breath of air, their chests heaving.  “I don’t know if I can wait love.”  Ron moved his hands to cup her arse and began pulling her into him, pressing his arousal against her.  He leaned his head down to her neck and began to nibble and suck the sensitive skin there, forcing a shudder from Hermione.

 

    Hermione’s voice quivered.  “R-Ron l-let me go get things ready.  I’ll m-make it worth your while.  Trust m-me.” 

 

    Ron lifted his head up and smiled softly at her.  “Promise love?” 

 

    Hermione nodded, her eyes still closed with a look of intense pleasure on her face.  She reached behind herself and placed her hands on top of his -  still firmly planted on her arse.  Grabbing his wrists, she pulled his hands away slowly.  “Now you go ahead and take off _all_ your clothes,” she coo’d sensually.  Rising up on her toes, she nipped him on the lips.  “And I’ll come and get you in a few minutes.”  

 

    Ron arched his eyebrows playfully at her.  “Just what are you up to Miss Granger soon to be Mrs. Weasley?” 

 

    Hermione grinned seductively before stepping away from him.  “You’ll see!”  The bathroom door closed behind her as Ron began to hurriedly remove his clothes.  He wondered how she would transform the bathroom this time.  It had been a long time since she had done this for them.  His groin, though free from his pants, was still nevertheless aching in anticipation.

 

    “Hermione!  You ready for me sweetheart?”  _For the love of Merlin, please be ready!_

 

“Be patient!”  Ron groaned.  Suddenly the bathroom doorknob spun.  His eyes darted hungrily over the slope of her breasts, the soft curve of her stomach and the amazing triangle of hair pointing like an arrow to his intended destination.  This time Ron knew he was drooling and licked his lips.  “Follow me!”  she winked.

 

     “Yes ma’am!”  Ron sighed.  With two long strides Ron covered the distance and found himself in the bathroom.  He gasped at the surroundings.  Hermione had transformed their bathroom into a small, tropical paradise.  The toilet, sink and bath tub were no where to be found. The floor was now covered in white sand.  Ron looked up to see that the ceiling had been raised higher into the attic.  A skylight replaced the plaster, allowing for the night sky to twinkle above them.  Bright stars glistened as the moon cast a glow over the palm frons that waved lazily from the corners of the room.  

 

     Rocks jutted out from one wall like a side of a cliff with a waterfall cascading down  into a small pool of water where their tub once stood.  Ron smiled broadly.  “Wow Hermione!”

 

     Hermione beamed.  “You like it then?!”

 

     “Like is not the word!  This is bloody incredible!” 

 

    Hermione bent over to pick up her wand from the sandy floor and Ron eyed her backside with delight, biting his lower lip to keep from gripping her hips and taking her right there.  She tapped the tip of her wand against her chin thoughtfully for moment while Ron stood watching her with all the restraint he could muster.  “You don’t think it needs coconuts or something?”

 

     Ron nearly laughed if it wasn’t for the pulsing lust that drove him forward.  He gently took the wand from her hands, flinging it carelessly over his shoulder to land in a pile of sand near the door.  He took her hands in his and led her to the pool of water, his eyes locked on hers.  “Come and stand under the waterfall with me love.”

 

    They leisurely headed into the water.  The water was warm as it welcomed them in.  The moonlight shone down on the pool, ripples of deep blue lapping at their bodies with yellow sparkles glistening off the top.   The depth just skimmed Ron’s hip bone, stopping just short of Hermione’s breasts.  Ron leaned down and wrapped a single arm around her waist, lifting her with him into the waterfalls’ path, his other hand cupping her breast as he swallowed her lips with his own. 

 

     Setting her back on her feet, his free hand slipped easily down her thigh, debating on the route of its return trip.  Hermione moaned into his mouth as Ron moved his lips down to her throat.  “W-wait!”

 

    His voice shook breathlessly.  “W-what?  You’re killing me Hermione.”

 

    Hermione gestured to a ledge carved from the rocks behind the waterfall.  “I want you to sit up _there_.”  Ron looked confused but complied, that same twinkle evident in his eyes.  The ledge was smooth and surprisingly comfortable, his legs dangled in the warm water.  Hermione dipped down into the pool and with a single breast stroke stood up in front of him, the water slipping off her in sheets.  She bent her index finger toward her.  “Scoot forward a bit love.”  Ron did as directed, his cock aching now with the knowledge of what she was going to do.  At least he hoped so. 

 

    Wrapping her hands around her hair, she pulled it carefully over one shoulder before leaning over him.  Her tongue darted out, just stroking his tip before she finally slid her mouth over his cock, driving Ron into complete ecstasy.  Instinctively, he brought his hands down to tangle in her wet hair while she moved her head back and forth on him.  “Shite!  That’s so…damn…feels so good…love you!”  He kept muttering under his breath, his head lolling back and then snapping down to watch her, gripping her hair tighter due to the sensations surging through his body.  

 

    Hermione increased the pace, running her teeth lightly up and down his shaft as she worked.  “Holy fuck!”  His release immanent, Ron seized her head getting ready to move it out of the way before he came.  Hermione’s shook her head back and forth and she raised one of her hands up to slap his away.  Hesitant, he nevertheless let go and clutched the ledge tightly with his shaky fingers, a growl building from the very depths of his groin.  He nearly roared when he finally came, spilling into her mouth for what seemed like forever. 

 

    Hermione stopped her motion and waited patiently as he sunk back against the rocky wall breathing heavily.  She smiled contentedly, carefully releasing her grip and pulling herself up on the ledge beside him.  She leaned over him, gently kissing his chest as it rose and fell heavily.  “Did that feel good?”  Hermione brushed her mouth over his nipple, eliciting another small gasp as she moved her lips upward to his neck, darting her tongue out to lick him there in small circles.  

 

    Ron blew out a final breath, regaining his strength and threaded his fingers into the hair at the nape of her neck.  Her soft skin felt enticing against his own as he pulled her to his lips.  With intense desire, he crushed his mouth to hers, running his tongue over her teeth, tasting her, inhaling the heat.  Panting, he pulled his lips from hers, his expression  wicked.  “Your turn!”

 

    Ron slipped from the ledge, his body gliding into the water.  Hermione had turned around on her back perched on her elbows to see what he was up to.  As Ron leaned forward, Hermione lay down on her back.  He grabbed her hips, pulling her lower body steadily towards the end of the ledge.  Ron slid his hands from her hips to the inside of her thighs, pushing them open, placing her foot gently on a small indentation in the rock.  Kneeling down in the water, he started placing gentle kisses along the inside of her thighs, steadily approaching his goal. 

 

   Hermione wriggled in anticiption beneath him, little gasps of delight escaping her lips as he inched his way closer.  She arched slightly relaying her eagerness for his touch.  “Patience love.”  Ron mumbled against her skin as he continued to kiss her dangerously near her center.

 

    “Ron…please…I need…please!  Touch me!”  Hermione begged. 

 

     Ron chuckled softly against her skin.  “Alright love, no more teasing.”  He used his fingers to spread her petals of flesh open and ran his tongue from her opening up to her clit and back down again, her scent filling him with an intense craving.  She whimpered with a high voice in response and he tenderly slid his tongue through her juices, pressing easily into her opening, moving it in and out and drawing the most exquisite sounds from this beautiful naked woman laying before him like a banquet.  Hermione reached her hands down and threaded her fingers in the crown of his hair roughly before pulling him up, closer to the nerve center.  

 

   Ron slipped his tongue free of her silky opening when he felt her tugging on his head.  “Hmm…you want my tongue somewhere else sweetheart?”  He grinned, knowing full well what she wanted, and stuck his tongue out, rubbing it along her folds as she guided his head upward until he was at her nub.  Ron grinned as he placed his whole mouth on her clit and sucked gently making Hermione gasp loudly in response, her whole body arching into him somewhat forcefully. 

 

    Sensing her desperation, Ron decided to do what he knew from experience would bring on her climax swiftly.  Most times he refrained from bringing her off like this because truthfully he liked to take his time when he pleasured her with his mouth.  However, he figured they had all night for more.  Knowing exactly what to do, Ron kept his whole mouth on her nub while he swirled his tongue in slow circles.  Hermione began making mewing noises while her body rocked hard against his face.  Gradually, he increased the pressure of his tongue while simultaneously circling her nub faster.  

 

    Within minutes Hermione’s muscles clamped down as she screamed out his name, panting hard.  Ron sucked on her clit a few times forcing a final moan before she shuddered and fell back exhausted.  He lifted his head from between her legs to see Hermione lying like a limp rag doll and muttering incoherently to herself.  Gently, triumphantly, he ran his hands up and down her thighs, waiting for her to pull herself back together.  

 

    After a few minutes, Hermione’s head turned lazily toward him with a loving smile.  She reached her arms up as if they weighed a ton and wrapped them around his neck and he lifted her back to a seated position, her legs slipping back into the water.  Ron smiled, his forehead tipping against hers.  “Feeling better sweetheart?”  As she nodded, Ron engulfed her lips with his.   Still holding on to him, she responded excitedly and Ron felt renewed as he picked her up and brought her back through the waterfall and into the pond.  Moaning, he removed his lips from hers and dragged them along her skin until he reached her ear.  “I want to be inside you love.”

 

    Hermione’s head bobbed lazily to the side.  “Hmm…yes.”

 

    Ron moved them backwards to the edge of the pool.  He kissed her once more before turning her around.  Tenderly he grabbed her hips and moved her back against him as he ran kisses along the side of her neck.  Just as he was about to enter her, a loud whizzing sound stopped him in his tracks.  “Shite!”  Aggravated, he brought his watch up to his face.  It was glowing red.  Ron groaned.  “Shite!  Why now!”    

 

    Hermione, who had been caught up in their lovemaking, suddenly seemed to snap back to her senses at once.  She turned around to face him.  Her voice sounded frightened. “Red.  Doesn’t that mean you’re being summoned for an emergency?”

 

   Ron touched the watch, making it stop at once.  Ron tried to reassure her.  “No worries!  I’m sure it’s nothing love.”  _Ron_ _didn’t really think she’d buy it.  The color red meant that something big had happened that required his presence immediately after all._ He kissed her full on the lips.  “I’m so sorry this bloody thing went off now of all times!  I feel like such a jackarse having to leave like this.”

 

    Hermione hugged him tighter to her.  “Y-you’ll owl me if they n-need y-you to g-go on a m-mission,  right?”

 

    Ron could feel her shaking slightly.  _So much for feeling better!_ “Of course I would.  But I’m sure it’s nothing.”   Ron brought his hands up and gently unlatched hers from around his neck.  “Hermione I really have to go get dressed.”  

 

    Hermione nodded as Ron slowly moved out of the water.  He fished around the sand until he found her wand and performed a drying charm on himself.  Subtly, he glanced at Hermione who had grown still as she stood exactly where he had left her.  “Come and get out sweetheart, I’ll do a drying charm on you.”

 

    Keeping her back to him, Hermione shook her head. “I-I think I’ll just stay in h-here a bit.”

 

    “Um…alright.  I’m just going to set your wand down right here.”  When she didn’t look to see where he laid it, he called her name.  “Hermione!”  She still didn’t acknowledge him.  “Hermione, will you please turn around for a moment and look at me?”  Shakily, she spun slowly to face him.  Speaking in a gentle voice Ron said, “Your wand is right here alright sweetheart?’  He knelt down and picked it up to show her and then placed it back on the sand.  Hermione nodded.

 

      Upset, Ron took a deep breath and then hurried to their bedroom and threw on the clothes he had worn earlier.  He glanced at his bureau and then back at the bathroom.  _I can hear her swimming about…I have time to grab my knives._ Ron quickly opened the wooden box with his wand and then retrieved his knives, stuffing them into the pockets of his robes.  

 

     Quickly, he made his way back to the loo to bid Hermione good bye.  Hermione had transformed their bathroom to its original design.  He was horrified to see her lying in a fetal position on the cold floor tiles.  Her hair and body were still wet.  Cutting like a knife through his heart, her sobs began to vibrate off the walls of the small space.  Ron knelt down beside her feeling his eyes beginning to sting with his own tears.  _The hell with bloody protocol right now!_

 

 “Hermione, please don’t worry sweetheart.”  His fingers reached out to stroke her wet hair.  “Hermione, I can’t leave until I know you’re going to be alright.” 

 

    In a small, shaky voice Hermione choked out, “I-I don’t want to get you into tr-trouble.”  

 

     Ron sighed.  _Here she is falling apart and all she’s worried about is whether I get into trouble!_  He tucked her into his arms, not caring that she was sopping wet.  Carefully, he stood with her in his arms and brought her into their bedroom.  Sitting down on the bed with Hermione still in his lap, he began rocking her back and forth.  “Do you want me to take you to Harry and Ginny’s?  Or maybe I can ask Gin to come and stay with you until I get back?”  Hermione shook her head

 

     Ron felt the anger growing, not with her, but with his own frustration of being unable to calm her down.  He had gone through this with her before.  The problem was that there was no clear cut way to ease her tension.  Ron had found that what worked one time didn’t seem to apply the next time or vice versa.  It was downright frustrating.  Ron was trying to keep his temper in check because he didn’t want to take it out on her.  He wasn’t mad at her, just the situation.  At a loss for what to do, he said as calmly as he could muster, “Look, I’m going to do a drying charm on you and then I want you to lie down.”

 

    Ron took his wand from his robes and ran it over her body.  Carefully, he stood and while keeping one hand wrapped around her, he used the other to push back the covers.  Very slowly he placed her down on the bed and covered her up.  _He felt a lump in his throat._ “Are you sure you don’t want me to take you to Ginny and Harry’s or maybe my mum’s house?”  Hermione shook her head.  “Are you sure you’re going to be alright?”

 

    Hermione suddenly rose up from the bed and latched her arms around his neck.  “Promise that you’ll come back to me!”  

 

    Ron felt a tear run down his cheek, his resolve about to break.  “I promise.”   She made no attempt to let go of him.  Carefully, Ron lifted his hands and pulled hers away from his neck.  He brought them up to his lips and kissed them reverently.  “I love you.  I will owl you as soon as I find out what’s going on.”  He sniffled, trying to compose himself.  “I really need to go Hermione.”   

 

    Still holding her hands, he gently pushed her back down onto the bed.  He kissed her hands one last time and then placed them on her stomach.  Ron stood up and wiped the moisture from his eyes whispering to himself, “I don’t know what to do!  I don’t know what to fucking do!”

 

     Hermione was wringing her hands together.  “Y-you can g-go, Ron .  I’ll be f-fine.”

 

     Ron leaned down and kissed her forehead.  His voice was strained.  “Stay here in bed and look for my owl alright.”  Hermione nodded as Ron left with a heavy heart.  _Fuck the emergency at work when I have my own emergency at home!_

 

    

 

                      

 

        

 

          

 

               

 

               

 

               

          

 

                

 

           

 

               

 

                             

 


	13. Catch Me If You Can

  
Author's notes:

I would like to thank my dear friend brandedfaithfully for the beta work. She's one in a million! 

*hugs*

missgranger2 

* * *

     As soon as Ron left, Hermione sat up shakily and leaned back against the headboard.  _Why do I hurt him like that?  What in the hell is the matter with you!_ The hope she felt earlier seemed all but gone now.  Of course she knew that after only one appointment-a consultation no less-that she wouldn’t be cured.  Yet, she hoped that perhaps it would have helped when faced with Ron leaving.  _Bugger!_

 

     Sweat was breaking out on the palms of her hands and she could feel her heart beating rapidly. The same overpowering sense of loss started to take hold of her.  _Stop it Hermione!_ Images of Ron in the hospital filled her head.  _He isn’t hurt!  He’s going to be fine!_  Ron had laid her on his side of the bed.  Hermione turned to her left and eyed her night stand.  Even though she was against taking any medication, she had reluctantly gone to the chemist and got the prescription filled anyway.  If Dr. Kaufman said it was just in case then…

 

     _Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to give the medication a try._

 

     Hermione crawled over to her nightstand and opened the drawer.  She pulled the bottle of tablets out and read the label.  _One tablet every eight hours._ She lifted herself off the bed and headed to the loo to get a glass of water.  Nervously, she thumbed off the top and jiggled one of the tablets into her hand.  Hermione stared at the tiny round pill for a long moment.  _I really want to feel better quickly.  Hmm…maybe if I took two._ She jiggled the bottle again and another pill fell out into her hand.  Without further thought she put the pills into her mouth, took a drink of water and swallowed them down.

 

    She slipped on a pair of knickers and one of Ron’s old t-shirts and lay down.  A half hour later, Hermione felt the most relaxing sensation sweep over her body.  Her eyelids grew heavy and she fell into a _very_ deep sleep. 

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

     Ron arrived at Headquarters to find several Aurors, including Harry, standing anxiously by the fireplaces.  “What’s up?”

 

    Harry groaned.  “None of us have any idea.  We were told to wait right here until the director shows up.”  He eyed Ron’s robes with a smirk.  “Fall into a puddle there mate?”

 

   “What?”

 

   Harry chuckled. “The front of your robes are all wet!”  Ron pulled his wand out without a word and performed a drying charm on them.   Harry noticed how serious Ron’s face was.  “Is everything alright Ron?”

 

    Ron ran his hand through his hair.  “Not really…but now’s not the time.”

 

    Harry was about to press him for more information, when the director finally showed up.  Director Timmons was a middle aged man with a prominent dimple on his chin.  He had three other Aurors, all from administration, following behind him.  The four of them wore deeper red, almost black robes distinguishing them from the other field Aurors.  

 

    “Gentlemen, I need to see all of you in the conference room straight away!”

 

     Led by Timmons, everyone crowded into the large meeting room.  A few of the Aurors sat down.  Harry and Ron remained standing with the rest.  Timmons closed the door and pulled his wand out sealing it and putting an impenetrable up.  Once he was done, he cleared his throat.  “There has been a breach here at Headquarters lads!”

 

    Everyone stared dumbfounded at one another, while Harry and Ron shared a knowing but nearly imperceptible nod.  “Sometime this evening several personnel files went missing from our records room.  You each were summoned here tonight because your personnel file is one of the ones identified as missing.”

 

    The room became deadly silent.  Timmons continued.  “We discovered they were missing during a shift change less than an hour ago.  I thought it prudent to notify you boys as soon as possible.”  Timmons paused a moment and ran his hand across his forehead.  “As you all know, your records contain private and personal information.  Aside from your commendations and work history these records contain your addresses and…”  He took a breath.  “your personal contact information or those people you would have us contact in case of any emergency.”

 

     Everyone exchanged uneasy glances.  Ron’s jaw grew rigid, his face turning chalk white.  He had listed Hermione as his primary contact when they got engaged.  Harry looked like he had had the wind knocked out of him, flexing his fists unsurely. What Timmons said was all too clear. _Whoever took these files, now had all the information they needed to target their families._

 

Frank spoke up.  “What are we doing here then if our families are in danger?”

 

    Timmons held his hand up.  “I have already assigned Aurors to keep a  watch on all your homes.”  Ron began to walk toward the door.  “Where are you going Weasley?”

 

    “Where do you think? Home!”  The other Aurors began muttering in agreement and started to make to leave as well. 

 

    “Wait one minute!  I just have to say this and then I’ll let you get home to your loved ones.”  The Aurors begrudgingly stopped to listen.  “We are working on finding out who is behind this.  Until then, several Aurors will be assigned permanently to guard your homes.  An elite Auror detail will be assigned to guard the contacts you named.  You will also need to warn your families and have them inform you immediately of any thing out of the norm.”  Timmons bowed his head.  “I’m truly sorry lads.  We’ll try to catch the person or persons responsible for this as soon as possible.  We’ll keep you posted.  You may go!”

 

     Ron and Harry walked quickly side by side to the fireplaces, leading the pack.  Ron leaned into Harry and said in a low voice, “We both _know_ who’s behind this!  I swear to Merlin Harry if that bastard touches one hair on Hermione’s head I’ll kill him with my bare hands!”

 

   Harry nodded and whispered back.  “I think I’m going to take Ginny to the Burrow.  I  know I’d feel better if Ginny wasn’t alone when I had to go to work.”

 

    “That’s a good idea.  I don’t know if Hermione will go for it but I think she’d be safer there myself.”  Ron sighed.   “Alright then, I’m headed home.  Maybe I’ll see you at mum’s in a little while.”  Ron reached for some Floo powder and entered the fireplace.  Moments later he disappeared in a sea of emerald flames. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

    When Ron got home, he immediately made his way upstairs to their bedroom.  He had expected Hermione to be wide awake given the state he left her in earlier.  To his amazement she was laying flat on her back sleeping peacefully.  Ron hated to wake her, but the more he thought about it, the more it made sense to go and stay at the Burrow.  He had no idea when he may have to up and go all of a sudden.  With members of his family coming and going from the Burrow all the time, it would make him rest easier to know she was there and not home alone.    

 

     Ron kneeled down on her side of the bed and began to say her name softly while gently shaking her shoulders.  “Hermione...Hermione.”  Getting no response, Ron began to shake her a bit harder.   “Hermione wake up!  Hermione?”  _Something’s wrong!_

 

     Ron put his hands behind her head and back and sat her up.  Her body felt limp…too limp.  “HERMIONE?!  HERMIONE?!”  Ron reached his head down and rested it on her chest.  _She’s breathing!  Why won’t she wake up!  Shite!  Shite!_ Ron’s hands began to tremble as he sat down on the bed behind her and laid her head down on his lap. He pulled his wand from his robes and waved it in front of her face.  “ _Eniverate!”_

 

     Hermione stirred for a minute but her eyes didn’t open.  She began to mumble incoherently.  “Hermione?!  Sweetheart can you hear me?”  Hermione let out a long moan and then fell silent.  In full panic mode, Ron shoved his wand back into his robes and picked her up quickly carrying her downstairs.   

 

    Carefully, he laid her on the couch and then swung around to the fireplace.  His Auror training had taught him to remain calm in situations such as this.  But he chucked all he learned out the window in that moment.  He brought his wand out and pointed it at the fireplace.  “Auror Headquarters examination room 10”.  A moment later a head of a man appeared in the fireplace.  “Doc!”

 

    “Good evening Auror Weasley.  What’s up?” 

 

    “I have a code red at my home!”

 

     Doc’s demeanor changed from jovial to serious.  “What is your Floo address?”  

 

    “Number 7 Everly Place.” 

 

    “I’ll be right there!”  Doc’s head disappeared.  Ron flicked his wand over the fireplace, changing it back to Floo status.  

 

    He had told an outright lie to the Auror healer they affectionately called “Doc”.  A code red meant that an Auror was down and he hoped like hell Doc didn’t alert the higher ups.  Even if he did, Ron didn’t give a shite right now as something was terribly wrong with Hermione.    

 

    A moment later Doc exited from Ron’s fireplace.  “Where’s the Auror?!”

 

    “Right here on the couch.”  

 

     Doc walked over to the couch and studied Hermione’s face intently.  “I don’t recognize this Auror?  And where are her robes and her communicator?”  He turned to Ron, looking livid.  “What the hell is going on here Weasley?!” 

 

     “Fine, she’s not an Auror but she _is_ under Auror protection right now!” 

 

     “Still, she’s a civilian.  If she needs medical attention she should be brought to St. Mungos at once!”

 

     “Would you please just take a look at her Doc?”  When he still seemed undecided, Ron almost lost his cool.  “Look, I came back from an emergency summons tonight with the director himself telling me my personnel file got stolen!  _She_ was put in danger because _she_ is my primary contact!”

 

     “You think somebody did something to your wife?”

 

     Ron didn’t bother to tell him Hermione wasn’t his wife.  “YES!”

 

     Doc moved quickly back to the couch.  “Tell me her symptoms?”

 

    Ron went to stand behind him.  “She won’t wake up.  I found her like this when I got home.” 

 

     Doc moved his wand along her body.  “I see no evidence of any spell damage.  Hmm…he pointed his wand at Hermione’s face.  “ _Evinerate!”_   Hermione hardly stirred and moaned once again before going silent.  “Interesting.”

 

    “What’s interesting?”

 

    “I’ve seen this before.  I think that perhaps your wife has digested something that’s greatly impaired her motor skills.”

 

     “Like what?!”

 

     Doc shrugged.  “I’m guessing some sort of Muggle medication.”

     

     “She doesn’t take Muggle medicine.”   

 

      “Are you sure about that?  I’m quite certain that’s what’s going on here.  Of course it would be helpful if I knew what she took so I could be certain of my diagnosis.”

 

     Not quite believing Doc’s assessment, Ron decided to humor him anyway.  “Give me a minute and I’ll go have a look in the medicine chest.”  Ron took two steps at a time up the stairs and ran to their bathroom.  He pointed his wand at the light fixture on the ceiling, making the room glow in soft white light.  As he was about to open the medicine chest,  he noticed an opened bottle of Muggle pills sitting on the sink.  _Bloody hell!_

 

     Ron took the pills down to Doc who quickly took them from him.  Doc put his glasses on and began to read the name.  “Yes…I’m familiar with these.  My father is a Muggle doctor you know.  Your wife is taking anti-depressants?”  Ron shrugged, feeling terribly uncomfortable all of a sudden.  “Well, it says here that she is to take one pill every eight hours.  There’s a warning here…hmm it says it may cause drowsiness.”

 

     Doc turned and looked over at Hermione.  “Well your wife is a tiny thing but I can’t see how just one of these Muggle pills could incapacitate her this way.  I wonder…”  Doc tipped the bottle of pills out into his hand.  He dropped a pill one at a time back into the bottle.  “Aha!  According to the bottle there were to be twenty-four pills in here.  I count twenty-two.  It seems your wife may have taken two pills instead of one.”

 

    Ron looked horrified.  “What will that do to her?”

 

    “She’ll probably be knocked out for some time.”

 

    “What?!  How long?!”

 

     “It’s hard to say.  She probably will wake up sometime tomorrow with a major headache so be forewarned.”  Doc handed Ron back the pills.  “You may recommend to your wife that perhaps she should try a cheering charm next time.”

 

     “There won’t be a next time Doc.  I’m dumping the whole lot down the bloody toilet.”  Doc walked over and stood by the fireplace.  “Listen Doc, I’d appreciate it very much if you would keep this quiet.”

 

     He smiled.  “Consider it done.  You’re just lucky I forgot to notify Administration when your call came in!”  Doc chuckled.  

 

    “Thanks Doc, I owe you one.”

 

     “Don’t worry about it.  Feel free to Floo me if you need to when she wakes up.  See you later Weasley!”

 

    “Bye!”  Doc grabbed some Floo powder from the mantle and stepped into the fireplace, disappearing in green flames.  Ron sat down on the coffee table in front of Hermione.  “What in the hell were you thinking love?”   He reached over and brushed his lips on her forehead before heading upstairs and getting rid of the her ruddy pills once and for all. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

     Ron sat on the floor, leaning against the wall in the motel room Harry and him were using to watch Alazar McLaggen’s  home.  The Wizengamot was not in session for the week having voted that they required the time off.   They found out that Hinklebee was gone on holiday to France and not due back until the end of the week.  McLaggen had chosen to stay home, and Harry and Ron had mulled over how to go about their surveillance of him.  Originally, Ron was going to watch him at night and Harry during the day.  That way one of them could stay at the Burrow at all times.  However, the plan was scrubbed quickly when both realized they shouldn’t leave the other alone when they weren’t sure what scenario might play out.  Besides, the Burrow was being monitored by several Aurors every minute of the day.  And, after seeing how Molly reacted when her family was in danger, both men knew their girls were safe.

 

     Bouncing ideas off of one another, they finally decided to enlist the help of Aurors they trusted emphatically.  Though Ron thought Frank was a total prick, he nevertheless agreed with Harry that he could be trusted.  Frank’s brother had been murdered by Death Eaters years before, so he had no love for them.  The other two Aurors they agreed upon, Eve and Roger, also had similar experiences with Death Eaters.  Their choices made, Harry had owled them immediately.  They showed up at the motel that morning where Harry and Ron briefed them on McLaggen and Hinklebee.  Frank would be working during the day when needed, while Eve and Roger were going to take the nightshift for the first week.  It was agreed that Ron and Harry would switch off with them the following week. 

 

    When Hinklebee returned from France, they would come up with a schedule as well to watch him.  Ron and Harry knew they would eventually need more Aurors to help with surveillance but were hard pressed at the moment to agree upon anyone else.  The discussion on watching Hinklebee would be postponed for the time being. 

 

     Harry could tell that Ron didn’t mind in the least monitoring McLaggen first.  Harry knew Ron held a grudge against his son and was looking forward to catching the elder Wizengamot member doing something illegal.  Clearly tired, Ron had been in a surly mood all morning.  Harry tried not to take anything he said personally, knowing his bad attitude was due to a lack of sleep.  Presently, he could see that Ron’s eyes were beginning to close on their own accord.  

 

     “Ron!  RON!”

 

    Ron bumped the back of his head against the wall, startled by Harry calling his name.  “Whazzit?!”  Ron rubbed the back of his.  “Shite!”

 

     “Why don’t you just go and lie down a bit.”  Harry stood looking out the window with a pair of omniloculars hanging around his neck.

 

     “I’m fine.”  He yawned. 

 

     “Your mum told me this morning that you didn’t go to bed until 2:30!  That means you only got maybe an hour and a half of sleep if your ruddy watch went off the same time as mine!”

 

     Ron rubbed his eyes wearily.  “Like I said, I’m fine Harry.”

 

     Harry eyed at him suspiciously.  “Why the hell were you up so bloody late anyway?”

 

     Ron shrugged.  “I had a rough night is all.  Besides we’ve been on missions where we had zero sleep and I still came through didn’t I?”

 

     “Your mum said that Hermione was sick.  What’s the matter with her?”

 

     Ron rubbed his hands over his face.  “Hermione took some Muggle pills last night and she had a sort of umm…bad reaction to them.”

 

     “Muggle pills?  What kind of Muggle pills?”  Ron shrugged and propped his knees up.   “Well is she alright?” Harry pressed.

 

     “She should be.  Doc said she’d probably have a nasty headache when she woke up.”

 

     “Wait a minute.  You took Hermione to Headquarters last night?”

 

     “No.  I made a Floo call to Doc and asked him to come to my home and take a look at her.”  Harry stared at Ron in disbelief.  “Why are you looking at me like that for?”

 

     “You know as well as I do that Doc doesn’t make house calls to treat civilians.”  

 

     “Well he did last night.”  Ron said matter-of-factly.

 

     Harry knew Ron well enough to know when he was keeping something from him.  For months he had had this itching suspicion that Ron was hiding something about Hermione in particular.  Stressed out over Scabior and Max’s disappearance and frustrated at his partner’s lack of information, he lashed out. “Alright that’s it!  Tell me exactly why you felt the need to Floo call Doc last night!  And don’t bullshite me either!”

     

     Ron scowled at him for a minute before standing up and sighing.  “Fine.  When I got home last night and tried to wake Hermione up, she wouldn’t come around.  I panicked and contacted Doc because I thought she might have been hexed or something.”

 

    “Oh.”  Harry casually played with the cord of the omninoculars trying to sound nonchalant.  “What about when you came to Headquarters last night?  You seemed pretty down.  Did you and Hermione have an argument or something?”

 

     “Sort of.”  Ron moved toward the window.  “Have you seen McLaggen come out yet?”

 

     “No and don’t try to change the subject.  Tell me what’s going on mate.”

 

     Ron kept his eyes focused out the window as he spoke.  “Remember what you told me?  About how Hermione was acting when I was in the hospital?”

 

     “Yeah, she was a total wreck.”

 

     “That’s how she was last night when my communicator glowed red.  When I’m gone on missions she doesn’t take care of herself properly.  She won’t eat or sleep.”  Ron turned to look at Harry now, his expression pained.  “Do you know how bloody horrible I feel when I have to leave her like that?”  Worried and exhausted, tears started to fall from his eyes.  “I was so bloody close to not obeying that summons last night.   I found her curled up on the fucking bathroom floor, crying her bloody eyes out.”

 

     Harry’s own eyes were starting to tear up.  “Why didn’t you tell me Ron?”

 

    Ron wiped his eyes with his hands.  “Hermione didn’t want anyone to know.  You know how she is!  Bloody stubborn as hell!  She thinks she can fix it herself.”

 

     “What can I do to help Ron?” 

 

    “I don‘t know. She went to see a Muggle doctor yesterday and I guess that’s where she got those ruddy pills.  She must have been so upset when I left last night that she decided to take those blasted pills to deal with it.”  Ron choked.  “I don’t know what the hell to do anymore!”

 

     Unsure of what to do, Harry went with his gut and hugged Ron.  “I’m here for you Ron.  I’m here for both of you!  You’re both not only my best friends, your family too.”

 

    Ron’s arms tightened around Harry’s back, obviously needing the comfort.  “I-I feel like I’m falling apart mate.”

 

     Harry felt Ron trembling as he cried silently.  Having never seen him lose control like this, he pulled back, extreme concern radiating from his eyes.  “Ron, I want you to go and get some rest.  I can handle things here.”   Ron began to shake his head in protest.  “GO AND GET SOME REST!  I will not take no for an answer.  We’ll sort this all out tomorrow.”

 

    Ron knew Harry was right.  He wasn’t in a good frame of mind right now and would probably hinder rather than help with the investigation.  Perhaps some rest was exactly what he did need at the moment.  Ron nodded his head in defeat.  “Just do me a favor and summon Frank to come.  It’s too dangerous without back-up.”

 

    Harry reassured him.  “No worries!  I’m sure Frank would enjoy keeping me company.”

 

     Ron ran a hand through his hair, a wide yawn finally escaping his lips.  “Yeah, I suppose he wouldn’t mind, seeing as how the prick loves to be in the thick of things.”

 

    Harry smiled slightly.  “Your right, Frank does enjoy drama.”

 

     Ron nodded.  “Alright.  I guess I’ll see you this evening at mum’s then?” 

 

    Harry smiled.  “I’ll be there.  We’ll get together and talk.  Maybe I can help you try to figure things out with Hermione.”

 

     “Could you help me explain to Hermione why she needs protection?”

 

     “Sure.”

 

     “I don’t think we need to tell her everything though Harry…just the essentials.  She’s nervous enough as it is.”

 

     “Um…alright then.” 

 

     Ron nodded one last time before taking his wand out and Apparating away.      

          

 

 

     


	14. Sadness and Madness

  
Author's notes:

I would like to thank Brandedfaithfully for the fantastic beta work. She has stuck by me throughout this story and I will be forever grateful!

*hugs* 

 

* * *

Chapter 14 “Sadness and Madness”   

 

     When Hermione woke up, she felt like she had been run over by the Hogwarts Express.  Her head pounded and her body felt strange, like jelly.  Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion when she found herself in Ron’s room at the Burrow.  _What in the name of Merlin is going on?!_ Slowly, she turned her head to the left and saw Ron passed out on the old cot that Harry used to use when he stayed there as a teenager.  Ron lay sprawled out, completely dressed, his feet hanging off precariously at the edge of the cot. She spotted her overnight bag lying on the floor beside him.

 

    Feeling disoriented and befuddled at her present location, she noticed her wand sitting on his nightstand and shakily reached her hand out to grab it.  Grimacing from the pain in her head, she held the tip of the wand to her temple and tried to focus on the spell Ron had taught her ages ago to get rid of a headache.  _Focus Hermione!_ Gritting her teeth to try and ignore the pain, she muttered the incantation and slowly felt the headache drift away, her eyes closing as her hand fell back to the bed.  With calm determination, she took a few deep breaths, trying to gather her wits about her. 

 

     Suddenly, her eyes shot open in alarm.  _Wait a minute…yesterday was Wednesday!_ Her hand holding the wand shot up towards the window behind her.  Using her wand, Hermione pushed the curtain back slightly seeing the afternoon sun flooding in.  She gasped.  _Holy cricket!  I’m late for work!_ Hermione pulled herself up off the bed trying to ignore the heaviness she felt in her limbs.  With determination she began to walk toward the door.  

 

     The cot where Ron lay asleep was positioned between the door and Ron’s old bed.  Hermione tried to veer to the left to get around it, but suddenly felt dizzy and winded up falling down on top of Ron’s long legs.  A light sleeper every since he became an Auror,  Ron reached under his pillow for his wand and jerked up instantly.  He looked down to see Hermione draped over his legs moaning.  “Hermione!”

 

    She made no attempt to lift her head.  “Ohhh!  I don’t feel so good.”

 

     Ron set his wand on the floor and reached his hands out to lift her off his legs.  He came up off the cot and bent down, picking her up easily and placing her back on the bed.  He kneeled beside the bed.  “You need to rest Hermione.  Does your head hurt?”

 

    She rubbed her forehead wearily.  “No, not anymore.  I used that spell you taught me.  For some reason, I just felt dizzy all of a sudden.”

 

    “I think it best for you to stay in bed then.”

 

     Hermione suddenly remembered why she got out of bed.  “But I’m late for work Ron!”

 

    Sounding aggravated, Ron said, “You’re not going to work today!  I already owled Mr. Rutherford and told him you wouldn’t be in.”

 

     Hermione was beginning to feel uneasy at the edge she heard in his voice.  She decided not to argue with him and instead opted to get answers instead.  “What happened?  Why are we at the Burrow?”

 

     Ron’s brow furrowed.  “First off why in the hell did you take that Muggle medicine last night?”

 

     All of a sudden, Hermione felt pinned under Ron’s livid glare.  “Oh…I…um…thought it would…help I guess.”

 

     His reply dripped with sarcasm and huge amount of genuine irritation.  “Oh it _helped_ alright!  I came home last night to find you completely unconscious!”  Hermione couldn’t help but wince at the extreme furrough in his forehead.  “Even though I could get in some serious fucking trouble, I Floo called one of the Auror healers to come and take a look at you because I thought you’d been hexed or something!”

 

    She tried to swallow around the enormous lump in her throat.  “I’m sorry Ron.  I guess I shouldn’t have taken that medicine!  It was stupid of me!”

 

     Ron stood up, towering over her as he ran his hand through his hair.  His expression quickly eclipsed irritated and moved right to livid.  “Yes Hermione it was _stupid_ of you!  By he way, I flushed the rest of _your_ pills down the fucking toilet!  You are _never_ to take those fucking Muggle pills ever again!”

 

     Hermione could feel the tears now.  Suddenly being at the Burrow and seeing her overnight bag on the floor made perfect sense.   _I knew he’d finally have enough!  I knew I’d drive him away eventually._    _He wants me to stay away from him!  I’ve pushed him too far this time!_  She struggled to keep her voice steady with resignation.  “I’ll leave in the morning and go and stay with my parents.  If you could arrange to have my things sent there as soon as possible, I’d appreciate it.  Oh and of course I’ll give you back the engagement ring as I know it belonged to your Grandmother.”

 

     Ron’s voice softened, sounding anxious.  “W-What do you mean?  Move in with your parents?  Giving back the engagement ring?”

 

     She looked up at him, noting how his Adams apple bobbed as he forced his anger down.  “W-well I mean I don’t think I’d be c-comfortable staying with your p-parents given the situation.”

 

    “What situation?”

 

     Hermione gazed down at her engagement ring, her voice nearly a whisper. “I understand you wanting me to leave.”  She began to twist the ring loose.  “I don’t blame you of course. All these months I’ve only brought you down.  That’s not fair to you…to us.”

 

    Ron placed his hand on top of hers firmly.  “Don’t you dare take that ring off!”  The timber in his voice left no room for argument.  Hermione trembled as she began to cry harder.  He sat down on the bed and took her face in his hands.  “How could you ever think I’d want you to leave?  You are my whole life Hermione!”  He brought his lips to hers, kissing her softly.

     

     “B-but you brought me h-here!  A-and my overnight b-bag…”

 

     “I brought you here for your safety, not because I was trying to get rid of you.”

 

    “M-my safety?  What’s going on?”

 

     Ron put his arms around her and crushed her to him.  “Harry and I’ll explain things later alright.”  He pressed his lips to the top of her head.  

 

    “Harry?  Is it something to do with the case you’re working on?  The missing informant?”

 

    Ron pulled back, taking her hands in his.  “Yes, it has to do with the case we’re working on.”  He sighed.  “I’ll tell you everything when  Harry gets here.  I think it best he help explain things to you.”

 

    Hermione nodded, not wanting to argue.  “I really am sorry for upsetting you last night.”

 

    Ron shrugged and smiled.  “You didn’t upset me the _whole_ night.  The way I remember it the first part of the night was brilliant!”

 

     Hermione could feel herself blushing at the memory.  _Show him you love him Hermione!_ “You know we never did…um…you know finish where we left off.”  Her face was positively burning now. 

 

    Ron grinned.  “No we didn’t, did we?”  He moved his body on top of hers, and began to brush lazy kisses on her lips.  “Are you sure you’re up to it love?  We can always pick up where we left off later if you need to rest.”

 

    _Not on your life…we need this!_ Hermione smiled and looped her fingers in his hair.  “I don’t want to wait.”

 

     It seemed that the argument only fueled Ron’s emotions, quickly moving in an all together different direction.  She’d never seem him appear so on edge.  If she didn’t know better, his eyes alone were prepared to rip the clothes right off her body.  “I was hoping you’d say that!”  He crushed his lips to hers as he ran his hand down the slopes of her breasts and to the flat plane of her tummy without hesitation or permission.  Moaning into her mouth, he broke away and used both of his hands to pull her knickers swiftly down her legs, whipping them across the room.  

 

     “In a bit of a hurry sweetheart?”  Hermione teased.  

 

      Ron rose up on his knees and quickly unbuckled his pants.  He pulled them hurriedly down along with his boxers as far as they would go.  Smiling wickedly at her, he lunged himself back on top of her.  “Does that answer you question?”

 

     Ron didn’t give her a chance to respond.  He slipped his mouth securely over hers and pushed his tongue into her welcoming mouth.  Hermione sensed his urgency and spread her legs.  Ron entered her immediately as he plundered her mouth with his own.  It wasn’t long before Hermione came apart, gasping into his mouth.  Her climax triggered Ron’s soon after.  He tore his lips off hers and sucked her throat as he spilled himself inside her, his grunts of ecstasy confirming his release.  Afterwards, they wound up falling back asleep in each other’s arms on Ron’s childhood bed.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

     Ginny knocked on the door hours later announcing that dinner was ready.  Ron woke up first and told her they’d be down in a few minutes.  Hermione’s body was draped on his chest.  Ron bent his head and kissed her softly on her forehead.  “Hermione?”  He brought his hands up and ran them through her hair.  “Time to get up love.  Mum’s got dinner ready.”

 

     Hermione raised her head up.  “Hmm…can’t we just stay right here?”

 

     Ron chuckled.  “If I wasn’t so hungry I’d be inclined to agree with you.”

 

     Hermione smiled.  “I guess we better get down there then huh?  I wouldn’t want you to starve!”  She raised herself off him and began to make to stand when she suddenly fell to the floor to her knees.  Hermione then bowed her head forward. 

 

    Ron was down on the floor with her in a flash.  “What is it sweetheart?”

 

    Hermione shook her head a few times as if to clear it.  “I feel dizzy again…weak.”

 

     Ron picked her up and placed her back in the bed looking worried.  “You haven’t eaten anything all day which can’t be good.  Just stay in bed love.  I’ll bring us up something to eat.”  Hermione nodded and smiled slightly.

 

     He went and collected his pants up off the floor where he had frantically kicked them earlier.  Yanking them up, he reached down and kissed Hermione on the lips.  “Be right back love!”

 

     Ron hurried down the steps and into the dining room.  Harry and Ginny were sitting there with his parents.  Mrs. Weasley greeted him first.  “Hey Ron!  We’ll eat as soon as Hermione comes down.”

 

     “Hermione still isn’t feeling well mum.  I’m just going to take us a plate upstairs if that’s alright.” 

 

     “Is she alright?  I could owl a healer friend of ours to come and take a look at her if you’d like?”

 

    “Thanks, but that’s not necessary.  I think she’s just feeling a bit weak from not eating all day.”

 

     “Alright.  Well if I can help let me know.”  Ron nodded.  “Well, let’s eat everyone!”

 

     Ron loaded a small amount of everything onto one of his mum’s china plates as Harry watched him with concern.  As soon as he filled the first plate, he started on a second.  “Mum, do you have a tray I could use?”

 

    “Yes.  There should be one on top of the cupboard in the kitchen.”

 

     His stomach guiding him, Ron hurried into the kitchen and rushed back in a few moments with the tray in question.  He placed the loaded plates along with silverware, napkins and two glasses of pumpkin juice on the tray and took off up the stairs.

 

   Mrs. Weasley spoke to Harry.  “Did Ron tell you what was the matter with Hermione?”

 

    “Not exactly.”   Harry lied.  As much as he loved Mrs. Weasley as if she was his own mother, he didn’t want to betray Ron’s trust.  She didn’t press the matter any further and they went on eating and making small conversation. 

 

     After dinner, Harry took Ginny aside.  “I’m going up stairs to help Ron explain what’s going on to Hermione.  Do you think you could keep your mum occupied for a bit?”

 

     “I suppose.  Why?”

 

    “I’ll explain it all to you later.  We just need a bit of privacy.”

 

     “Sure.  Is everything alright with Hermione?”

 

     “It will be.”  He smiled at Ginny and then gave her a quick kiss before going up to Ron’s room.  He knocked twice and Ron came and opened the door.  “Hey!”

 

    “Hey mate!”  Ron was holding a plate with a small amount of food left on it along with his fork.  

 

     Harry came in to see Hermione clad in a dressing gown laying on Ron’s old bed.  Harry smiled at her.  “Hi Hermione! How you’re feeling?”  Harry crossed the room to the bed and bent down, kissing her on the forehead. 

 

     She smiled back.  “I’m loads better now, thank you.  Ron was right, I just needed to eat something.”

 

     Harry noticed the tray Ron brought up earlier sitting on the nightstand with a plate sans food sitting on top of it.  “Looks like you cleaned your plate.  You gave Ron a run for the money.  Guess you were hungry.”

 

     Ron chuckled.  “Actually that was my plate.  Hermione ate almost all of hers and  couldn’t eat anymore.  Of course I decided to eat the rest!  Waste not, want not!” 

 

    Harry laughed.  “Of course…” and pulled Ron’s desk chair alongside the bed.  He swung his leg over as Ron placed his now spotless plate on the tray.  “Well, I suppose you’re wondering why you’re at the Burrow.”  Ron nudged Hermione over, slipping in on the side of the mattress. 

 

     “I am curious.”  Hermione hiccupped, slipping a crumpled napkin over her mouth.  “Ron told me it has something to do with the case you’re both working on.”

 

     “Yes it does-or at least we think it does.  Last night it was discovered that a person or persons removed several personnel files that included Ron’s and my own.”   Hermione frowned.  “The reason Ron and I thought it best to bring Ginny and you here was that you were both listed as our primary contacts in our files.”

 

     “So you think whoever took these files will try to harm the people listed as primary contacts then?”  

 

     Harry chuckled, his arms crossed casually over the back of the chair.  “As always nothing gets by you!  Anyway, Headquarters has dispatched Aurors to keep watch on our homes and our loved ones.  You will now be accompanied by Aurors at all times to and from the Ministry and while you’re at work.”

 

     Hermione didn’t say anything as she stared back and forth from Harry to Ron.  They both looked in agreement with one another so she didn’t see any reason to question Harry’s instructions.  Ron smiled, his hand now resting on her leg.  “You see love there’s nothing to worry about!  The Aurors won’t let anything happen to you!  You’ll be completely protected at all times!”  Ron leaned down and kissed her cheek.

 

     “But what about you and Harry?”

 

     “What about it?  We can take care of ourselves.” 

 

     “But what if this person or persons attacks one of you when they know you’re alone?” 

 

     Ron looked uneasily at Harry who responded in turn.  “Hermione, Ron is right.  We can take care of ourselves.  Trust me when I tell you we’ll be on our guard at all times.” 

 

     “How is this related to the case you’re working on?”

 

     “The man were after is known to be a very sadistic individual.  He doesn’t value human life…especially regarding Muggles.” 

 

     “Who is it Harry?”

 

     Ron shook his head at Harry.  “Um…well that’s nothing you need to worry about right now.”

 

    “What rubbish!  Come on Harry!  Just tell me who it is!”

 

      Harry hesitated a moment.  _She seems fine, perhaps Ron is overreacting._ “His name is…”

 

     “Harry!”  Ron said in warning.   

 

    “Martin Scabior.”  Harry finished as Ron groaned.  

 

    Hermione brought her hand to her chin, tapping her lips with her finger.  “Scabior?  Scabior?  Where have I heard that name before?”  Hermione sat thinking as Ron scowled at Harry who pointedly looked away.  They both jumped slightly when Hermione shouted, “Wait a minute!”  She came up off the bed, her face white.  “NO!”

 

     Harry and Ron both stood up, chanting in unison.  “Hermione calm down!’ 

 

    “DON’T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN HARRY POTTER!”  She was shaking like a leaf now; whether from anger or fear Harry didn’t know, but she climbed on top of the bed as if clawing her way up a tree to safety. 

 

     “Please Hermione, keep your voice down!”  Ron begged, trying to get hold of her as she half-bounced, half-walked around her mattress. 

 

     “KEEP MY VOICE DOWN?!”  Hermione shrieked just as Ron grabbed her waist, trying to get her under control.  “You both knew who he was when you took the case, didn’t you!”  Harry nodded guiltily, but Ron appeared too busy trying to bring her back to earth so he was guilty by default.  “Did you take this case because of what happened at Malfoy Manor?!”  This time she looked directly at Ron.  “Did you?”

 

     Harry answered.  “Partially.  But this bloke is bad news Hermione.  He needs to be caught before he kills somebody else!”

 

     Hermione’s eyes went wide as she gasped.  “The missing informant!  Oh, my god!”

 

     Harry looked at Ron uneasily, clearly confused as to why Hermione seemed to be going off the deep end.  “Yes, we think he may have had something to do with that.”

 

     Shocking Harry, Hermione started to cry uncontrollably, slumping down to the bed again and grabbing a fistful of sheet.  She brought her knees up and grabbed the pillow. Her voice was slightly muffled as she buried her head in the pillow and continued sobbing.    “I will never forgive myself if something happens to either of you because of me!”

 

     Ron began a repetitious cycle of strokes over her back as she rocked on her knees.  Quite erratically and pausing for one huge breath to replenish her sobs, she left the safety of her pillow and buried her face in Ron’ chest, mumbling incoherently as she clutched at his shirt.  Ron looked pointedly at Harry.  “Harry, could you please leave now.”  Just as Harry was about to speak, Hermione pushed herself from Ron and bent over and threw up violently all over the blue braided rug.

 

     Ron had a grip on her from behind, keeping her from falling off the bed while Harry rushed to her side and bent down.  “Hermione?!  You alright?”

 

     Ron pulled her back onto the bed, stood up and grabbed the back of Harry by his robes.  He pulled him up until he was back in a standing position.  Ron snarled at him, “LEAVE NOW!”

 

     Harry nodded his head frantically.  “I’m sorry I upset her Ron.”  He didn’t respond.  Feeling ashamed, Harry made his way to the door watching as Ron pulled her hair from her face telling her over and over that everything would be alright.  He hadn’t realized how bad it was.

 

    As he opened the door he was greeted by the Weasley’s and Ginny looking horrified.  Harry pushed into them, turned the lock and quickly shutting the door.  Mrs. Weasley spoke up, “What’s going on Harry?  We could hear Hermione shouting downstairs.”  A long agonizing wail suddenly erupted from the other side of the door.  “Is that Hermione?”

 

     “Mrs. Weasley let’s just go down stairs.”

 

     Molly ignored him and pushed passed him.  She banged on the door.  “Ronnie what’s going on in there?  Does she need a healer?”  When she heard nothing but Hermione continuing to cry she raised her voice.  “Ronald Weasley you tell me what’s going on this instant or I’ll blast the door down!”  She reached down and tried to turn the knob that wouldn’t budge because it was locked. 

 

     A minute later the knob rattled violently from the other side and Ron swung the door open looking livid.  Just like Harry, he pushed everyone back and closed the door.  Hermione’s cries could still be heard.  “I’m asking as calmly as I can right now that all of you please go down stairs and stay out of this!”

 

    Molly looked as if he slapped her.  “Ronald!”

 

    Ron’s voice rose slightly.  “I mean it mum!  I cannot calm her down when you’re yelling and banging on the door like that!”

 

     Molly was starting to tear up.  “Is she alright Ron?”

 

     Ron snapped at her.  “No!  She’s not alright because I’m out here when I should be in there right now!” 

 

     Molly looked pained as she backed off.  “We’ll be downstairs if you need us then.”

 

    “Thank you!”  Ron said through gritted teeth.  He spun around quickly and went back inside his room, locking the door behind him.  A few moments later Hermione’s cries all but disappeared and Harry was pretty certain Ron had impeturbed the room.   

 

   


	15. Revelations and Reflections

  
Author's notes:

I'd like to thank my brilliant beta Brandedfaithfully. She has stuck by me with this story and I appreciate it so much. 

*SMOOCH*

missgranger2 

* * *

Chapter 15 “Revelations and Reflections”  

 

     Harry and Ginny slumped on the couch in the lounge listening to a Quidditch match on the wireless.   Arthur sat in his easy chair reading The Daily Prophet.  Molly busied herself knitting by hand in her recliner a clear indication that she was stressed out.  After being ordered down stairs by an angry Ron, no one seemed inclined to talk.  Everyone was tense and sickened over hearing Hermione cry as she had.  Harry felt worse than all of them knowing it was- yet again- because he opened his big mouth. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

     Ron reclined on his childhood bed, his hands wrapped securely around Hermione who curled on top of him.  It had taken him forever to coax her to lie down in bed with him.  After she threw up, she slumped to the floor and cried hysterically while clutching her knees to her chest in a rocking motion.   Ron tried to calm her down without losing his temper.  His mother’s interruption had actually been a good thing.  Snapping at his mum enabled him to rid himself of the mounting frustration at not being able to help his fiancé.

 

    Ron sighed.  His room smelled of vomit and he was pretty certain he hadn’t gotten it all out of her hair.  He could kill Harry for telling Hermione who they were investigating.  Not to mention his family was now aware that something was wrong with Hermione.  A new can of worms had been opened now on top of everything else!  Ron could tell by her breathing that she was indeed finally asleep.  Carefully, he slid out from underneath her.  Ron pulled the quilt over her, looking at her lovingly, but with great concern.  He reached down and kissed her cheek softly before grabbing his wand off his nightstand. 

 

    After cleaning up the vomit with his wand, he did a few freshening charms to get the wretched smell out of the room.  Satisfied that she would now sleep, he decided to head downstairs and apologize to his mother.  She hadn’t done anything wrong and Ron wanted her to know he appreciated her concern.  As he entered the lounge, he saw four sets of eyes turn toward him for a moment and then quickly look away.

 

    Ron felt uncomfortable all of a sudden.  He knew he owed them an explanation, but he dreaded talking about it.  Discussing Hermione’s condition would very likely bring some sore emotions to the forefront and he didn’t want to start crying like a bloody poof.

 

   “Um Dad, do you have any Firewhiskey?” he asked as politely as he could. 

 

     Arthur looked at Molly first, more to ask her opinion than to ask for the liquor’s location.  Molly shrugged her shoulders in reply, her way of saying ‘go ahead.’  

 

     “In the top cabinet by the back door son.”

 

    “Thanks.”  Ron walked in the kitchen and took a glass out of the cupboard and then grabbed the Firewhiskey.  As he poured himself a glass, he heard someone step into the kitchen.  Looking up, a very despondent Harry stood; shoulders slumped, watching him anxiously.  Ron knew his mate felt bad and tried to be as cheerful as possible.  “Want one Harry?”

 

     “Yeah, thanks.”  Ron got another glass and filled it for Harry.  He brought both glasses to the table and sat down.  Harry took a seat and idly played with his cup.  “Ron I feel horrible.”  Ron slammed back a shot and shook his head at the burn.  “I swear if I had any idea that telling her who we were investigating would upset her that much, I would have nev…”

    

    Ron raised his hand to cut him off.  “Don’t.  Harry, I have always considered you a brother even before you married my sister.”  He took a smaller drink having recovered from the first kick.  “As my brother I ask that you do not discuss this case in any way, shape or form around Hermione ever again.  If you do…well just don’t, alright. ”

 

    Harry nodded.  “Sure.  I can do that.  I won’t say a word.”  Harry twisted his still full glass in his hands.

 

     “Also, Hermione has her Muggle doctor’s appointment scheduled on Wednesday.  If I’m able to, I want to take her _without_ the Auror detail being present.  I wondered if you could use your influence to make sure that happens?”

 

    “I suppose I could.  Why don’t you want the Auror detail with her?”

 

    “She’s seeing a Muggle doctor to help her with her…emotions.  I don’t want them to judge her.  It’s not her fault she isn’t well.”  Ron took another sip of his drink, not looking at Harry.    

 

     “What about when you can’t take her?  When we’re on a mission?”

 

     “George will do it.  He may be the world’s biggest prat but I trust him to look after Hermione.”  Ron gulped the rest of his drink down and hissed from the heat in his throat.  He sighed and rubbed his forehead wearily with his hand.   “Well, I suppose I better go and say sorry to my mum for earlier.  And I’m sure she has some questions to ask me.”

 

     As Ron stood up, Harry placed his hand on his arm.  “Hermione will get through this  Ron.”

 

    Ron nodded and smiled, though Harry could tell that the smile didn’t reach his eyes.  He walked slowly into the lounge and sat down on the couch next to Ginny.  Harry followed, drink still in hand, and sat on the other side of his wife.  Ron cleared his throat and Molly finally looked up.  “I wanted to start off by saying how sorry I am Mum for yelling at you earlier.”

 

    Molly smiled at him kindly.  “It’s forgotten Ronnie.”

 

    Ron nodded and then looked around the room.  “In regards to Hermione…I suppose I owe you some explanation for why she was acting the way she was.”  All eyes focused on him intently making Ron shift uncomfortably.  He cleared his throat.  “She…um…that is to say…she isn’t quite comfortable with what I do.  She worries and…sometimes it just gets to be too much for her to handle.”

 

    “That’s why she was crying then?”  Molly asked.

 

    Ron nodded and glanced at Harry.  “Anyway, I’d appreciate it if none of you said anything about what you heard tonight unless she mentions it first.”

 

    Ginny nodded.  “Of course we won’t say anything, though we’d like to help her if we can Ron.”

 

    Ron was about to say something else when he heard the shower turn on upstairs.  “What the…”  Ron stood up quickly.  “I need to go check on her.”

 

    Ron took the stairs two at a time until he got to the only bathroom in the house.  He knocked on the door.  “Hermione?  Everything alright?”

 

    “Yes.”

 

     Ron tried the door and found it was locked.  “Let me in sweetheart.”

 

     “I’m fine Ron.”

 

     Ron took his wand from his back pocket and did a quick Alohamora on the knob.  He walked in and shut the door, locking it again.  The curtain was drawn and Ron reached for it pulling it back slightly.  Hermione was sitting in the bathtub, hugging her knees to her chest.  Ron didn’t hesitate and stepped into the shower fully clothed.  “What are you doing sweetheart?”  He knelt down and wrapped his arms around her.

 

     She looked up at him and didn’t seem to be crying anymore, but frowned at him.  “I wanted to wash my hair…it smells like vomit…but there’s no shampoo or soap in here.”

 

     Ron chuckled, trying to keep things light, normal.  “One of my mum’s quirks!  She keeps it all under the cabinet.  I’ll go and get it for you.”  Ron hopped up and out of the tub.  He performed a drying charm on himself and took his clothes off.   He stooped down and got a bottle of shampoo, a bar of soap and a wash cloth out of the cabinet and climbed back into the tub.  Hermione was now standing up and looking around the shower as if she were lost.  With as much enthusiasm as he could muster, Ron said, “Here you go!”

 

     “Thank you.”  Hermione stepped under the spray.  

 

    She took the shampoo from him as Ron sat the soap and wash cloth on the ledge of the tub.  Hermione poured some in her hand and set the bottle down.  She pulled back from the shower some and began to work it into her hair.  Ron came up behind her and replaced her hands with his own.  “Allow me.”

 

    Hermione’s hands dropped down to her sides as Ron began to rub the shampoo into her scalp.  “That feels so good.”   Ron pushed her gently under the shower after a few minutes and helped her rinse her hair out.   

 

     Ron turned and picked up the soap and washcloth from the ledge, giving Hermione an excellent view before slipping in behind her again.  “Do you want to wash yourself?  Or should I?”  He hoped his voice sounded playful for he wanted her to smile and feel better.

 

     Hermione turned and wrenched her arms around his neck.  The impact of her weight almost made him lose his footing.  “I don’t deserve you, Ron.”

 

     Ron could feel the lump in his throat.  “I think you have that backwards.”  He dropped the wash cloth, his soapy hands gripping her slippery hips.

 

     “I’m serious Ron.  I don’t know how you put up with me, I really don’t”  

 

     “That’s easy…I love you.”  

 

     Hermione brushed her lips over his.  “I love you.”  She got an odd expression on her face before saying, “Oh!”  Hermione let go of Ron and sat down in the tub.  “I’m woozy again.”

 

    Ron sighed.  “How about I wash you real quick and I’ll bring you something up to eat since you…you know…threw-up everything before.”  

 

    “Yes.  I’m sorry about that love.”  She leaned over and in a tender gesture kissed what she could reach-his leg.  

 

     Ron knelt down.  “No worries.  Now, let’s get you cleaned up gorgeous!”

 

     Ron washed her and then quickly washed himself as she sat in the tub.  He turned the shower off and pulled the curtain back, grabbing a towel to dry her off.  Ron used the same towel to dry himself off and then looked around for Hermione’s clothes.  

 

     “Where’s your clothes love?”

 

     “In a pile by the door.  I got throw-up on them.”

 

     “Oh.  Umm…here.”  Ron reached for his black shirt off the counter.  She stood up slowly, still a bit unsteady.  “Ron put his shirt on her and then quickly buttoned up the front.  He helped her out of the tub and sat her on the toilet while he pulled his black jeans on.  “Alright, up you go!”  Ron picked her up effortlessly.   He grabbed his wand off the counter and unlocked the door.  Smiling at her, he carried her to the bedroom and sat her down on the bed.  “I better take this tray down before Mum goes ballistic on me!  I’ll bring you something back up.”

 

     As Ron was about to reach for the tray Hermione yelled, “Wait!”  Ron turned to her.  “Come here a minute…please.”   

 

     Ron walked over to the bed.  “What is it, love?”

 

     Hermione smiled and gestured for him to come closer with her finger.  Ron bent down and placed his hands down on either side of her head.  Hermione wrapped her hands around his face and brought his lips down to hers.  She kissed him roughly before pulling back and releasing her hands.  

 

     Ron grinned.  “Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?”

 

     “I really, really love you.”  Hermione brought her hand up and trailed a finger along his cheek.

 

     Ron could feel his resolve waning.  He fought it, not wanting to upset her.  “I love you too.”  He brushed his lips against hers and then stood back up.  “I’ll be right back.”  Hermione nodded; a smile on her face.  Ron grabbed the tray and headed downstairs to the kitchen.  Everyone was still sitting in the lounge and watched in shock as a shirtless Ron hurried by without a word.  

     

    The opening of the refrigerator prompted Molly to go into the kitchen and see what Ron was doing.  “Hungry Ron?”

 

    Ron lifted his head out.  “Uh no.  Actually Hermione is.”

 

    “Move out of the way.”  Ron backed up as his mother plowed into the refrigerator and pulled out several bowls of food.  “I have beef soup, roast and turkey.  Which do you think she’d prefer?”

 

    “Turkey.”  

 

     Molly got a clean plate out of the cupboard and began laying several pieces of turkey on it.  “What else?  I have green beans, mashed potatoes and carrots.”

 

     “I suppose green beans would be alright.”

 

    “Just green beans?”

 

    “C’mon Mum you know Hermione eats like a bird.”

 

     Molly took the green beans out and put a spoonful on the plate.  She took her wand out and did a warming charm and then summoned a fork and knife from a drawer.  “Would she like a roll with butter perhaps?”

 

    “No, that’s fine Mum.”

 

    Molly used her wand to remove the dirty dishes from the tray and then set the plate of turkey and silverware on it.  She summoned a cloth napkin from another drawer and it zoomed across the room and landed on the tray.  Molly surveyed the kitchen, finally spying what she wanted.      

 

    “Aha!”  She summoned a small vase of fresh cut flowers from the window ledge and placed them on the tray.  “There!”

 

    Ron smiled. “Thanks Mum.”

 

    “Ronnie you let Hermione know that I hope she feels better.”

 

    Ron was about to reach for the tray, when he hugged his mother instead.  “Thanks.”

 

    “Anytime!”

 

     Balancing the tray, Ron headed back up the stairs.  He opened the door and brought the tray over to Hermione.  “Here you go.”

 

    She smiled.  “The flowers are lovely, Ron.”  Hermione picked up the fork. 

 

        “I wish I could take the credit but it was my mum’s idea.  She wanted to let you know that she hopes you feel better.”

     

    The fork she was holding dropped with a clank down on the plate.  “She knows?!”

 

    Ron quickly sat by her on the bed.  “Not everything,” he quickly countered.  “She just thinks you got upset tonight about what’s going on, that’s all!”  He picked her fork up and picked up a few green beans with it.  “Eat!”

 

    Hermione eyed him with concern, but took the fork from his hands and slid it in her mouth.  She managed to eat almost everything, save two pieces of turkey.  She laid her fork down and picked up her napkin to wipe her mouth.  “I’m full!”

 

    Ron smiled and, in true Weasley fashion, picked the fork up and finished the rest of the turkey.  He moved the tray and set it up on the nightstand.  “Alright, time for bed.”

 

    “Yes.  Even though I slept most of the day, I think I should try to get a few more hours of rest before I have to go into work.”

 

    Ron frowned.  “Maybe you should take another day off Hermione.”

 

    “Don’t be silly!  I’m feeling much better!  Besides I need to go in.”

 

     “Well if you’re not feeling well tomorrow, promise me you’ll stay here and rest, alright?”

 

   “Of course!”  Ron gave her a peck on the lips and then got up from the bed and made his way over to the cot.  “Where’re you going?”

 

    “I just thought you’d be more comfortable if I slept over here love.”  As Ron began taking his jeans off, Hermione sat up and started looking around the room.  “What are you looking for?” he asked.

 

    “My wand.”  

 

     Ron walked to the bureau and grabbed it, tossing it to her.  

 

     “Thank you!”

  

     She waved it at the bed and within seconds it doubled in size, now big enough for them both.  Hermione smiled at him and threw her wand on the nightstand by the tray.  “Plenty of room now!”

 

     Ron smiled sheepishly at her.  “There certainly is love!”  Ron used his own wand to turn the lights off.  He grabbed the pillow off the cot and climbed into bed with her.  Ron pulled her into his arms.  “Did I tell you how sexy you look in my shirt?” 

 

     “Hmm…no.  Why don’t you show me?”  Ron did exactly that.  

     

      


	16. "Protection and Protocol"

  
Author's notes:

As always, I would like to thank the lovely and talented writer Brandedfaithfully for her editing work! 

*hugs*

missgranger2 

* * *

Chapter 16

 

     The humming and blue glow from Ron’s watch woke them both up at 4 AM.  Ron had tried to get Hermione to stay in bed for a while but she insisted on getting up, saying she had positively quite enough sleep.  Her mind focused on getting back to work, Hermione seemed to have her nerves under control. They dressed and made their way down stairs to the kitchen to see Harry sitting at the table and drinking a cup of tea. 

 

     Though visibly tired, Harry smiled broadly at Hermione.  “Good morning!  You’re up early!”

 

     Hermione seemed to steel herself for a moment.  “I am so very sorry about my behavior last night Harry.  I’m sure you must think I’m completely mental!”

 

    Ron set two cups of tea down on the table for Hermione and himself.  “Nobody thinks your mental Hermione.”  They sat down at the table with Harry. 

 

     Harry piped up, “Of course not!”  

 

     Hermione began to wring her hands together.  “Well, still I do feel bad for acting so ridicules last…”

 

     Ron cut her off.  “Hermione, please stop beating yourself up.”

 

     Harry saw Hermione’s face fall.  “Er…Ron’s right.  Don’t worry about it.”  He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  “So, going into work today?”

 

     “Oh, yes.  I’ll probably leave when you both do.”

 

     Ron frowned.  “Harry and I have to be in at 4:30.  Don’t you think that’s a bit early as you don’t have to be there until nine?”

 

     “But I missed yesterday Ron!  I need to catch up!”  Hermione protested.

 

      “Who _else_ is going to be there at this god forsaken time?  I don’t want you there by yourself.” 

 

     “We have shifts just like you.  Trust me, there will be people there, just not as many as usual.” 

 

     Ron sighed.  “Well, I suppose I should go outside and round up the Aurors assigned to protect you.  I’m sure they weren’t expecting you to leave this early for work.” 

 

     Ron got up and walked out the back door.  Hermione turned to Harry.  “How do they know when I go to work?”

 

    “Oh, well they’re provided with a daily schedule of the person they’re assigned to watch.  Ron would have filled one out for you ages ago just in case.  Thankfully it’s kept separate from our personnel file.”  

     

     “Just in case?”  Hermione questioned. 

 

     “Yes.  It’s a standard precaution.”  Harry added, trying to sound casual.

 

    Hermione bit her lip.  “So they will be going everywhere I go from now on?”

 

   “Yeah, until it’s safe.  They‘ll be waiting outside with the other Aurors guarding the perimeter.  They’re not allowed in the house per protocol.”  Harry took a sip of his tea.  “They’re schedule is brutal!”

 

   “Why’s that?” 

 

   “For starters when they’re assigned someone to guard they all start work at four am sharp and don’t get to go home until eight o’clock at night.  One of them stays the night usually in a tent right outside the person’s home they’re guarding.  So if you ever do happen to go somewhere during the week between the hours of eight at night and four in the morning…”  Harry smiled sheepishly at her.  “you’ll need to go outside and let one of the Aurors know.  They’ll wake up whoever is staying overnight and he or she will alert the others.  Also on the weekends if you plan on going somewhere you’ll need to tell one of the Aurors outside as well.”

 

   She pointed to the watch on Harry’s wrist.  “Why don’t they just give me a communicator?  I mean wouldn’t that be easier for heaven’s sake?”

 

   Harry shrugged.  “Communicators are issued to Aurors only.  And as far as all the rest of it goes that’s just how they do things.”          

 

     Ron returned a few minutes later with four Aurors in tow behind him.  “Hermione I’d like to introduce you to the Aurors put in charge of guarding you.”  She stood up.  “This is Nancy Hammond.”  A short, blonde-haired witch smiled and extended her hand out to Hermione who shook it.  “This here is Tommy Morris.” 

 

     A very tall Auror with dark brown hair reached to shake her hand.  “It’s a pleasure to meet you in person Miss Granger!”  Hermione smiled and shook his hand. 

 

     Ron cleared his throat, clearly not happy with Tommy’s enthusiasm.  He pointed to a brawny, bald man.  “This is Ben Feldman.”

 

    “Please call me ‘Tiny’ Miss Granger.”  He laughed.  “It’s a pleasure to meet you!”  Tiny shook her hand as Hermione giggled slightly.

 

    “And finally this is Emeril Grant.”  A tall, muscular man stepped forward.  His long brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail and he wore an earring in his left ear.  

 

    Emeril smiled and took her hand in his. “Miss Granger.”  He then bent down and kissed her on the knuckles. 

 

     Ron scowled at him before gently taking her hand and snatching it away.  He turned to Hermione. “Right then.  They’ll be accompanying you to and from work from now on.  Two of them will be close by while you’re in the office, but don’t worry as they’ll be very discreet.  The other two will be running surveillance by the lifts on everyone who gets off at your floor.”

 

     “Well, I’ll just run upstairs and fetch my work robes real quick and then I guess we can leave.”

 

     Emeril said, “We’ll be right here Miss Granger.”  He winked at her causing Ron to glare dangerously at him. 

 

     Hermione blushed.  “I’ll be r-right back!”

 

     Ron waited until he heard her climbing the stairs to address them.  “Alright, I have a few things I’d like to discuss!”

 

    Tiny rolled his eyes and muttered, “Here he goes!” 

 

     “What was that Tiny?!”

 

     “Nothing Ron.  Out with it then!”

    

    “First of all you are to supervise her every minute that you’re guarding her.  Make sure that nobody gets within five feet of her if he or she looks even remotely suspicious!”  He ran his hand through his hair.  “I also expect to be notified the second you think she’s in danger!  No exceptions!”

 

    Tiny smiled.  “Really Ron give us some credit here, we know what we’re doing!”

 

    Ron acted as if he didn’t hear him.  “If she gets hurt while under your watch I swear I’ll hunt down each and everyone of you and hex you so fucking bad that there won’t be anything left!”   Ron turned his full attention to Emeril.  “And as for you Grant, if I catch you winking at my fiancé again, you’ll have a permanent hole in your head where your eye once was!”

 

     Emeril grinned slightly but didn’t say anything as Hermione came back into the kitchen.  “Alright, I’m ready to go then.” 

 

     Nancy spoke up, “Two of us will Floo ahead and wait for you at the Ministry while two of us follow after you.”  She turned to Tiny and gestured to the fireplace.  “Shall we?” 

 

    As Nancy and Tiny stepped closer to the fireplace, Ron took Hermione in his arms. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips.  “I love you.  You have nothing to worry about, you’ll be completely safe!  I’ll see you later tonight sweetheart.”

 

    She smiled.  “I love you, too.  Be careful!”  Hermione looked over at Harry.  “Both of you!”

 

     Harry got up and walked over to them.  Ron released her and looked on as Harry leaned down and gave her a kiss on the check.  “Go and have fun rounding up crazed Hippogriffs!”  They laughed.  “And don’t worry too much.”

 

     Hermione took Harry’s hand in hers and gave it a squeeze.  The three of them watched as first Nancy, then Tiny Flooed away.  Ron put his arm around Hermione’s waist and walked her over to the fireplace.  She reached up and kissed him on the cheek one last time before Flooing away to the Ministry.  Emeril and Tommy followed soon after. 

 

    Ron stared blankly at the fireplace a few moments before turning to Harry.  “I forgot to ask you about McLaggen.  Where did he go yesterday?”

 

    “No where!  It was the most boring surveillance I’ve done in a long time!  I swear if Frank hadn’t been there to entertain me I would have gone completely loopy.”

 

    “Let’s hope he does something interesting today.  I’m surprised he didn’t go anywhere.  Are you sure he didn’t Floo out or Disapparate somewhere?”

 

    “Quite sure.  That detection spell I cast over his house is _very_ reliable.”

 

    “Well, let’s hope he goes somewhere interesting today.”

 

     “Before we go, I wanted to go have a word with the Aurors looking after Ginny.”  Harry smiled sheepishly.  “I feel like I owe it to them to warn them of my wife’s unique temper.”

 

    Ron grinned.  “Best do that before they complain I guess.”

 

     Harry chuckled.  “I’ll be right back.”

 

    Ron watched Harry go out the backdoor.  He hoped like hell that today’s surveillance of McLaggen would be anything but boring.  

 

~*~*~*~*~ 

 

     Hermione had been pleasantly surprised to see that Cormac had finished all the files from the day before.  She carefully checked over each one and found very few mistakes.  The office population skirted on ghost town, but Hermione found the silence helpful while concentrating on her editing work.  Once she was finished, she started on the new files. 

 

     She worked steadily all morning.  True  to form,  Tiny and Nancy, her office security detail seemed invisible.  Ron was right when he said they’d be discreet.  When nine o’clock rolled around, it took only minutes before Cormac came strolling into her cubicle. 

 

    With a casual intimacy, Cormac came around her desk and hugged her briefly, Her comfort level plummeting.  He smiled brightly.  “Hermione!  Welcome back!  Mr. Rutherford said you were sick yesterday.  Are you feeling better?”

 

    Hermione had to remind herself that they had agreed to start over.  “Um…yes.”

 

    “What was wrong with you?”

 

    “I was…tired.  Overly tired I suppose.   But I’m feeling better now.”

 

    “Did you like my flowers?”

 

    “Flowers?” Hermione looked around the room, wondering if she had somehow missed something.

 

    Cormac scowled.  “You didn’t get them?  I had the Wizard florist deliver them to your house yesterday!  They told me they did, too.”

 

    “Well, I was pretty out of it yesterday.  I’ll ask Ron about it later.”

 

    “Right.”  Cormac circled her desk and took his usual seat.  “You let me know first thing tomorrow morning if you got those flowers.  I was trying to cheer you up since you were sick and all.” 

 

    “I will.”  Hermione bit her lip.  “Oh, by the way, good work!  I went over all the files from yesterday and I must say I was very impressed!”

 

    Cormac smiled smugly.  “What can I say?  I’m brilliant!”

 

    Hermione smiled slightly.  “Well, I suppose we can split up the rest of today’s files.”

 

    “Hand them over!  I’m ready to impress you some more!”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

    Harry and Ron’s shift returned them to the motel room first thing.  Harry cast another detection spell on the house in case the one he put on it yesterday had been tampered with.  They pulled two chairs up to the window to watch.  Both men had a pair of omninoculars  and would periodically peer through them to see if McLaggen was on the move. 

 

     After sitting in silence for a short time, Ron started analyzing their predicament.  “You know I was wondering about something Harry.”

 

    “Yeah?”

 

    “Why do you think Scabior would take so many personnel files and not just ours?”

 

     Harry shrugged.  “Could be a diversion or maybe he’s trying to recruit people.  I dunno.”

 

    “Exactly.  Do you think he stole the dirty Aurors’ files as well?”

 

    “I’m not sure.  It would be a good move on his part though.”  Harry furrowed his eyebrows.  “I bet he thought we’d be more interested in the theft of the files then anything else.”

 

    Ron smiled.  “That makes sense.  Keep us busy trying to find out why he’s so interested in certain Aurors.”  About that time,  a faint red glow showed briefly around McLaggen’s house.  “Get your wand out Harry!  It looks like he Apparated out!”

 

    Harry slammed his hand into his robes, pulled out his wand and trained it on the house.  His wand flickered slightly and glowed red.  Harry walked quickly over to the table in the motel room where a piece of parchment sat.  He tapped his wand against the parchment and instantly an address appeared:

 

                                             41 Tarton Place

 

     Ron’s eyes widened.  “You think we’ll find Scabior there?”

 

    “Only one way to know for sure!  Let’s go mate!”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

     At lunchtime, Hermione decided to get away from her desk with a visit to the Ministry Café.  Grabbing a salad and pumpkin juice, she spotted an empty section of table and stepped toward it happily, looking forward to squeezing in a few more chapters.  Setting her tray down, she wedged the book she had under her arm out and sat down.  Hermione opened her book to where her bookmark held its place.  She began to read as she ate. 

 

     “Excuse me!” spoke a jovial, familiar voice.  “May I join you?”

 

     Hermione’s eyes snapped up to see a grinning Arthur Weasley standing there with a tray in his hand piled with food.  She could help but smile at the comparison to Ron’s usual consumption level.  Hermione instantly shut her book.  “Of course, Mr. Weasley!” 

 

   Arthur sat down and carefully placed his napkin in his lap.  “So, tell me how your day is going!”

 

   “Very well, thank you!”  Hermione took a small amount of lettuce on her fork. 

 

   “Um…Hermione about last night…”

 

   Hermione cut him off.  “It was nothing Mr. Weasley!  I was just a bit upset.”

 

   Arthur smiled and started to cut into his chicken.  “Ron told us that you get upset when he has to leave.  Is that true?”  He set his knife down and placed a piece of chicken in his mouth. 

 

   “Yes, I do get upset.”  Hermione’s skin turned bright red.  She stabbed a few lettuce leaves in her salad and brought it up to her mouth. 

 

   “You could talk to Molly about it you know.  She used to get incredibly upset when I was gone on missions for the Order.”  Hermione’s eyes widened in surprise and Arthur continued.  “Oh yes!  See a lot of our friends had died and for awhile she worried herself sick every time I left.” 

 

    Hermione lowered her head as she ate.  She really didn’t want to talk to him about it. 

Hermione sighed.  “I’ll be fine Mr. Weasley, I promise.” 

 

   They sat in ate in silence for a while.  “Hermione, I wouldn’t bring this all up if I didn’t care you know.  I’m sorry if I seem to be prying and I certainly don’t mean to embarrass you or anything.”

   

    She looked up at him and smiled.  “I know you don’t mean to pry.  It’s just that I have so much I need to figure out right now.”  Hermione bit her lip.  “And I will figure it all out Mr. Weasley.”

 

   Arthur reached over and patted her hand.  “Just know that you don’t necessarily have to figure out things alone.  Sometimes you need other people to help you through situations…someone that’s been there.” 

 

   Hermione nodded her head.  The two of them finished their lunch.  Arthur kissed her on the cheek before heading back to his department and Hermione to hers.  She really had appreciated her future father-in-law’s kind words.  Still, Hermione felt that this was something she needed to overcome on her own.  She didn’t like to fail and yet that’s what she felt like-a failure.


	17. Catch Me If You Can

  
Author's notes:

I would like to thank the very talented and lovely Brandedfaithfully for her beta work. She's the best!  

*hugs*

missgranger2 

* * *

     Harry and Ron removed their Auror robes before setting off.  They used a map to chart the location of where McLaggen went.  Not totally familiar with the area, they chose to Apparate to a point nearby they both knew.  Appearing behind a retaining wall, they checked for Muggles and proceeded north two blocks until they arrived on Tarton.  The whole street contained a series of dilapidated buildings.  Garbage littered the street.  Streetwalkers and homeless people walked aimlessly up and down the block, hoping for loose change or a quick fix for their misdirected lives. 

 

     Ron turned to Harry and said in a hushed tone, “Not exactly a place you’d think the high and mighty Mr. McLaggen would likely hang out eh?” 

 

    “No, I wouldn’t think so.”  They began to walk down the street.  “There’s 37!  38, 39, 40…ah number 41!” 

 

     Number 41 Tarton looked to be an abandoned warehouse, wedged between a shoe repair shop and what used to be a modest row house, a thin single-person alley along the side.  “Nice place to meet someone for lunch!”  Ron smirked.  “Front door?  Back door?”

 

    “Hmm.  I suppose we’ll enter through the back door, assuming there is one.”

 

     Ron smiled sheepishly, his adrenaline flowing. “Let’s do this then!”

 

     Single file, they snaked down the alley, navigating carefully through tall grass littered with broken bottles and other rubbish.  The back entrance was opened, the glass door broken and barely hanging still on its hinges. They lit their wands and slowly stepped inside.  

 

    It was dark and eerie.  Abandoned office furniture that had seen better days laid helter skelter in what used to be the offices of the warehouse.  They searched each office but found nothing out of the ordinary.  While making their way down the hallway and to the stairs, Ron made an abrupt stop.  “What is it?”  Harry whispered. 

 

    Ron whispered back.  “Hear that?” 

 

    Harry stood silently, listening intently.  He could hear faint voices that seemed to be coming from somewhere below them.  “There must be a basement or something.”

 

     Ron nodded.  “Let’s see if there’s a set of stairs or a door somewhere leading to it.”

 

     They searched the first floor as quickly and quietly as possible.  Finally, they discovered a door on the other side of the building leading downward.  They both performed a chameleon charm, their bodies taking on the hue of worn cement and decade’s old tan carpet.  The only drawback of such a charm was that they would both have to be sure not to accidentally bump into someone.  Nobody could see them, but they could still feel them.  

 

     Ron and Harry covertly descended the stairs, dousing their wand light in favor of surprise.  The further down they went, the louder the voices became.  They stopped when they got to a landing.  The last leg of risers led to a basement.  An unrecognizable man stood with his back to them, going through the motions of a heated argument with another man who appeared to look just like Alazar McLaggen.

 

     Alazar sounded upset.  “I don’t want him involved!  Why didn’t you come to me when he contacted you?”

 

     “His plan is brilliant!”

 

    “Dammit!”

 

    The other man cut him off.  “Don’t go acting like you have a bloody heart now!  Especially after all you’ve done!”  There was a brief silence.  “The boss wants to make sure that you took care of things with the Auror detail guarding her.”

 

     “Yes, I made sure one of our people got assigned to her.” 

 

     “Good.  We’re trying to find the best window of opportunity to make our move.  We could have bloody well had her yesterday if she hadn’t been moved.”

 

    “You were already aware that she’d been moved?”

 

    “Our new source informed us immediately!  Of course, when we went to check things out, there was no one home.  It would have made things so much bloody easier.”

 

     “Well, you better get a move on before they’re on to you.”

 

     “It’ll be soon.  Did you bring the information he asked for?”

 

    McLaggen pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket and handed it to the man.  He read it for a moment.  “Is this accurate?”

 

     “Yes, as far as I know.” 

 

     “Well there’s no way we can get to her there.”  He sighed.  “The bloke is smarter than I give him credit for!”

 

    “Does your insider know when she’s going back home?”

 

     “No…though I’m supposed to be owled immediately when it happens.”

 

    The man grumbled.  “The Burrow is too risky to penetrate.  We’ll need to find a way to draw her out.”      

 

     “So where does that leave us?”

 

    “We wait.  Our opportunity will come soon enough.”  He laughed bitterly.  “It won’t be long before Potter and Weasley will be backing off!”   

 

    “I’ll let you know when I have something else of use.  Until next time then?”

 

     “Yes, until next time.  See you around Alazar!” 

 

     Both men Apparated away.  Harry ran his wand over himself, dropping the camouflage.  “Ron?”  There was no answer.  “Ron?”

 

    Ron suddenly reappeared, his wand in his hand.  His voice sounded frantic, helpless. “You know who he’s targeting don’t you.”

 

    Both Ron and Harry answered together.  “Ginny.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

 

     Ginny stretched out on the couch listening to a Quidditch match.  The old wireless sat beside the hearth, a centerpiece at the Burrow, the spot where everyone gathered.  She missed Quidditch.  Even though she had wanted to get away from the hustle and bustle of life on the road, it pained her not to be right smack in the middle of it all.  The idea of starting a family with Harry had also made her rethink her career.  Ginny didn’t think she’d be around enough for their baby if she stayed on the professional track.  

 

     Ginny wanted to eventually go back to work, but was weighing out her options carefully at the moment.  Truthfully, she didn’t really know what she wanted to do.  Quidditch had been her passion, her life.  She knew that any future career she chose  would have to relate in some form or fashion to the sport she loved.  

 

     Ginny sighed as she listened to how badly her former team was getting beaten.  It just made her want to rush out onto the field even more.  The back door creaked open loudly and she heard Harry and Ron yelling her name as they scrambled in from the kitchen.  Ginny rose quickly, “What in the name of Merlin?!”

 

    Harry reached her first, pulling her into a bone crushing hug.  “Thank goodness!”  He nearly inhaled her hair, pulling her head to his chest.  Ginny’s own heart beat increased to match the frantic thumping in his chest

 

     Ron put his hand on her shoulder.  “Ginny we need to talk.”

 

     Harry let go of her, his expression uneasy.  “Sit down love.”  Harry gestured to the couch and she sunk slowly onto the center cushion.  The two men flanked her like an opening night curtain.  “Ginny, I don’t want you ever to be at the Burrow alone.  Make sure your mum is with you at all times.”

 

     “Why?”

 

    “We came by some information today and…Ginny we have reason to believe you may be in danger.”

 

     “Danger?  What do you mean?”

    

     Ron leaned into her, speaking in a low voice.  “Gin, we believe that one of the Aurors guarding you is up to no good.”

 

     Not bothering to lower her voice, Ginny said, “Then why don’t you arrest him?”

 

    “Because… it’s not that simple!”

 

    “Simple?  What the hell do you mean by that?”

 

     Harry interjected, “Look love, we don’t want the bad Auror to know we’re on to him.  Believe me when I tell you he or she isn’t going to touch you.  I’ll take care of it.”  Harry took her hand in his.  “Just please make certain that you are not here alone- _ever_.  And under the circumstances, I really would feel better if you didn’t venture out anywhere either.” 

 

     Ginny yanked her hand out from his.  “I am not a defenseless imbecile Harry!”

 

     Ron rolled his eyes while Harry calmly answered her back.  “I know you’re able to take care of yourself, but you are my wife and…”  Harry captured her gaze, pulling her hands a bit closer to ensure she was really paying attention.  “You know why it’s so important that you take this seriously, right?”  He nodded, hoping to gain her agreement. 

 

    Ron watched as some sort of unspoken contract revealed itself between the two of them.  He was surprised when Ginny suddenly sighed, “Alright then, I’ll stay put until you tell me otherwise and I’ll make certain that mum is about while I’m here.”

 

     Harry smiled and kissed her.  “Thank you!  Is your mum home now?”

 

     “Yes, she’s upstairs tidying up as usual!”  She rolled her eyes. 

 

    “Alright, I’ll run up and fill her in then.”  He gave her a quick peck on the lips.  “Be right back!” 

 

     Ginny turned to see Ron gaping at her like she’d grown another head.  “What are looking at me like that for?”

 

     “Since when do you give in like that?!  And what the hell was Harry nodding at you for and saying how you know how important it is for you stay here?”

 

     “That is none of your business, you nosy git!”  Ginny stood up.  “I’m going upstairs to lie down.” 

 

     Ron rolled his eyes at her as she climbed up the stairs.  _Since when in Merlin’s name did my hot headed sister become so agreeable?_ Ron took a deep breath.  He really hoped Ginny would take their concerns for her safety seriously.  It was also eating away at him to know just which of the Aurors was working for Scabior.  _I’ll beat the git to a bloody pulp._  He began to listen to the rest of the game as he waited for Harry to return.  Some twenty minutes later, Harry finally came clamoring down stairs.  “What the hell took you so long?!”

 

    Harry smiled sheepishly at him.  “Oh…um I kind of ran into Ginny and…well…”

 

    Ron scrunched up his face in disgust.  “Never mind mate!  The whole mental picture of you two doing whatever you were probably doing is making me ill.”

 

   “Shut up you prick!”  Harry said with a smirk on his face. 

 

    “By the way, how on earth did you convince my darling little sister to agree to do as you asked without a fight?”

 

    “The old Potter charm of course!”  

 

     Ron sighed.  “Whatever!  By the way what are you going to do about the bad Auror hanging around here to guard my sister?”

 

     Harry shook his head.  “I’m going to go to the director myself and ask if I can hand pick who I want guarding my wife.  Not to mention I need to talk to him about Wednesdays for you.”

 

    “Do you think we should bring McLaggen in?”

 

    “Nah.  If he’s still going to provide more information to whoever that piece of scum was, then I want to see what else he’s going to say.”

 

    Ron got up.  “Well, I guess we should head back to the office and look at some mug shots to see if we can identify him.  We’ll have Frank resume surveillance on McLaggen while we search for the git.” 

 

    “Sounds good!  Let’s get out of here so I can go see the director and help you out.”  Harry groaned.  “Should be tons of fun, eh? 

 

     “Whoever thinks an Auror’s job is glamorous has no idea!”  Ron laughed. 

 

     “You got that right!” 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

     Hermione sat working on a file about a Niffler who got loose at a Muggle shopping mall.  She couldn’t help but giggle every once in awhile at the creature’s antics.  Fortunately for the Niffler, the field agent was able to clear it of any wrong doing; sighting that  it was only terrorizing shoppers in the jewelry store due to over excitement. 

 

     She had picked up another file and was about to open it when Ron came around her cubicle.  Hermione spoke up, “What’re you’re doing here?!”  Cormac whipped his head around to see who she was talking too. 

 

     Ron shot Cormac a dirty look before smiling at Hermione.  “I’m on a break so I thought I’d just pop in a moment to see you.”  He walked over to where Hermione sat and bent down to give her a kiss.  “Got a minute?”  

 

     Hermione smiled.  “Sure!” 

 

     “Is there anywhere we can talk privately for a moment?”  His pointed look at Cormac must have done the trick. 

 

     Cormac closed the file he was working on and stood up.  “I think I’ll just go and take a quick break myself Hermione!”

 

     “Thank you.  We’ll only be a few minutes.” 

 

     “No worries!  I’m just going to make a quick trip to the café.  I’ll be back!”  He waved uneasily at the both of them and left.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

     Cormac grabbed a pastry and cup of tea from the food line and went and sat down grumpily at one of the tables.  There weren’t many people around which suited his mood just fine.  He hated Ronald Weasley.  

 

     _Mediocre Quidditch player, lousy student, ill mannered!  He’s not even that good looking!_ Cormac rolled his eyes.  _Yet he’s admired for being a hero.  The women love him and he’s engaged to one of the best looking witches in England!_ He shook his head trying to make sense of it all.  _What the hell does she see in him?_

 

Someone sat down in the seat across from him.  Cormac looked up to see the person eyeing him intently.  “Can I help you?”

 

     “As a matter of fact you certainly can.  You need to listen as I haven’t got much time.  My boss is starting to grow impatient.  He needs more information.”

 

     Cormac stared wide eyed.  “You work for _him_?”

 

    “Like I said I don’t have much time!  Do you have any new information?”

 

    “She has another appointment with the Muggle doctor on Wednesday at 4:00.”

 

    “Location?”

 

    “Downtown London in the Newberry Building, suite 119.” 

 

     “Very well.  I can’t tell you how disappointed he was that she wasn’t home when he had some of his people deliver those flowers to her.  He wants to know if you have another plan in mind.” 

 

    Cormac nodded his head.  “I’m working on it.” 

 

    “I’ll come and find you again in a few days.  You best have your plan all worked out.  He’s growing tired of waiting.”  The person rose and promptly headed towards the lifts leaving a weary Cormac behind.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~          

 

     As soon as Hermione was sure Cormac was gone, she looked at Ron.  “What’s up?”

 

     Ron leaned back against her desk.  “Has everything been going alright today with your guards?” 

 

    “Everything has been fine.  You were right-they’re totally discreet!”

 

    “Good.”  Ron folded his arms.  “Looks like you and Cormac are getting along alright.”

 

    “Yes, we are.” Hermione sighed.  “I guess we’re both trying to start over.”

 

    Ron looked at her in disbelief.  “Start over?!”

 

    “Well it is kind of silly to hold a grudge for so long, don’t you think?”  Ron didn’t answer and instead only scowled at her.  “Oh c’mon Ron, we’re adults now!” 

 

    “I don’t want you being _too_ friendly with him Hermione.” 

 

     She rolled her eyes. “Whatever Ronald!”

 

     He practically leapt off the desk.  “What you mean by whatever?!”

 

     “Oh, come on Ronald!  You know as well as I do that you can’t simply let things go!”

 

     “For your information this has nothing to do with what happened back at Hogwarts!”

 

     She arched her eyebrow.  “Really?  Then what does it have to do with exactly?!” 

 

     Ron studied her a moment, trying to phrase his words in such a way that wouldn’t clue her in that it had to with the case he was working on.  Ron took a deep breath and spoke in a low voice.  “His father is crooked Hermione.  It’s safer for you to keep your distance!”

 

     “What do you mean crooked?!  What’s he done?”

 

     “I…I heard things about him.”  Ron began studying his fingernails intently. 

 

     Turning her chair to face him, Hermione folded her arms and tapped her foot. “Hmm…you aren’t going to give me a straight answer are you?”   

 

     Ron dropped his hand down and sighed.  “No, I guess I’m not.” Ron placed his hands on her shoulders, swiveling to face her.  “Just trust me when I tell you that I do know things _-bad things_ -about his father.  It’s been my experience that the apple doesn’t fall too far from the tree.  So, I need you to be careful and not mention anything that Harry and I may or may not be working on.”

 

     “I would never do that!”  Seeing the intensity in his eyes, Hermione shrugged.  “Alright, I’ll watch what I say around him.  I just wish you’d tell me what this was all about.” 

 

     “Can’t do that.”  

 

     “Can’t or won’t?”   Hermione pouted. 

 

     Ron chuckled lightly before reaching down and kissing her soundly on the lips.  “I’ll see you tonight love!”  He released her shoulders and walked out of her cubicle. 

 

     “I’ll see you tonight.”  Hermione sat motionless in her chair.  She wasn’t used to Ron keeping things from her.  Yet, she supposed it was sometimes better not to know everything.  Look how she’d fallen apart when she found out Harry and him were after Scabior!  Scabior.  Hermione shuddered as she pictured him in her mind.  

 

     Flashbacks from her past began filling her head.  Being captured.  Being tortured.  Her chest began to feel tight all of a sudden like the walls of her office were beginning to close in all around her.  Images of Ron and Harry being captured filled her mind.  Now they were being tortured…to death!    _Don’t Hermione!  Not here, not now!_ Feeling dizzy, Hermione bent her head down toward the floor.  _Get control of yourself!_ She took a deep breath and raised her head back up.  Sweat was on her forehead and her palms felt clammy.  

 

     Hermione could feel the bile rising up in her throat.  She rose hurriedly, trying to get to the bathroom as quickly as possible.  The last thing she remembered was seeing Cormac standing in the hallway.  Everything went into slow motion as she watched his mouth move.  She heard no words as she fell to the floor.       

 


	18. "Panic Attacks and Broken Dreams"

  
Author's notes:

I would like to thank the very lovely Brandedfaithfully for her fine beta work. I would also like to take a minute and say thank you to all who have been following this story. It truly has meant so much to me!

XXX,

T

* * *

Chapter 18  “Panic Attacks and Broken Dreams” 

 

     Tiny ran to her the instant he saw her fall.  Cormac crouched down by Hermione’s side, trying to rouse her by calling her name over and over.  “Step aside there lad!  I’m a healer!”

 

     Cormac rose quickly allowing the “healer” to look at Hermione.  Tiny shook her gently.  “Hermione!  Hermione wake up!”  There was no response as she simply lay limp in his arms.  He took his wand out and pointed it at her face.  “Enervate!”

 

    Instantly Hermione’s eyes shot open.  She began to gasp and shakily grabbed her throat with her hands.  Tiny’s eyes went wide with fear and he raised his wand at her chest and shouted, “Apneo!  Apneo!”  Hermione took two shaky breaths as her head lulled from side to side.  “Nurse Nancy!  NURSE NANCY!” the healer cried.   

 

    Nancy came barreling down the hallway.  “What’s going on?”

 

    Emeril and Tommy stood close by as Tiny glared at her.  “Where the hell were you?!”

 

    “I had to use the loo!” She defended and then saw the woman at her feet.  “ What the hell happened to her?” 

 

    “Go and let her fiancé know…you know where to find him?”

 

    “Oh…um yes.”

 

    “I’m taking her to St. Mungos…have him meet us there.”  Hermione began to wheeze, her arms and legs jerking with each attempted breath.  Cormac met eyes with one of the Aurors and quickly turned away as he recognized the person from the café.  

 

    “I’ll go straight away!”  Nancy took off in a flash.  

 

     A large crowd of concerned office workers started to gather in the hallway.  Tiny lifted Hermione up and went running towards a fireplace in order to Floo her to St. Mungos.  He wrenched the door opened to Mr. Rutherford’s office, making him jump in surprise.  “What the hell?”

 

    I need your fucking fireplace-NOW!”  Mr. Rutherford gulped and watched as Tiny grabbed some Floo powder and climbed into the fireplace in one fluid motion.  Green flames instantly engulfed the large Auror and his charge as a bewildered Mr. Rutherford looked on. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

    Nancy broke all speed records to find Ron.  Luckily, Ron had let the members of the guard know he was back in the building earlier.  Nancy used her Auror badge to commondear a lift.  Once she reached Headquarters, she sprinted from the lift and straight to Ron’s office.  Not bothering to knock, she reached down and frantically turned the knob becoming panicked when it didn’t budge.  She began to pound on the door.  “RON!  RON!  Dammit, are you in there?!”

     

    Harry’s door suddenly burst open, a bewildered looking Ron filling the doorway, his eyes filling with horror as he took in Nancy’s expression.  “Nancy?!  What the fuck happened!”   Harry flanked his friend wearing the same expression. 

 

    “Tiny had to take Hermione to St Mungos!  I don’t think she was breathing!”

 

    Ron was at full sprint in half a second, Harry right behind him, throwing his wand at the door as he left.  They were gone before the last tumbler clicked in place..  

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

    Arriving at the hospital, Ron panted and frantically scanned the lobby, finding Tiny pacing the floor with agitation..  Tiny met them halfway.  “Ron!  They took Hermione up stairs to the emergency wing!  I got her here as fast as I could.”

 

    But Ron was gone before Tiny could finish, leaving Harry standing stunned in his wake.  Punching the lift button, Ron turned and paced, finally crouching down and nearly ripping his hair out.  Harry could see that Ron was visibly shaking from head to toe and approached him gently.  “Come on, mate.”  Lifting him under the arm, Harry began to push him towards the lift just as the bell announced its arrival.  Ron stumbled forward forcing Harry to grab him by the shoulders to guide him.

 

    Stepping out into the emergency wing’s lobby, Harry led a dazed Ron to a nearby desk, desperate for information.  A small woman with large eyes greeted them.  “May I help you?”

 

    Ron remained silent, but Harry spoke up.  “We need to find out how Hermione Granger is doing.  She was just brought in.”

 

    “Are either of you a relative?”

 

    Not wanting the fact that Hermione wasn’t officially a Weasley to keep them from getting information, Harry decided to play the card he knew he had.  “This is Auror business!”  He whipped out his identification. 

 

    “One moment.”  The petite witch turned and sifted through a small stack of parchments.  She turned back to them.  “Miss Granger is still being examined at the moment as I only have her admittance parchment.”

 

     “Where is she?” asked Ron, barely forming the words.

 

     “I’m not certain, sir, but I will find out.”

 

     Ron nodded and again paced the narrow corridor.  Harry caught the lady’s sleeve.  “Can you find out what’s going on so far and let us know?  Please?”   The witch nodded her head quickly and headed towards the examination rooms.  He turned to Ron. “You alright mate?”  Ron didn’t answer, sliding down the wall with his head in his hands.  Harry sighed, staring down at his overwhelmed friend.  “I’m sure she’s fine.”

 

    The witch returned moments later, glancing once at Ron before giving the information to Harry.  “Healer Miller said to go and wait outside examination room five and that he’d be with you in a moment.”  She pointed in the general direction, shot one more look at the distraught, pale-looking man on the tile, and returned to her desk.

 

    Harry turned around to see Hermione’s Auror guard standing behind them.  “Just go and sit in the waiting room while we go and check on her.”  They nodded solemnly at him and slowly walked away.  Harry put his hand on Ron’s shoulder.  “Alright Ron let’s get going.” 

     

     Harry led him down the hallway and stopped in front of the worn wooden door with a black steel number five hanging on it.  Whatever fog Ron was in before seemed to have lifted instantly when he heard Hermione sobbing through the door.  He was just about to open it when the door opened and an older man stepped out holding a clipboard. 

 

    “I’m Healer Miller.  Beatrice said you wanted to check on how Miss Granger was doing.”  He turned the clipboard toward him and flipped a few pages.  “I found no evidence of any spell damage.  Her breathing has evened out and seems fine now.”  Miller glanced up at Ron and Harry looking uneasy.  “Miss Granger doesn’t seem to be suffering from any physical ailment.”

 

     Harry spoke up.  “We’d like to see her.”

 

    Miller shrugged.  “I suppose that’s fine.  But I warn you that if she’s a witness you’re intending to question you may as well forget it!”

 

    Ron whipped his head around at Miller.  “Why do you say that?”

 

    The healer sighed.  “This is not my area of expertise.  Ever since I revived her all she does is alternate from crying hysterically to spouting what I can only describe as complete gibberish!  She definitely witnessed something traumatic.  I think it best if you boys just let her family come and calm her down, let her get some rest.  She might be more able to help you after that.”

 

    Harry said, “We’ll just go in and assess the situation for ourselves, alright?”

 

    “Suit yourselves.  But I’m telling you you’re wasting your time!”  He flipped the papers back on the clipboard and walked off.

 

    Harry and Ron pushed the door open slowly.  Harry knew Ron was far too worried to be objective and so he was trying his best to play the part of Auror and leave Ron to do the comforting.  Hermione sat on an examination table, clad only in a hospital gown.  Though her eyes were wet, she didn’t appear to be crying anymore.  Strangely, she was looking down at her hands and talking to herself.  “There has to be a way.  Think!  Dammit think!  You need to come up with a plan.”    

 

     Ron seemed to be gathering his courage, and ran a cupped hand over his mouth before walking over to stand beside her.  He reached out and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers.  “Hermione?”

 

    Hermione absentmindedly batted his hand away as if brushing away a fly.  “You have to do something before he kills them both!  Think!  Thi…”

 

     Ron grabbed her face between his hands, forcing her to look at him.  “HERMIONE!  Look at me!” 

 

     Her eyes looked pained, unfocused, not in the present.  “Scabior ‘s going to kill you and Harry!” 

 

    “STOP IT HERMIONE!”  Ron shook her once and Harry worried that Ron, and not Hermione, was about to have a nervous breakdown.

 

    She didn’t flinch when he yelled at her, but kept babbling as if deep in thought.  After a few moments, her eyes focused on a spot over his shoulder.  “He’ll hunt you both down and kill you.  I-I won’t let him!”

 

    Ron sighed and tightened his grip on her face, bobbing it to make her look at him.  “Hermione I need you to listen to me!  You’re having a panic attack, sweetheart.  Harry and I are perfectly fine, love.  Look at me.  I’m right here.  With you.”

 

    She shook her head as her eyes met his.  Her lips were quivering slightly, yet her voice was strong and determined.  “But you won’t be!  He’ll come for you and I won’t let him!  I’ll stop him myself!”

 

    Frustrated and horrified at the same time, Ron let go of her face and fisted his hands at his sides.  Trying his damnest to make her listen to reason, Ron shouted,  “NO YOU WON’T HERMIONE!  DO YOU HEAR ME?!  YOU’LL STAY OUT OF THIS!”

 

         Hermione’s eyes went wide for a moment, Ron’s shouting seemed to have snapped her back to reality.  Her voice was low, but steady as she said  more adamantly, “Even if I have to sacrifice my life, I won’t let him kill either of you!”

 

    Harry spoke to Hermione like he was speaking to a small child.  “Hermione, I agree with Ron.  You are not to get anywhere near Scabior.  He’s too dangerous.  We’ll be fine.”

 

    “I’m not scared of Scabior!”  Hermione hissed. 

 

    Ron’s voice shaked with anger.  “You _need_ to be scared of him!  Don’t you dare go and get involved in all this Hermione!  This is a job for Harry and I- _you_ stay the hell out of it!”

 

     Hermione frantically shook her head. “I don’t want to stay out of it!  This time I save you!!”

 

     “NO!  Where in the hell is this coming from Hermione?!”  She didn’t answer him.  “Hermione?!”

 

     She turned to Harry.  “What information do you have on Scabior so far?”

 

     Ron had had enough and picked up the chair sitting by the bed and hurled it across the room.  “I SAID STAY OUT OF IT!”

 

 .  “And if I don’t!?”  Hermione shouted back at him. 

 

    There was a long billowing silence.  Ron’s jaw grew rigid, his face red with rage.  Harry thought at any minute Ron would put his fist through the wall.  His chest heaving, Ron’s voice was shaky with emotion.  “Then I’ll call off the wedding.”

 

     Hermione scowled at him for a moment before shrugging.  “If calling off the wedding saves your life then so be it!”

 

     Ron’s eyes widened for a moment and then blazed in anger.  He walked quickly out of the room and slammed the door behind him.   Harry took off after him, finally catching up to him before he was about to board a lift. 

 

    Harry eyed him carefully. “Ron?”  

 

    Ron’s voice was still laced with anger.  “I’m at my limit Harry!  I’m going home early Harry- _my home_!”  

 

   “But we still need to look at those Mug…”

 

     Ron cut him off.  “I’ll go in tomorrow and finish wherever you leave off.  If you get a name then I’ll go from there.”

 

    “Are you going to be alright?”  Ron shrugged.  “I’ll talk to her Ron!  I’ll make her see reason!”

 

    Ron laughed bitterly.  “Sure.  Whatever.”

 

    “Do you want me to bring her to your house when she’s discharged?”

 

   Ron snapped at him.  “No- I want to be _alone_!”

 

     “Alright then I’ll just see her to the Burrow and then I’ll head back to the office.  Want me to come by later?”

 

     “No.”  He ran his hand through his hair and sighed, trying to hold himself together.  “I really just need some time to myself right now... sort things out.”  Ron turned and stepped into the lift. 

 

    “Owl me if you change your mind, alright?”  Ron nodded before the lift doors shut.  Harry took a deep breath and headed back to the examination room.  Hermione seemed lost in thought and didn’t act as if she had heard him come back.  “We need to talk, Hermione.”

 

    She turned to him.  “Yes, we do.  I really need that information Harry, regardless of what Ron thinks.”

 

    “I’m not going to give it to you .”

 

    “What?  Why?”  

 

    Harry lifted the chair up off the floor and set it beside her bed.  He took a seat and rubbed his forehead wearily.  “I happen to agree with Ron on this one.  You have no business getting involved.  You’re not an Auror!  You work with magical creatures Hermione-not tracking down hardened criminals!”  Hermione glared at him but didn’t say a word.  “What I really think you should be concerned about right now is Ron.”

    

    “I am concerned about Ron!  That’s why I want to help!”

 

    Harry’s voice rose slightly.  “But you’re not helping!  Can’t you see that all you’re doing is making him so completely mental that he can’t even focus on the job he needs to do?”

 

    Hermione took a deep breath.  Her voice was almost a whisper.  “I can’t lose him.”

 

    “You’re going to lose him if you don’t concentrate on getting better!  You’re driving him to the brink?  Don’t you see that?”  Hermione lowered her eyes and bit her lip.  “Yes he told me all about it, Hermione.  Up until recently he’s been able to keep it together.  But after you talked about getting involved in this case he’s all set to break your engagement over it.  Doesn’t that bother you at all?!” 

 

    Tears rolled silently down her cheeks.  “It was only a matter of time.  I’m surprised he hasn’t threatened to end it sooner.”

 

    Harry took her hand in his.  “He loves you very much.  Will you please just try to focus on getting better and drop this Scabior nonsense.  Ron can only take so much Hermione.”  He sighed and squeezed her hand.  “I depend on him as much as he depends on me.  If his head isn’t in the game then that places both of our lives at risk.”   

 

    “I keep disappointing him.  I…”  Hermione shook her head.  “What the hell is the matter with me?!  Why can’t I get over this?  I see the hurt in his eyes.  I swear Harry there are days when I wish I was…I don’t know.”

 

    Harry sounded alarmed.  “Wish you were what?!”  _Dead?_

 

    “Nothing.  Never mind.”  She sniffled.  “Where’s the healer?  I want to get out of here.” 

 

    Harry sighed.  “I’ll go and check.  If he’ll discharge you, I’ll take you to the Burrow.  I think you need to rest.”  _And be where Ginny and Molly can watch you closely._

 

“Very well.  I just really want to get out of here.” 

 

    Harry stood up and leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.  “Sure.  I’ll go and get him.”  He began to walk swiftly to the door.  “ I’ll be right back,  alright?” 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

    Ron decided to Floo from St. Mungos to The Leaky Cauldron.  He needed a drink in the worst way.  Hermione had finally succeeded in pushing him over the edge today.  Truth be told he was sick and tired of her antics.  He knew she wasn’t well but he was only human for heaven’s sake.  _How much is too much?_ Ron ordered a tall glass of ale and sat drinking it at the bar. 

 

    A very pretty witch came and plopped down on the stool next to him.  “Aren’t you Ronald Weasley?!”  She smiled and batted her eyelashes at him. 

 

    “Yeah.  So?”  Ron scowled at her. 

 

    “I was wondering if I could buy you a drink?”

 

    “I think I already have a drink, thanks.”   Ron sighed and jumped off the stool.  He wasn’t in the mood for a flirty witch right now.  He threw a few galleons down on the bar as the witch looked on.

 

   “Oh c’mon why don’t you stay so we can chat…and get to know each other?”   Ron didn’t respond and instead walked straight toward the exit.   The witch rolled her eyes in disgust.  “How rude!”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

    Ron walked the rest of the distance home.  His day had been utter shite to say the least.  First he discovered Ginny was being targeted, then he thought Hermione had been hurt only to find out it was another bloody panic attack.  The final straw was when Hermione insisted on getting involved in the investigation of Scabior.  _Does she know what the hell she does to me? Does she even fucking care?!_ Obviously not since she didn’t care when he threatened to call off the wedding.  

 

    Ron made it to his front door when he noticed a large bouquet of long-stemmed roses lying on the ground.  _What the hell?!_ He took his wand out and pointed it at the bouquet testing it for any hidden dangers.  When his spells revealed that the roses were perfectly safe, he bent down and removed a card attached to them addressed to Hermione.  _Who the hell would be sending her flowers?!_   

 

    He opened the little card and cursed under his breath when he saw who they were from;

 

                               _Hoping you feel better soon!_

_Cormac_

 

     Ron rolled his eyes in disgust.  _Bloody wanker!_ He used his wand to unlock the door and reached down and grabbed the flowers.  Once he was inside, he went straight to the kitchen and unceremoniously dumped the entire bouquet into the rubbish bin.  _Slimy git!_ Ron walked over to one of the cabinets and reached up to open it revealing an array of alcoholic beverages.  _Firewhiskey is exactly what I need right now!_

 

    Ron grabbed the bottle and then opened another cabinet to get a glass.  He walked to the lounge and slammed the bottle and glass down on the coffee table.  Tearing off his robes, he threw them on the ground and threw himself down on the couch.  He poured a liberal amount of whiskey into his glass and then leaned back against the couch and began to drink.  _I just want to forget this whole bloody day!_

 

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

 

Harry, along with her Auror guard, took Hermione back to the Burrow.  As soon as they had all entered the kitchen, the Aurors slipped out the back door to go and take a much needed break.  Harry hadn’t told them much except that the healer said she was fine to go home.  He walked Hermione into the lounge where Ginny was sitting on the couch.  

 

    “Harry?  Hermione?  What are you both doing here already?”

 

    Harry sat Hermione down on the couch and gestured with his head for Ginny to follow him into the kitchen.  Once there Ginny said, “What’s going on?” 

 

    “I need you to go and get your mum and bring her here to the kitchen.  I need to talk to both of you alone for a minute.” 

 

    Ginny looked frightened.  “Where’s Ron?!” 

 

   “Ron went home.  I’ll explain later.  This has to do with Hermione.”

 

    Ginny nodded and went to go get Molly.  A few minutes later they both returned.  He relayed to them what had happened with her earlier while sticking his head out the door to check on Hermione from time to time.  Harry made it clear that under no circumstances was Hermione to be left alone.  Both women were horrified in what Harry was implying.

 

    Molly clutched a hand to her chest.  “Surely Hermione wouldn’t do such a thing?”

 

    Harry sighed.  “I dunno.  I took her wand from her, though I don’t think she realizes.” He took it out of his robes and handed it to Ginny.  “I just really, really need you both to watch her closely right now.  I have to go finish up a few things at the office and then I’m going to go and check up on Ron.”   He gave Ginny a kiss.  “I shouldn’t be too late.” 

 

    As Harry Flooed away, Molly and Ginny looked at each other in apparent disbelief.  Ginny pushed her hair behind her ear.  “Well, I guess we better get out there then.”  Molly nodded.

 

    The two of them walked carefully into the lounge and watched as Hermione stared blankly at her engagement ring.  “Hermione, dear, are you feeling alright?  Harry said you had to go to St. Mungos.”   Molly sat down in her chair as Ginny took a seat by Hermione. 

 

    Hermione looked up.  She smiled, though Molly noted that it didn’t seem to reach her eyes.  “Yes, I’m fine, thank you.” 

 

    “Would you like something to eat?  Or perhaps a cup of tea?” 

 

   “No.  That’s nice of you but I’m not really hungry…or thirsty.”  She stared back down at her ring.  “I think I’d just like to go and lie down actually.”

    

     “No!”  Both Ginny and Molly shouted at the same time, startling Hermione.

 

    “What we mean is that mum doesn’t want you upstairs right now as she’s cleaning.”

 

    Hermione looked confusedly at Ginny a moment and then at Molly.  She shrugged.  “Oh, well, alright then.  Maybe I’ll just lie down here on the couch if that’s alright?” 

 

    Molly jumped up at once.  “Of course, it’s fine dear.  I’ll just go and fetch you a pillow and blanket from upstairs.”

 

    Hermione went back to staring at her ring.  Ginny eyed her carefully.  “Do you want  us to wake you when Ron gets here?”

 

    “He won’t be coming here tonight.”

 

    “He won’t?”  

 

    Hermione sighed.  “Because of me.”  

 

    Molly returned with a pillow in one hand and a colorful quilt in the other.  “Here you are dear!  I’ll help you get settled.  Move Ginny!” 

 

    Ginny jumped off the couch.  Hermione kicked off her shoes and lay down as Molly placed the pillow under her head.  Molly draped the quilt over her and smiled.  “If you need anything at all, we’ll be right here.” 

 

    “Thank you.”  Hermione didn’t close her eyes and stared blankly at the ceiling.  

 

    Concerned by her odd behavior, Molly and Ginny both took a seat in the lounge.  They had both seen her this way before, while Ron had been in the hospital.  Her blank look, the way she seemed detached from her surroundings brought back that terrible time. Their thoughts mirrored the other and they made eye contact with one another, nodding in silent agreement.  All they could do was watch her like a hawk, for both women knew that it was fruitless trying to reason with her in the state she was in.

 

      

 

        

 

                    

 

                  


	19. Catch Me If You Can

  
Author's notes:

I would like to thank Brandedfaithfully for the beta work. She also re-worked a few sections for me and gave me some suggestions. I hope you all enjoy it!

XXX,

missgranger2

* * *

“S.O.S and S.O.B’s”     

 

     Harry looked through another book of mug shots before deciding to give up for the day.  His mind was not really into his work and he knew that, considering his current state, he’d probably end up skipping over a picture of the git.  Though Ron had made it perfectly clear that he wanted to be left alone, Harry knew he needed to talk to him.   Hermione’s behavior had him worried and he felt that if the shoe were on the other foot, he’d certainly want to know. He just hoped Ron could tell him what to do to help Hermione when she fell into such a depressing state.  

 

    Not feeling up to talking to anybody just now, Harry trudged over to the Auror clinic where he’d have access to a much more private Floo.  The Auror clinic was mostly used for triage and the required monthly physicals for all the Aurors.  He knew if he used the more public fireplaces, somebody he knew would be there and inevitably there’d be questions he just didn’t feel like answering right now.  Harry asked one of the healers if he could use one of the fireplaces in the examination rooms.  They were happy to oblige him.  Harry entered one of the rooms and then shut the door behind him.  He held his wand out at the fireplace and cast a spell to change it to Floo call status.  Harry said Ron’s address and waited until he saw the lounge at his home appear within the flames. 

 

   “Ron!  Ron are you there?” 

 

    A few minutes later he saw Ron’s face in the flickering heat.  His head was moving from side to side and he was grinning from ear to ear.  “What’s up Harry?”  

 

   “I’m going to Floo over in a minute and I was just making sure you don’t have the wards up.” 

 

    Ron’s head drifted right for a long moment and then left in the same manner.  “No, no wards here!”  He snorted. 

 

   “Have you been drinking Ron?”

 

   “Maybe!”  He chuckled.  “See you soon mate!”

 

    Harry rolled his eyes and waved his wand to reset the fireplace to Floo transport mode.  Grabbing some Floo powder, he stepped inside, seconds later arriving at Ron’s flat.  He stepped out to find Ron lying on the floor laughing hysterically. 

 

    Harry rolled his eyes.  “Alright there Ron?”

 

    “Yeah!  No worries!  I just bloody tripped and hit my damn head is all.”

 

    Harry sighed and reached out a helping hand.  “Let me help you up and over to the couch.”  Ron grabbed on, but just as Harry began to pull him up, Ron’s hand slipped out of his grip and he crashed back down to the floor and continued laughing.  “Dammit Ron!  C’mon I need to talk to you!” 

 

   “I’ll talk to you from here then!”  

 

   “Fine!  But I think you’ve spent enough time drowning your sorrows.  I need you sober!”  Harry pointed his wand at Ron who suddenly reached up and snatched it out of his hands and threw it across the room.  “What the hell did you do that for arsehole!”

 

   “I have nooo desire to be sober so just fuck off already!” 

   

    Harry grimaced.   “Fine, stay pissed!  Could you at least please come and sit down on your bloody couch?”

 

    Ron groaned.  With great difficulty he raised himself up and crawled over slowly to the couch.  Pushing the coffee table out of the way, he used the seat cushion to pull himself up and fell ungracefully onto the couch.  “Happy now?”

 

   “Not really.”

 

   “Wanna’ drink?  Guaranteed to make you happy, mate!”  Ron reached down to the coffee table where an empty bottle of Firewhisky sat along with an empty glass.  A half full bottle of brandy sat nearby and Ron lifted it unsteadily to his lips.  

 

   “No, thank you!”  Harry snapped.

 

   Ron shrugged.  “Suit yourself!”

 

   “I’d rather have this conversation with you sober but I don’t have time so, here it goes!”

 

   “If you came by here to talk to me about Hermione you can leave now.”  Ron scowled at him.  “Besides, I told you I wanted to be alone you git!”  He took another swig.

 

   “This couldn’t wait!   Now I need you to listen to me carefully for a moment.  Has Hermione ever talked about killing herself when she’s had one of her episodes?  If so, what do I do?”  Ron stared at him looking dumbfounded.  Harry grew irritated.  “Well?!  Tell me what I need to do!”  

 

    Ron set the bottle down unsteadily on the table, all humor draining from his face.  “Where is she right now?”

 

    “At the Burrow.  I have your mum and Ginny watching her until I get back.” 

 

    Ron picked his wand up off the table and held it out to Harry.  “Use the charm and sober me up.  I’m too drunk to do it myself.”  Harry waved his wand at Ron’s head and said the incantation.  Ron shook his head a few times as the effects of the alcohol instantly wore off.  “Did I hear you correctly?  Did you just say Hermione wants to kill herself?” 

 

    “She didn’t say it out right.” 

 

    “What exactly did she say then?” 

 

    Harry sighed.  “Hermione was going on about how she was mad at herself.  Then she said there were days when she wished she were…and then she didn’t say.  But I took it to mean dead.  Am I overreacting?  Has she said something like that before?”

 

    “No.”  Ron rubbed his hand over his eyes.   “Dammit!”  He picked up the empty bottle and hurled it at the fireplace.  He set his elbows on his legs and bowed his head.  Ron locked his hands together behind his neck and began to cry.  Harry sat down next to him and put his arm around him.  “I shouldn’t have l-lost m-my temper!” 

 

    “It’s not your fault, Ron.”  Tears began to fall from Harry’s eyes.  “Talking to her today, I got the feeling that the only person Hermione is angry with is herself.” 

 

    Ron choked out, “She’s my whole bloody life!  W-what the h-hell is she thinking?”

 

    “I don’t know Ron.  But I’m worried about her, I truly am.”

 

    “This whole situation has gotten out of hand.  I have to do something!  I have to do something dammit!  I feel like a fuckin’ basket case, lately.  I’m sorry, Harry.”  He cried harder as Harry hugged him tighter.     

 

    It was some time later before Ron was able to get control of himself.  Harry still had his arm wrapped around him; his own tears began to wane. Ron wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.  “I’m going to go to the Burrow and talk with her.  If she _is_ thinking about killing herself, I want to check her into a mind healing clinic tonight.  I don’t give a damn what anybody thinks anymore.” 

 

    Harry nodded.  “If a mind healer would help her, then that’s all that matters.”

 

    “She’ll probably not want to go.  If it comes down to it I may need you to Stupefy her for me.”

 

   “What?!  Why me?!”

 

    “I would never use my wand on Hermione.  Ever.”  Ron bit his lip.  “So, you’ll do it then if I need you to?”  Harry sighed and nodded.  “Thanks mate.  Let’s go then.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

        They Flooed into the kitchen at the Burrow.  Molly was there, finishing up dinner.  “Ron!  Thank goodness!”  She came over and hugged her youngest son.  

 

    “Hey mum.  Where’s Hermione?” 

 

    She’s been lying on the couch staring up at the ceiling for hours now.  What’s the matter with her Ron?  I’m really worried.” 

 

    Ron sighed.  “I’m going to talk to her alone upstairs and sort it all out.”  Molly nodded.  He turned to Harry.  “I may need some _moral_ support, so stick close by.”

 

    Harry nodded his head slightly.  “I’ll be here mate.”

 

    Ron walked in the lounge to see his dad sitting in his chair watching Hermione intently.  Ginny was in Molly’s chair with her legs crossed, biting her nails and Hermione never moved, never made any indication that she was aware of her surroundings at all.  Hoping for both a reaction and some privacy, Ron walked swiftly over to the couch and picked Hermione up in one fluid motion.  She didn’t struggle, didn’t speak, didn’t move, just hung in his arms.  He turned to his sister and Arthur, “We’ll be up stairs.”  Arthur nodded solemnly at him.

 

     Ron carried her up the stairs.  Hermione remained quiet, not even bothering to hold onto him in anyway.  When he reached his old room, he was glad to see that the door stood open and brought her inside and sat her on the bed where she immediately tipped onto her back.  He took his wand out and closed the door.

 

    Blowing out a breath, Ron sat on the edge of the bed and finally noticed that her eyes had shifted to him.  “Hermione, I want to ask you a question and I want you to tell me the truth.”   She didn’t say anything.  “Harry said he talked to you earlier.  He said he thinks you may have said something about…hurting yourself.”  Ron bit his lip.  “Are you thinking about hurting yourself?” 

 

    Tears began to fall from her eyes and she didn’t speak for about twenty seconds.  “I don’t want to hurt you anymore.”

 

     Ron took her hand in his, concern and guilt washing over him.  No matter how frustrated he became, he couldn’t just leave her be like this.  “Just answer my question, love.  I promise I won’t be angry at you if…if you said something like that.”  Hermione continued to stare at him for a long moment and he could almost hear her playing back their previous argument, could see the painful memories of what he had said repeating in her eyes.  She brought her hands up to cover her face and slowly nodded her head.  Ron could feel himself starting to shake with emotion.  “Why would you want to do that, sweetheart?”

    

    “I hate myself for what I put you through.  I hate myself that I can’t get passed whatever it is that’s wrong with me!  I don’t want to feel like this anymore.  I don’t want to feel anything anymore!” she sobbed.

 

    Ron pulled her up, hugging her close to him, tears falling from his own eyes.  “I love you.  Never doubt how much I love you or how much I need you.  I couldn’t live if you tried to hurt yourself.”  He pulled back from her and took her face into his hands.  “You need help sweetheart.  Help that I can’t give you.  I want you to let me check you into a mind healing clinic… tonight.”  He swallowed a large chunk of apprehension.

 

    “Clinic?”

 

    Ron choked. “They can help you.  And I want you to get better sweetheart.”  There was a knock at the door.  “Yes?”

 

    Molly stuck her head in.  “I need to talk to you for a minute, Ron.”

 

    Extremely irritated at his mother’s interruption, Ron said, “Not now mum, please.” 

 

    “Right now!  I talked to Harry.  Please, just give me five minutes!”

 

    Ron sighed and kissed Hermione on the forehead, slipping her off his lap.  “I’ll just be right outside the door for a minute alright?  You think about it.”  Hermione nodded.  He laid her back down, hurrying across the room and into the hallway.  “I know what you’re going to say and I really don’t care what you think of Hermione having to go and see a mind healer!”

 

    “For your information I wasn’t going to say anything of the sort young man!  I happen to know a mind healer very well who I don’t think would mind coming here to see her instead of sending Hermione away!”

 

    “What do you mean you know a mind healer _very well_?”

 

    “Look, when your father and I were first married a lot of our friends were dying all around us.  One of the Order Members was a mind healer and he often came by and helped me through my pain.  I’m sure he wouldn’t mind in the least to see Hermione here at the Burrow!”

 

   “Blimey!”  Ron ran his hand through his hair.  “I think that would be brilliant if you could arrange it.”

 

   “I’ll go and Floo him straight away and see if he can come.”  Molly took off down the stairs. 

 

    Ron walked back over to Hermione and watched as she stared at her engagement ring, absently twirling it around her finger.  He sat down on the edge of the bed, stroked the hair back from her face and lifted her hand into his.  “I love seeing that ring on your finger.” 

 

    “All day long I’ve wanted to take it off.” 

 

    Ron determinedly remained calm, knowing full well why she said that and yet unwilling to face facts.  He was the one that suggested calling off the wedding, but he never meant that he didn’t want to remain engaged.  “Why?” 

    

    “I don’t deserve to wear it.  All I do is hurt you.”  She spun it with her thumb so that it rested on the upper half of her finger.

 

    Ron brought her hand up and kissed the ring on her finger.  “You totally deserve to have that ring on.”  He decided it best to lighten the mood before he broke down again.   “As a matter of fact you deserve a ring on each finger for putting up with a prat like me!”  He chuckled, gently twisting it back down to its proper position. “That’s my heart that you’re wearing.  I’m trusting you to keep it safe.”

 

    Hermione’s eyes shined for the first time in days, a half-smile pressing up her cheeks as she pushed herself up to sit beside him.  Snaking her arms around his neck, she kissed him lightly on the lips.  “I love you.”  Ron smiled at her, all anger forgotten, as he rubbed his hands up and down her back.  “You really want me to go to this clinic then?”

 

    “You may not have to go.”

 

    “But you just said…”

 

    “Mum is trying to get a mind healer friend of hers to come and see you here.” 

 

    Her arms dropped to her sides, her eyes widened in horror.  “Your mum?!” 

 

    Ron tucked a stray hair behind her ear.  “Hey, it’s alright, she completely supports you.  She wants to help you.  You’re practically family and my mum loves you Hermione.” 

 

    Hermione brought her hand up and started to play with one of the buttons on his shirt.  “Are you sure she doesn’t think I’m some sort of nutter?” 

 

    Ron bent down and kissed her forehead.  “Not in the least.”

 

    “Do _you_ think I’m a nutter?” 

 

    “No.”  He kissed her soundly on the lips.  “Never would I think that.” 

 

    ~*~*~*~*~*~

 

     The place was dark and dingy.  What had once been a respectable large townhouse, was now nothing more than a former shell of itself.  There was a mattress in each of the bedrooms upstairs, save one.  The largest of the bedrooms had a large wrought iron bed dominating the center of the room.  A beautiful roll top desk made of cherry wood sat in the corner flanked by a large leather chair.  It was the only room where the walls had been painted and the floor carpeted.  Scabior would have nothing less. 

 

   Presently, he sat with several of his bodyguards around a make shift table.  The table itself was an old door from somewhere in the house that had been set atop two saw horses.  Before them lay the stolen personnel files from Auror Headquarters.  

 

   A cigarette dangling from his mouth, Scabior sat reading Ronald Weasley’s file intently.  He pulled the cigarette from his lips.  “Says here that Weasley shows remarkable aptitude as a strategist.”  He laughed.  “We’ll see about that eh’ boys!”  The body guards roared with laughter. 

 

    One of his bodyguards came and whispered in his ear.  Scabior nodded a few times.  “We got company boys!”   Scabior shut the file and threw it on the table with the rest.  The man entered the room looking cautious.  “Well, well, well…if it isn’t my Auror friend!  Grab a chair and come and sit with us mate!”

 

    He took a rickety chair from the wall as the bodyguards made a space across from Scabior.  “I have information.”  Scabior nodded his head as he drawled on his cigarette.  “Potter and Weasley are looking at mug shots.”

 

    Scabior arched his eyebrow. “Why?”

 

   “Apparently they tailed someone to an old abandoned warehouse on Tarlton road and are trying to identify him.” 

 

    Scabior ran a finger down his scar.  “Tarlton you said?”  The Auror nodded.  Scabior suddenly lifted his head up and called out, “Jasper!”

 

   A voice yelled back from upstairs.  “Yeah?!”

 

   “Come down here!”

 

   A tall man with long, greasy brown hair appeared before him.  “What’s up?” 

 

   “You were the one that met with someone down at Tarlton today weren’t you?”

 

   “Um… well yes.  You were the one that sent me.” 

 

   “Did you know you were being watched?”  Scabior stamped out his cigarette on the table. 

 

    Jasper’s face paled slightly.  “No.  But I thought Henry was supposed to keep watch outside.” 

 

    “Henry didn’t keep watch because I told him you could handle it by yourself.”  Scabior scowled at him.  “I guess I was wrong.” 

 

    Jasper instantly seemed to tense up and he held his wand out.  “I didn’t know anybody was there!” 

 

    Scabior suddenly smiled full out at him.  “Show the man what we do to fuck-ups, boys!”  Instantly every single bodyguard in the room shouted “Avada Kadavra!” and Jasper was engulfed in a mass of green light.  He crumpled to the ground instantly, never having a chance to defend himself. 

 

    The Auror muttered aloud, “Bloody hell!” 

 

    Scabior shrugged nonchalantly.  “Sorry about that.  I just can’t abide careless wizards working for me.”  Scabior lit another cigarette and took a hit off it.  “Anything else?” 

 

   “Uh…no.”  The Auror kept shifting around nervously. 

 

    Scabior smiled at him.  “Sorry about the mess.”  He gestured with his head to the corpse lying on the ground.  “Thanks for the information mate.  Well, off you go then.  Take care of yourself and remember to watch your back.”  He winked at the man, making him shudder. 

 

   The Auror stood up and sputtered to him, “U-Until n-next time then.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

     The mind healer, Fritz Howard, arrived at the Weasleys forty five minutes later.  He was a short man who couldn’t have been more than a touch over five feet.  His hair was gray and tied behind his head in a ponytail.  Soft spoken, he instantly seemed to make everyone feel at ease.   Fritz talked with Molly and Arthur for a bit before heading upstairs to see Hermione. 

 

    Just like his voice, he knocked lightly on the door.  Ron called out from the other side. “Come in!”

 

    Fritz walked in and saw Hermione still sitting on Ron’s lap upon the bed.  “Good evening.  I’m Fritz Howard.”

 

    Ron gently moved Hermione off his lap and rose to meet him.  He held out his hand and Fritz took it, shaking it lightly.  “I’m Ron, Arthur and Molly’s youngest son.”  Ron gestured with his head toward Hermione.  “And this is my fiancé Hermione Granger.”

 

    Fritz let go of Ron’s hand and smiled warmly.  “It is a pleasure to meet you both!”  Hermione nodded her head at him and smiled slightly.  Ron went back and sat down next to her.  “Well, Molly has explained some of what is going on to me.  I’ll of course ask you myself in a moment.”  Fritz grabbed Ron’s old desk chair and sat down across from them. “Do you mind?”

 

     “Not at all,” said Ron.

 

     “Have you ever seen a mind healer Hermione?” he asked gently.  Hermione shook her head as Ron placed a steadying hand on top of hers.  “Very well.  Mind healing is not an exact science but it has been found to be helpful to witches and wizards who suffer from various mind maladies.  It can be a long process or a short one, depending on the seriousness of the mind condition.  It also tends to carry with it certain stigmas that are wholly unwarranted.  Just like seeing a medical healer for a physical illness, there is nothing to be ashamed about.”  He took a deep breath.  “Now, Hermione, I need you to tell me what has been going on with you so I can figure out a treatment.” 

 

     Hermione frowned at Ron.  He squeezed her hand and put his other around her shoulder.  “Go on love.  He’s here to help you.”

 

    She turned back to Fritz, worried her lip for a moment and took one last glance at Ron.  “It all started months ago when Ron was hurt badly while on an Auror mission.  Ever since then, I feel frightened out of my skin that s-something bad will happen to him… again.”

 

    Fritz nodded his head gently.  “That’s understandable.  Molly also tells me that you’re depressed.  Is that true?”  Tears started to fall silently from her eyes as she nodded her head.  “How are you feeling right now?  Tell me everything.”

 

    “H-hopeless.  Angry.  Frightened.” 

 

     “Why hopeless?”

 

    “B-because  I don’t think I’ll ever feel better again and I’m even starting to push my friends and family away.  They’d be better off without me.”

 

    “Why angry?” 

 

     “I’m angry because I can’t seem to get over this no matter how hard I try.  It just takes over and I try to stop it, but…” 

 

    “And why are you frightened?”

 

     Hermione looked at Ron who prodded her.  “Go ahead, sweetheart.  Tell him everything.” 

 

     She turned back to Fritz.  “I’m scared that Ron will die.”  Hermione began to cry hysterically.  “I-I don’t w-want to l-lose him!  I’m so sure that he’s not coming back that I just want to end it all and not have to ever find out.”  

 

     Alarmed, Ron wrapped both arms around her and kissed her on the top of her head. “I’m not going anywhere, Hermione.  I promise, I’m not ever leaving you.” 

 

    “You don’t know that!  All it takes is one little slip, one missed shield or mistake and you’ll be gone and I’ll be all alone!”  Hermione rolled back onto the pillow, curling up in a ball of grief.

 

     Howard, gestured for Ron to join him, finally seeing for himself just how far gone Hermione was becoming.  Ron stepped beside him and he looked at him in all seriousness and spoke quietly.  “Is she suicidal?”  Ron nodded his head as his eyes began to water.  Howard nodded his understanding and walked back to the bed, sitting on the edge as Hermione continued to sob.

 

    “Hermione!  Listen to me Hermione!”  But Hermione only continued to shake, her fist wrapped up in the quilt.

 

     Fritz placed his hands on her shoulder and spoke softly.  “Hermione?  Listen to my voice.  I want you to think about your favorite, most calm place.  Perhaps you’ve been there on a vacation.  A place that you’ve felt the most relaxed, comfortable.  Remember what it felt like to be at peace, only happy, calm thoughts in her head.  Can you find such a place?”  

 

     “I don’t know,” Hermione replied, not sobbing hysterically anymore, but still upset.

 

     “Try, Hermione.  Try really hard.  Find that place.  Do you have it yet?”

 

     “Maybe.”

 

     “Good.  Just concentrate on those feelings.  Being at peace, relaxed, calm.  Where are you?”

 

     “I’m in Ron’s arms in front of the fireplace.”

 

     Howard turned to look at Ron, a question on his face.  He got up and walked around the bed, gesturing for Ron to join him.  “Mr. Weasley, this is rather curious.”

 

   “How’s that?”

 

     “It appears that all her happiness is wrapped up with you.  You are both her biggest joy and her worst fear.  She seems unable to draw herself out of this psychosis because all of the tools available to her involve you.  I have an idea of how to help her, but she needs to be calm first.”

     “Let me try.”  Fritz nodded his head and stepped aside.  Ron crawled slowly back onto the bed and lifted her up slightly, setting her head on his lap.  He began to smooth back the hair from her face.  “Hermione, love, please stop crying.”  Ron bent his head down and kissed her on the forehead.  “I’m right here.  Look at me sweetheart.”     

 

    Ron looked up at Fritz apologetically.  “It always takes awhile to calm her down.  You might want to wait downstairs and I could come and get you when I get her to stop crying.”

 

     “That won’t be necessary.”  Howard pulled a vial out of his robes and immediately released the stopper.  A pale lilac vapor arose from it and instantly headed toward Hermione.  Within minutes her crying had ceased and she lay back against Ron looking calm and serene.  Howard replaced the stopper on the vial and slipped it back into his robes.  “Hermione?” 

 

   “Yes.”  Ron brushed the tears off of her cheeks with his thumb.

 

    “Feeling relaxed now?”

 

    “Yes, I feel better.” 

 

    Ron looked down at Hermione and then at Fritz.  “What was that?” 

 

   “A mild potion for the nerves.  The vapor gravitates towards the person in the room that it senses needs calming down the most.”  He smiled at Hermione.  “Alright then, I need you to listen very carefully as I explain what I need you to do next.”  She nodded and sniffed, watching him from her curled up position. 

 

    Fritz stood up and removed what looked to be a small rock from his pocket.  He placed it on the ground near the wall.  Fritz took his wand out and tapped the rock with it.  Instantly the rock began to expand upwards until it turned into a penseive.  

 

    Are you familiar with a penseive Hermione?”

 

    “Yes, I know what they do.”

 

   “Good.  This penseive has been modified slightly.  Tonight I’m going to teach you how to extract your bad memories from your mind and place them in here.”

 

   Hermione scowled.  “B-but I don’t want to remove them completely.  I want to learn how to deal with them.  If I wanted to forget them completely I would have already done an Obliviate on myself!”

 

   Fritz gave her a small smile.  “Trust me when I tell you that there is no other way.  You either remove your memories here and now or I’ll have no choice but to recommend you be taken to a mind healing clinic straight away.”  He sighed.  “You, my dear child, need help.  Neither my conscience nor the oath I took as a mind healer will allow for me to leave you in such a state.  Do you want to get better?  Will you please let me help you, Hermione?” 

 

    

    


	20. Catch Me If You Can

  
Author's notes:

I would like to thank Brandedfaithfully for her beta work and her firendship. Hermione is very happy and _very_ frisky in this chapter. *winks*  And you know I can't allow for our girl to be happy for too long. *chuckles* I hope you all enjoy it!

*hugs*

missgranger2

* * *

“Good-bye Darkness, Hello Light” 

 

    Hermione sat in silence as she stared back and forth between Ron, Fritz and the pensieve.  Fritz cleared his throat and began to explain.  “No need to worry yourself.  You remove your bad memories for now and then we deal with them one at a time.   You will have the ability to put them back in each time we meet.”   He strode over to the chair and sat down waiting for her to say something.  

 

    Hermione was hesitant.  She wanted to feel better more than anything else.  Yet she wanted to work through the pain and not pretend that nothing had happened at all.  “You said memories.  How many memories are we talking about?”

 

    Fritz shrugged.  “It could be five, it could be dozens.  When we meet and you place the bad memory back into your mind, we’ll gauge the importance or relevance of it.  Sometimes a bad memory may seem to have nothing at all to do with the situation at hand but then turn out to be more important than you thought.”   He wiped his forehead wearily.  “Keep in mind that bad memories from your past can wind up in there if they are still lingering in your subconscious.” 

 

    “But without the memories in my mind won’t I be confused as to why I’m seeing you?”

 

    “No.  You will know that your bad memories are in that pensieve and that I am here to talk to you about each and everyone.  Your progress towards being healthy in the mind depends on how many issues we resolve as we analyze each memory.”

 

    “So…placing my memories in the pensieve tonight will instantly make me feel better …for now?”

 

    “In theory, yes.  Remember I told you it is not an exact science.  But it has helped countless others I assure you.”  He sighed.  “I am only taking extreme measures for your own safety.  Now, if you’ll take out your wand, I’ll teach you the incantation to remove your bad memories.”

 

    Hermione looked around wordlessly when Ron pulled his wand from his back pocket and handed it to her.  “Use mine for now.” 

 

    Fritz stood up.  “Alright Hermione, I want you to come over with me to the pensieve.”  She rolled her lips, stared at the floor for the duration of one deep breath and stood up, crossing to where the pensieve stood.  “Put your wand to your temple and say _Abstulo._ A bad or painful memory will gravitate toward the wand to be pulled out and of course you will be able to choose whether they stay or go.  Don’t be alarmed at the slight tingling sensation you’ll feel as it’s normal. Any questions?” 

 

    “Um…no.  I’ll give it a try.”  Hermione took a deep breath and did as Fritz told her.  Deliberately, she picked a memory from when she was in grade school, a crowd of her classmates teasing her about her hair.  Hermione gasped when she felt the tingling sensation Fritz described as the memory left her brain and traveled to the wand.  She looked at Fritz for further instructions. 

 

    “Now, tap the tip of the wand on the side of the pensieve.”  Hermione did as instructed and saw a large bulge of white vapor fall from the wand and into the bowl.  It swirled around slowly.  “Do you recall what memory you chose?”

 

    Hermione scrunched up her face in confusion.  “No.  I’m not sure what’s floating about in there.” 

 

   “Good.  I think it worked then.  Now you’ll need to go through your mind and begin to pull out those memories that cause you pain.  You are in control.  Remember, it is up to you to decide what stays and what goes.”

 

    Hermione lifted her wand, prepared to proceed when she encountered another question and turned back to him.  “Will I be able to ascertain exactly which memory is which?” 

 

   “More recent memories will have a light blue tinge to them while the older memories will be white with a touch of grayness in color.”

 

   Hermione bit her lip and extracted a few more memories.  With each extraction, Hermione felt more drained.  Her head ached as if bruised from the inside out.  By the end, she was sweating profusely from nothing but the mental stress. Walking as if in a daze, she fell onto Ron’s bed and promptly fell asleep. 

 

    “Is that normal?”  Ron asked concerned, walking over and sitting beside her on the bed. 

 

    Fritz smiled.  “Quite normal I assure you.  Pulling them all out at once exacts a toll on the person’s system.   Given her condition I felt it prudent to go ahead and do it though.”  Fritz sighed.  “She should wake tomorrow feeling refreshed and probably acting like her normal self.  I’ll come by tomorrow evening and teach her how to place a memory back so we can analyze it.”

 

    Ron shook Fritz’s hand enthusiastically.  “Thank you so much Mr. Howard!  You don’t know how relieved I’m feeling right now!” 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

    The next morning, Ron’s communicator went off waking Hermione up.  Ron tensed immediately waiting for her to react badly.  Completely amazing him, she turned and smiled.  “I hate that noisy thing.  It completely ruined the wonderful dream I was having.”

 

    Ron smiled and took her in his arms.  “Sorry about that but duty calls.”

 

    She reached up and kissed him tenderly on the lips.  “Hmm…what day is it?”

 

    “Saturday.”  Ron ran his hand through her curls. 

 

   “That’s right.”  She looked around drowsily.  “I know we’re staying at your mum’s but I can’t recall why.”

 

     _Here it goes!_ “You’re staying here along with Ginny for your own protection.  It’s because of a case Harry and I are working on.”  He studied her face for any signs of distress, but she didn’t seem fazed in the least.

 

     “Oh.  Well, I guess if Ginny and I agreed to stay here it was the right thing to do.”  Hermione shrugged.  “I’m thinking of going to Diagon Alley today to do a bit of shopping.  Need anything?” 

 

    Ron frowned slightly.  “Hermione, I don’t really like you going down there right now.”  Ron sighed.  “I’ll talk to your Auror guard and make sure they have a plan before you go.”

 

    “That’s right.  You introduced me to them.  I remember meeting them.” 

 

    Ron bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips.  “Just be careful love, alright?”  He groaned.  “I gotta’ get going before I receive a warning summons.”  Ron clamored out of bed and rubbed his face wearily.  He was surprised when he felt the bed shift and turned his head around.  “You don’t have to get up right now!  Go back to sleep love.”

 

    “I’m starving.  How bout’ I go and make us breakfast?”  Hermione came around the bed and sat down on his lap.  

 

    Ron wrapped his arms around her and grinned.  “I’d like that.”  He squeezed her close to him.  “I’d like that a lot.”

 

     Hermione suddenly looked down at her clothes in horror.  “Blimey!  I’m still in my work clothes.”

 

     Ron laughed.  “I was going to take them off last night but you were out cold.  I was a bit knackered myself.”

 

    Hermione shrugged and disentangled herself from him, jumping up off his lap.  “Oh well, I’ll just meet you downstairs then.  But, I have to brush my teeth first.”  She gave him a quick peck on the lips before walking into the loo. 

 

     Ron watched her go with a warm smile etched on his lips.  _Welcome back, Hermione!_

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

     Harry was happy to see Ron acting as carefree as he used to.  Frank had been assigned to watch McLaggen’s house until the two of them could get back to the motel.  Harry gave him strict orders not to follow McLaggen unless he had back-up with him.  Ron went so far as to tell him about the mind healer and how Hermione had pulled her bad memories from her mind.  “That Fritz is a miracle worker!”  Though Harry secretly thought it sounded strange, he couldn’t help but feel happy for Ron and most importantly, Hermione.  They sifted through the mug shot books page by page but weren’t having much luck.  Normally, Ron would have been cussing and swearing due to their lack of success, but not today.  Having Hermione back to normal made Ron feel positivelylighthearted. 

 

    “Ah well, tough luck, eh?”  Ron said as they closed yet another book with no success.   “Two books left.  I’m sure we’ll spot the git in one of these.”  Ron smiled and handed Harry one of the books before opening his own. 

 

    They began thumbing through the books when Ron cried out in triumph.  “Found him.”  He pushed the book towards Harry and pointed at one of the mug shots with his index finger.  “Jasper P. Lincoln.  Wanted for assault and battery on a Muggle store owner.”

 

    “Finally a name to go with the ugly face.  Let’s go and see what they have on him in the records department.”

 

    “Hopefully there will be something in his file to get us closer to Scabior.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

    Hermione was truly in her element at Flourish and Botts.  She couldn’t pinpoint exactly why she felt so good, but she knew it had something to do with the meeting with the mind healer from the night before.  Her energy and outlook were better than they had been in months.  All the sadness and anger had melted away, allowing for her happy, vivacious side to shine through once again. So far she had picked out six books.  Tiny was carrying them, visibly amused at how excited Hermione was to shop for books.  “Don’t you think six is enough Miss Granger?”

 

    “Normally I would agree.  But that new book on centaurs was supposed to be out.”  Hermione scanned the table marked “new arrivals” and scowled.  “Drat!  They just have to have it!”  She marched quickly up to the counter with Tiny right on her heals, taking his guard duty quite seriously.  

 

    “Can I help you ma’am?”  An old, skinny wizard asked from the other side of the counter. 

 

    “I certainly hope so.  Do you have the new book “Understanding Centaurs: Breaking the Spell” by Firenze?”  Hermione asked, looking hopeful. 

 

    “I think we just received a few more copies today.  I’ll go and have a look in the back.”

 

    “Thank you!”  Tiny grimaced slightly and set the books he was carrying on the counter, keeping one hand on top.  Hermione looked at him in concern. “Too heavy?” 

    

    “No, I’m just tired of carrying them around I suppose.  I’ll just shrink them down a bit and make it easier on myself, I suppose.”  Tiny took his wand out and did just that.  The six books turned into what looked like six matchboxes.  He smiled at Hermione.  “You do realize we’ve been in here for over two hours?” 

 

    Hermione smiled back and nodded.  “I can’t help myself.  You know if I got locked in this store or a library overnight I would be completely over the moon.” 

 

    Tiny laughed.  “Somehow I don’t find that too hard to believe.”

 

    The clerk came back with the book in his hand.  “One of the last two we had.  You’re lucky.  Yesterday the author was in here for a book signing and I hadn’t seen so many women crammed in the store since Gilderoy Lockhart years ago.”

 

    “Fantastic.  Well, I suppose I’m ready to check out now.  I have six others here as well.”  Tiny smiled suspiciously at the clerk and used his wand to transfigure the books back.

 

    Hermione paid for the books and Tiny took the bags from her hands, insisting that he carry them for her.  They exited the shop to see the other Aurors across the street at an outdoor café sipping tea and looking bored.  “I think I’d like to head to my house and stay there awhile.  Do you think that’ll be alright?”

 

    “I suppose,” said Tiny.  “I’ll just get Tommy to owl Ron.”

 

    “Do you have to inform him of my every movement?”

 

    “Yes, we do, if we’d like to keep our jobs.” 

 

   The others Aurors joined them.  Emeril smiled.  “Nobody bothered to inform us of your book fetish.”  He glanced in the bags that Tiny carried.  “Are you sure you don’t need a few more.” 

 

    Tiny scowled at him.  “Alright, alright enough flirting with her already!  Tommy I need you to owl Ron and tell him we’re taking Miss Granger to their house for a bit.” 

 

   “Will do.  You and Nancy go on ahead then.  Emeril and I will be right on your tails.” 

 

    Nancy rolled her eyes.  “See you there then.” 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

 

     Harry and Ron took Jasper Lincoln’s record with them back to the motel.  Frank informed them that nothing out of the ordinary had gone on with McLaggen.  He had a few visitors, members of the Wizengamot, who stayed only for a few moments.  Harry told him to go and get some lunch and then to come back so that Ron and him could get a bite to eat as well.

 

 

     Ron stood at the window with the omninoculars watching McLaggen’s home while Harry thumbed threw Jasper’s file.  “His file isn’t nearly as thick as I’d imagined it would be.”  

 

    Ron walked over to where Harry sat on the bed.  “Find anything useful?” 

 

    “Nothing of interest really.  He looks to be nothing but a two bit criminal.”

 

    Ron picked up the parchment that Harry had laid to the side.  He could see what Harry was talking about.  Besides the assault on the Muggle store owner, Lincoln had been arrested for dealing in stolen goods and petty theft.  Besides the assault, there really wasn’t anything in his criminal history that would raise any red flags.  

 

    Harry placed another parchment to the side and Ron picked it up to take a look.  Scanning the page, Ron’s eyes suddenly went wide. “Blimey!” 

 

   Harry looked up.  “What?” 

 

   “Lincoln was a Snatcher.” 

 

   “Oh, that.  Yeah, I saw that, but I really don’t see how it’s relevant.” 

 

   Ron laid both parchments back on the bed.  “Maybe, maybe not.” 

 

   “What are you thinking?”

 

    “I don’t think I really know myself.  Yet somehow I don’t think it’s just a coincidence that he was a Snatcher.  I know we still have a whole section on suspected and confirmed Snatchers in the records department.”

 

    Harry looked confused.  “I don’t understand where you’re going with this Ron.  I mean there _are_ no more Snatchers…they disbanded after the war.” 

 

    Ron arched an eyebrow.  “Did they?” 

 

    Harry sounded annoyed.  “What do you mean _did they_?  Of course they did Ron, the war is over!” 

 

    “Maybe the war is over…but not necessarily for them.”

 

    Harry’s eyes went wide.  “You don’t think they ever disbanded?!” 

 

    Ron shrugged.  “Like I said, I don’t know, I think I’ll have a look at his old Snatcher file just the same.  Who knows?  There may be something relevant in there.” 

 

     Their attention turned to an owl tapping at the window on the far side of the room.  Ron noticed an official Auror correspondence of some kind held in its beak.  The official seal on the parchment was clear.  He walked over, opened the window and took the parchment tied to the owl’s leg.  “Hmm.” 

 

   “What is it?”

 

   “Hermione decided to go home for a while today.  They just wanted me to be aware of it.”  Ron scratched his head.  “I really wish she’d just had gone back to the Burrow. I suppose she misses being home, though.”  

 

   “Do you want to go to lunch first when Frank gets back?” 

 

   “Yeah, I suppose if you don’t mind.”  Ron walked back to the window, lifting his omninoculars to spy on McLaggen again.  Harry stepped up behind him and Ron sighed happily.  “Damn, but I feel good today.”

 

    Harry smiled before looking through his own omninoculars.  “That’s good to hear Ron.” 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

    Ron Apparated into the backyard of his home.  He carried take-out in a brown paper bag in one hand.  Not finding any Auror detail around the perimeter of the house, Ron frowned and approached the back of the house with caution.  Feeling uneasy, he paused at the backdoor before unlocking it with his wand.  Stepping in, he watched a surprised Emeril rise quickly from the table, wand drawn.  Ron put one hand up, “Relax!  It’s just me.”

 

    “What are you doing here?  Checking up on us?”  Emeril stowed his wand away and smirked at him. 

 

    “Maybe.”  Ron looked around the kitchen to see Tommy busy searching through his cabinets.  _What the hell?!_ “I don’t think you’ll find anyone hiding in there Tommy.”

 

    Tommy closed the cabinet and smiled sheepishly at him.  “Sorry.  I’m starving.”  He started sniffing the air.  “Bloody hell, is that onion soup I smell?”

 

    “French onion soup for Hermione.  Why the hell are you guys in my house?  If I remember correctly, you tossers are supposed to sweep the house and then guard the perimeter _outside_.”

 

    Emeril smiled.  “Hermione invited us to come inside.” 

 

    Ron scowled at him.  “Well, _Miss Granger_ obviously doesn’t know about standard Auror guard protocol.  I’ll be sure to explain it to her.”  He rolled his eyes.   “And as for you Tommy-you keep your ruddy paws out of my cabinets!” 

 

    “C’mon Ron you must have something around here I can eat.  I need my protein or else my reflexes will be off.  Certainly you don’t want me to feel weak while I’m guarding your fiancé and all.” 

 

    Ron narrowed his eyes at him and huffed, “Fine.”  Ron walked over to one of the cabinets and swung it open quickly.  He pulled out a loaf of bread and a jar of peanut butter.  Using his wand, he summoned a butter knife from a drawer, catching it in his hand.  “There you go.” 

 

    “A peanut butter sandwich?  Are you bloody serious?” 

 

    “Take it or leave it.”  He threw the knife on the counter.  “Where’s Hermione?” 

 

     Tommy picked up the knife.   As he unscrewed the lid to the peanut butter, he snapped, “Upstairs reading one of the dozen bloody books she bought today.”

 

    Ron smiled and shrugged.  “What can I say, she loves her books.”  He cocked his head at Tommy.  “By the way if you make a mess you best clean it up.  There better not be one crumb left on that bloody counter.”  Ron strode out of the kitchen and saw Tiny in the lounge snoozing in his recliner.  He came up behind him and leaned down so that his mouth was inches from his ear.  “Comfortable there, Tiny?”

 

    “Shite!”  Startled, Tiny jumped up out of the recliner.  “Hey, Ron!” 

 

    “Looks like your working yourself to death.”  Ron chided sarcastically. 

 

    “I was just taking a quick break is all.”  Tiny replied defensively. 

 

   Ron rolled his eyes.  “Whatever, Tiny.  I’m headed upstairs.  You can go back to napping now.”  Stomping up the stairs, he saw Nancy as he reached the landing.  She was sitting with a crossword puzzle book on her lap and a quill in her hand just outside his bedroom door.  “Hello, Nancy.”

 

   “Oh, hi Ron!”  Nancy stood up.  “Hermione gave me a Muggle crossword puzzle book. It’s absolutely fascinating.” 

 

    Aggravated with the whole lot of them, he sighed.  “You can take your crossword book downstairs and I’ll keep watch up here now.”  Nancy shrugged and headed down the staircase.  Ron opened the door to see Hermione lying on her belly on their bed reading a book.   

 

    She looked up and smiled at him.  “Ron!  What a nice surprise.”  Ron instantly felt his pants tightening up around his crotch.  She looked so damn sexy in her V-neck top and tight fitting jeans lying there reading a book on their bed.  Her radiant face showed no hint of sadness.  That fact alone caused a flurry of butterflies in his stomach. The sudden thought of his co-workers down stairs just seemed at add to his excitement and his arousal.  

 

    Ron kicked the door closed with his foot and smiled down at her.  “Heard you got a new book or two today?”

    

    “Well, actually I got seven new books today.”  Hermione began to sniff the air.  “Is that French onion soup I smell?!”

 

    “You sure do.  I got us lunch from your favorite café.”  Hermione closed her book and got up off the bed.  Ron bent his head down and gave her a lingering kiss on the lips as Hermione took the bag from him.  “I’m going to just pop into the loo a minute love.” 

 

    “Alright.”  

 

     Ron entered the bathroom and closed the door slightly.  He quickly removed his knives and placed them in the pocket of his robes.  Ron pulled his wand from the other slim pocket and then hung the robes on a hook on the back of the door.  He took a quick piss, washed his hands and then came back into the bedroom. 

 

    “Are you getting off early today?” Hermione asked as she laid the last of the food from the sack on his nightstand.  

 

   Hermione’s inadvertent double entendre caused another rush of blood to the already aroused areas.  Feeling horny as hell seeing her standing there in her jeans that hugged her in all the right places, Ron took a deep breath.  “I can only hope.”

 

  “What?”

 

  He laughed.  “Nevermind.  I’m just on a lunch break.  I have to be back around two so Harry can go.”

 

    She turned her head and glanced at him as she removed his sandwich from the wrapper. “I see that you took your robes off.  You’re planning on taking an actual lunch break then?”  

 

   “A whole hour.”  Unable to suppress his desire to be near her, he walked over and wrapped his hands around her waist from behind, pulling her back towards him so she could feel how much he wanted her.  Slowly he began placing feather light kisses on the side of her neck, swimming in her scent.  “You want to fool around?”   

 

    Hermione’s voice sounded a bit breathless, his actions obviously turning her on.  “I’d l-like to…b-but w-we have c-company.”

 

    He switched to the other side of her neck and began to nibble his way up and down.  “They’re downstairs.  Mind you they aren’t supposed to be in the house at all.”

 

    “I d-didn’t want to b-be rude.” 

 

    “Of course not.”  Without taking his lips from her neck, Ron pointed his wand around the room, sealing and impertubing it.  He dropped his wand to the floor and placed his hands on her breasts, kneading them as he feasted on her neck.  “You’re so fucking gorgeous.”

 

    Hermione moaned in response to his ministrations.  Her voice shook slightly.  “Y-You’re not hungry?”

 

     Ron smiled against her skin and ran his tongue up towards her ear.  He gently bit her earlobe, feeling her shudder before whispering, “I’m very hungry as a matter of fact, but not for food.”  Ron began to describe with graphic detail his actual hunger, making Hermione whimper slightly. 

 

     She spun around suddenly to face him and he clearly saw the lust in her eyes.  Ron bent his head down to kiss her but she pushed him away with her hands.  He frowned at her for a moment until he watched her small hands reach down to his belt, pulling the leather through the buckle with determination.   Her eyes never wavered and he knew she was in that mood – the one mood that she rarely showed, but that left him a weakling everytime.  She hadn’t dominated him in months and he quickly released his hands, allowing her to do as she wished.  Ron gulped as she undid his trousers and pulled his fly down.  Hermione fell to her knees in front of him and roughly pushed down his trousers along with his boxers where they pooled at his ankles.

 

     Hermione took his length in one hand, while the other began to massage his balls.  Ron licked his lips and stared down at her.  She cocked an eyebrow at him.  “My, my you seem to have a bit of a problem, love.”

 

     _Bloody hell._ Ron suddenly felt like he’d lost his voice, and merely grunted at her and closed his eyes.  

 

     “I’m sure you want me to take you in my mouth but I’ll have you know it’ll be when I’m ready to do so.”  She tightened her hold on him, moving her hand faster upon his length.   Hermione cocked her eyebrow at him.  “Feel good sweetheart?  Are you close?”  Ron bobbed his head up and down and she smiled wickedly.  “In that case, I don’t think I will use my mouth on you today.”  Her commanding voice, coupled with what she was doing with her hand,  made him weak in the knees and Ron couldn’t stand up anymore and sat down on the edge of the bed.  He reached his hand out and shoved her head toward his cock, making it known to her that he absolutely wanted her to use her mouth.  “Patience, love.”   Ron let go of her hair and Hermione chuckled slightly before running her tongue up and down his length.

 

     “Enough t-teasing me, Hermione.”  He placed his hand back on top of her head, curling his fingers in her hair and pushing her toward him once more.  “Please.”

 

     Hermione looked up at him, a smirk on her face.  “Now that’s the magic word I was waiting for.”  She laved her tongue around the tip of his penis.  “You know how I like to hear you beg for it, love.”  Hermione took him in her mouth hungrily, making Ron gasp.     

 

     Clearly out of his mind now, Ron had laced his fingers in her hair as she began bobbing her head back and forth.  His eyes began to roll up into his head as he felt the tightness in his balls. “Shite!  I’m going to…”  He shuddered as he began to spill into her mouth, clutching her hair tightly. 

 

     Hermione gamely swallowed his essence and finally felt his hands let go of her hair.  He fell back unceremoniously on the bed and sighed.  Feeling quite proud of herself, she stood up and wiped her chin with the back of her hand.  “All better now?” 

 

     Ron draped an arm over his eyes and nodded his head.  His voice was breathless, “That was brilliant, love.”  After a few moments, he removed his arm and sat up on his elbows to look at her.  Hermione’s ultra-confident expression was only enhanced by her folded arms.  The smug and delighted look on her face had an immediate counter effect on his diminishing erection and Ron quickly kicked his trousers and boxers away, ready for round two.  She gave a small squeal of surprise when Ron grabbed her by the shoulders and practically threw her down on the bed.  His eyes were blazing with desire.  “My turn.  And, this is going to take a while.” 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

     His threat sent shivers into long-forgotten places.  Not long after having thoroughly explored her sweet spots with his fingers and tongue, he wasted no time plunging into her deep and hard causing Hermione to gasp into his consuming mouth.  Ron began to move in and out of her, enjoying the look of pure exultation on Hermione’s face.   

 

    Moaning in pleasure, Hermione spoke in a hoarse voice, “Ron…put my legs up…on your…shoulders…hmm.”  Ron complied, snatching her legs up, allowing him to go deeper, the sensation absolute heaven.   The new position didn’t allow for him to reach her mouth that he so desperately wanted to kiss, but Hermione made up for it by running her fingernails across his arse, enticing him even more. 

 

     Desperate to have his mouth somewhere, he turned and began to suck on the skin just above her ankle and alternately licking her there as well.  It was his undoing we he saw Hermione bite her lip hard to keep from shouting as she came.  Sweating profusely, Ron growled and with a final plunge followed her into that sweet oblivion.  

 

    He pumped himself into her until he had nothing left to give and finally removed her legs shakily from his shoulders and then pulled out of her slowly.  Laying his head upon her chest and his lower body on the bed, he panted out incoherently.  “Fantastic…bloody hell…that was…bloody hell.”

 

     Hermione gently ran her fingers through his damp hair.  After a few moments Ron lifted his head to look at her.  Hermione’s eyes were closed, a smile etched upon her lips-that were bleeding.  “Shite!”  Ron hopped off the bed and bent down searching for his wand.

 

    Hermione opened her eyes in alarm.  “What’s the matter Ron?!”

 

    Ron finally found his wand and held it out to her lip.  “Hold still a minute sweetheart.”  He waved his wand in front of her lip and instantly healed it.  Ron dropped his wand on the nightstand and then bent down and kissed her.  “Your lip was bleeding.” 

 

     Hermione reached her fingers up and absently ran them across her mouth.  “Really?  I honestly didn’t realize.” 

 

     Ron smiled.  “I wonder why.”  He arched an eyebrow making them both laugh.  Ron glanced at the clock on the nightstand and sighed.  “Well, it looks like I have exactly ten minutes to get dressed and eat my sandwich.”

 

    Hermione sat bolt upright.  “I’m sorry, love!”

 

    “Don’t be.”  Ron smiled at her as he hurriedly put his clothes back on.  He went to the bathroom and grabbed his robes from the back of the door and fastened them hurriedly around his neck.  Coming back into their bedroom, he saw Hermione was lying on their bed, resting on top of all the covers.  Seeing her naked on their bed was too much for him.  Carefully, he climbed into bed on top of her balancing his weight on his elbows.  Ron glanced at the clock once more as Hermione ran her finger lazily back and forth across his bottom lip.  “It looks like I now have about seven minutes to give you a proper good-bye kiss.”

 

    Hermione frowned and cupped his cheek with her hand.  “You should hurry and eat your sandwich before you leave, Ron.  I don’t want you starving on my account.”

 

    Ron chuckled to hide the myriad of emotions he was feeling at the moment.  “Truthfully, I don’t think I’ve been so full in quite some time.”  He moved his face to kiss the inside of her palm.  “Now, let’s make the most of these seven minutes shall we?”      Ron grinned sheepishly at her before crashing his lips down upon hers.                 

  

 

             

 

       

                                           

 

 

                   

 

 


	21. Catch Me If You Can

  
Author's notes:

I would like to thank Brandedfaithfully for her wonderful editing work and suggestions. And I had a lot of fun with this chapter in regards to Cormac! *laughs* I really can't stand that idiot!

*hugs*

missgranger2 

 

* * *

Chapter 21 “Bad Dates and Good Advice”     

 

    Ron and Harry stayed at the motel until six when Eve and Roger came to relieve them.  Frank agreed to come back at two in the morning so that Eve and Roger could get some rest as Harry and Ron would be changing shifts with them the next day.  All of them agreed that they needed more people working on the case.  It was especially imperative since Hinklebee was due back.  Harry and Ron decided they were going to sit down that evening and pick more people.

 

    Harry left for the Burrow while Ron decided to check out the Snatcher file of Lincoln’s.  Sitting at his desk, he read the file intently trying to see if there was any information that could be useful.  Jasper’s last known address was located in Hemel Hempstead.  _Most likely where he met up with Scabior._

 

    Ron lifted up the top sheet of parchment and moved on to the next.  It was a very detailed list of properties belonging to the Lincoln family that were seized by the Ministry after the war.  There had been too many Snatchers for the Ministry to have arrested at the time.  The diehard Death Eaters were already taking plenty of room up at Azkaban.  It was decided that the Ministry would punish Snatchers by seizing their assets, selling them to the highest bidder and doling the money out to the victims’ families. 

 

    It didn’t take him long to see that it was Jasper’s father who had once owned the dilapidated warehouse where he met McLaggen the day before.   _Wonder if the Ministry ever sold that place…not likely._ Apparently, the Lincolns had once been very prosperous as they had two homes in London plus a summer home in Scotland.  Ron let out a small gasp when he saw that they had also once owned the pub in Hemel Hempstead that Scabior had used for one of his hideouts.  The last property on the list was a nightclub called “Regis” that Ron was familiar with.  

 

    _Was it a coincidence that Scabior was using the former Lincoln pub in Hemel Hempstead?  What about Jasper having a meeting in that old warehouse that once belonged to his family?  Was Scabior using one of the other former Lincoln properties here in London?_ It was a long shot, but he’d have to check it out.  Ron just hoped Harry would agree.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

     Fritz arrived at the Burrow around six thirty to have the first mind healing session with Hermione.   He began by teaching her how to remove a memory from the pensieve in order for them to talk about it.  Hermione was to place her wand into the pensieve and say _Accipio!_ One of the memories would then enter her wand.  When she touched the tip to her temple, the memory would then float back into her mind.

 

    “I’d suggest you pull one of the duller colored memories out first.  We’ll deal with the more recent memories all in good time.”

 

    “Um…alright.”

 

    “Very well.  Like I told you before some of your memories from the past may or may not be relevant to why you are feeling the way you do now.”  He smiled and added, “When you had all your bad memories intact that is.”   

 

    Taking a deep breath, Hermione placed her wand into her swirling memories.  “ _Accipio!”_ Instantly one of the memories latched on and pulsated into her wand.  She raised her wand up and touched the tip of it to her temple and felt the tingling sensation once again as the memory entered back into her mind.  “Oh!”

 

    Fritz sat down in a chair.  “Tell me what the memory is your seeing now.  It should be vivid and clear.”

 

    Hermione nodded her head.  “I was nine years old.  My parents were arguing because my mum wanted me to go and see a child psychologist or a priest.  My dad didn’t agree. She was scared of me because I could make things…happen.”

 

    “Your parents are Muggles?”

 

    “Y-yes.”  Hermione moved to the bed and sat down.  Not only was the memory vivid as he described, but the emotions as well.  Hermione could actually feel the way she did right at that moment so long ago. 

 

    Fritz continued in his same calm voice.   “They had no idea that you were a witch?  I would imagine they must have been terribly frightened _for_ you at the things you could do with spontaneous magic.”

 

    Hermione shook her head.  “No.  My mum was scared _of_ me-not _for_ me.  She would often lock me in my room at night as I slept because she wasn’t quite sure what I was capable of.”  

 

    “What about your father, Hermione?  How did he feel about what you could do?”

 

    Hermione smiled slightly.  “My dad was fascinated.  He went out and bought all sorts of books about humans with extraordinary gifts.”

 

   Fritz smiled back at her kindly.  “He thought you were special then?”

 

   Hermione shrugged.  “I suppose.”

 

   “Once your parents found out you were a witch how did they take it?”

 

   Hermione laughed.  “I think my mum was relieved to tell you the truth.  My father didn’t quite believe it really.” 

 

    “Did your mum ever talk to you about how she felt about what you could do after they knew the truth?” 

 

    Hermione’s bottom lip trembled slightly.  “She apologized soon after I got my Hogwart’s letter for thinking there was something horribly wrong with me.  But she never said she was sorry for locking my door at night.”  Hermione sniffled.  “I would have never harmed my own parents.  I can’t believe she would have thought that, you know?” 

    

     “She’s a Muggle, Hermione.  If you think about it logically, the things you did magically- intentional or not -would have scared the hell out of anyone who had never seen such things!” 

 

    “Regardless, it still hurts that she’d think I was a danger to them.”

 

    “And how do your parents feel about you being a witch now?”

 

    “They accept it.  In fact it’s not brought up all that often.  I do, of course, try to do things the Muggle way when I’m visiting or when they come over.” 

 

    “Why do things in the Muggle way?  To make them feel comfortable?”  He leaned into her slightly.  “Or is it because performing magic in front of them makes you feel _uncomfortable_?”  

 

     Hermione’s voice rose slightly.  “I am not ashamed of being a witch if that is what you are implying!”

 

    Fritz was still talking in the same calm voice.  “I never said you were.  But why hide your talents from your parents?  They already know you’re a witch.  So why should it matter if they see you use your wand?”

 

    “Because I don’t want to upset them!”  Hermione snapped. 

 

    “Upset them or disappoint them?” 

 

    Hermione shrugged.  “A bit of both I suppose.  I dunno.”  She began to pick at a thread on the comforter, refusing to look him in the eye. 

 

    “Do you feel the need to please your parents all the time?”  Still not looking at him, she shrugged again.  “And does that need to please your parents also extend to other people in your life?”

 

    Hermione looked up at him then.  _What the hell was he getting at?_ “I don’t know what you mean?”

 

    “I’m talking about your fear of disappointing people Hermione. Your boss at work?  Ron’s mum and dad?  What about Ron?  Do you worry that he may be disappointed with you at some point?  Or that you have disappointed him already?”

 

    Hermione felt the room get strangely hot all of a sudden.  Truth was she felt uncomfortable because he was hitting things too close to the mark.  For as long as she could remember, she equated other people’s disappointment in her as a personal failure on her part.  Her defensiveness suddenly kicked in as it always did when she felt cornered.  “I don’t know what it is you want me to say.” 

 

    “Just answer my question.  Do you hate to disappoint people Hermione?”

 

    Tears of frustration began to pour from her eyes making her shout at him.  “YES!  Alright!  I hate disappointing people!  Are you happy now?”

 

    Fritz smiled kindly.  “ _I’m_ not disappointed with you in the least.  Did you ever stop to think that all those people you try so hard not to disappoint would love and accept you anyway… no matter what?”  Hermione looked annoyed and simply shrugged.  “Look, Hermione, I know it feels like I’m picking on you but I assure you I’m not.”

 

    “Could have fooled me.”  Hermione mumbled.

 

    “You have to find it within yourself to stop trying to please everybody all of the time.  Don’t equate disappointment with failure.  Accept that you aren’t perfect and that you can never possibly be perfect.  I assure you that there is no such thing as a perfect person!  They don’t exist.  What makes us all so special and unique is frankly a combination of our attributes _and_ our flaws.”

 

    “I know I’m not perfect,” Hermione said matter-of-factly.

 

    “Then you must know that it’s not humanly possible to please everyone.” 

 

    Hermione thought for a moment.  She knew what he was getting at but how could she possibly change her way of thinking now when it was so ingrained into who she was as a person.  “I don’t like to fail…at anything.”

 

    “Nobody likes to fail.  What _you_ have to do is accept that you _will_ fail from time to time and that it is completely normal to do so.” 

 

    Hermione took a deep breath.  “I hear what you’re saying.  But I find it difficult to accept failure so easily.  Not when I know that there are things I can do to prevent it.”

 

    “Like what?  What things have you done in the past to prevent failing in some way?” 

 

    “If it had to do with school, I studied harder I suppose.”

 

   “In terms of your relationships with other people…in what ways would you try not to fail them?”

 

    “I tried to always make my parents proud by keeping my grades up and staying out of trouble.  I was always loyal to my best friends and didn’t tell anyone anything they told me in confidence.” 

 

    “And if you had gotten bad grades and been in loads of trouble?”

 

    “My parents would have been disappointed obviously.”

 

    “Would they have loved you any less?”

 

   “No, of course not.   I would still be their daughter.” 

 

    “And would your best friends have forgiven you if you had inadvertently let something slip that they told you in confidence?” 

 

    “I’m pretty sure they would have forgiven me eventually. So, yes.”

 

    “But they would have been disappointed that you did something like that?”

 

    “Right.”

 

    “If you disappointed these same people right now do you think they would forgive you?” 

 

   “Yes.”  

 

   Fritz smiled.  “Why do you think that is?”

 

   “Because they love me…no matter what…”  She looked wide eyed at Fritz and repeated softly, “no matter what.”

 

    Fritz repeated her words back to her.  “No matter what.”  Fritz and Hermione stared into each other’s eyes for a moment before he stood up.  “Well, I think we’ll stop for now and continue tomorrow evening.” 

 

    Hermione stood up and smiled.  “Yes, I’d like that.” 

 

    “We’ll pull a new memory out tomorrow evening and go from there.  Good night Hermione.”

 

    “Good night.”  Hermione watched as Fritz crossed the room and left.  She had been so aggravated with him at first.  By the end of their conversation that aggravation had melted away, replaced with a deep seated admiration.  He seemed to know her better than she knew herself.  Staring at the penseive, she just hoped that when the time came to face the other memories floating in there, that he would know exactly how to help her deal with them as well. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

     Cormac hated wearing a Muggle suit.  _Most damn uncomfortable thing ever!  Why the hell don’t they just wear dress robes like bloody normal people do!_ He double checked his breast pockets to make sure he had the tickets to the ballet.  Putting a wide smile on his face, he rang the doorbell.  

 

    Trina opened the door and smiled back at him.  “Cormac!  Please come in!”  She moved and gestured for him to enter.  Trina closed the door behind her and said nervously, “So just where are you taking me tonight?”

 

    Cormac, still smiling, replied sweetly, “I told you it’s a surprise!  All you needed to do was look beautiful and you sure as hell do!”  He took her hand and spun her around as his eyes roamed up and down her body. 

 

    “You really like it then?”  She grinned. 

 

    “Oh, I like it alright!  Now, before I’m tempted to do something illegal we better go.” 

 

    “Alright.  I just need to freshen up real quick.  Can you give me five minutes?”

 

   “Sure.  I’ll be right here counting the minutes until you get back.”   Trina blushed and hurried up stairs.  Cormac’s fake smile immediately left his face.  He rolled his eyes.  _Dating a Muggle woman would be so much more bearable if she’d just let me fuck her already!_  Cormac grumbled to himself.   _She wanted to take it slow._ _Shite, I’ve already shelled out a small fortune taking her on expensive dates.  The bitch owes me_! 

 

    _I wouldn’t even be caught dead with the Muggle whore if I hadn’t needed information!_ He usually steered clear of Muggle women because of his dad’s strict rule that he dated witches only.  It all started when Cormac had eaves dropped on Hermione’s conversation while in the phone booth that day.  It had scared the shite out of him to be so close to Ron at the time.  Fortunately, the glamour charm he had used was enough to fool Ron who thought he was some old chap sitting on the bench reading a newspaper.  He hadn’t really even needed Trina.  _She was just supposed to be a fringe benefit that quickly turned into a challenge!_  No woman had ever turned him down.  Once he showed a witch an expensive night out she was begging for him to shag her!  _But not this crazy Muggle bitch!_

 

Cormac could hear the clacking of her heals coming down the stairs.  He grimaced before smiling sweetly once again.  “Ready, gorgeous?”

 

   “Yes!  I’m so excited!”  She gushed.  They walked out the door and Trina turned around to lock the door.   When she turned to face the street her jaw dropped.  “You rented us a limo?!”

 

    “Nothing but the best for my girl!”  _Should at least earn me a bloody knob job!_      

 

    “Oh, Cormac!”  She reached up and kissed him full on the mouth.  “You are just too sweet!”  She practically galloped toward the limo with Cormac on her heals.  As he opened up the door for her he hoped like hell that he’d finally get her to spread her legs for him tonight.  _Then good riddance!_

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

    “So, how did your session with Fritz go?”   Ron asked as he draped his Auror robes on his old desk chair.  He had just gotten into the Burrow having made a quick detour to check on one of the addresses listed in Lincoln’s folder.  The house in question was occupied by what looked to be a family of Muggles. 

 

    Hermione, clad in a short night gown lay on the bed reading the rest of the book by Firenze.  She laid the book on her lap.  “It went well.  Very well actually.”

 

    Ron sat down on the side of the bed and rubbed his hand up and down her leg.  “I’m glad to hear that it did.”  He bent over and brushed his lips against hers.  “What you doing up here by yourself?”

 

   Hermione shrugged.  “I came down after he left and talked with Ginny and your mum for awhile.  I tried to read in the lounge but Ginny was listening to the game on the wireless and I couldn’t concentrate.”

 

    A growl came from Ron’s stomach.  “Bloody hell I’m hungry.” 

 

    “You should have grabbed something after you Flooed into the kitchen.”

 

   “I wanted to check on you first.  I’ll head down in a minute.”  Ron continued caressing her leg.  “Are you sure you don’t mind staying here?”

 

    “It’s fine.  I know you wouldn’t insist unless it was important.”  She brought her hand up and rubbed his jaw affectionately.  

 

    Ron grabbed her palm with his other hand and kissed it gently.  “ _You_ are important.  Thanks for not arguing with me on this.”  He bent down and kissed her more deeply.  “I love you.”

 

   “And I love you.”  They kissed one more time before Hermione heard his stomach growl again.  She grinned and began to push him away.  “Go and get something to eat.”

 

    “Alright!  Alright!”  Ron chuckled and stood up.  His face grew serious.  “You know I missed this.  I missed seeing you happy.”  He bent down and gave her a quick kiss before turning and heading down stairs.  Hermione smiled as happy tears slid slowly down her face.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

    Cormac rolled his eyes and yawned.  _I don’t know how much more of this ruddy ballet I can stand!_ He sat and watched the dancers flitter across the stage for over an hour now.  After the first fifteen minutes he had been totally lost.  It was called “Swan Lake”, so naturally he had expected swans to be about.  Instead there were several scantily clad ballet dancers jumping about, one with feathers.  The men were the worst!  Running around in tights showing off their bulge.  Cormac periodically looked down at his own wondering if his was that big.  He felt the whole thing to be the most ridicules Muggle spectacle he had ever witnessed.

 

    Finally the ballet ended.  Cormac grew annoyed yet again when people all around him starting yelling, “Encore!  Encore!”  His hands actually began to hurt from clapping so much.  Trina looked positively thrilled and he secretly hoped that _this_ date was enough to finally get into her knickers. 

 

   As they walked back to the limousine, Trina gushed, “Oh, Cormac that was the best surprise anyone has ever given me.”  She reached up and gave him a kiss on the lips.  “Thank you!”

 

   He shot her a winning smile.  “Anything for you my dear.”  Cormac helped her into the limousine and then quickly grabbed his wand from one of the inner pockets of his suit.  Carefully, he shoved the wand up the sleeve of his blazer and entered the limousine.  “And now a magic trick for my special girl!”  Cormac waved his hand dramatically making a single rose appear in his hand.  “For you.”

 

   Trina clapped and then took the rose.  “Amazing!  It’s as if it appeared out of thin air!” 

 

    Cormac smirked.  “Onward driver!”  Cormac leaned in and kissed her deeply on the lips.  “I thought we’d go back to my flat for a bit.”  He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

 

   “Oh.”  Trina hastily pushed away from him.  “I don’t think that’s a good idea Cormac.  I’d rather you take me home please.”

 

   Cormac whined.  “Oh, come on love, you’re killing me!”

 

   “We’ve only been on three dates!  I’m sorry but I need more time.” 

 

    “Fine.”  Cormac said through clenched teeth.  “Driver take us to 19 Fulwick!”  The driver nodded as Cormac folded his arms and pouted.

    “Cormac, now please don’t be like this.”

 

    “Like what?!” 

 

    Trina sighed.   “Angry.  Please don’t be angry.”

 

    “Trina we’re adults for goodness sakes!  And as a man I have certain needs!”

 

    Her voice rose slightly.  “So, this was what this was all about?!  Sex?!”  When Cormac merely rolled his eyes she continued on her tirade.  “You bloody men are all the same!  Here I thought I finally met a gentleman and it turns out you are nothing but a PIG!”

 

    The driver suddenly called out, “19 Fulwick!”

 

    “We’re at your flat now.”  Cormac said with a snarl. 

 

   “So we are.  Have you nothing to say about your despicable behavior?!”

 

   Cormac shrugged.  “I make no apologies.  You should have known I’d expect _something_ in return.”  Trina gasped in indignation and then hit him squarely in the nose with her fist.  Cormac howled in pain before lifting his hand up to his nose as blood started to slowly ooze out.  “You crazy bitch!  I think you fucking broke my bloody nose!”

 

    “Good!”  Trina opened the door of the limo and began to get out when Cormac grabbed her arm.  “Let go of my bloody arm before I knock your teeth out, arsehole!”

 

   “This isn’t over by a long shot!”  Cormac roughly let go of her arm as Trina slammed the door behind her.  _I’ll make damn sure that Scabior takes you down along with Weasley’s whore!_

 

 


	22. Catch Me If You Can

  
Author's notes:

Thank you to Brandedfaithfully for the fantastic beta work and all the support!

*hugs*

missgranger2

* * *

Chapter 22 “A Fly in the Spider’s Web” 

 

    Ron and Hermione slept in on Sunday.  They had debated about going to stay at their own home the night before, but Ron thought it better they stay at the Burrow.  He really wasn’t sure whether Frank, Eve or Roger would stumble across something that would require Harry and him to have to take off all of a sudden.  

 

    Molly cooked a scrumptious breakfast for them all leaving them feeling more than full as usual.  While Ginny and Hermione played a game of chess, Ron and Harry sat in the kitchen trying to decide on who they could bring in to help with the case.  Harry held a quill and a piece of parchment lay in front of him.  They planned to write the names down and get the list to Director Timmons as soon as possible for approval.  So far, the parchment was blank.  

 

    Ron scratched his head.  “I don’t know Harry.  Ethan is a bit of a wanker at times.”

 

    Harry sighed.  “It doesn’t matter if the git is a wanker, Ron!  What’s important is whether we both feel that we can trust him.”

 

   The conversation had gone on this way the entire morning.  Harry wanted Aurors that he could trust, while Ron wanted Aurors that he could trust _and_ liked.  Harry was nearly at his limit with Ron who kept nixing his choices because he “couldn’t stand him or her.”  

 

   Harry threw down the quill. “I bloody well give up!  Let’s hear your choices then.” 

 

   Ron smiled.  “I think Ben and Miranda would be good…and maybe Joe Billings.” 

 

   “I can agree on Miranda but c’mon Ron- Ben and Joe are idiots.” 

 

   Ron took on a defensive tone.  “They aren’t idiots.  They’re merely misunderstood.”

 

   “Misunderstood?”  Harry said incredulously. 

 

   “Well, yeah.  You know…like Luna.”  Ron mumbled to himself, “Yeah, they’re like Luna.”  

 

    Harry picked up the quill.  “I’m writing down Miranda’s name but the other two can go to hell!”

 

    Ron rolled his eyes.  “Fine.  Well, what about Johnson or Fields?” 

 

    “I like Johnson.  I also know he has no love for Death Eaters plus his wife is Muggle born.”

 

   “Put him on the list then.  And Fields?” 

 

   “I honestly don’t know him that well to tell you the truth.”

 

   “He went through the academy with me.  He’s a good man, trust me.”

 

   Harry arched an eyebrow at him.  “I’ll put him on the list if you’ll go with my choice of Ethan.”

 

   Ron sighed.  “Fine, write the git’s name down.  How many is that?” 

 

   “Four.  We need at least three or four more people Ron.”

 

    Harry and Ron threw names back and forth for almost another hour before finally deciding on four others to help them with the surveillance of McLaggen and Hinklebee. Harry sealed the parchment and then put a complicated spell on it before sending it off with Ron’s owl, Pig.  If anyone other than Timmons opened it, the parchment would burst into flames and singe the culprit’s eyebrows for good measure.

 

   Ron piped up. “By the way, I found a few interesting things in Lincoln’s Snatcher file last night.”

 

   “Go on.”

 

   “The pub in Hemel Hempstead and the warehouse we followed McLaggen to were both once owned by his family.”  Harry frowned.  “There were several homes and a nightclub, Regis, listed in there as well.  Two of the homes are right here in London.”

 

   Ron waited with bated breath for Harry to respond, knowing he hadn’t been to receptive at the idea of former Snatchers being involved.   “Well, I suppose given the information you’ve come across, maybe we should check them out.”

 

   Relieved that Harry thought there might be a connection, Ron said, “I already went by one of the homes last night and saw nothing out of the ordinary.  I thought we could leave a bit early tonight before going to the motel and check out the other one.”

 

   “You shouldn’t have gone off by yourself that way Ron.  It’s too dangerous.”  Harry hissed. 

 

   Ron smiled sheepishly at him. “Sorry, Mum.”  When he saw that Harry was serious he sighed.  “Fine, next time I’ll wait for you, I promise.”       

 

   They walked back into the lounge to see Hermione reading another one of her books.  Molly was in her chair and supervising her knitting needles as they knitted what appeared to be more sweaters.  Neither Arthur nor Ginny were around. 

 

   “Where’d Ginny and Arthur go off too?”  Harry asked. 

 

   Hermione laid her book down in her lap.  “Mr. Weasley is out in the yard trying to reason with the gnomes.  Apparently they’ve chosen the vegetable garden for their mating ground.  He’s afraid they’ll double their population in less than a month.”

 

   Ron scowled before sitting down by her on the couch.  “Rotten little gits!” 

 

   Hermione smiled.  “As for Ginny, she said she wasn’t feeling well and went to lie down.”

 

   Harry glanced up the stairs looking worried.  “I’ll go up and check on her then.” 

 

   “Enjoying your new book?”  Ron said with a grin. 

 

   “Very much.  Did you know that it was a Bogart that started the Goblin Rebellion in the thirteenth century?”  Ron shook his head in amusement.  “Well, apparently one of the Goblins opened up an old chest kept in his family for years.  He had no idea that his ancestors had locked up a Bogart in there!  As soon as the Goblin opened it, the Bogart shifted into the shape of a prominent wizard at the time who told him that all the Goblins were to be destroyed.” 

 

   Molly had a confused look on her face.  “Is that book you’re reading fact or fiction?”

 

   “Well, it was written by a Goblin who says it’s true.”

 

    Molly scowled.  “A Goblin, eh?”  It was a well known fact that wizards and Goblins didn’t trust each other. 

 

   Ron could tell by the glint in Hermione’s eye that she was going to try and convince his mum that it was high time for wizards to trust Goblins.  Ron cut her off before she could start, “So, Mum who’s coming for lunch today?”

 

   “Oh, um, it looks like Charlie, George and Angelina and, of course, you lot.”

 

   “What’s up with Bill and Percy?”

 

   “Bill had a curse breaking conference to attend in Ireland and you know Fleur won’t bring my grandkids for a visit unless he’s with her.”  Molly rolled her eyes.  “As for Percy, he says that Audrey isn’t feeling up to it today.”

 

    “I’ll help you with lunch Mrs. Weasley.”

 

   “Oh, that would be wonderful!  We’ll probably get started here soon as I told the others to be here around one o’clock.” 

 

   “What’s on the menu today Mum?” 

 

   “Roast beef and all the fixings I suppose.”  Ron grinned.  “I thought I’d make that chocolate cake you’re so fond of as well.”  She smiled back at him. 

 

   “Have I told you lately how much I love you Mum?”  

 

    Molly rolled her eyes playfully.  “All you boys tell me how much you love me when there’s food involved.”  

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

     Cormac sat reading the paper in his lounge when he heard someone knocking at his front door.  Grumbling, he looked through the peep hole and froze.  _He’s here!  Shite!_

 

 “I know you’re in there Cormac!  We have much to discuss so open the bloody door already.”

 

   Cormac smoothed his hair back nervously before unlocking the door and slowly opening it.  “Come in.”  The man strolled in as Cormac stuck his head out and looked up and down the street before closing the door. 

 

   “I must say you have a nice flat here.”  He walked into the lounge and took a seat in the leather recliner that Cormac had just vacated.  “Come and have a seat.” 

 

   Cormac gulped and nervously walked over to his leather sectional and sat down.  “So, what brings you here?”

 

   The man smiled at him for a moment making Cormac squirm.  He chuckled.  “Merlin Cormac, calm down already!  You act like I’m here to kill you or something.”

 

    Cormac took a deep breath.  “Just please tell me why you’re here.”

 

    “You noticed me in the hallway the other day when Hermione passed out?”

 

    “Um…yeah.  What were you doing there?” 

 

   He shrugged.  “Guarding her.”

 

   Cormac’s eyes grew wide in shock.  “Bloody hell!”

 

   The man laughed.  “Brilliant isn’t it?  Anyway, I think I’ve come up with a plan to get to Hermione.  She has to be some place on Wednesday afternoons...according to the schedule we received when we were assigned to her.” 

 

   “Her Muggle healer appointments!”  

 

    He nodded.  “Now I haven’t run this by Scabior just yet as I am still sorting out the logistics.  The plan can only succeed if I can somehow be alone with her without the other guards around.” 

 

   “You don’t want to take Ronald Weasley out, too?”  Cormac said sounding disappointed. 

 

   “It makes more sense to take Hermione out first. Besides, Scabior has other things planned for Weasley and Potter.” 

 

   “I don’t understand what you need me to do.”

 

   “First off, you will owl me immediately on Wednesday when she leaves for her appointment.  I need to make sure that she’s kept the appointment in order for my plan to work.”  The man shifted slightly.  “I’ll owl you back further instructions at that time.  Just be ready for my instructions.”

 

    “What if Ron gets wind of it?”

 

    He laughed.  “My contact in administration will make sure Weasley will be preoccupied at the time.”

 

   “So, just to be clear…you’ll need me to owl you when she has left for her appointment on Wednesday”

 

   “Yes.”  The man leaned in closer to him.  “Your father is being watched and we’re going to use that to our advantage.” 

 

   “M-my father?!  Watched?  Who’s watching him?!”

 

   He sneered.  “Potter and Weasley along with a slew of other Aurors.” 

 

   “Bloody hell!  Does he know?!”

 

   The man shook his head.  “No.  And you are under strict orders not to warn your dad or else you’ll blow the whole bloody plan!” 

 

   “Wait a minute!  Why can’t I warn him?  Where’s my father fit into all of this?”

 

   “You don’t need to know any of that right now.  You’ll figure it out by Wednesday though.”  He stood up and made to leave.   

 

   Cormac rose quickly as the Auror guard started walking towards the front door.  “Please ensure me that nothing will happen to my father!” 

 

    The Auror stopped in his tracks and turned slowly around to face him.  “I’ll not ensure you of any such thing.  Just be aware that if you tip your father off that I’ll be forced to kill him myself.”  He smiled.  “Have a good day Cormac and don’t fuck up on Wednesday!”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

    George, Angelina and Charlie all arrived a few minutes before one.  The whole family tucked in around the table and started eating straight away.  Ginny seemed to be feeling better, though she didn’t put much on her plate. Ron was surprised to see Hermione, who usually pushed her food around, actually eating for once. 

 

   George noticed Hermione taking a second helping of potatoes and commented, “Oi Hermione!  Save some for the rest of us!”

 

   Ron scowled at him.  “Shut up George!” 

 

   Hermione ignored them both and began to talk to Charlie who was sitting next to her.  “So, Charlie, how have you been?” 

 

   “Can’t complain.  I’ve been busy working with baby dragons lately.  I’m trying out some new techniques to see if they can be tamed before they grow too big and set me on fire.”  He chuckled. 

 

   “You can’t tame dragons, Charlie!”  George yelled from across the table. 

 

   “I never thought _you’d_ be tamed until Angelina came along and proved me wrong!”     Everyone laughed.  “Besides, my research shows that it is possible.  It just takes time and a lot of patience is all.”

 

   “I would love to take a look at your research Charlie.  I was thinking I could use it somehow when I finally get to work out in the field.”

 

   George looked at Hermione like she’d lost her mind.  “How is Charlie’s research going to help you in your job?”  

 

   “Well, I think it would be helpful to use his techniques in dealing with magical creatures that we have to stunned first before getting closer to them.  And if they’re infants, it could make an even bigger difference.” 

 

   George shook his head.  “Sorry, but I can’t see how you could possibly try to tame something as vicious as say…a giant squid.  Not to mention that most Centaurs-young or old- would sooner stomp you to death with their hooves then to even think of a human trying to _tame_ them!”

 

   Hermione glared at him.  “That right there is why most magical creatures hate and fear us!”

 

   “What?”  George dropped his fork and folded his arms, a smirk on his face.  “I’ll bite then.  Go on and tell me what I said that was so wrong Miss Granger.”

 

  “George!”  Angelina said in warning.

 

   Hermione turned to her and smiled.  “No, it’s alright, Angelina.”  She turned her head back to George, her smile disappearing immediately.  “The mistreatment of magical creatures at the hands of wizards and witches can be traced back for centuries.  They don’t trust us and that mistrust is ingrained from birth.”  She cleared her throat.  “I think that if we were able to work with magical creatures –especially when they’re young- we could perhaps gain their trust and show them that not all witches and wizards are out to get them and that there are those of us who wish to live side by side in peace.” 

 

    Charlie turned his head and grinned at Hermione.  “I think I love you.”

 

   Ron whipped his head around at his brother.  “Watch it!”

 

   Charlie ignored him.  “It’s refreshing to hear a witch actually care about the plight of magical creatures for a change.”  Hermione beamed at him as George made a gagging sound.  

 

   “Problem there Georgie?”  Charlie asked. 

 

   “You’re both completely mental!”  He winked at Hermione when she glared at him.  “Go ahead Hermione and try to befriend those baby magical creatures with sharp teeth if you must.  Just don’t come crying to me when the baby tears you to shreds while you try to _tame_ it!”

 

   Molly huffed.  “That’s enough George!  We’re trying to eat here!” 

 

   Hermione smiled sweetly at him.  “Just wait George- I’ll show you that it can be done!”  She picked up her fork and started eating again while George stared at her intently.  “What?  Why are you staring at me now?” 

 

   Ron sighed.  “Cut it out George.”

 

   “I just have one more thing to say on the subject and then I swear I’ll shut my mouth.”

A chorus of “thank Merlins” could be heard.  George scowled at everyone for a moment before continuing, “I believe that _you_ believe that you could pull this off.  But as your soon to be brother-in-law I’d prefer that you didn’t attempt something so dangerous.  One of them could turn on you in an instant!  Go ahead and ask Charlie if you don’t believe me.”   

 

    George picked up his fork and began eating as everyone stared at him in awe.  Hermione blinked her eyes a few times in confusion before looking at Charlie.  Without asking, Charlie sighed and nodded his head.  “My brother is an idiot about a lot of things but I do agree with him on this.  You don’t know how many close calls I’ve had over the years.  You’ll be dealing with various creatures and some of them are even more deadly than dragons.”

 

   Everyone continued to silently eat.  Hermione kept glancing at George every once in awhile still in shock that he actually seemed to care about her well-being.  For his part, George continued to keep his eyes focused on his plate, clearly uncomfortable after making such a comment. 

 

   After lunch, George walked out to the broom shed as Charlie, Harry, Ron and him decided to play a game of two-on-two Quidditch.  Ginny went upstairs to lie down again while Molly, Arthur, Angelina and Hermione volunteered to clean up the kitchen. 

 

   As George pulled a broom from the shed, Ron came up behind him.  “Harry and Charlie said they’d be out in a minute.” 

 

   George smiled.  “So who are you pairing up with today?  Charlie or Harry?”

 

   “Um…what you said to Hermione in there…that was nice of you, George.” 

 

   He shrugged.  “Just don’t go spreading it around and ruining my reputation.  I’ve worked very hard at making people believe that I’m a total arsehole!”

 

   Ron smiled, knowing that his brother was uncomfortable talking about such things.  “Have no fear; no matter how nice I tell people you are they’ll still think you’re an arsehole.”  Ron and George chuckled for a moment.  Ron’s face grew serious.  “Hermione is seeing a mind healer now.”

 

  George’s smile softened.  “That’s good.  Is it helping?” 

 

   “She just started but I’m hopeful.”  Ron ran his hand through his hair.  “I know mum probably already filled you in as to why we’re staying here.  So you don’t have to worry about checking up on Hermione if I have to up and leave all of a sudden.”  He took a deep breath.  “Still, I’d like to list you as the next line of contact just in case.”   Ron placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder.  “I trust you with her life George.  I know without a shadow of a doubt that you wouldn’t let anything happen to her while I’m away.” 

   

   Looking bewildered, George stared at his brother for a few moments before clearing his throat.  Seemingly overcome by Ron’s words, he batted Ron’s hand away and wiped his eyes quickly.  “Yes, well…that’s settled.”  He grinned, trying to hide his emotions.  “Seeing as how I’ll be doing you a favor, I get Harry!” 

 

   Ron smiled back at him.  “No problem.  Charlie and I are going to kick you and Harry’s arse anyway!” 

 

   George raised his eyebrows slightly.  “Care to make a wager on that little brother?”

 

   Charlie’s voice rumbled behind them.  “What are you betting on now Georgie?”

 

   Ron chuckled.  “George can’t except that you and I are going to kick his and Harry’s arse up there!” 

 

   Charlie grinned while Harry sighed.  “Alright then…you’re on!  If Ron and I win you and Harry have to rid dad’s garden of those ruddy gnomes.  If you two win then Ron and I‘ll do it.”

 

   George grinned.  “Deal!  By the way, should we tell dad?  You know how he adores the smug little bastards.” 

 

   Charlie shook his head.  “I don’t think that’s a good idea even though we’ll be doing him a bloody favor.”  Charlie reached in and got two brooms for Harry and himself.  He turned to Ron.  “Let’s go kick some arse little brother!”   

     

 


	23. Catch Me If You Can

  
Author's notes:

I would like to thank the very talented Brandedfaithfully for her beta work. Thanks to all those who have stuck by me with this story as it has meant so much to me!

*hugs*

missgranger2

* * *

    After the kitchen was cleaned, Arthur, Molly and Angelina moved into the lounge to have a cup of tea.  Hermione decided to go upstairs and check on Ginny.  She knocked on the door.  “Ginny, it’s Hermione.  May I come in?”

 

    Ginny called through the door.  Yes, come on in Hermione.”

 

    Hermione walked in to see Ginny lying on the bed.  She looked a bit haggard.  “How are you feeling?”  Concerned, she sat down on the edge of the bed.

 

   “I’ll live.  Um…Hermione could you shut the door?” 

 

   “Sure.”  Hermione got up and closed the door and came back and sat down.  “What’s up?”

 

   Ginny laughed.  “You still remember when we were younger and I’d have you shut the door when I wanted to talk to you about something important and private, huh?” 

 

    Hermione laughed as well.  “Yes!  Looking back, sometimes the conversations we used to have seemed a bit ridiculous.  You remember the time right before Bill and Fleur got married and you dragged me in here to show me that book Ron was reading?” 

 

   Together they said, “Twelve Fail Safe Ways to Charm a Witch!”  They burst out in giggles. 

 

   “Did you ever tell Ron about that?”

 

   “No.  I don’t think he’d find it too funny even now.”  Hermione took a deep breath.  “Well, out with it then.  What do you want to talk about?”

 

   “You didn’t find it a wee bit suspicious why I didn’t fight with Harry about staying here?” 

 

   Hermione shrugged.  “Well, truthfully I wasn’t in the right frame of mind when I first got here to notice.  But now that you mention it, I did wonder why you haven’t given Harry a fit about being over protective.”  Hermione grinned.  “I can remember quite a few times in the past when you told him to stuff it when he wanted you to stay here while he was away!” 

 

   “Things have changed Hermione.  I have more than myself to worry about.”  Ginny sat up and leaned toward her.  “Can you keep a secret?” 

 

   “Do you even have to ask?”

 

   “I’m pregnant!”   Hermione squealed in delight.  “Shh!  I don’t want to tell everyone else yet.”

 

   “But why?!  This is great news!” 

 

   Ginny’s face grew serious.  “My healer wants me to wait until I’m three months along.  I’ve been having a rough time of it.” 

 

   Hermione’s face fell.  “Oh, Ginny what’s wrong?” 

 

   “I’ve been spotting off and on.  The healer assures me that the baby seems fine, but told me to mentally prepare myself just in case.”

 

    Hermione’s eyes grew wet.  “Oh, Ginny I’m so sorry.”  She reached over and hugged her.  “What can I do?”

 

   Ginny pulled back from her, smiling.  “There’s nothing _you_ can do.  Besides, I’ve already made it close to two months.  I happen to think everything will be fine.” 

 

    Hermione wiped her eyes, amazed at how calm Ginny was about the whole thing.  “How do you do that?”

 

   “Do what?”

 

   “How do you remain so positive and calm about things?”

 

   Ginny smiled kindly at her.  “For starters, Harry worries enough for the both of us.  But I’ve found that it doesn’t do me any good to fret over what I can’t change.”  Ginny took Hermione’s hands in her own.  “I believe that things will always work themselves out in the end.”

 

   Hermione smiled at her as a lone tear trickled down her face.  “You should tell your mum, Ginny.” 

 

   Ginny shook her head.  “I’m going to wait until I’m three months along.  My mum would drive me completely insane and I really don’t want to deal with the stress of that right now.” 

 

   “Very well then.  Oh, Ginny, I’m  so happy for you and Harry!”  Hermione hugged her again just as Harry walked through the door.

 

   “What’s going on?”  

 

    Hermione pulled back from Ginny and saw her shake her head slightly.  “Um…nothing…just girl talk.” 

 

   As Hermione stood up, Harry walked over to her.  “Are you alright Hermione?”

 

   He had a look of shock on his as she hugged him tightly.  “I’m just perfect Harry!  Everything is completely perfect!”  She reached up and kissed him on the cheek.  “Well, I guess I’ll go and see what Ron’s up too.”  She turned to Ginny.  “Hope you feel better.”

 

    Harry looked perplexed as he watched Hermione go.  As soon as the door shut he turned to Ginny.  What the hell was that all about?” 

 

    “You heard her-girl talk!”  

 

   Harry sat on the edge of the bed.  “Are you feeling any better, love?” 

 

   “Yeah.”  Ginny scrunched up her nose in disgust.  “You smell all sweaty!” 

 

   Harry grinned.  “Played a game of Quidditch with the guys.  Lost, too!” 

 

   “Poor baby.”  She leaned over and kissed him on the lips. 

 

   “I’m supposed to be down there tossing gnomes around as George made some stupid bet with Charlie and Ron.  The losers…” Harry gestured to himself, “were to get rid of the gnomes!”  Harry chuckled.  “Anyway, your dad caught George and me getting ready to toss a few when he shouted at us to leave them alone.  I sure do love that man.”

 

   Ginny laughed.  “Well, go and get a shower then.”

 

   He took her hand in his.  “Actually, I was thinking you might join me.”

 

   Ginny looked panicked.  “I don’t know Harry.  I feel kind of funny showering together while under my parents’ roof.”

 

   “Oh c’mon!  We’re married now!  Besides Ron and Hermione were in the shower together the other night!”

 

   “That was different.”

 

   “Come on!  I know you want to.”  He could see the indecision on her face and leaned down and started to kiss her neck softly.  “I tell you what.  Why don’t you go in there right now and I’ll lock the bedroom door behind you.  Then I’ll simply Apparate in the shower with you.” 

 

   Ginny sighed.  “Fine, you win.”  She hopped off the bed.  “See you in a minute then, Mr. Potter.”

 

   Harry grinned.  “You’ll see me in _less_ than a minute Mrs. Potter!”        

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

        Hermione practically danced down the stairs.  _Harry and Ginny are going to be parents!_  As she got to the bottom step she saw Ron standing there looking at her suspiciously.  “Where in the world have you been?  I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

 

    Hermione practically jumped into his arms and gave him a kiss on the lips.  “I was in Ginny’s bedroom talking to her.”

 

    “Oh.”  Ron smiled.  “You seem awfully chipper.” 

 

    “I’m just in a good mood for some reason!”  She reached up and kissed him on the lips again.  “So how’d the game go?”

 

   Ron smirked.  “Brilliant!  Charlie and I beat George and Harry _badly._ ”

 

   George was lounging on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table.  “I told you the wind was blowing in my face from the north and thus preventing me from holding my broom steady!”

 

    Charlie, who was sitting in his mother’s chair laughed.  “Yeah, yeah!  Why don’t you just admit it Georgie- Ron was the better keeper out there today.”

 

   Ron and Hermione came and sat on the couch by George as he scowled at Charlie.  “I will say no such thing!”  He quickly scanned the lounge for his mum or dad and not seeing them said in a low voice, “It was the bloody wind you tosser!”

 

   “George, the wind really has nothing to do with keeping your broom steady.  According to the book _How To Fly Your Broom_ it is the person flying the broom that controls the speed, the height _and_ mobility of the broom.”  Hermione arched her eyebrow at him. 

 

   George gaped at her.  “How the bloody hell do you remember things like that?!”

 

   Hermione shrugged and smiled at him.  “I just do.” 

 

   Ron grinned at him.  “Amazing isn’t she?”

 

  George rolled his eyes as Charlie piped up, “Quit being such a sore loser George.”  He laughed.  “Hermione, I wondered if you wanted to look at my research on taming baby dragons?”

 

   “Sure!”

 

   Charlie rose up.  “I’ll just go and grab it out of my duffel bag upstairs.”  He jogged over to the staircase and sprinted up the steps. 

   “This should be fascinating.”  Hermione said enthusiastically. 

 

   “For you maybe.”  George said glumly. 

 

    Hermione turned to him.  “Aren’t you the least bit interested in your brother’s work?”

 

   “Nope.”  George acted like he was yawning.  “Downright boring if you ask me.” 

 

   Hermione frowned at him before turning to Ron.  “You’re interested in Charlie’s work aren’t you, Ron?”

 

    “Um…well…”

 

    George leaned into Hermione, “Nope.  See-he isn’t either!”

 

   Hermione shook her head before standing up.  She turned around and put her hands on her hips.  “The both of you should take a little more interest in Charlie’s work!  It sounds as if he’s on the edge of a breakthrough for heaven’s sakes!  Tell Charlie I’ll be in the kitchen.”  Fuming, Hermione stomped away.

 

    Ron groaned and covered his face with his hands.  George frowned. “She was bloody serious wasn’t she?” 

 

   Ron uncovered his face and sighed.  “Yes, she was serious, George.”  He stood up.  “I guess I’m going to get cleaned up, I have to go into work in a couple of hours.”

 

   “Hmm.  I think I’ll join Hermione and Charlie in the kitchen and see what the hell the big deal is.” 

 

   “Suit yourself.  By the way, where’d Angelina go?”

 

   George shrugged.  “Her mum needed her help with something or other.”

 

   Charlie appeared back in the lounge holding a large notebook with several loose parchments jutting out of it.  “Where’d  Hermione go?” 

 

   Ron gestured toward the kitchen.  George stood up at once.  “Alright Charlie, let me see what you’ve done that’s going to change the world as we know it!”

 

   Charlie narrowed his eyes at him a moment before muttering out loud,  “Prick!”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

    Ron had to wait a few minutes to get into the bathroom to take a shower.  Though Harry had called through the door that he’d be out in a minute, Ron suspected that he wasn’t alone when he heard his sister’s familiar giggle. 

    Ron quickly showered and got dressed.  Grabbing his Auror robes off the back of his old desk chair, Ron went back down stairs.  He laid his robes casually on the back of the couch and then headed to the kitchen.  Hermione and Charlie were having an animated discussion about House Elves.  George appeared to be listening intently which surprised Ron to no end.    

 

   “Where’d mum and dad go off too?”  George didn’t pay him attention, seemingly lost in Charlie and Hermione’s conversation.  “George?”

 

     He jerked his head up at him, looking annoyed.  “What?”

 

   “I asked you where mum and dad went to.” 

 

   “Out.  They said they’d be back before you left.”  George immediately turned his head back to Charlie and Hermione.

 

   Ron grabbed a bag of crisps out of the larder and sat down while Hermione and Charlie carried on.  Upon closer inspection, Ron saw that George looked as if he were glaring at Charlie.  Shaking his head, Ron wondered what Charlie had done to rile George up. 

 

   It didn’t take long for him to find out what is was, 

 

   Ron was just about to put a crisp in his mouth, when his hand stilled in shock.  Charlie was absently grabbing a strand of Hermione’s hair while telling her about one of his dangerous encounters with a Horntail.  _What the hell?!_ When Hermione told him about a crazed Hippogriff from one of the reports she edited, Charlie laughed heartily and commented on how witty she was.  _He’s fucking flirting with her!_   Ron crumbled the crisp between his fingers, as he narrowed his eyes at Charlie.  

 

    Hermione went on to tell Charlie about her ideas on improving certain areas in her department.  After a few moments, Charlie suddenly gushed, “You have such brilliant ideas, Hermione!”  Charlie reached over and took her hand in his and Ron fumed so hard he almost didn’t notice how George looked as if he were about to pounce on his older brother at any moment.     _Alright!  That’s it!_

 

    Before he could stop himself, Ron flew up from his chair and yelled angrily. “Hey!”

 

    Both Charlie and Hermione turned to look at him, while George smirked.  Charlie removed his hand immediately as Hermione frowned at him.  “What is it Ron?”  Hermione asked with genuine concern.  It was obvious that Hermione hadn’t recognized Charlie’s hidden agenda.

 

     Ron kept his eyes glued on Charlie as he sat back down slowly.  “Nothing Hermione.”

 

     Charlie began to fidget with his notebook and looked down at his watch.  “Blimey, I didn’t realize what time it was!  Um…I’m just going to go and grab my duffel bag.  I need to get to town and catch my Portkey.  A couple of friends of mine are expecting me just outside of Paris soon.”  He began shoving the loose parchment hurriedly back into his notebook.  “Turns out they found a dragon’s nest deep in the forest.  I’m going to go and check it out.” 

 

   Hermione’s face fell.  “Oh.  Well, that’s too bad.  I mean that’s great!  Great that they found the nest, but too bad you have to leave so soon.  I must say it has been absolutely a pleasure to talk with you Charlie.  Are you going to be here again next Sunday?” 

 

    Charlie glanced at Ron who glared at him.  “Uh…no.  I have a load of stuff to do next weekend but I’m sure I’ll be back to visit again soon.” 

 

    “That’s too bad.  If you have time perhaps you can owl me?  I’d love to know how your research is progressing!” 

 

    “Sure…um… I can do that.”  Charlie held his notebook in his hand and began to rise up from the table.  “Well, Hermione…until next time.”  He bent his head down and gave her a lingering kiss on the cheek before pulling back slowly.  George arched his eyebrow at him as Ron noisily moved his chair from the table.  As quick as a flash, Charlie hurried out the kitchen and up the stairs.  Totally clueless, Hermione sighed and turned her head to talk to George.  

 

    Ron crushed his bag of crisps with his fist on the table and stood up.  “Excuse me a moment.”   Ron stomped out of the kitchen and rushed up the stairs to Charlie’s old room.  Charlie was just zipping his duffel bag shut when Ron entered the room without permission or greeting and closed the door with a slam.  “What the hell was that with Hermione?!”

 

    Charlie lifted his head up slowly.  “What the hell was what?”

 

   “Don’t play stupid with me!  Playing with Hermione’s hair, holding her bloody hand and then kissing her on the cheek like that?!  What in the hell do you think you’re doing?”  Ron demanded. 

 

   Charlie reached down and grabbed his duffel bag.  He stood up and threw the bag over his shoulder.  “You’re imagining things, Ron.”  He began to walk towards the door when Ron stepped directly in front of him, blocking his path.  Ron towered over his older brother and Charlie had to look up at him.  “Get the hell out of my way, little brother.”

 

   Ron grabbed him by the collar and brought his face right up to his.  The ‘little brother’ comment seemed to fuel his anger even more and he seethed in a low, demanding tone.  “I want to know why the hell my brother was flirting with _my_ fiancé and I want to know right now!” 

 

   Charlie sighed and then dropped the duffel bag to the floor.  Ron released him roughly, making Charlie stumble vicariously for a moment.  Charlie turned and walked over to his old bed and sat down.  “Fine.  I do find Hermione attractive Ron.  I’ve always thought she was _very_ good-looking.” 

 

   Ron fisted his hands as they hung at his sides, his brother’s admission clearly angering him further. Charlie rubbed his eyes wearily.  “Before today, I’d never really _talked_ to her before.  I’ve never met a witch that had as much passion as I have for the plight of magical creatures.  The witches I date are usually more interested in how their hair looks or if I like what they’re wearing.  But Hermione is…different.  She’s…brilliant.”

 

    “She’s mine!” Ron spat at his brother.  He felt himself starting to shake slightly with anger and was close to using his deadly right hook on Charlie. 

 

    Charlie held a placating hand up.  “I know Hermione is yours, Ron.  I would never try to steal her away from you.  Besides, I wouldn’t stand a chance anyway.  She clearly loves you.”  Charlie stood up and picked up his duffel bag.  “I’m sorry about my behavior.  I don’t know what came over me.  I can assure you that it won’t happen again.”

 

    Ron walked right up to Charlie, his face inches away. “You better believe it won’t!  If I ever catch you flirting with her again- brother or not- I’ll beat the living shite out of you.  Got it?!” 

 

    Charlie nodded his head.  “If you want to take a swing at me now, I won’t stop you.” Ron stared at him coldly, making him shudder slightly.  “Do you want me to apologize to Hermione before I leave?”

 

    “Don’t.  You’ll only embarrass her.”  Ron knew that Hermione was completely clueless when a bloke flirted with her.  When he would point it out to her, she would grow terribly flustered and feel like she had done something to cause it.  He didn’t know how many times he’d told her that it wasn’t her fault she was too damn beautiful for her own good.  Of course, Hermione disagreed with him. 

 

    “Alright then.  I suppose I need to get going.”

 

    “I’ll walk you out the front door.”  Ron said through clenched teeth. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

    Hermione stared at the flattened bag of crisps lying on the table.  “What’s the matter with Ron?” 

 

    “Humph!”  George said before he got up and walked over to the refrigerator and wrenched the door open. 

 

    “What do you mean by _humph_?” 

 

    George took a pumpkin juice out and closed the refrigerator door.  “Oh c’mon Hermione, like you didn’t notice that my older brother wasn’t all over you!”  He unscrewed the lid and took a swig before coming back to the table and sitting down. 

 

   Hermione scowled at him.  “Charlie wasn’t all over me!”  

 

   George shook his head.  “How can somebody as smart as you be so bloody daft sometimes?”  Hermione rolled her eyes. George slammed the bottle down on the table. “Alright, looks like I’ll have to spell it out for you then.  Have Bill, Percy or myself ever touched your hair or taken your hand in ours?” 

 

   “No.”  

 

   “Have Bill, Percy or myself ever kissed you on the cheek like he just did?”

 

   Hermione absently brought her hand up, touching the spot where Charlie had kissed her.  She seemed flustered.  “Um…no, I…um…suppose not.”

 

    “And surely you couldn’t help but notice all the compliments Charlie kept giving you.  He was lucky Ron wasn’t there when he talked about how beautiful your eyes were.”  George smiled sheepishly all of a sudden.  “Though I think my baby brother might have seen _more_ than enough!” 

 

    Hermione’s eyes went wide.  “You think that Ron went after him?!”

 

   “Oh, I know damn well he did.  Personally, I hope he beats the shite out of him.  If I caught one of my brothers coming onto Angelina like that I’d bloody well rearrange their face!”

 

   “I just thought Charlie was being…nice…like a brother.  I mean… we will be family before too much longer.”

 

    “Have you ever seen me run my fingers through Ginny’s hair or leer at her like I wanted to eat her or something?!  Trust me when I tell you that Charlie wasn’t treating you anywhere close to how a brother treats a sister!”  George picked up his pumpkin juice and took another drink.   He suddenly found himself gaping at Hermione as her face had suddenly turned bright red.  “You alright there Hermione?”

 

    “I…um…”  Hermione bit her lip and looked as if she was going to start crying.  “I think maybe I should go and apologize… to Charlie.” 

 

    George looked at her like she had lost her mind.  “Why in the hell would you do that?  If anyone needs to apologize it’s him!”  Her bottom lip trembled slightly as tears silently fell from her eyes.  George was positively frightened of a crying woman and quickly lowered his voice.  “You really don’t have anything to be sorry for, Hermione.”

 

    Hermione wiped her eyes with her hand.  “But I must have done or said something that caused him to act like that.  I hope you don’t think badly of me, George.”

 

    George was dumbfounded by her behavior and was quiet for a long moment before snapping back to his senses.  “Hermione, you didn’t do anything wrong.  And I don’t think badly of you at all.  It’s Charlie I’m not too happy with right now.” 

 

   She sniffled and shrugged.  “Well, I think I’ll just go outside and get some air.”

 

    Hermione slowly stood up and began to head to the back door as George looked on.  _Completely mental!_ Never in his life had he met somebody who was as complex as Hermione.  He wagered that she could probably rattle off all the ingredients to any potion and even tell how much to add of each without ever having to crack open a book.  Socially, he always got the feeling that Hermione wasn’t comfortable around others.  George ventured that she read so much just so she wouldn’t have to interact with people.  Still, he genuinely liked Hermione and their “discussions”.  Time and time again she had shown courage, ingenuity, brilliance and definite affection toward his little brother.  He loved her as well, but definitely in a sisterly way.  In his opinion, Hermione had become his other sister even before Ron had proposed to her.

 

    Ron came bristling into the kitchen and looked around for a moment.  “If you’re looking for Hermione she went outside.  Said she needed some air.”  Ron ran his hand through his hair.  “So, did you settle things with Charlie the chump?” George asked.

 

   Ron glared at him.  “Tell me something, George.  Was Charlie flirting with her the whole time I was upstairs?”  George nodded his head.  “Then, why the hell didn’t you say anything or come and get me you tosser!”

 

   “To be honest, I was bloody speechless when Charlie crossed the line.  Ever since I can remember, it was perfectly clear that any girl that one of us was dating, engaged or married to was strictly off limits!” 

 

    “I should have punched the prick.” 

 

    George’s eyes went wide.  “You didn’t hit him?!”  Ron shrugged.  “What the hell?!  If that had been Angelina he was ogling I would have bloody well taken care of business!”

 

   Ron rolled his eyes.  “Would that be before or after Charlie threw your arse through a window?”

 

   George ignored him.  “So, what happened then?”

 

   Ron sighed and sat down.  “I called him on it and he admitted it.  He apologized and then I told him if he ever did it again I’d beat the shite out of him.” 

 

    “That’s it?!”  Ron nodded.  “I just thought for sure you’d kill him!”

 

   “He’s my brother…well my least favorite brother at the moment.  Anyway, I decided to give the git another chance.  Mind you he _will_ be lying flat on his back if he ever does it again.”

 

   “By the way…I talked to Hermione when you went up stairs and can you believe she had no clue that Charlie was flirting with her?”  George shook his head.  “As soon as I pointed it out she got all weird on me.”

 

    Ron groaned.  “Let me guess…her face turned all red and it was somehow all her fault.”

 

    “Yeah.  She was all set to go apologize to Charlie but I wouldn’t let her.”

 

    Ron stood up and sighed.  “I suppose I better go and find her.”

 

   “Why the hell does she think that somebody flirting with her is all her bloody fault anyway?”

 

   “Hermione’s mind doesn’t work like most women’s minds do.   She was never flirted with much while in school so it’s hard for her to wrap her mind around why she would be flirted with now.  Hermione doesn’t see herself as being desirable to other men because in her mind it’s not…logical.” 

 

    “That still doesn’t explain why she would blame herself.”

 

   “Sure it does.  Hermione feels like she had to of instigated the flirting because it wouldn’t have happened otherwise. She doesn’t see herself as a woman who would get that kind of attention from a man.”

 

   “That’s completely barmy!  No- _she’s_ completely barmy!”

 

   Ron couldn’t help but chuckle.  “I agree that she acts barmy about _many_ things…but damned if I don’t love her anyway.”

         

   

    


	24. "Cliffs and Edges"

  
Author's notes:

I would like to thank Brandedfaithfully for her editing work and all her support. 

*hugs*

missgranger2 

* * *

 

    Hermione sat under a tree in the yard watching the gnomes gather armfuls of grass and march into the tunnels they had created in the Weasley’s garden.  She supposed they were making nests to lay the baby gnomes on after they were born.  Hermione smiled in amusement after one of the gnomes tripped over himself and grass went everywhere.  The other gnomes walked around him yelling profanities as they passed. 

 

    “There you are!”  Ron smiled and glanced in the direction she was looking, a chuckle following.  “I swear that gnomes are the most mental things ever created!” 

 

    “They are a bit strange.  But I can see why your father finds them so amusing.” 

 

    Ron made to sit down.  “Budge up!”  Hermione scooted forward slightly as Ron sat close to the tree and leaned back against it.  She turned around to look at him and Ron patted his lap.  Hermione smiled and lifted herself up by her hands and slid up on his lap, lying back against his chest.  Ron took her hand in his.  “Everything alright?”  

 

    Hermione nodded and sighed.  “Fritz told me I needed to learn to accept failure and disappointment in myself.  So, that’s what I’m trying to do right now.” 

 

    “Charlie flirting with you was not because of some failure on your part Hermione.” 

 

    “I’m just trying to work through it Ron and not let it eat at me like it usually does.”  Ron nodded even though he didn’t quite understand or agree.  “Did you get into a fight with Charlie?” 

 

   Ron ran his other hand through her hair.  “Sort of.”

 

   “I’m so sorry, Ron.”  She laid her other hand on top of his. 

 

   “I’m not that fussed about it really Hermione.  He’s lucky I didn’t do worse to him.” 

 

   “But you wouldn’t have gotten angry with him if it weren’t for…”

 

   Ron cut her off.  “Don’t you dare blame yourself!”  Ron groaned.  “Look Hermione, let’s just drop it.  I don’t want to argue with you, love.” 

 

   Hermione opened her mouth and then shut it.  She cleared her throat.  “I don’t want to argue either.”  She sat up slightly and turned her head around to face him wearing a shy smile.   “I would like to kiss you though.”

 

   Ron grinned sheepishly at her.  “You want to give the gnomes a show do you?”  Ron moved her hair away from her shoulder and bent his head down to lightly nibble on the side of her neck.  “Or perhaps the Aurors guarding the perimeter?”  He brushed his lips up her neck, across her jaw and slowly over to her ear and whispered,  “Not that I’m complaining.”

 

    Hermione shuddered slightly as she bent her head to give him better access.  “I don’t c-care who’s w-watching us Ron.”  He traced his lips from her ear and back to her jaw, smiling against her skin.  Hermione turned toward his inviting lips and suddenly found herself astride his hips.  Ron crashed his lips against hers and parted them with his insistent tongue.  One of his hands snaked around her back as the other held her head, angling it.  Hermione placed her hands on his chest and began rubbing the tips of her fingers up and down slowly causing Ron’s breath to hitch and moan.  Blissfully oblivious to everything else, they didn’t stop kissing until Harry called from the house that it was time for them to leave.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

      Ron and Harry left an hour before they were due to relieve Eve and Roger.  Ron had written down the address of the Lincoln property on a small piece of parchment.  They decided to Apparate to a point nearby and performed an invisibility charm on themselves before setting out.   

 

   Cautiously, they strode down a back alley.  “How far?” 

 

   “According to the map, it should be on the left hand side of the street where this alley comes out.”   Ron folded the small street map and stowed it in his robes.  When they made it to the end of the alley, Ron leaned into Harry.  “Ready?” 

 

   Harry had his hand in one of the pockets of his robes, gripping his wand.  “All set!”

 

   They walked silently down the street toward the house.  It had appeared to have once been a lively and prosperous neighborhood years ago.  The Victorian style homes were now rundown.  Ron absently pictured in his mind how it had once looked. He could picture beautifully manicured lawns and pristine homes with white picket fences.  Now there were large overgrown weeds sticking out from the remnants where a wooden fence once stood.  The windows and doors were boarded up and the steps that lead to the porch were falling apart.  

 

    When they got to the Lincolns’ old home, they paused on the sidewalk.  Ron whispered to Harry, “I’ll take the left and you go right and we’ll meet in the backyard.”

 

   Harry nodded.  “Be careful!”

 

   “You too mate!  See you in a minute then.”

 

    They split up as planned.  Both Ron and Harry slowly crept to their respective sides of the house.  Though the windows were boarded up, they peered through where they could and could see no one walking about.  They met in the backyard as planned. 

   

   Ron turned to Harry.  “See anything?” 

 

   “No.  Though it’s hard to know for sure if anyone’s in there owing to the windows being covered up.” 

 

   Carefully, they approached the back door.  “We gotta’ go in…it’s the only way to know for sure if Scabior’s hiding out here or not.”  Ron tried the knob and they were both surprised that it was unlocked.  “Cover me Harry!”

 

   Ron slowly opened the door and stuck the tip of his wand in through the door as Harry held his own wand up at the ready.  Ron did a silent Homelis Revelio charm.  “Nothing!”

 

   Ron pushed the door open further, cursing to himself as the hinges creaked.  They were standing in the kitchen.  There were no appliances of any kind and the cabinets looked old and worn.  Walking back to back, Harry and Ron made their way to a large, open room.  In the middle of the expansive room was what looked to be a makeshift table who’s top was a door.  

 

   Harry stepped closer to the table and gasped.  “Blimey Ron!  Look…the missing personnel records!” 

 

   “Shite!”  Ron gripped his wand tighter and scanned the room.  “Do you think it’s a trap?!” 

 

   “I don’t know…the charm you did says no one’s here.”

 

   “But they could be watching from somewhere outside.  Maybe they were waiting to strike once we got in here.  They bloody well have us boxed in…shite!”

 

   “I’m calling for back-up!”  Harry tapped his communicator with his wand while Ron looked around wearily.  Harry leaned down and whispered into his communicator, “Frank!”

 

   Frank’s voice spoke from the communicator.  “What’s up?”

 

   “Listen carefully!  We need back-up!  We’re at 21 Wyndam Court.  I need you to call Miranda and Ethan and tell them to get their arses down here now!”

 

   “The three of us will be there soon!”  Harry tapped the communicator again and stood at the ready. 

 

    “This is mad!”  Ron bit his lip.  “At least they can’t see us!”

 

    “They‘ll be able to if they know the counter spell though.”

 

   “Leave it to you to keep things positive, mate.”  Ron said dryly.  “I just hope the others hurry!”

 

    A few minutes later Harry and Ron heard the familiar popping sound of Apparition.  “It sounds like two or three people just Apparated into the backyard!”  Harry hissed. 

 

   “Let’s hope they’re friendly.”  Ron turned to see the three Aurors coming through the back door, Frank taking the lead.  “Frank!”

 

   Frank looked around confusedly.  “Ron, is that you?  Where the hell are you?”

 

   “Oh.”  Ron waved his wand over his body, lifting the charm.  “I need two of you to follow me up the stairs-now!” 

 

   Frank and Miranda stepped forward as Ron headed toward the staircase.  Harry lifted the charm off himself as well.  “Come on Ethan, let’s check out the rest of the bottom floor.” 

 

   Upstairs, the three of them moved carefully along the hallway.  They were careful to maneuver themselves in such a way that no matter which side might present an ambush, one of them would be able to spot an attacker right away.  Most of the doors to the bedrooms were gone.  The bedrooms that _had_ doors stood wide open, making Ron even more uneasy.   

 

   Ron stopped before reaching the first bedroom and motioned for Frank to go to the other side of the door frame.  Miranda stood with her wand at the ready, swiveling from side to side.  Ron mouthed to Frank, “One, two, three!”  Quick as a flash, Ron and Frank both stepped into the bedroom with their wands drawn.  An old mattress lay idly on the floor and there were several empty bottle of Firewhiskey lying about.  _Wizards have definitely been here!_

 

All of the bedrooms save one were in the same condition.  The bedroom with the freshly painted walls and stately furniture had them a bit baffled to say the least.  Miranda started going through the desk.  She didn’t find anything of much interest until she pulled out the bottom draw and dumped its contents onto the floor.  “Ron, Frank come and take a look at this!”

 

    Spread out upon the floor laid numerous moving pictures.   Ron stooped down and began to pick the pictures up one by one.  His heart almost froze in his chest when he realized they were pictures of Ginny and Hermione and another woman he didn’t recognize.  “Someone go and get Harry right now!”  

 

    Frank, who had stooped down beside him, gasped when he looked at the photo of the woman Ron didn’t know.  “That’s my sister Stella!  Why the hell are there pictures of Stella?!” 

 

    Ron didn’t answer him feeling too far gone himself.  There were numerous pictures of Ginny shopping on Diagon Alley and sitting in the stands at various Quidditch matches.  Ginny was also photographed coming and going out of St. Mungos at different times.  Though the pictures of his sister disturbed him, it was the pictures of Hermione that had had almost stopped his heart.  

 

   All of the pictures of Ginny had been taken while she was out in public places.  While there were a few pictures of Hermione coming out of a bookstore, all the other ones showed her coming and leaving their house and most upsetting… _inside_ their house.   Ron’s hands began to shake as he looked at of a picture of Hermione reading on their bed and then another one of her writing at her desk in their study and so on.  

 

   Harry’s voice interrupted Ron’s panic.  “What is it Ron?!”   Ron fell clumsily down onto the floor looking as white as a ghost.  “Ron?!” 

 

   “They’ve b-been inside m-my fucking h-house.”  Ron sputtered to nobody in particular.  

 

    Harry took the stack of pictures from Ron’s hands and began thumbing through them.  He set those aside and reached down and gathered several more photos in his hands.  Thumbing through them, he gasped and swore loudly when he got to one.  Harry took the picture and held it face down against himself.

 

   Ron’s brow furrowed.  “What?!”

 

   Harry gulped and shook his head.  “I don’t think you need to…”

 

   Ron cut him off and demanded, “Let me see it!”   

 

   Harry looked at Frank and saw that he was searching through the other photos scattered on the floor to see if there were anymore of his sister.  Harry slowly lifted the photo off  himself, keeping it face down. 

 

   Standing up, Ron grabbed it from him and hastily turned the picture over.  As he looked at it, his eyes suddenly grew wide.  He could feel the bile gathering in his throat.  Suddenly, his other hand flew up to his mouth and he bolted out of the room, running to the dingy bathroom in the hallway.  As soon as he got to the toilet, he fell to his knees, threw the seat up and removed his hand from his mouth, vomiting violently.

 

   Harry slowly padded over to the bathroom and watched as Ron continued to throw-up.  After a few moments, Ron, sweaty and breathing hard, slumped back against the wall.  “Are you alright Ron?”

 

   He swallowed a few times and let out a shaky breath.  “Are there anymore photos of Hermione like this one?”  

 

    Harry nodded sadly.  “There were more.   I put em’ here in my pocket.”

 

    “Give them to me so I can destroy them.”  Ron reached his hand out.  Harry pulled the photos out of his pocket and placed them shakily into his hand.  

 

   “Ron…I haven’t seen all the photos of Ginny yet.  Did you see any pictures of her like…”  Harry gestured with his hand at the photos Ron was holding. “that?” 

 

    Ron rubbed his forehead wearily and shook his head.  “Not in the pictures I looked at, no.”  

 

   “Look, I’m going to go back and finish looking at the rest of the photos and then we’ll talk about all this, alright?  We’ll sort this all out at the motel, _alright_?” 

 

   Ron shrugged and grunted in response.  Harry paused uncertainly for a moment and then left.  Ron shakily brought his hand up that held the pictures Harry had given him.  Ron shook his head in disgust.  The top picture was of Hermione taking her clothes off.  The next picture was of Hermione naked and standing by the tub.  The picture right after that showed Hermione climbing into the tub.  The other pictures were of Hermione in various states of undress.  Ron was shaking in complete and utter rage.

 

   In his other hand, he held the first picture Harry had shown him.  It showed Hermione completely naked, sleeping peacefully atop their bed.  He balled the picture up in his hand and then stood up and threw all the photos into the toilet.  He took his wand from his robes and pointed it at the inside of the toilet and cast a fire.  Breathing hard, he watched the photos burn before dropping his wand, spinning around and slamming his fist clean through the wall.

 

   “Bloody fucking hell!”  Ron yelled as the pain in his knuckles throbbed.  He held his broken hand in his other and continued swearing.  Angry and frustrated, Ron kicked the wall with all his might.  It took him a few minutes to gather his wits.  He bent down and shakily grabbed his wand.  Unable to think clearly, he didn’t heal his knuckles as expertly as he was normally capable of.  Ron grimaced and looked down into the toilet.  Smoke was drifting out of it and he was satisfied to see that the photos looked to be nothing but a mound of ashes sitting in the murky water. 

 

   He leaned back against the wall and tried to calm himself down before returning to the bedroom to look at the other photos.  _I can’t keep my word to Harry…I will kill Scabior. I know he’s responsible!  What a sick, twisted piece of shite!_ Ron closed his eyes, taking deep breaths.  His thoughts drifted back to Hermione in those horrible pictures.    _What if she had been raped or worse-murdered?  What if she was raped and then her mind was simply obliviated?_ Ron shuddered at the thought.  _Don’t lose it!  Stay in control!_ Ron took another deep breath.   _How long have they been watching my sister and Hermione?  Weeks?  Months?_ Ron brought his hands up and covered his face before rubbing his palms wearily over his eyes.   _I had no fucking idea!  Why didn’t I realize?_

 

Ron slowly returned to the bedroom to see Frank and Harry still looking through the pictures.  Ron, who sounded as if he had a head cold, spoke up. “Where’s Miranda and Ethan?”

 

   Harry’s head shot up.  “Downstairs.”  He quickly went back to looking at the photos.  

 

    Ron sat down on the bed and watched as Harry and Frank thumbed through the last of the pictures.  Ron could see Harry and Frank’s expressions of panic as they methodically sifted through each and every picture. He felt strangely frozen in place.  The truth was Ron was in a state of shock.  He had put up the strongest wards he knew around his house for _her_.  His wards weren’t apparently strong enough however, because somebody had managed to get in.  He would have never forgiven himself if something had happened to her.  Never.

 

   “Um…Harry.”

 

   “Yes Ron?”  Harry didn’t look at him, his eyes focused on the pictures he was looking through. 

 

   “Is everything secure here?” 

 

   “Yeah, as far as I can tell.”

 

    “Would you mind if I meet you back at the motel then?”

 

    Harry looked at him then.  “Um…I guess that would be alright.  How about you meet me there in half an hour?”  Ron nodded.  “Where are you going?”

 

   “I just want to check on…something.”

 

   Harry studied him a minute.  “What do you mean by _something_?”

 

   Ron ran his hand through his hair.  “Don’t worry I’m not planning on doing anything stupid or…reckless.”  _Not yet anyway._

 

Harry bit his lip and sighed.  “Fine then.  Just be at the motel in half an hour!” 

 

   “I’ll see you in a half an hour.”  Ron headed downstairs leaving Harry feeling uneasy. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

    Ron Apparated to a spot right outside the Burrow.  He waved at the Aurors guarding the perimeter before opening the gate and heading to the backdoor of the kitchen. Ron noted the time on one of the two clocks on the wall.  It was almost 6:30.  Staring around blankly, he headed out of the kitchen to find his parents and Ginny sitting in the lounge. 

 

   “What are you doing here Ronnie?”  His mother asked with a tinge of panic in her voice.

 

   Ron determinedly kept his voice steady, controlled.  “Just taking a break.  Is Hermione upstairs?”  

 

   “Yes, but Fritz is with her.”

 

   Ron smiled weakly.  “I really need to see her a moment.  You don’t think Fritz will mind, do you?”

 

   Arthur shrugged.  “It shouldn’t be a problem.  Just knock on your old door first.” 

 

   Ron nodded and headed up the stairs.  When he got to the door of his old room, he knocked lightly. 

 

   He heard Fritz’s voice.  “Come in!”

 

   Ron opened the door and stuck his head in.  “Sorry to interrupt, but could I possibly see Hermione for a moment, please?”

 

   Fritz smiled.  “Actually we were just finishing up.”  He turned to Hermione.  “Just remember what I told you.  It’s up to you to let go of the past and embrace who you are now.  I realize that everything a person experiences in his or her life often shapes us into who we become.  But that doesn’t mean you have to hold on to those memories out of anger or pain or guilt.  Learn from them and then move on. ”

 

   Hermione smiled at Fritz.  “I’ll try to work on that.”

 

   “Good!  Well, I’ll see you tomorrow night then?”  He went over and shook Hermione’s hand.  “I’m so proud of the progress you’ve made so far.”

 

   “Thank you Fritz.”

 

     Heading for the door, Fritz offered another hand to Ron.  “Have a good evening Ron!”  

 

    Ron smiled.  “Thanks.  You too.”  Fritz left the room and shut the door behind him.  “So you’re making progress then?”

 

   “It looks like I am.”  Ron walked over and sat down on the bed next to her.  “So what brings you here?  I thought you had to work tonight?”

 

   “I am.  I’m sort of on a break.” 

 

    “Oh.”  Hermione studied his face intently.  “Is everything alright?  You look a bit upset.”  Ron reached out and hugged her tightly to his chest.  Hermione hugged him back, a look of confusion on her face.  “Did something happen, sweetheart?”

 

    Ron pulled back from her.  He brought his hand up and began to play lazily with a strand of her hair.  “I just needed to see you.  I’m glad you’re staying here at the Burrow.”

 

    “Your face is pale.  Something _is_ wrong.   Ron, please tell me what’s bothering you.” 

 

    Ron sighed.  Hermione knew him better than anybody else.  He didn’t want to lie to her, but there was no way he could tell her the truth.  Maybe it had been a bad idea for him to have come here tonight.  “Hermione, I wish I could tell you…I really do.  Can I just hold you for awhile?  That’s all I want to do right now, love.  I just want to hold you in my arms and forget…feel better.”

 

    Hermione rubbed her hand across his cheek.  “Alright then, I won’t ask you any questions.  You can hold me all night if you’d like, if that will help.”

    

    He smiled.  “You really aren’t going to argue with me and demand that I tell you what’s going on?”

 

    “Talking to Fritz tonight about some memories from when I was in primary school, I’ve come to realize that I ask far too many questions sometimes.  It’s okay if I don’t know all the answers all the time.”  Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck.  “I trust you.  If you don’t want to tell me then there must be a good reason and I just have to let it go.”

 

    Ron wrapped his hands around her waist.  “I love you.”  He pulled her towards him and buried his face in her hair.  “I really, truly love you and I don’t ever want you to doubt that…forget that.” 

 

    Hermione’s voice was scarcely above a whisper.  “Why are you saying this?”

 

    He shifted his head slightly and stared at the penseive.  He knew about some of the memories swirling around in there.  Ron also knew that when she put some of those memories back into her mind and coupled it with what was happening right now…but he had to say something to her…try to explain.  

 

   Ron pulled back from Hermione and took her face in his hands.  He tenderly rubbed his thumbs up and down on her cheeks.  “I…I came across something this evening to do with the investigation and…I’m afraid I let you down.  I failed you Hermione and it’s eating me away inside.”   His eyes began to water as the guilt boiled to the surface. 

 

   Hermione’s face looked frightened.  “How did you let me down?  I don’t understand. You’re scaring me to death!”

 

   Ron’s bottom lip trembled slightly.  “I’m going to set it right.  No matter what…I will protect you…I’ll keep you safe this time…no matter what…”  Ron suddenly crushed his lips to hers.  His hands held her face securely as his tongue roughly sought entrance to her mouth.  Ron was putting everything into the kiss, trying to make her understand without words that he was putting his need to protect her above all else regardless of the consequences to his reputation, his career and possibly their future.   There were not going to be any trials, he alone would decide the fates of Scabior and anyone else associated with him.  He was now the judge and jury.  And he had sentenced them all to die.   

 

   They broke apart after a few moments, both breathless.   Ron released her face and began to get up off the bed.  Hermione grabbed his arm.  “Tell me you aren’t planning on doing something dangerous or stupid?!”  Ron gently removed her hand and stood up refusing to meet her eyes.  Hermione stood up and placed her hands on her hips.  She shouted at him.  “I’ll go to Harry with this Ronald!  I mean it!  I’ll warn him that you’re up to something!”

 

   “I gotta’ go.”  Ron began to move toward the door.  Hermione raced to the door and blocked his way.  Ron groaned.  “Move out of the way Hermione, I have to get back.”

 

   Hermione shook her head.  “I’m not moving an inch until you promise me that you won’t do something stupid or dangerous!”  

 

   Ron’s voice rose.  “I’m not promising you any such thing!  Besides, it’s my business-not yours-you’re to stay the hell out of it!”

 

   “I _will_ talk to Harry and find out what’s going on Ron.”  Hermione warned him. 

 

   Ron suddenly snapped and grabbed her roughly by the shoulders.  “YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!  JUST STAY THE HELL OUT OF THIS HERMIONE!”  Hermione’s eyes were wide and fearful.  Ron let go of her shoulders and quickly picked her up by the waist, spun her around and set her behind him.   His hand on the doorknob, Ron took a few deep breaths.  With his back to her he said in a shaky voice, “I’m sorry Hermione.  Whatever happens…just know that I love you.”  He opened the door and left, not wanting see her hurt and bewildered expression.

 

   Ron wasn’t going back to the motel.  His mind had been made up since he came to see her one last time.  He was determined to get answers and he was going to get them tonight.       

 

                 

           


	25. Snap, Crackle, Pop

  
Author's notes:

I would like to thank brandedfaithfully for her editing work. This was a fun chapter to write. Scabior's plans are all tarting to unravel and I hope you enjoy it!

*hugs*

missgranger2

* * *

Chapter 25 “Snap, Crackle, Pop”

 

    Harry paced back and forth nervously at the motel.  Ron was supposed to have been there an hour ago.  _I should have insisted he left with me!  He’s up to something!_ Eve and Roger had insisted on staying until Ron got there and watched McLaggen’s house from the window.  Frank, Miranda and Ethan were finishing up gathering evidence from the house on Wyndam.  They had planned on taking all the evidence back to Headquarters to sort out, but Harry had nixed the idea.  Instead, they were bringing it all to the motel once they were through. 

 

   Harry had two people starting surveillance on Hinklebee.  So far, the Aurors watching him had reported nothing suspicious.  Harry sighed and looked at the clock on the nightstand.  _Fuck!  Where the hell is he?!_ He was just about to try and reach him on his communicator again when Roger shouted, “Shite!  Somebody just Apparated away with McLaggen!” 

 

   Harry ran over to the window.  “Let me see your Omninoculars!”  Harry looked at house, scanning its entirety.  “Did you get a look at the person who he Apparated away with?”

 

   Eve and Roger shook their heads as Roger pointed his wand at McLaggen’s house.  “We’ll see where he went.”  Nothing happened.  Roger shook his wand in frustration. “Bloody hell!  Somebody lifted the damn charm!” 

 

   “How the hell would they know we put that particular charm on the house?”  Eve said, alarmed. 

 

   Harry lowered the Omninoculars slowly and gulped.  _Dammit, Ron._

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

   It had been easier than Ron thought it would be.  He had lifted the charm off the house and did a quick _Homelis Revealo_ spell.  The senior McLaggen was alone in the lounge.  _His snob tart of a wife probably out spending all his bloody galleons!_    Knowing the layout of the house, Ron Apparated straight into the git’s bedroom.  He quietly wandered through the house until he found McLaggen sitting in the lounge, reading a book as his wand sat idly by on a side table.  _Perfect!_ Using his wand, he made the lights go out, rushed forward and pulled him out of his seat.  Seconds later, he Apparated them away to the basement of an old building he and Harry had used several times as a hideout.  A small table and two chairs sat in the middle of the room. 

 

   McLaggen was clad in pajamas and wearing slippers.  “What the hell is the meaning of this?!”

 

   Ron smiled wickedly.  He pointed his wand at him, easily levitating him into one of the chairs.  Ron flicked his wand again, causing ropes to shoot out from it and tied McLaggen securely to the chair.  “You and I are going to have a little talk.”

 

   Ron went and sat down at the table in the other chair across from him.  “I will have your ruddy job!  I know who you fucking are!”  McLaggen snarled at him. 

   

   Ron continued to smile.  Reaching down to his ankle, Ron pulled his knife out of the holder and gouged the tip into the table top, picking at the wood.  “I’m glad you know who I am.  I bet you’ll be wishing you didn’t by the time I’m through with you.”

 

   “W-what do y-you mean?” he asked with a sudden tone of fright.

 

   Ron arched his eyebrow.  “You see I’m really tired of people fucking with me.”

 

   McLaggen gulped.  “What people?!” 

 

   Ron sat back in his chair and ran his hand up and down the flat side of the blade.  He shrugged  “I dunno’…people like Scabior for instance.”   He saw McLaggen shudder slightly.  “I take it you know him them?”   McLaggen didn’t move.  “Actually, I know for a fact that you do.”   Ron lifted the knife and stabbed the table with it.  McLaggen shakily watched the knife wiggle back and forth.   

 

    Ron flicked his wand at McLaggen, untying one of his arms.  Still using his wand, he forced McLaggen’s hand to lift up to the table.  Ron slapped his other hand down right on top of McLaggen’s.  He grabbed his wrist while using his palm to make McLaggen keep his hand flat on the table.  Ron laid his wand to the side and then pulled the knife from out of the table. 

 

   McLaggen’s eyes focused on the blade.  “What the hell are you going to do?”

 

   “Well, since I know you and your kind seem to hate Muggles so much, I thought it would be fun to torture you in the Muggle way.”  Ron brought the knife close to McLaggen’s pinkie.

 

   He tried to twist his hand away, but Ron’s grip was firm. “What?!  Why?!” 

 

   Ron’s grin completely disappeared as he positioned the knife right over McLaggen’s little finger.  “Tell me where to find Scabior!”

 

   “I d-don’t bloody know!”  

 

   “I’m through playing games!  Tell me where he is now or I’ll be forced to start cutting off your fingers…one by one!”   McLaggen shook his head.  With no hesitation, Ron brought the knife down, severing his finger.  Blood began to pour out of the wound, covering the now detached finger lying on the table. McLaggen howled in pain.  “Are you going to tell me or should I cut off another finger?!” 

 

    As Ron raised the knife up, McLaggen shouted, “WAIT!”  Ron stopped and eyed him with great disdain.  “I-I d-don’t know where he is!  I swear!  H-He contacts me when he w-wants to meet!  I swear it!” 

 

   “I want the names of his bodyguards.”  Ron began to bring the knife toward his next finger.  

 

  Alazar began to rattle off the names.  “Um..Phil Belcher,  Wendell Hill, Jasper Lincoln…um…Harold Rule, Griffin Murphy..”

 

    Ron set his knife down and reached in his robes, pulling out a piece of parchment.  He lifted his wand and began tapping it as he repeated the names that McLaggen had named.  “WHO ELSE?!” 

 

   “Jack Thomas….um …Reginald Hart…Dennis Grant…and, and …um …there’s a bloke with the last name of Tate.”

 

   “Is that it or is there more?”

 

   “There’s t-two m-more but I swear I d-don’t know who they are.” 

 

   “Now I want the names of the Aurors that are working for Scabior.”  Ron dropped his wand and picked up his knife.  “And don’t bullshite me or you’ll lose another fucking finger!”  

 

   Blood was still oozing out from his wound.  McLaggen was sweaty and trembling.  “I c-can’t tell you that!  He’ll have m-my son k-killed!”

 

   Ron sighed.  “That’s too bad.”  He brought the knife down, slicing off another finger.  Alazar shouted loudly and began sobbing.  “I WANT NAMES!” 

 

   His voice was hoarse.  “D-Director Timmons.”  

 

   Ron’s eyes grew wide.  _Bloody hell!_ “Are you certain?!”  Alazar nodded his head, looking as if he were going to pass out at any moment.  “WHO ELSE?!”  McLaggen bobbed his head around a few times before it slumped over to the side.  “SHITE!”  

 

    Ron let go of his bloody hand and picked up his wand to clean the blood from his own.  He stared absently at the fingers and the blood on the table.  While holding his wand in one hand, Ron picked up the knife with the other.  He looked back and forth at the two weapons in his hand, trying to decide how to go about killing Alazar McLaggen. 

 

   Suddenly Ron heard the familiar loud popping sound of Apparition directly behind him.  Ron stood up and quickly spun around with his wand and knife at the ready.  “Harry?”

 

   Harry looked at him for a moment before surveying the grisly scene in front of him. “What the hell did you do to McLaggen, Ron?!”

 

   “Just getting answers.” 

 

   Though Ron had dropped his hands to his sides, Harry kept his wand pointed at him.  “Did you kill him, Ron?” 

 

   “Not yet.”  Ron said nonchalantly.  He turned around and sat back down, looking back and forth at his wand and knife again.  “How’d you find me by the way?”

 

   Harry felt like he’d been punched in the stomach.  _Those pictures of Hermione have pushed him over the edge… made him reckless._ “I had a hunch.  What are you doing, Ron?”

 

    “I told you…I’m getting answers.”  Harry moved closer to McLaggen and saw that Ron had cut two of his fingers off.  The bloody mess on the table caused him to feel even more nauseated.  “I was right in the middle of deciding how to kill the piece of shite when you showed up.  What do you think-should I do a killing curse or stab him to death?”

 

   Harry couldn’t believe what Ron was saying.  He knew his best friend was not a cold blooded killer and he wasn’t going to let him become one now “Stop this, Ron!  You aren’t killing anybody tonight!”

 

   Ron fixed him with a glare.  “Just go Harry…you don’t understand.” 

 

   “I will not go!  It isn’t right to kill him and you know it!  This is murder, Ron!”

 

   Ron’s voice began to rise.  “No, this is justice.  McLaggen is just one of Scabior’s puppets!  He gave me names Harry and I plan on taking them out one by one until I get to _him_.  And when I do… his arse is fucking mine!”

 

   “Please, don’t do this Ron.  You aren’t that kind of man!  They aren’t going to harm Hermione…they didn’t harm her…she’s safe Ron!” 

 

   “THEY WERE IN MY FUCKING HOUSE!”

 

   “I know they were Ron!  Thank Merlin they didn’t do something to Hermione…but now she’s at the Burrow where they can’t touch her.”

 

   “Neither Hermione nor Ginny is safe anywhere anymore and you bloody well know it!”

 

   “What are you going on about Ron?  They have an Auror guard on them, not to mention Aurors are posted all around the perimeter!” 

 

   “Alazar named Timmons, Harry.”  Ron let that sink in as he watched Harry’s face fall.  “It makes sense.  Scabior’s been one step ahead of us this whole bloody time.  I think because the director is warning him…feeding him information.”

 

      “Director Timmons?  Fuck Ron…he knows everything that we’ve been doing.” 

   

    “Like I said, Ginny and Hermione aren’t safe.  If he finds out we’re onto him, I wouldn’t put it past him to threaten to have them both killed in order to shut us up.”

 

   Harry rubbed his forehead wearily.  “Who else did he name?”

 

   “Most of Scabior’s bodyguards.  Unfortunately, the prick passed out before he could name any more crooked Aurors.”

 

    Harry waved his wand at McLaggen’s hand, sealing up his wounds.  Ron scowled at him.  “We need McLaggen alive, Ron!  We need to know who the other Aurors are.”

 

   “You just don’t want me to kill him.”

 

   “We need their names!” Harry repeated.  “I’m going to get Doc over here to put back on his fingers.  I’ll have Miranda and Ethan see if they can try to get some more information out of him when he comes around…in the proper manner.  They can just hold him here until we figure out what to do next.”

 

   “I can get the names from him Harry.”  Ron looked down at his knife, a sort of twisted smirk as he contemplated his next move.

 

   “NO!  From this point on you’re sticking with me.  I’m not going to sit by and watch you fuck your life up!  You’re going to put all that anger to good use by helping me check out those bodyguards and sift through the evidence from the house on Wyndam.”  

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~   

 

    As soon as Ron left, Hermione had written Harry to warn him.  She didn’t want to go down stairs and risk upsetting everyone else in the house.   Hermione opened the window

and called Pig to come.  The little owl hooted and danced on the window sill, obviously happy to be of use.  Hermione tied the parchment around his leg and watched as Pig took off into the night sky.

 

   It wasn’t ten minutes later that Pig was back, sitting on the window sill.  Hermione ran over to Pig, surprised at how fast Harry answered her.  She took the parchment from his leg and frowned.  It was the parchment she had sent Harry.  Hermione looked at the parchment and then back at Pig and scowled.  “Ron ordered you not to deliver my letters, didn’t he?”  _Damn him!  He probably ordered all the Weasleys’ owls to do the same!_

 

   Hermione shooed Pig away.  Angrily, she balled up the letter and threw it across the room.  Hermione threw herself on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.  _I need to get a message to Harry before Ron does something stupid!_ Hermione sighed and reached for her hair pushing a strand behind her ear.  She suddenly bolted upright.  _That’s it!_ Hermione bit her lip.  _He warned me to stay put…but I can Floo in and be out quickly!_

 

Her mind made up, Hermione hopped off the bed.  _I’ll have to wait until they’ve gone to sleep._ She picked up the balled-up letter off the floor.  Grabbing her wand from the nightstand, she waved it at the letter and it smoothed itself back out.  Hermione sat on the bed.  _And now I wait._

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

    One of Scabior’s bodyguards had Apparated straight away back to their new hideout after having followed Ron to the basement.  He had been outside McLaggen’s home hiding in the shadows, keeping watch.  It excited him to no end to see Ron Weasley suddenly appear.  Quickly, he cast a concealment charm on himself and waited.  He looked on as Weasley lifted some sort of charm off the house and then performed a _Homelis Revelio_.  The bodyguard could clearly see McLaggen lazing about in the lounge. 

 

     The bodyguard waited until the exact moment that Weasley began to Apparate to make his move.  Taking a chance, he Apparated into the kitchen, feeling triumphant that Weasley had obviously chosen another room to appear in.  Quietly, he walked to the lounge and stood directly behind McLaggen as he read.  The lights went off, making him anxious.  It wasn’t long before Weasley had come and pulled Alazar roughly up out of his chair and that’s when he took his chance.  

 

   He came around and dived to the floor and grabbed what he hoped like hell was  McLaggen’s leg.  The bodyguard felt the familiar tug around his navel and seconds later he was inside a small, damp space.  He moved into the corner of the room and watched as Weasley interrogated Alazar, smiling approvingly at his methods.  

 

   It shocked the shite out of him when McLaggen revealed almost all of his associates’ names, including his own.  _Fucking coward!_ Sickened as he was over Alazar’s lack of fortitude over that, nothing had prepared him for what came next.  Alazar said Timmon’s name and he had reacted swiftly by casting a spell and making him pass out.  He cursed himself for not having made him pass out earlier.  _Dammit!_   

 

   The bodyguard watched the exchange between Potter and Weasley.  He stayed hidden as another Auror named Frank arrived and finally decided to Apparate out when two other Aurors, a man and a woman, showed up.  Scabior wasn’t going to be happy with this latest development that was for sure. 

 

    The bodyguard tapped on the door three times quickly and then two times slowly.  The door opened revealing a man there with his wand held out.  “Dennis?  Is that you?”

 

   “No, it’s Father Christmas!”  Dennis rolled his eyes.  “Move the hell out of my way     Jack!  I got some important news for the boss!”

 

    Jack frowned and let him by.  Dennis ran up the stairs and went to the third door on the right flanked by two other bodyguards.  “I need to see Scabior!  Something huge is happening!”

 

   They moved out of the way and Dennis entered.  Scabior was sitting at a small table playing Solitaire, a cigarette dangling from his mouth.  “Dennis?  What’s up old chap?”  Scabior removed the cigarette from his mouth and tapped it into a plastic ashtray. 

 

    “McLaggen’s gone off and opened his big bloody mouth!”  Scabior stomped out his cigarette in the ashtray.  “He told him who our bodyguards were and he fucking knows  about Timmons now.”  

 

   Scabior raised his eyebrow and began to reach into his robes for his cigarette case.  “Who did McLaggen tell, exactly?”

 

   “Ronald fucking Weasley!”

 

   Scabior froze for a moment.  “He revealed all this to Weasley?”  Dennis nodded his head frantically.  “Hmm.”  Scabior took a cigarette from his case and lit it with a lighter. He raised the lighter up to show Dennis and smiled.  “A gift from our Auror friend.”

 

   Dennis sometimes hated how nonchalant Scabior acted.  “What do you want us to do?” 

 

   Scabior took a long drag from his cigarette and closed his eyes.  After a few minutes, he opened them, blowing smoke into the air.   “Where is McLaggen now?”   

 

   “He’s being guarded by two Aurors in the basement of a building just south of here.”

 

   Scabior nodded his head slowly.  “McLaggen blabbing changes things.”  He took another drag from his cigarette.  “I want you to take two men with you and go back to that basement and kill them all.”

 

    Dennis nodded.  “I can do that.” 

 

   “Get a hold of your brother and let him know what’s going on.  Tell him to anticipate things changing.”  He ran his finger absently down his scar.  “He may need to speed things up or improvise.”  Dennis nodded again before standing up.  “And Dennis…”

 

   “Yeah boss?”

 

   Scabior leaned into him, his voice low.  “You better not fuck this up!”

 

   “You can count on me.”  Dennis left the room quickly.  Scabior laid his cigarette on the side of the ashtray and picked up the deck of cards, finishing his game of Solitaire. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*

 

    Harry contacted Doc and he was able to reattach Alazar’s fingers.  Ron and Harry told him nothing.  Though it was obvious that he thought something was fishy, he nevertheless didn’t ask too many questions.  Harry asked Frank, who arrived after Doc had fixed McLaggen’s hand, to come keep an eye on a still passed out McLaggen until the others arrived.  As a cover story, Harry told Frank that due to their findings at the Wyndam house the situation had grown critical and they had decided to see if they could get answers from McLaggen _now_.  He didn’t tell him about Timmons, as he and Ron wanted to sort the matter out themselves. 

 

Ron and Harry went back to the motel to meet with Ethan and Miranda who hadn’t arrived yet.  Harry had sent Eve and Roger home to get some much needed rest, telling them nothing about McLaggen for the time being.  As soon as Ethan and Miranda arrived with the evidence, Harry debriefed them the same as Frank on the McLaggen situation.  He had them go to the basement to guard Alazar and relieve Frank who wanted to be with his sister.   

 

    The photos sat in several neat stacks on the small table in the motel room.  The stolen personnel files were sitting on the bed along with a stack of parchment found near them. There was also a large box sitting on the floor that was filled to the brim with items taken from the house. 

 

   Harry began to sort the photos of Ginny, Hermione and Stella into three stacks. Ron said he had destroyed the photos that had showed Hermione in various states of undress.  Still, there had been plenty more of her with her clothes on. Though Ron grumbled, he sat on the bed and picked up the box from the floor.  He pulled out what looked like a ledger from the Regis.  Ron began to thumb through it and whistled through his teeth.  “Blimey!  The Regis was really raking in the galleons when the Lincolns owned it!”

 

   “That place is still busy.”  Harry frowned.  “I wonder who owns it now?”

 

   Ron shrugged and threw the book to the side.  He peered into the box and put his hand in, moving stuff around.  On the bottom of the box sat a wand.  Ron lifted the wand out and twirled it around in his hands curiously.  He pointed it and said, “ _Priori Incantatem_!”

 

   Instantly, the wand began to start to regurgitate all the spells it had ever performed.  Harry lifted his head up and looked on as the wand revealed the last spell its owner had cast.  Shocking them completely, the last spell had been an _Avada Kadavra_.  Both of them raised their eyebrows.  “ _Finite_!”  The wand ceased its actions. “I wonder who was at the end of that one?”

 

   “No telling.”

 

   “I think I’ll send it to Olivander and see if he can tell us who it belonged to.”  Ron set it aside.  The rest of the box contained an assortment of daggers in various sizes, a pair of shoes, an old copper pot and several bottles of tonics and potions.  Ron sighed.  “Apart from the wand, there isn’t much in this ruddy box of any interest.”   

 

   Harry nodded absently.  Ron sat the box on the floor and was about to examine the stack of parchment when his curiosity got the best of him.  Quietly he slipped off the bed and went over to the table.  Harry was busily separating the photos when Ron picked up the stack of Hermione’s pictures.  “Ron!”  Harry warned. 

   

   Ron took the stack over to the bed and sat down.  “I want to see the pictures of Hermione.”

 

   Harry took a deep breath.  “Don’t look at them if it’s going to make you fly off the handle again Ron, I mean it!”

 

   “All the ones of Hermione that showed her…they’ve all been destroyed, right?”

 

   “Yes.  There were a few more that you didn’t burn up in the toilet that I took care of.”  

 

   Ron nodded at him before thumbing through them.  _I still can’t fucking believe they took pictures of her in our home!_ He slid the top picture off the stack in a rough manner, steadily growing more and more angry.  As he was just about to jerk the next one off the top, something caught his attention. Ron brought the photo closer and squinted.  It was a picture of Hermione sleeping in his recliner near the window in the lounge.  A reflection had been cast in the panes of glass.  He could just make out an image and gasped in shock.   _What the fuck?!  That’s…_

 

Ron threw the stack down and pulled his wand out.  Harry, seeing the panicked look on his face, stood up quickly.  “What is it Ron?!”

 

   “W-we got to g-get to the Burrow n-now!”

 

   “Ron?!”

 

  Ron took a shaky breath.  “The bastard that took those pictures is one of the ones guarding Hermione!”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

   It was after ten when Hermione decided to head down to the kitchen.  The lights were all off and navigating her way down the stairs had proven to be more difficult than she thought.  As she entered the kitchen, she turned around and glanced back up the stairs to make sure that she hadn’t woke anyone up.  

 

    Tip-toeing to the fireplace, she reached up and grabbed a handful of Floo powder out of the small vase that held it.  “Going somewhere?!”  Startled, Hermione jerked her arms sending Floo powder everywhere. The lights in the kitchen came on, revealing Emeril sitting at the table and smiling. 

 

    Hermione clutched her chest.  “You scared me to death!”

 

    “Sorry.”  Emeril cocked his eyebrow at her.  “Where are you off to at this late hour?” 

 

    “I…um…”  Hermione bit her lip and then sighed in defeat.  “Alright, fine.  I needed to get an urgent message sent and so I was going to go to the Ministry and use one of my department owls.”

 

    “What’s wrong with the owls that are here now?”

 

     “It’s a funny thing really.  The owls aren’t being very um…cooperative at the moment.”  

 

    “Oh.  Well can’t the message wait until morning?”

 

    “No.”  Hermione stepped closer to him.  “Look Emeril, I need to get this message sent off.  It’s an emergency.”   Hermione suddenly frowned.  “What are you doing here anyway?  Ron said something about the Auror guard wasn’t supposed to come into the house unless needed.”

 

   “I just came by to double check with you what time you were going into work.  I didn’t know if you were going to go in earlier again.”

 

   “Oh.  Well, I probably am.”

 

   “Well anyway, I came by and Mrs. Weasley said you had turned in already.”  He shrugged.  “She invited me in for a bite to eat and a cup of tea.  I was all set to leave when I heard movement upstairs so I decided to stick around just in case.”  He grinned.  “Lucky thing I did, eh?” 

 

   “Have the other guards gone home for the night?”

 

   “Yeah.”  Emeril watched Hermione shift uncomfortably from side to side.  “I suppose I won’t alert them this one time.”  She breathed a sigh of relief as she didn’t want them to have to come out in the middle of the night for a simple errand.  “But I am going with you!”

 

   Hermione smiled.  “Fine.  We should be back in less than a half an hour.” 

 

   Emeril was about to say something when he heard a tapping on the window.  He looked out to see his small barn owl hooting madly.  “Hmm…that’s my brother’s owl.” Emeril went and opened the window and took the parchment from its leg.  He opened the letter immediately and grimaced. 

 

   “Is everything alright?” Hermione asked, concerned. 

 

   Emeril glanced at her and then back at the letter and smiled.  “It will be.”  He stuffed the parchment into his robes and gestured with his hand to the fireplace.  “Off we go then!”  

 

   “Wait!  Do you think I could use your brother’s owl?”

 

   “You could but it would take forever for your message to get there.  He has no sense of direction, see?  And the note from my brother is nearly three days old.” 

 

    Hermione bit her lip.  “No, that won’t do, as the message really can’t wait.”

 

    Emeril reached up and grabbed the Floo powder from the mantle and held it out to her.  “Ladies first!”            

 

 

                     


	26. Catch Me If You Can

  
Author's notes:

Thank you to Brandedfaithfully for her editing work and suggestions. It's going to be a wild ride for the next few chapters! (>:

XXX,

missgranger2

* * *

 Chapter 26  “Blood and Tears”

 

    Ron and Harry Apparated to the front yard of the Burrow, as close to the house as they dared.  Ron ran so fast that he couldn’t even feel his feet hitting the ground.  All thoughts, all focus and energy were training on one thing, his body racing at full tilt, ignorant of the energy required to get him there.  Harry darted the other direction and alerted the Aurors guarding the perimeter of the house to both their presence and the possibility of danger.  The backdoor of the house slammed against the wall as Ron bolted into the kitchen.  One quick glance assured him of Hermione’s absence from the room and he rushed the stairs, his long legs leaping two at a time.  Arriving frantically at the door of his old room, he twisted the knob and shoved it open, his blood banging in his veins. 

 

   The room was dark, but Ron wasn’t thinking of the possibility of surprise attacks and he waved his wand and the room lit up.  The bed was still neat and untossled.   

 

   “Hermione!”  he yelled, immediately running to the bathroom.  The door sat open and it was pitch black inside, but again he ignored the potential for danger in the darkness and called out.  “Hermione!”

 

   Heading for the door, he nearly ran head on into Ginny and the rest of the family, obviously awake after all the racket.  They stood groggily in the hall, clearly unappreciative of Ron’s panicking heart.  Harry joined them, looking equally concerned.  Ron turned to his family.  “Where’s Hermione?!” 

 

   Molly shook her head.  “I haven’t seen her all night.  I thought she went to bed early.”

 

    Ron brushed past everyone as they quickly separated and he ran up the next flight of stairs to the floor overhead.  “Hermione!  Hermione!”  

 

   Faintly, he heard his mother asking, “What in the world is going on?” 

 

   Clamoring down the stairs, Ron realized that Harry was attempting to explain, but seemed to be interrupted by his own terrifying thoughts.  Ron ran by them all and bolted down the stairs to the lounge.  “Hermione!  Hermione!”  His eyes began to widen in horror at the truth staring him in the face.  He flew through the front door and sucked in a breath of fresh air as he screamed, “Hermione!  Hermione!” 

 

    Ron ran to the back of the house and was just about to call out her name again when Harry caught up to him and grabbed him by the shoulder.  “Which Auror is it?”

 

    “She…she’s not fucking here!  SHE’S NOT FUCKING HERE, HARRY!”

 

   Harry dropped his wand and grabbed both of his shoulders.  “LISTEN TO ME!  Who is the Auror that’s guarding her?!  Who’s the mole?”

 

    “Grant…Emeril Grant.”  Ron turned his head right and left, his eyes scanning the yard. 

 

   “He was here earlier Ron.  Grant was here _alone_!”

 

    Ron stopped looking around and turned to look straight at Harry.  “What?!”  he cried, his fears beginning to show in his quaking legs.  “W-When?!”

 

    “Your mum said he was here over an hour ago to double check Hermione’s schedule.  She said she made him a plate of food and talked with him for awhile.”  Harry bit his lip.  “She then made him a cup of tea and then went upstairs.  He was still in the kitchen when your mum went to bed, Ron.”

 

   Ron jerked out of his hold, breathing heavily.  “He’s fucking got her!”   Ron vigorously tapped his communicator with his wand trying to see if he could track the location of Grant.  “Shite!  It’s not fucking working!”  

 

   “Grant is smart.  I wouldn’t put it past him to have charmed his communicator to make it so that none of us could try and trace his location.” 

 

    Ron spun around and scrambled to the backdoor.  He pushed it open roughly and stared around the kitchen searching for something, but not knowing what.  Every muscle in his body stood at alert, his eyes blazed with the intensity of a crazed man…because he was.  Ron was losing his mind with worry, only adrenaline keeping him from collapsing in anguish. 

 

   Harry followed as Ron knew he would, his expression equal in concern.  Molly, Arthur and Ginny entered the kitchen from the lounge staring at the two with horrified expressions on their faces.  Ron saw the Floo powder scattered on the floor and walked over to the fireplace, placing his hand in the ash.  It was warm.  

 

   “Someone’s used the Floo recently.”  Shakily, he pointed his wand at it.  Minutes later a deep emerald light pulsed its way into is wand.  His voice sounded hoarse as he piped up, “I need a piece of parchment.”

 

   Molly hurried over to a drawer and opened it.  She pulled out a piece of parchment and quickly brought it over to her youngest son.  “Here!”

 

    Ron tapped his wand upon it and muttered a spell under his breath.  Dark green letters and numbers written in fancy calligraphy began to materialize on the page.   The complicated spell Ron performed would reveal the last Floo address used.  He looked up at Harry.  “It’s the Floo address for the Ministry.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

    Hermione and Emeril clamored into the lift after Flooing into the Ministry.  The Ministry was desolate with only a few maintenance personnel puttering about.  

 

   They exited the lift on her floor, only finding three people walking about, manning the post in case of an emergency.  Hermione pointed down the hallway.  “The departmental owlery is just there.  I’ll only be a few minutes.”

 

  Hermione hurried down the hallway, unaware that Emeril had been casing the place.  There weren’t many people about and it was perfect for what he had in mind.  If anyone tried to help her he’d just take them out, leaving no witnesses behind.Emeril turned and looked up and down the hallway a moment before hearing her footsteps. 

 

   Hermione came up beside him.  “Alright, all done!”

 

   Emeril smiled and nodded.  He gestured with his hand in front of him.  “After you.”

 

   Hermione walked briskly toward the lifts with Emeril following.  When they got to the lifts, Hermione pressed the button and the door opened immediately.  As she was getting ready to step in, Emeril made his move, shoving her forward, making her stumble to the floor. 

 

    Lying on the floor of the lift on her stomach, she turned her head and looked back at him, not panic, just annoyance on her face.  “What’s going on?!”  As the lift door closed,  Emeril stood over, a sneer on his face.  Hermione didn’t like the way he was looking at her, but played along, thinking it perhaps an inside joke.  “Emeril?” she smiled, trying to lift herself off the floor, but Emeril placed his foot on her back, knocking her down to the floor once more.   She grunted as all the air left her lungs.

 

    “I thought your boyfriend had really fucked things up.”  He chuckled and Hermione’s pulse quickened, finally realizing her peril.  “But you wanting to come here in the dead of night made it too easy.  Scabior will be happy when he finds out that I finally got you.”

 

    Hermione frowned at the name.  _Who is Scabior?_ She didn’t have any memories of him because she had deposited them in the pensieve.  Biting her lip, Hermione decided to act.  She whipped her wand out so fast that Emeril barely had time to react.  Hermione roll over and managed to yell, “Stupify” but missed Emeril by inches when he jumped out of the way at the last moment.  

 

   With her wand for defense, she scrambled to her feet, only to find Emeril pointing his own at her.  They began to circle each other in the small space.  “Put your fucking wand down before I have no choice but to kill you!” 

 

   “No, I don’t think I will.”  Over Emeril’s shoulder, she could see the rescue button on the panel by the lift doors.  She knew if she could just maneuver them around to where she could get to it, that the lift would stop at the very next floor.  The lift doors would then magically open and allow for her to escape.   

 

    As she slowly took a step to the right, Emeril mirrored her actions.  She kept it up, moving right on the edge of an invisible circle as he moved with her.  When she had positioned herself right in front of the panel, she hesitated for only a moment before jabbing her elbow backwards and hitting the rescue button.  The lift shot upwards hard, making them both nearly fall over.  

 

   The lift doors opened and Hermione took her chance.  She shot a tearing curse at Emeril that left a large, gaping gash in his shoulder.  He instinctively reached his other hand up and grabbed his shoulder, snarling at her, “You Mudblood bitch!”

 

    Hermione turned to run but didn’t realize that the lift had not stopped perpendicular to the floor.  There was a slight step up that Hermione didn’t see and she wound up falling face down to the floor, her wand rolling out of her hands and down the corridor.  Emeril, in a rage from his wound, grabbed at her leg with his good hand, pulling her back into the lift.  Hermione turned over, kicking him with her legs.  She managed to stand up and was just about to turn and run, when he punched her hard in the nose, causing her to shift precariously from side to side.  He hit her again, nearly taking the breath out of her.  Feeling faint, Hermione leaned against the wall of the lift.  Emeril, seeing that she was on the verge of collapsing, seized the opportunity by holding her as best as he could manage up against the wall with his damaged arm.  He grabbed her head with his good arm and began to slam it back and forth on the wall of the lift.   

 

    After a few moments, he released her body and allowed her to fall to the floor of the lift with a thud.   Breathing heavily, Emeril pressed the release button on the panel and the lift began to move.  Hermione stirred for a moment before going completely still. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

    Ron and Harry Flooed to the Ministry straight away.  “Why would he bring her here?!  Do you think he took her to Timmons?”  Ron bit his lip, trying to remain calm. 

 

    Harry sighed.  “I don’t know why he would bring her here.  The Ministry is huge!  She could be fucking anywhere.”  Harry rubbed his forehead wearily.  “I think Timmons is a good place to start, though”  Suddenly, both Harry and Ron’s communicators went off.  The faces of their communicators turned black and were making a sound as if someone were moaning. “Shite!  An Auror’s been killed.”  As per protocol, all Aurors, if able, were to report to Headquarters and be debriefed.  Coming to Headquarters when an Auror had fallen was also meant as a sign of respect.      

 

    Ron tapped his with his wand to shut it off.  “You go.  I’m not going fucking anywhere until I find her!”

 

   Harry tapped his own communicator.  “I’m not going either Ron.  Let me just ask Frank to meet up with us after and bring some more Aurors with him.”  As Harry lifted the communicator, an owl landed on his shoulder from seemingly nowhere.  Harry hurriedly asked Frank to hold on and scowled at the bird.  “Oi!  What the hell do you think you’re doing perched on my shoulder?!”

 

   The owl hooted, annoying Harry even more.  He quickly brought is hand up and snatched the parchment from his leg.  The owl took off but not before leaving a present on his shoulder.  “Fucking bird!”  Harry mumbled before he looked down at the parchment.  “Shite!  It’s from Hermione!”

 

    “What?” Harry ripped the envelope opened and hurriedly read as Ron looked on.  “Well?  What the hell does it say?!”

 

   Harry sighed.  “It says that she’s worried about you and that I need to watch you very carefully.  She thinks you’re going to go over the deep end or something.”

 

    “Let me see that envelope!”  Harry handed it to him.  Ron began to turn the envelope over in his hands.  He saw a faint seal on the back right corner.  “Look at the markings Harry.”  He held it up so Harry could see the shield in front of a herd of magical creatures.  “She sent this from her department.”

 

    “Let’s go check it out.”  Harry and Ron ran to the lifts.  Harry pressed the button and the lift doors opened right away.  They stepped in quickly as Ron pressed the number of her office floor on the panel. 

 

    As the doors closed, the other doors on the lift right beside it opened.  Emeril stuck his head out and looked left and then right.  The night watchman that usually stood by the exit was no where to be found.  _Now’s my chance!_  He turned around and looked down, surveying Hermione’s motionless body on the floor.  Her head was lying in a small pool of her own blood.  Emeril looked at one of the walls of the lift and saw blood splattered upon it; a mixture of his and her own.  _I think I’ll leave the blood._ The face of his watch had turned black a few minutes before and pretty soon he knew the Ministry would be flooded with Aurors.  _I gotta’ get her out of here-now!_

 

With much effort, Emeril reached down and lifted Hermione’s body up off the ground and slung her over his good shoulder.  He held her legs with one hand and spun around.  _I’ll have to make a run for it._ Emeril dashed across the atrium.  When he reached the exit, he turned around to make sure nobody was following him.  To his aggravation he could see his bloody footsteps and drops of blood leading from the lift to where he stood.  _Dammit!_ Emeril quickly retraced his steps back to the lift.  Using his wand he cleaned his boots off and then began to walk as quickly as possible back to the exit. This time he used his wand as he walked to clean up any traces of blood.  When he arrived at the exit, he turned back one more, making sure he hadn’t left any evidence behind.  Satisfied, Emeril wrenched open the door and ran into the night just as the fireplaces began to blaze green with the arrival of dozens of Aurors.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~  

 

    Ron and Harry stepped out of the lift and broke into a run.  Ron knew where the department owlery was and took the lead.  He skidded to a halt when he got to the door of the owlery and pushed the door open with his wand raised.  To his horror, Hermione wasn’t there.   The owls were sitting in their nests hooting at him.  Ron backed out of the small space, pushing into Harry.  “Let’s check her office.” 

 

   The two of them hurried down the hallway and around the cubicle of Hermione’s office.  

Ron was breathing heavily, “Shite!  SHITE!”  He ran his hand through his hair.  “I don’t even know where to fucking go from here!” 

 

    Harry’s communicator went off.  “Frank!”

 

   He sounded down, sad even. “Yeah.  Um…where do you want us to meet you?”

 

    “At the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.  How many do you have with you?”

 

   “Um…twelve altogether.”

 

   “By the way, which Auror were they summoning us about?”

 

  There was a long pause.  “I’ll talk to you both about it when we get there.  We all just got on the lift so we should see you in about two minutes.” 

 

   Ron and Harry headed for the lifts seeing Frank and the other Aurors coming out of one.  Ron gestured for the others to follow him.  “To the conference room- _now_!”  

 

   They all filed inside, Frank looking forlorn.  The last Auror that entered closed the door as Frank spoke up.  “Apparently they got an alert from an Auror that he and his partner were in trouble.  They sent back-up to their location but it was too late.”  He took a deep breath and looked from Harry to Ron.  “Miranda and Ethan are dead.”  Ron and Harry’s eyes widened in shock.  And uh…so is Alazar McLaggen from the Wizengamot.”  Both Harry and Ron knew that he added the bit about McLaggen being apart of the Wizengamot so as not to reveal their involvement.

 

    Harry shook his head at the senselessness of it all.  Ethan had been a good man and Miranda a fine Auror.  “That’s a bloody shame.”  

 

   Frank cleared his throat.  “So what’s this all about?”

 

   Ron spoke up.  “Hermione Granger, my fiancé who is under Auror protection right now, is missing.”  Frank’s eyes looked horrified.  Harry could see that Ron was trying to put on a brave front, though his hands were trembling slightly.  Ron took a deep breath, gamely tried to keep his eyes focused and his voice steady.  “Time is of the essence as she owled Harry from this department not too long ago.” He was about to say something else when Harry cut him off, not wanting Ron to have to fight to keep up his composure any longer. 

 

     “We have reason to believe that she’s not alone and is in danger.”  Harry sighed.  “We believe that Emeril Grant has something to do with her disappearance.”

 

    Frank frowned.  “Emeril Grant?!  Are you fucking serious?!”  The other Aurors were frowning as well.

 

   Ron shouted at them.  “YES!  Dammit, we’re wasting fucking time here!” 

 

   Harry put a hand on Ron’s shoulder before he became completely unhinged.  “Ron’s right!  We need to get going!  If you happen upon Grant, I would be cautious.  Use a stunning spell and Ron and I will take the heat for it later, alright?” 

 

   The other Aurors nodded but didn’t seem to like it any.  Harry knew that the other Aurors would have a hard time believing that Grant would be capable of such things.  Grant had been a respected part of the force for over six years.  But Harry also knew that he needed to warn them for their own safety as he didn’t quite know what Grant might do.

 

    Frank piped up.  “Well there’s fourteen of us and twenty five floors.  I say we split the floors up between us and go and make a sweep of the building.”

 

   Harry nodded as Ron fidgeted uncomfortably wanting to get going.  “Ron and I will take the first floor plus the one we’re on.”  The other floors were divvied out and the Aurors were going to work in pairs of two.  Harry told them to contact Ron and him the moment they found Hermione, Grant or came upon anything suspicious.

 

     The others took off for the lifts as Harry and Ron began to search the offices.  Just as Ron had unlocked Mr. Rutherford’s office with his wand their communicators went off.  Harry and Ron looked at each other as both were surprised they would of found somebody or something so quickly.  Ron tapped his communicator.  “Yeah?!” 

 

   It was Frank.  “Ron?”

 

   “Yeah?”

 

   “Um…could you send Harry down to the lifts for a moment?”

 

   Ron looked at Harry and frowned.  “Look Ron, just start searching his office and I’ll be back in a few minutes.  See if anyone Flooed from his fireplace recently.”  

 

   Ron nodded.  “Harry will be right there.”

 

   Harry turned and ran back to the lifts.  The closer he got, the more his face fell when he saw the looks on some of the faces of the other Aurors.  He could see that there were three Aurors with their backs to him, looking inside one of the lifts.  _What in the hell did they find?_ Harry came to a stop in front of a devastated looking Frank and shakily raised a finger toward the lift.  “What’re they looking at?”

 

   Frank sighed.  “We don’t know really.  It’s very…disturbing.”

 

   Harry gulped and stepped forward.  The Aurors backed away from the lift to allow him through.  As he peered into the lift he gasped and lifted his hands to cover his face.  After a few moments he slowly brought his hands down to his sides and stepped in.  The blood on the walls and floor of the lift made it resemble a small slaughter house.  _Don’t you dare be fucking dead, Hermione Granger!  Don’t you fucking dare!_

 

Harry knelt down and stared at the small pool of blood on the floor.  He didn’t hear Frank come up behind him.  “So…what do you think?”

 

   Harry bowed his head for a moment.  “I really don’t know what to think right now.”

 

   “Can you see why I only asked for you?  I don’t know how Ron would react to this!”

 

   Harry nodded his head and stood up slowly.  “Get some samples of the blood over to a blood reader at St. Mungos immediately.  Her…”  It was difficult for him to say her name all of a sudden. “Hermione has a sample of her blood in the wizard blood bank there.”

 

    “What about Ron?  Should we keep it from him for now?”

 

   “No.”  Harry’s eyes started to water as the seriousness of the situation finally began to sink in.  “I’ll just go and talk with him...alone.  Don’t allow for anyone to enter or leave this floor.  Whoever you send with the blood samples make sure that the blood reader knows it’s a high priority…use my name.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

   Ron had felt the ash in the fireplace and knew at once it was too cold to have been used recently.  He searched Rutherford’s private bathroom and then came back out into the hallway to unlock another office. Ron opened the door and waved his wand to flick on the lights.  He peeked around the desk and saw no sign o f her.  Irritated, he was just turning to leave when Harry came in and shut the door behind him.

 

   Harry’s eyes were red and wet as he leaned against the door.  Ron saw Harry’s somber expression and knew it wasn’t good news…or news he didn’t want to hear or accept.  “I need to talk to you Ron.  The others…they found...” 

 

   Ron raised his finger up and pointed it accusingly at Harry.  “DON’T YOU FUCKING SAY IT!” 

 

     “Ron!?”  Harry started walking toward him as Ron took two steps back.  “Ron…”

 

    “NOOOOOO!”  Ron slumped to his knees onto the floor and covered his face with his hands. 

 

   Harry quickly realized that Ron thought they had found Hermione dead.  He fell to the floor and put his hand on Ron’s shoulder.  “Listen to me, Ron.  They didn’t find Hermione but they did find…um…blood in one of the lifts.”

 

  Ron shakily removed his hands, his face wet with tears.  “Bl-Blood?”

 

   “Y-yes.”

 

   Ron quickly shot up off the floor.  “Show me!”

 

   Harry shook his head.  “I don’t know Ron…”

 

   Ron roared.  “I SAID SHOW ME!” 

 

   Harry nodded uneasily and stood up. He opened the door and scurried down the hall with Ron close on his heals.  When he got to the lift he took a deep breath and gestured his head to the right towards the lift in question.  The other Aurors stood looking at Ron, their faces grim. 

 

   Ron walked slowly into the lift.  _Blood_.  _There’s blood everywhere!_ He saw the walls splattered with blood and the blood on the floor and he suddenly couldn’t breathe.  Ron dropped his wand, his whole body shaking worse than it had ever in his life.  He turned around and walked out of the lift, his legs wobbly.  Shocking everyone, he began to sob uncontrollably. A few of the Aurors stepped forward and actually had to hold him up.  

 

   Harry was falling apart as well.  The sight of Ron, the possibility that Hermione might be dead was too much.   So even though he was slowly losing control himself, Harry bravely stepped up to one of the Aurors holding Ron up and replaced the Auror’s arm with his own.   One of the Aurors hastily handed Harry Ron’s wand and he tucked into his robes.   “Ron, c’mon mate you need to go and lie down.”

 

   Ron was carrying on something awful.  “All that blood!  Sh-She can’t be dead Harry!  All that fucking blood!  I-I can’t take this!  No!  So much blood!”

 

    Harry took Ron back to Mr. Rutherford’s office and laid him down on a couch there.  Ron was crying worse than ever and seemed oblivious to everything around him but the pain.   

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

     

    As soon as Emeril exited the Ministry, he went right and sprinted down the desolate street until he came to an entrance to an alleyway.  He went a few feet into the alley and then Apparated them away across town to a previously chosen location.  They were now standing in an alley behind a Muggle restaurant.  Emeril knew that the Muggle workers from the restaurant would be coming out back to dump the evening garbage just after midnight. 

 

    He carried Hermione’s lifeless form down the alley until he arrived at a dumpster,  dropping her body to the ground as if she were a heavy sack that had been carrying on his shoulder.  Still mad that she had injured him with her wand,  Emeril kicked her twice in the ribs with his steel toed boots. “Fucking Mudblood whore!”  

 

    He stooped down by her and moved her so that she lay flat on her back.  Emeril reached in his robes and pulled out a small knife.  Using his other hand, he grabbed a fistful of her shirt and sliced it apart with the knife.  He shoved his knife back into his robes and pulled out his wand.  Smiling, he pointed the wand just under her breast and began to carve words into her skin.  When he was done, he stood up and chuckled as he admired his handy work.  He whispered down to her, “Too bad you aren’t pureblood love.  How I would have loved to of shoved my hard dick into you!  Pity.”  

 

    Emeril licked his lips before Apparating away to a spot near Scabior’s new hideout.  His shoulder was killing him, and he hurriedly waved his wand in a complicated manner  while muttering an incantation.  He sighed in relief as he arrived at the door and knocked.  The door opened and one of the bodyguards smiled at him.  “Well, well, what do we have here?” 

 

   Emeril smiled back at him.  “Move the hell out of my way you tosser!”  The other man moved to the side and ushered him in.  “So, do you know anything about an Auror getting killed tonight little brother?” 

 

   Dennis shrugged and smiled sheepishly. “Maybe.” He shut the door and began to walk up the stairs with him.  

 

   They stopped once they reached the top.   “Hey, little brother, check the back of my robes and see if I got any blood on them.” 

 

   Dennis smirked.  “Afraid of a little blood are we?”

 

   Emeril scowled at him.  “Not at all.  I just don’t want any tainted blood anywhere near me.  Now get it the fuck off of me before I turn you into a bloody cat!”

 

   Dennis chuckled as he used his wand to siphon off the large patch of blood on his brother’s robes.   “All off.”  He cocked his eyebrow at him.  “Now you mind telling me how you got blood on your back?”

 

   “It’s Hermione Granger’s blood.”  Emeril said nonchalantly.  Dennis didn’t flinch.  He lowered his voice.  “Personally, I hope the little bitch dies from the beating I gave her.  Fuck what the boss wanted!”

 

    Dennis smiled sympathetically at him and clutched his heart dramatically.  “I feel your pain.”

 

   “Oh, shut the fuck up smartarse!  I need to check in with him and then I guess I’m heading home for some much needed rest.”  Emeril walked away from Dennis and headed to the third door on the right flanked by two bodyguards.  “Good evening, gentlemen.  I need to see Scabior.” 

 

    The man eyed Emeril up and down.  “He’s been waiting for you.”

 

    Emeril knocked and entered to see Scabior sitting at the same small table he had been occupying earlier, playing yet another game of Solitaire.  He didn’t look up as he spoke to Emeril. “How’d it go?”

 

   Emeril looked perplexed.  “How did what go?”

 

   Scabior smiled and looked up at him.  “Roughing up Weasley’s tart of course.”

 

    Emeril frowned.  “How did you know?”

 

    Scabior shrugged and went back to his card game.  “I have my sources.”

 

   Emeril shook his head, amazed that Scabior already knew about Hermione.  “Well, I did as you asked.  I left her where those Muggle restaurant workers would find her soon.” 

 

   “Umm…good, good .”  Scabior set his deck down and reached for his cigarette case lying on the table.  “You’ll need to lie low for awhile.”  He pulled a cigarette from the case and snapped it shut. 

 

   “Lie low?” 

 

   Scabior tapped his cigarette on the case.  “I have a contact over at St. Mungos.  Seems several samples of blood were looked over by a blood reader this evening.”  His lip curled into a wicked smile.  “A few of the samples were the whore’s blood.  One guess as to whom the other blood belonged too.”

 

    “FUCK!”  Emeril rubbed his head in frustration.  He had been careless tonight leaving his blood behind.  Emeril had left the lift as it was for the shock factor and now it was coming back to bite him in the arse.   He snapped himself together at once, knowing that Scabior hated weakness.  “Perhaps they’ll simply think I was attacked or something defending her?  After all, I am one of her guards.” 

 

    Scabior laid his case down and picked up his lighter off the table.  “Weasley suspects you’re working for me.  Afraid you’ve been exposed my friend.”

 

   Grant’s eyes went wide.  “Exposed?!  How the hell did that happen?!”

 

   Scabior lit his cigarette and shrugged.  He took a long drag and cocked his head looking amused.   “By the way, your brother did a fantastic job tonight!”

 

   “So he did kill an Auror?”  Grant said dryly. 

 

   “Uh-uh…not one Auror.  Try _two_ Aurors!”  Scabior chuckled.  “And he also took out that pain in my arse Alazar McLaggen.  Dennis is a fucking great lad.” 

 

   Grant was genuinely impressed.  “Damn!  He’s showing me up the little fuck.” 

 

   Scabior chuckled again.  “I sense that you like a little competition.”  Grant shrugged.  “How about if I told you that I had a sure fire way to make what your brother did look like child’s play.”  Scabior arched his eyebrow and smiled wickedly at him.  “You up for the challenge?” 

 

   Grant’s lips began to curl upward.  “Most definitely!”

 

   “That’s what I like to hear lad!”  Sabior picked the deck of cards back up and began to resume his card game. 

 

   “So…who is it you want me to kill?” 

 

   “Three Aurors.”  Scabior paused and tapped his cigarette into the ashtray. 

 

   Grant grinned broadly and rubbed his hands together in anticipation.  “Sounds brilliant! After all, Dennis only killed two Aurors plus one of the pricks from the Wizengamot.”  He chuckled.  “I’ll be taking out three bloody Aurors!”  

 

   Scabior smiled and looked up from his card game and took a drag off his cigarette.  “First off I need you to kill Timmons for me.”

 

    Grant’s face fell slightly.  He hadn’t expected him to name Timmons.  “Why do you want the director knocked off?” 

 

   Scabior sighed.  “McLaggen unfortunately named him.  The next logical move on Potter and Weasley’s part would be to try and get information out of him.”  Scabior took another drag off his cigarette.  “Timmons knows too much.  It’s a pity really.”  Scabior picked up the lighter from the table and smiled.  “Of course, I’ll miss my Auror friend.”

 

   Judging by the happy expression Grant saw on Scabior’s face, he doubted that he’d miss him at all.     “Fine, Timmons dies first.  Who’s next?” 

 

   Still admiring his lighter he arched his eyebrow and turned to Grant.  “You’re going to be the hero of all purebloods for the rest of your life.”  He leaned in slightly and smiled wickedly.  “You my friend are going to be the one to kill Potter and Weasley.”                   

      

    


	27. "Search and Rescue"

  
Author's notes:

I would like to thank Brandedfaithfully for her wonderful editing work. I put the poor girl through her paces on this one. (that'll teach me to send her a chapter I hadn't laid eyes on for over a year) *slaps self* I plan on reading and re-reading the next chapter before I send it off to her this time! *smiles* 

*hugs*

missgranger2 

* * *

Ron sat limply back on the couch in Rutherford’s office. His mind was lost in images of Hermione. His thoughts drifted back to the first time he met her on the Hogwarts Express. She had been so bossy and he could clearly recall her bushy hair and buck teeth. Ron smiled sadly and wiped his eyes at the memory. Then, images of the Yule Ball popped into his mind. That’s when he first saw her as a girl…a complicated, frustrating, mental and _very_ beautiful girl. His bottom lip trembled and he choked back a sob. Memories were all he had at the moment. Ron felt like an empty shell, for Hermione was his life.

~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry entered the office, his eyes sad. He sat down next to Ron not knowing how to help him through this. Earlier, his communicator had gone off. Apparently, Frank had some information for him and asked Harry to come to the lifts. The blood results had come back and both Hermione’s and Grant’s blood were found in the lift.

One of the Aurors had also done a spell similar to finding the last Floo address used on a fireplace. Having pointed his wand at the control panel in the lift, the Auror was able to see where it had last stopped. Several Aurors took a lift to the floor in question and that’s where they found it…a wand. Frank brought it to Harry to see if he could possibly identify it.

When Frank handed him the wand, Harry knew instantly that it belonged to Hermione. He’d used her wand before several times during their long stays in the woods. Now, as he sat next to Ron, he felt tortured at having to tell Ron even more disturbing news.

Harry sighed as he watched Ron continually wipe his eyes, but decided to get on with it. “The blokes found something a few floors down.” Ron looked at him but didn’t speak. “They found Hermione’s wand, Ron.” Harry removed it from his robes and held it out to him.

Ron’s eyes shifted to it wide with horror, but then immediately swelled full of tears. He started to cry harder as he took the wand from Harry. “Sh-she had n-no way to protect herself.” Ron folded his arm and held Hermione’s wand to his chest. Trembling, he cradled his forehead with his other hand. “Pr-probably l-lying dead s-somewhere…a-all alone.” Ron sobbed openly as Harry tried hard to keep his own emotions in check. It was nearly impossible, but Harry knew he had to be the strong one between them.

“You don’t know that Ron!” Harry wiped his nose with the back of his hand. “You’ll see…we’ll find her… _alive_!” Harry didn’t tell him about the blood evidence but figured Ron knew it was Hermione’s without a shadow of a doubt.

Harry knew that if he sat here any longer, he was going to lose it. What he needed was to go out and find her, but Ron was obviously in no condition to do anything. He didn’t know how long the search for Hermione would go on and didn’t want Ron here when employees started showing up for their morning shift. He had to take care of his mate first. Deciding it was time to get Ron out of Rutherford’s office, he stood up and offered a hand and a positive tone. “Ron, why don’t I take you back to your office and I’ll come for you when we find her.”

Too far gone, Ron didn’t bother to answer, but he didn’t resist when Harry helped him up off the couch and led him back to the lifts. Ron’s sobs mixed with muttered phrases, some frightening incoherent as he continued to hold Hermione’s wand tightly against his chest. The other Aurors were clearly alarmed at Ron’s altered state and bowed their heads uncomfortably as he walked past them and into a waiting lift.

Once they were in Ron’s office, Harry transfigured one of the desk chairs into a couch. “Come and lie down Ron.” Ron fell down on the couch and curled himself into a fetal position, still covering his eyes with a hand as he hiccupped out another sob. Harry continued to speak positively. “Since we have concrete evidence, I also issued a full alert for Hermione. We’ll have all available Aurors out searching for her now.” Harry watched for some kind of response and he thought Ron managed a slight nod even though he continued to shake with emotion. There was no way he could leave him alone like this. He just couldn’t do his job knowing his mate’s vulnerability. Stepping out into the hall, Harry tapped his communicator with his wand and called for his most trusted. “Frank?”

“I’m here.”

He peeked back at Ron once more. “I don’t want to leave Ron here alone. I need you to send someone to get his brother, George Weasley and bring him to Headquarters. If he’s not at his shop in Diagon Alley then he should be at home. His address is 30 Chantham Way.”

“I’ll send someone right away.”

Harry tapped his communicator again and returned to the office to sit down in the other desk chair. Ron seemed oblivious to anything happening around him and Harry sat quietly watching him. At least the heaving sobs had settled. Ron appeared exhausted from the grief. In a way, Harry hoped he’d just fall asleep and blissfully glide through the next few hours.  
  
Half an hour later there was a knock on the door. Ron wasn’t crying anymore but had turned over so his back was to the door. He just lay there staring into the striped upholstery of the sofa back. Harry rose and opened the door. Frank stood there with a bewildered looking George behind him.

“His brother’s here. We filled him in on what happened.” Harry nodded and stepped out into the hallway and shut the door. “How’s Ron holding up?” Frank asked.

Harry shook his head. “Not too good I’m afraid.” Harry turned to George. “I need you to stay with him so I can get back to the investigation. We need every man out there looking for her, but I just can’t leave him alone.” George’s eyes darted past Harry’s shoulder as if straining to look right through the door at his brother. “I have his wand but I was tempted to take away his knives, too.” Harry took Ron’s wand out of his pocket and handed it to George.

George swallowed hard. “That bad, huh?”

“Yeah, I’m afraid so. Poor bloke is an absolute mess.”

“You think he might…do something…you know, like something irrational?” George asked, clearly trying to avoid the obvious word.

“I hope not, George, but if we don’t find her alive…” Harry took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes wearily, unable to continue that line of thought. “What time is it?”

George looked down at his watch. “Um...it’s just after midnight.”

Harry slipped his glasses back on. “I’m going to go and join in on the search for Hermione. The minute I know something I’ll contact you through Ron’s communicator. It’ll glow green. Use his wand and tap it and say _Adjungo_ and you should hear my voice.”

“ _Adjungo_ -got it.” George patted Harry on the shoulder. “Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for taking care of Ron.”

Harry nodded as George headed into his brother’s office.

Harry turned to Frank as the door shut. “Where are we so far?”

“We have fifteen Aurors searching the Ministry right now. We also have over twenty more sweeping the streets in a two mile radius. They’ll continue to branch out as they clear an area.”

“Very well, then.” They began to walk towards the lifts. “I’m going to go and join the search. If you hear anything, reach me on my communicator straight away or send out the signal.”

“Will do. I’m heading out south of here myself. We finished up the scene at the lift a few minutes ago. Several Aurors are cleaning up the mess as we speak.”

Both men climbed into the lift and headed downstairs and into the night.

~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Groggily, Hermione opened her eyes. Her head was aching, as was the right side of her face. She shut her eyes, trying to get them to come into focus but everything was blurry. A high pitched female voice almost startled her, “Miss?! Miss?! Can you hear me?”

Hermione swallowed. It tasted funny. Metallic. And the act of swallowing itself left her with an ache across her chest. She began opening and closing her eyes. After a few moments, she could see the face of an older woman looking down at her. She moved her mouth to speak, but strangely found it difficult. The woman shouted again, “Miss?!”

Hermione took a deep breath before finally whispering out a faint hissing sound. Her mouth would hardly move. Her lips felt thick and numb. Hermione struggled again to speak before giving up altogether. She didn’t seem to have an ounce of strength left.

The woman smiled, “That’s alright! I’m nurse Lena. You are in London Hospital.” Hermione reached her hand up shakily to her head. Lena grabbed her hand gently, “No, no please don’t touch the bandages alright? You have quite a bump on the head there.”

Feeling weak, Hermione was aware that her jaw seemed almost strangely locked in place.

“You were brought in a few hours ago.”

Hermione tried to speak again. Tears of frustration and being in pain started to leak from her eyes. She felt breathless once again. The world around her disappeared and all she could see was black.

~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

George was startled at Ron’s demeanor. His feet felt heavy as he stood there and looked on while his brother was lost in a painful fog. _He looks like I did when Fred died._ George shook his head and snapped himself back to attention. He walked over to the couch and carefully sat on the edge, his hand resting on Ron’s shoulder.

“Ronnie?” The name was loving, the one he’d used when his little brother was truly little. The one that he used when he was still the one in charge, the big brother responsible for looking out for his smaller sibling.

Ron must have at least noticed it, for he shifted back to the right, his watery, blue eyes staring painfully at his brother. George felt helpless with words. He couldn’t think of a single thing to say. The familiar ache from Fred’s loss hit him again and he realized how Ron was feeling. His own eyes filled and he grabbed Ron and pulled him up to his chest. Ron gripped his shirt in response and the two of them sat there and rocked for a moment, both comforting each other. Ron still kept Hermione’s wand clutched tightly to his chest. His voice was barely above a whisper. “I know she’s dead.”

“Now you don’t know that for sure do you? Hermione is a smart witch. I’m sure she figured out a way to escape by now. Come on now. Everything’s going to be alright. Hermione’s going to be fine. _You’re_ going to be alright. I’m here for you. I’ll stay with you until they find her.”

“No…you don’t understand…she…she didn’t. I h-have her wand.” Ron started to cry again. “I can’t t-take this George!”

George sniffled. “Yes, you can. You’re going to be fine. You just have to believe that Hermione will be alright. You have to have hope, Ron.”

Ron sobbed as George held him tightly against him. He chanced a glance at his brother’s photo on top of the file cabinet. _Fred…give me strength now. Help me stay strong for Ron…help me get him through this if she is… dead._

~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She could faintly hear noises. Hermione strained to make out what she was hearing, feeling like she was under water. After a few minutes, she realized that the conversations were gradually becoming louder. A female voice said, “… she can’t move her jaw to speak though I think she was trying. She passed out again.”

A male voice answered her back, “The police were completely baffled. I think they handed it over to the Secret Service.” The doctor sighed. “No one’s come in looking for her?”

“No.”

“I can’t help but think that somebody somewhere is out hunting for her. Has the oral surgeon seen her yet?”

The woman sighed. “No. We’ve tried to page him several times.”

“Dammit! Page him again! Keep an eye on her and let me know if there’re any changes.”

“Yes, doctor. I’ll go and check on Mr. Bale in 301 and then come back and sit with her.”

Hermione heard footsteps and then a door closing. She struggled again to open her eyes and took two deep breaths, both of which came uneasily. With great difficulty, she opened her eyes and everything seemed to be spinning, so she shut them again. The pain in her head was making her feel nauseous. With more determination, she tried to open her eyes again. This time she forced herself to focus. The blurry white image slowly became more in focus and she knew it was the ceiling. Unable to turn her head much, she shifted her eyes to the right and left as best as she could.

_I’m in the hospital._

Yet, she couldn’t remember why on earth she was there. Her head pounded and the side of her face felt like a thousand pokers jabbing into her skin. Her breathing felt labored and she shakily placed a hand up to her heart. Hermione could hear the traffic from the street and a faint dripping sound. After some time, she heard the door open. Hermione shuddered when a man in crimson robes suddenly stood over her, the familiar Auror uniform sending a wave of relief through her system. “Thank god!” he exclaimed.

Hermione recognized him. It was Frank. She tried to say something but Frank held up his hand. “Shhh…don’t try to talk! I’m just so glad you’re alright. The entire Auror force has been on alert since we found your wand. We’ve been searching for you for hours. We’re going to get you outta’ here, but you have to stay quiet!”

Frank took his wand out and aimed it at the window and the sill rose slightly. He walked closer and stuck his wand out into the air, shooting a flare up into the night sky. Walking back to her bed, he gently took her hand. “Ron is going to be so relieved!” He patted her hand. “ It’s been such a long night.” Within moments the lights began to flicker on and off. Hermione could hear several popping noises.

Six Aurors appeared in the room, Ron, George, Harry and the official Auror Healer among them. Ron instantly rushed to her side, his face blotchy and red, his sapphire eyes blood-shot and swollen. With one hand, he cupped the back of her head, using the other to wrap around her back. With tears leaking from his puffy eyes, he brought her close to him, hugging her gently.

“Thank god, thank god. I love you.” He reached down and kissed her bandaged head. “I love you so damn much.”

When Hermione began to whimper in pain, Ron quickly and carefully lowered her back to the pillow. Still cupping her head, he gently tilted her face to the right, looking at the awful bruises that ran all along her jaw and cheek. “Doc!” Ron turned and shouted, “Come here and take a look at her!” He looked down at the thin tube running from a sack of liquid attached to Hermione’s wrist. “And get that ridiculous Muggle tube thing out of her.”

Doc stepped forward, frowning at the muggle IV stuck in her wrist. He opened a little black bag and took out some cotton. The Auror Healer turned Hermione’s wrist over. “Make sure you’re watching the door,” the Doc warned, carefully ripping away the medical tape that held the tiny tube across her forearm. Frank stepped to the door and peeked out as Harry placed a comforting hand on Ron’s shoulder. George bit his lip, upset at Hermione’s current condition. As Doc removed the tubing, Hermione whimpered again, causing Ron to snap at him, “Careful!” Doc scowled at him, but didn’t say anything.

The tube removed, Doc took his wand out of his robes and ran it over her wrist. All traces of where the IV had been inserted into her skin instantly disappeared. Doc then waved his wand over Hermione’s head, “She’s got a concussion. By the looks of it I think her jaw may be broken.” Doc pointed to the chart attached to the end of her bed. “Hand me that,” he directed and Harry pulled it off the hook and handed it back. Doc read it quickly and suddenly looked up at Hermione with wide eyes. “We need to get her back to Headquarters so I can examine her properly.”

Ron appeared panicked at the Doc’s expression and was about to say something when Hermione began to struggle to talk. He leaned down closer to her ear, “Shhh, sweetheart. Everything’s going to be alright. I’m going to Apparate us back to Headquarters and let this Healer treat you.” He kissed her forehead and then removed his wand from his robes.

Ron stood back up and placed one arm gently under her head and his other under her knees and began to lift her. Hermione started to writhe in pain and he froze at once, a look of panic on his face. “Shite, sweetheart. I’m sorry! I’ll set you back down and find another way to move you.” Just as he was about to lay her back down, Hermione gasped before passing out in his arms.

He pulled her close to him and gently kissed her forehead before engulfing her in his crimson robes and Apparating them both away.

~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ron arrived with a soft pop inside the Auror medical facility at Headquarters. He knew there’d probably be hell to pay later for bringing Hermione here. As a civilian, she was supposed to go to St. Mungos, but Ron wanted top notch healers to check her over. He feared she might have also had something magically harmful done to her and knew the Auror Healers were far more knowledgeable than even the best healers at St. Mungos.

Doc arrived first and then another pop announced Harry and George. Doc quickly gestured for Ron to follow him into one of the examination rooms. Once inside, Ron laid Hermione gently down on the gurney. Doc looked back at Harry, “Close the bloody door Potter before someone sees us in here!”

Harry closed the door and stood by Ron who had backed away from the gurney to give Doc some room to work. Doc waved his wand over Hermione’s jaw. The wand began to hum, its tip glowing. He grunted, evidently recognizing the wand’s diagnosis. He made several complicated moves with his wrist and a grinding sound could be heard from Hermione’s face and then a faint pop.

Ron looked uneasy, “Is that hurting her, Doc?”

“Why do you think I’m doing it while she’s passed out cold?”

Not appreciating the sarcasm, Ron lunged toward the healer, but George and Harry grabbed him by the shoulders. Harry stepped in front of Ron, his voice calm and quiet, “It’s alright, Ron. Doc’s the best.” When Ron kept looking past him, Harry pressed a hand to his chest and Ron finally met his eyes. “Ron, we’re all on edge, just let him fix her. He knows what he’s doing!”

Doc waved his wand over the entire right side of her face and suddenly the skin began to transform from black and plum to yellow and violet, the bruise’s severity faded. The eye that had been nearly swollen shut was now normal size, but still discolored. Seemingly satisfied with his work, Doc set his wand down and began to unwind the bandage secured around Hermione’s head. Once it was off, he leaned forward to see that a small, round section of Hermione’s hair had been shaved away. “Oh my!” Doc shook his head and rolled his eyes, “Those damn Muggle healers stitched her skin together!”

“What?!” Ron said in disbelief, bursting forward again before Harry caught him.

“Ron, that’s common in Muggle hospitals. That’s how they close large cuts.”

“It’s alright, I’ll set it right,” Doc assured as he opened a drawer to a cabinet in the room and pulled out a pair of tiny scissors. Returning to the gurney, he pulled a nearby stool over and positioned himself over Hermione’s head. Ron leaned into Harry’s hand, still resting casually on his chest as he watched the Healer carefully snip the tiny threads away from Hermione’s head. Doc pulled them out and, almost immediately the wound opened back up, startling them with its depth and severity. But one second later, Doc waved his wand over the gash and it healed shut, leaving nothing but a red line.

Ron exhaled loud enough that everyone heard it. “Now I need to heal her concussion,” Doc sighed. “Complicated spell that is! The human brain is very intricate. Even with magical intervention, concussions are not to be handled lightly. It’s hard to stop the bleeding in the brain once it starts.” Ron looked about ready to pass out, but Harry and George both appeared in awe of the healer’s abilities. Doc waved his wand over Hermione’s head and began muttering an incantation under his breath. Doc immediately began twisting and turning his wand in a complicated manner.  
He sighed. “I think that did it, but we’ll know for sure by tomorrow.”

“Wh-what if it didn’t work?” Ron muttered. “You said her brain might be bleeding. What if she bleeds to death overnight?”  
  
Doc tipped his eyes up, a mix of annoyance at being interrupted and understanding at Ron’s anguished expression. “We’ll watch her closely.” Getting up from the stool, he moved around to the side of the gurney and waved his wand over Hermione’s chest and abdomen. Again, his wand hummed and glowed at the tip. “Well, that’s good. My wand isn’t picking up any other curses or spells.” He waved his wand again and frowned when it whizzed and glowed once again. “Looks like she may have a few broken ribs though.” Doc grabbed the hem of Hermione’s hospital gown and started to pull it up. “I’ll need to lift up her gown to take a closer look.”

Doc was obviously used to examining patients and he’d clearly seen lots of naked bodies before so, there was no hesitation on his part in lifting Hermione’s gown. But, Ron put a hand on Harry’s arm and pushed him aside as he approached the gurney, his other hand pausing on Doc’s arm. “No offense Doc…I mean I know you’re a healer but could you turn away for a moment.”

Doc looked stunned for a second, but nodded his head and did as he was asked. Harry and George also turned around. Ron swallowed hard, scared to see what may lie underneath and carefully lifted her gown up. The fact that Hermione was completely naked underneath seemed inconsequential compared with the gigantic bandage wrapped around her torso. He noted the two clips holding the white gauze in place and he carefully unhooked them. Using his wand, he levitated her up off the gurney and began unwrapping the dressing.

When the last layer of gauze slipped from her skin Ron had to close his eyes and turn his head away for a moment in order to regain his composure. “Oh, fuck.”

“What is it?” Harry asked, turning back to look, but Ron stopped him.

“No! Just…just wait…” Besides the huge bruises, one of which looked exactly like a footprint, her fine, white skin had been carved with a message on her torso-“Next time she dies!” Ron swallowed hard, trying to keep from heaving up his lunch, his anger starting to rise up to the surface. His hand trembled reaching toward the horrible marks across her delicate stomach, but he quickly withdrew it and instead reached for the edge of her gown, folding it up just under her breasts. Reaching up to his neck, he unfastened his robes and draped them over her waist.

“Alright Doc. Go ahead.”

Doc turned around along with George and Harry. The three of them were shocked into silence upon seeing the carved message. Doc looked positively livid. “Why would someone do this! What a sick son of a bitch!”

He ran his wand over the carved words and the bloody carvings faded slightly. “I wish I would have been able to heal this sooner. She might still have scars.” Doc next ran his wand to where the bruises were. After a few flicks of his wrist, the bruises faded somewhat. “She’ll be very sore for a few days.” When Doc began running his wand lower, Harry noticed Ron tensing up. All of them knew Doc was checking to see if Hermione had been sexually assaulted. Ron had taken her hand in his and was rubbing his thumb in small circles upon her knuckles. When the wand made no sound or didn’t glow, Ron expelled a deep breath in apparent relief.

Harry stood behind Ron and put his hand on his shoulder. Ron turned his head and their eyes met, letting him know without words that at least nothing like _that_ had occurred. Doc spoke up, “She has a few minor bruises on her legs. I’m going to wake her up in a moment so I can give her a pain potion. I’d say with a good night’s rest she should be feeling somewhat better by tomorrow. But, someone should stay with her.”

He went back to the cabinet and took a small flask off the counter. Harry and Ron stood at the ready. “Okay, Weasley and Potter, when I perform the spell, help hold her up so I can give her the potion.” Harry quickly went to the other side of the gurney.

Ron nodded. Doc pointed his wand straight at Hermione’s head, “ _Enervate!_ ”

Hermione’s eyes flew open. “Wh-what’s…”

“It’s alright, Miss Granger, I’m a healer. Harry and Ron are going to help you sit up now so I can give you some pain potion, alright?”

Hermione nodded dumbly, looking confused and obviously in pain.

“Easy, sweetheart.” Ron placed his arm around her upper back as Harry placed his arm around her lower back. They both carefully lifted her up at the same time. Ron leaned his head down saying in a calm soothing voice, “You need to drink this, love. It’ll make you feel better.”

Doc looked up uneasily to Ron and Harry, “Once I pour it into her mouth, one of you will need to hold her mouth shut, perhaps pinch her nose until she’s swallowed it all down.”

Ron frowned, but nodded slightly. “I’ll do it.”

Doc brought the flask up to her lips and tipped it slowly into Hermione’s mouth. Ron brought his hand up to her mouth, cupping her still bruised jaw. Hermione began to writhe around and shook her head, her eyes watering as she struggled against them.

“What’s going on?” Harry asked, clearly concerned with her reaction.

“The stuff tastes horrible and it’s thick and hard to swallow, but it’s going to help her.”

Ron hesitated for a second, but finally pinched her nose shut as he choked out the words, “I’m so sorry sweetheart.”

Hermione finally swallowed the potion. Ron let go of her mouth and the both of them laid her back down. Ron kneeled down by the gurney and kissed her temple as Hermione sputtered and coughed. She said hoarsely, “Tastes… wretched.”

~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

George looked on as Ron began rubbing her hair back with one of his hands while his other caressed her cheek lovingly. He bent down and whispered something in her ear that made Hermione instantly relax. She reached up a shaky hand, placing it on top of the one he had on her cheek.

George felt a lump form in his throat. Ron had been frantic and lost only a short time before. For some reason, George felt like he was intruding on an intimate moment between the two of them. _Blimey how he loves her._

~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The relief that he felt knowing Hermione was going to be alright caused tears to fall from Harry’s eyes. He reached up and removed his glasses and used his other hand to hastily wipe them away. “Hermione?”  
  
Groggily, she turned her head to the left, frowning up at him. “Why… are you crying?”

“Nothing. I’m just glad you’re fine is all.” He smiled down at her.

Hermione mumbled, “I’m fine. Just…tired…so tired.”

Harry looked at Ron once again to confirm his mate hadn’t taken his eyes off her. “Go to sleep love.” Ron kissed her softly on the lips. “You need to rest.”

George stepped up behind Ron and put a hand on his shoulder. “You need to get some rest too, Ron.”

Ron still stared at Hermione. He kept running his fingers along the side of her face as if making sure she was really there now. “I’ll get some rest in a bit.”

Harry took a deep breath, looking haggard. “I think we should all go and get some rest. I’m exhausted.” Harry took his glasses off again and rubbed his eyes. “We’ll go to the motel in a few hours and plot our next move alright, Ron?”

Ron nodded and carefully tucked her gown around her, using his robes to wrap her up as best he could. “I’m going to put her to bed.”

“Do you need some Aurors to help keep watch?”

“No, I’ll be with her all night. Just keep guards on the house, would you?”

Harry nodded.

Ron lifted her into his chest and headed over to the fireplace as Doc reached out the urn holding the Floo powder to him. “Thanks for everything, Doc.” The healer smiled and nodded. Ron smiled at his brother. “Thanks, George.” He grinned back and shrugged. “I’ll see you at the Burrow, Harry” Ron took some Floo powder in his hand and climbed in with Hermione in tow. A genuine smile on his face, Ron hugged Hermione close to him as they both disappeared in a sea of green flames.


	28. Catch Me If You Can

  
Author's notes:

Hello All!

I would like to thank my beta, brandedfaithfully, for her editing work. I held onto this chapter a bit longer, trying to re-work it here and there. I hope you all enjoy it and that each of you have a very Merry Christmas!

XXX,

missgranger2

* * *

Chapter 28- “Revenge and Remorse”   

 

     Ron woke up around ten in the morning.  When he had arrived at the Burrow with Hermione earlier, he was greeted by his parents and Ginny who were sitting in the kitchen looking worried.   Molly had demanded to know what had happened at once.  Ron was thankful that Harry Flooed in right after and filled his mother in, while he took Hermione to bed.  

 

    Ron was lying on his side, facing Hermione.  Still clad in her hospital gown, she was lying flat on her back with one hand resting on her stomach while the other rested idly up on her pillow.  Ron smiled and reached his hand out to gently touch her face.  _So bloody beautiful._ Not being able to help himself, he cupped her cheek and reached his head over to place a chaste kiss on her lips.  Hermione stirred briefly before rolling herself over and onto his chest, her long chestnut curls cascading over his arm.  Ron lifted his free hand to her hair, enjoying the silky texture of it.  Impulsively, he bent his head down and took in the scent of her hair; a mixture of jasmine with a hint of vanilla.  Still smiling, he felt his eyes beginning to water. _I thought I’d lost you._

 

There was a soft knock on the door.  Ron reached down and pulled the bedspread over the both of them.  In a low voice he called from the bed.  “Yeah?” 

 

    The door opened and Harry poked his head in.  “Ro…”  

 

    Ron quickly put his finger to his lips.  “Shh!  Keep your voice down as I don’t want to wake her.”

 

   Harry lowered his voice at once.  “I’m heading to the motel.  Frank’s going to meet me there.  I was just going to tell you there was no hurry.  Just get there when you can.”

 

   Ron nodded.  “Thanks.  I’ll see you in a bit.”  Harry smiled and waved, shutting the door behind him.  Hermione started to stir on top of him.  She raised her head slightly before lowering it with a soft thud back upon his chest.  Ron began running his hand through her hair again.  “I love you.” 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

    Emeril muttered to himself angrily as he trudged up the street.  He had had to do a series of glamour charms on himself and he now had a blonde buzz cut, a large nose and brown eyes.  Emeril had recognized a few of his fellow Aurors walking the same street but they passed right by him without giving him a second glance.  He was going to have to deal with Timmons soon, but he wanted to take care of something first. 

 

   Emeril stopped in front of the rather stately flat and rang the doorbell.  He waited for a few moments and decided to press the doorbell again.  Growing aggravated, he began to tap his foot and huffed.  _I know you’re in there you piece of shite!_ Emeril took out his wand and discreetly did an Alohamora on the door.  

    

    He walked in and shut the door loudly, staring around in curiosity.  Emeril could hear somebody crying from the lounge.  Rolling his eyes, he walked into the lounge to see Cormac lying on the couch and sobbing uncontrollably.  

 

    “Oi!  Didn’t you hear your doorbell ringing?”

 

    Cormac sniffled and coughed.  “Who the bl-bloody hell are y-you?!”

 

   Emeril took a seat in his recliner.  “It’s me-Emeril!”

 

   Cormac rose up and used a handkerchief to blow his nose loudly.  “You don’t look like Emeril.” 

 

    “I had to do a few glamour charms on myself.  Surely you remember my voice though?”   Cormac shrugged indifferently.  “I take it you heard about your dad?”  

 

     Cormac nodded, his bottom lip trembling as he wiped his eyes with his handkerchief. 

 

    Emeril was trying hard not to smile, finding Cormac’s tears amusing.  He took a deep breath.  “Did the Aurors tell you about the circumstances surrounding his death?”

 

   “No.”  Cormac sniffled.  “Actually, I was thinking _you_ might tell me…seeing as how you knew _something_ was up with my dad just yesterday!”  

 

   Emeril did smile then.  “I assure you his death was not part of Scabior’s plan.” 

 

   Cormac roared at him.  “Then what the hell went wrong then?!  And by the way...”  He stood up.  “…you can tell that arsehole that I’m not helping him get to Hermione anymore!  I’M DONE!  You got that!  DONE!”

 

    Emeril’s smirk disappeared immediately.  “Sit down Cormac.”

 

   “No, I don’t think I will!”  Cormac folded his arms defiantly. 

 

   “Scabior had nothing to do with your father’s death.  But…”  Grant sighed.  “I know who did.”

 

   Cormac frowned.  “WHO WAS IT!?”

 

   “Ronald Weasley tortured and killed your father, Cormac.”

 

   Cormac did sit down then, looking stunned.  “Impossible.”

 

   “I wish I could tell you that were the case, but my source told me different.  Apparently Weasley and Potter had your father under surveillance and Weasley sort of…got carried away.” 

 

   “Carried away?!”

 

  “Look, this can’t go any further than this room.  My source is Director Timmons himself.  He doesn’t want that bit of information out about Weasley because of him being a hero who helped Potter bring down Voldemort.  That’s why I came here today.”  Emeril smiled kindly.  “I do have a conscience you know.” 

 

   Cormac stood up and began to pace back and forth, the anger evident on his face.  He stopped suddenly right in front of Emeril.  “I’ll help you kill Granger but I want Weasley all to myself.”

 

   Emeril arched his eyebrow and took a deep breath.  “I tell you what, forget Granger.  You and I are going to come up with a plan to take Weasley _and_ Potter out once and for all!”  

 

   Cormac wiped his eyes off with the back of his hand.  “You just tell me what to do!” 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

    Hermione woke up, her limbs feeling strangely heavy.  She lifted her head slightly to see that she was at the Burrow in Ron’s old room.   Her head pounded unmercifully and she reached her hand up and rubbed it wearily.  Thoughts were beginning to cloud her mind.  _Emeril._ Hermione remembered him attacking her.  _He mentioned someone named Scabior?_ What did him attacking her have to do with this person?  Hermione sighed and willed herself to sit up.   

 

    She felt dizzy all of a sudden and laid her head back against the headboard.  _I have to let Harry and Ron know about Emeril and what he said._ Hermione lifted her head up and moved her body so that her legs were hanging off the bed.  Gamely, she tried to rise up from the bed but wound up sinking to the floor, sweating from the effort. 

 

   The door opened and Mrs. Weasley ran to her side.  “Hermione dear, you really need to stay in bed.”  Mrs. Weasley began to try and help her up. 

 

   Hermione had her head bowed, trying to get her blood to circulate.  “I-I n-need to t-tell Ron something.”  

 

   “You need to stay in bed!  Just grab a hold of me and I’ll help you up.”   Hermione reached up and grabbed a fistful of Molly’s skirt.  Molly bent down and grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and helped her stand.  She wrapped one of Hermione’s arms around her shoulder and turned her around.  Hermione climbed into bed and immediately lay down.   “Can I get you something to eat or drink?”

 

   Hermione held her hand up to her forehead.  “Um…I suppose a cup of tea would be nice, thanks.” 

 

   Molly smiled.  “I’ll go and get you a cup then.  By the way, your mum was here earlier.  She told me that your dad was trying to find a flight home from India and would be here as soon as he could.  Your mum will be back soon as she had a um… dental emergency.”   Molly looked proud, having remembered the correct Muggle word. 

 

   Hermione nodded as Molly began to turn.  “Mrs. Weasley I really, really need to talk to Ron or Harry.”     

 

   “They’re both at work dear.  Tell you what-I’ll bring up some parchment and a quill and you can write them a message.   I’ll send it out for you.”  

 

    Hermione’s eyes widened as she remembered something else.  “I’ll have to owl Mr. Rutherford, too!”

 

   “Already handled!  I owled him first thing this morning and he sent me a letter back straight away and said to take as much time as you needed.  Now, I’ll go and get your tea and fetch some parchment. ”   Molly patted her hand and left the room as Hermione closed her eyes. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

   Ron was at the hotel with Harry and Frank feeling more focused than he had in a long time.  After all the sadness and fear he had experienced the previous night, he was relieved that he didn’t feel drained in the slightest.  If anything, his need for vengeance was remarkably strong.  Anger had replaced sadness and he was determined to rid the wizard world of Scabior and crooked Aurors once and for all. 

 

   Harry and Frank were feeling the same as Ron and wanting to put an end to Scabior and his madness as well.  Presently, they were sitting in the motel room plotting ways to do just that.  Ron, who was sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard, ran his hand through his hair.  “I think we need to start by thoroughly interrogating any of Scabior’s sources that we’ve identified.”

 

   “Sources?!  Don’t you mean _source_?”  Frank raised his hand in frustration.  “So you want to go and kidnap Hinklebee now?” 

 

   “Not just Hinklebee.”  Ron looked at Harry who nodded for him to continue.  “We’ll need to get Timmons as well.”

 

   Frank opened his mouth in shock.  “Director Timmons?!” 

 

  Harry nodded.  “Ron said McLaggen named him.  And Ron and I both agree that it would explain why Scabior is always one step ahead of us.” 

 

   Frank sighed.  “We can’t just go into Headquarters and kidnap the Director for pity’s sakes!  The whole Auror force will be put on alert if they catch us.  We’ll be marked men for sure!” 

   

    Ron huffed.  “Calm down Frank!  I have a plan.”  Ron looked at Harry.  “The two Aurors watching Hinklebee can grab him while _we_ get Timmons.” 

 

   Harry arched his eyebrow at him.  “What do you have in mind?” 

 

   Ron smiled sheepishly at him.  “Think back to fourth year.  What was Bartie Crouch drinking the whole time that fooled us all?”

 

   Harry eyes widened and he grinned.  “Polyjuice Potion!” 

 

   Ron smiled broadly at Frank.  “Time to change into your Administrative Auror robes Frank.  Or should I say _Director_ _Timmons_!” 

 

   Harry chuckled.  “Brilliant!” 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  

 

    Emeril left Cormac’s flat an hour later.  He had come up with a perfect plan to take both Weasley and Potter out before he had arrived at Cormac’s flat.  All he needed was the assurance of Cormac’s involvement to make it work.  It had been his brother Dennis’ idea to tell Cormac that Weasley had been the one to kill his father.  Grant smiled to himself for his plan was coming together quite nicely.  

 

   First off, he had to take out Timmons.  Emeril really wasn’t too keen on carrying out this particular murder.  He had looked up to Timmons and thought of him as the father he had never had.  It was Timmons that recruited him to work for Scabior having been impressed with his abilities.  _Ironic really…having to kill the one person that made me believe in myself for once in my ruddy life._

 

Emeril had had to perform another series of glamour charms on himself before he left Cormac’s flat.  He was walking down a street that had very grand houses all along it.  Emeril stopped at a large, black cast iron gate and looked around wearily before taking his wand out and tapping his communicator. 

 

   “Yes?” 

 

   “Director it’s me.  Can you talk?”

 

   “Emeril?  Thank Merlin!  Yeah, I can talk.  Where the hell are you?”

 

   “I’m standing right outside the gates of your house.” 

 

   “I’ll owl Diana and have her buzz you in.  I’ll be there soon!” 

 

   “See you in a few.”  Emeril tapped his communicator and sighed.  _Poor bastard has no bloody clue what’s about to happen to him._

 

   A few minutes later the gates slowly opened and Emeril walked up the drive and past the finely manicured lawn, arriving at a long winding sidewalk.  He could see Mrs. Timmons standing by the front door looking at him curiously. 

 

   “Emeril?”  Her eyes furrowed in confusion. 

 

   Emeril smiled.  “Yeah, it’s me.  I had to do a disguise on myself for this assignment I’m working on.”

 

   “Goodness!  You about gave me a start.”  She giggled and brushed a strand of gray hair out of her face before hugging him.  “It’s been far too long since you came by for a visit.  Come in!  Come in!” 

 

   Emeril followed her into the foyer.  From there, they turned right and into the lounge.  He sat down on one of the couches as Diana sat on an impressive wingchair.  “So how have you been Mrs. Timmons?” 

 

   “Good.  Though I heard some dreadful news today.”

 

   “What happened?”

 

   She frowned.  “Don’t you know?”  Grant shrugged.  “Alazar McLaggen was found dead along with two Aurors this morning.”

 

  “Oh, yes of course I heard.  Terrible that is!”  

 

   Diana sighed.  “Poor Hettie is beside herself!  I’m going to head over there pretty soon.  She hasn’t been able to reach Cormac all day.  Doesn’t that boy realize that his mum needs him right now?”  She shook her head in disgust. 

 

   Emerald flames suddenly erupted from the fireplace and Director Timmons stepped out.  He rubbed the soot off his robes before smiling at his wife and the other man who he knew was Emeril.  Smiling, he walked over to Diana and leaned down, giving her a kiss on the check.  “Hello darling!”  He turned to Emeril and held out his hand.  “How are you lad?”  

 

   Grant shook Timmons’ hand.  “Best as can be expected I suppose.”  

 

   The Director nodded his head and then cleared his throat.  “Darling why don’t you go and see how Hettie is holding up?” 

 

   Diana smiled as she stood up.  “Trying to get rid of me so you blokes can talk shop?” 

 

   “You know me too well.”  Timmons kissed her cheek again.

 

   Mrs. Timmons went over to Emeril who stood up, giving him a quick hug.  “It was lovely to see you again!  Please make it a point to stop by more often.”

 

   Grant chuckled.  “I promise I’ll try.” 

 

   Diana crossed the room heading to the foyer.  She paused a moment and turned around.  “Owl me if you won’t be home for dinner dear.” 

 

   “Don’t I always?”  After a few moments they heard the familiar sound of Apparition and knew that Mrs. Timmons was gone.  The Director slumped down into a nearby chair and rubbed his head wearily.  “What a night!” 

 

   Emeril sat back down.  “I’ll say!” 

 

   “First I hear that Miranda, Ethan and Alaster were all found dead.  Then Potter sent out a full alert for Weasley’s missing fiancé-without my permission I might add.  Next, it’s rumored that you’re involved in her disappearance somehow.”  He sighed.  “I didn’t get home until four o’clock in the bloody morning and went back in at nine.  I’m absolutely exhausted!” 

 

    Grant bit his lip a moment.  “Your day is about to go from bad to worse.  You know that McLaggen told Weasley about your involvement.”

 

   Timmons whipped his head around and stared at Grant in horror.  “What?!” 

 

   Emeril nodded.  “Weasley knows that you’re working for Scabior as well as myself now.  Scabior thinks Potter and him are going to come after you next.” 

 

   Timmons covered his face with his hands and groaned.  “Bloody hell!  What am I going to do?”   He stood up and began wringing his hands before walking over to the window and staring outside.   “I suppose I knew my sins would all catch up with me eventually.” 

 

   Grant stood up and joined him by the window.  “You could go on the run you know…lay low for awhile.” 

 

   Timmons shook his head.  “I can’t do that to Diana.”  He sighed.  “Diana is never going to understand all this.  I was part of the Order for pity’s sakes!” 

 

   Emeril shrugged.  “You can’t help how you felt after your son died.  You said it yourself that they let him down and didn’t protect him as promised.” 

 

   The Director bowed his head sorrowfully.  “She doesn’t blame them like I do.  Says he knew what the dangers were when he joined up.”  He rubbed his eyes wearily.  “She’s going to go spare when she finds out what I’ve done.”

 

   “Well perhaps she doesn’t need to find out.” 

 

   “I won’t keep her in the dark any further.  Diana deserves to know everything.”

 

   Emeril frowned.  “You sound like you’ve had a change of heart or something?”

 

   Timmons scowled.  “I’m tired of sneaking around and being ordered to kill people Emeril!  I’ve become one of the scum I vowed to hunt down for heaven sakes.”  He took a deep breath.  “I’m going to turn myself in and don’t worry -I’ll make sure to tell them that I forced you to help.  I’ll say that I put you under the Imperious Curse or something.” 

 

   Grant looked at him like he had lost his mind.  “Y-you can’t be serious?!”

 

   “I’m dead serious I assure you!  I’m getting too ruddy old for all this.  Not to mention I haven’t had a decent night’s sleep since I can remember when.”  Timmons stepped up to Emeril and put his hand on his shoulder.  “You have been like a son to me and I thank you for that.  I’m pretty sure I’m going to wind up dead soon for turning on Scabior.  I just wanted you to know that I left both Dennis and you something in my will.” 

 

   Emeril gulped.  _Why does he have to make this so bloody hard?_ As Timmons turned to go and sit down again, Grant pulled his wand from his robes and shakily pointed it at Timmons’ back.  “ _Avada Kadavra!”_  A green light flew from the tip of his wand and hit Timmons squarely on the back.  He fell to the floor…dead.  

 

   Emeril stood motionless for several minutes, his wand still held in midair.  _What in the hell did I just do?_ He didn’t smile at death this time and instead, slowly lowered his wand and crumbled to the ground.  Emeril didn’t cry, forgetting how so long ago in a life that had been anything but joyful.  With great effort, he tried to steady himself and clear his head.  _I have to disassociate myself from what I’ve just done._ Emeril closed his eyes for a moment and tried to focus.  Opening his eyes he knew he had to get out of there and fast.  _I need to get rid of his body._

 

It was with great sadness, an emotion that was completely foreign to him, that he pointed his wand shakily at Timmons’ corpse. He couldn’t do it…he couldn’t transform him into some lifeless common object.  Stoically, he levitated the body and moved it carefully to the backyard.  There was a willow tree there that Timmons and he would often sit under in lawn chairs, talking about their day.  He smiled slightly at the memories, having enjoyed and appreciated the older man’s company.  If it weren’t for Timmons, he would have never became an Auror, having wanted to drop out of the academy more times then he could count.  It was Timmons who saw something in him and had been the only person that made him believe in himself.  

 

     With a heavy heart, he used his wand to make a large hole in the ground.  Emeril bent down and unfastened Timmons’ robes.  He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small knife.  Gently, he reached down and grabbed a small handful of Timmons’ hair, slowly sawing it off with the knife.  When he was done, he shoved the hairs along with the pocket knife into his robes.  

 

    Next, he searched the pockets of Timmons’ robes once more, looking for his wand. Finding it, he fished it out and carefully aimed it at Timmons’ communicator.  This was going to be terribly tricky and Emeril hoped that by saying both the complicated incantations and password nonverbally, that Timmons’ communicator would burn away.  He also hoped like hell that he had guessed the password correctly, for he thought Timmons would surely use his deceased son’s name.  Taking a deep breath, Emeril said the incantations in his head and then the password.  _Richard._ He watched with baited breath as the communicator suddenly burst into flames and then disappeared altogether.  A burn mark now ran around Timmons’ wrist where he had once worn it and Emeril could smell what could only be burning flesh in the air.  Scrunching his nose in disgust, Emeril shoved Timmons’ wand in his robes as he stood.  Carefully, he levitated Timmons body up, allowing for his robes to fall from his arms and then unceremoniously to the ground.  

 

   Finally he levitated Timmons’ body into the hole and stared down into his open eyes.  _You never suspected a thing.  You trusted me and I betrayed you.  How could you be so bloody stupid!_ Emeril took another deep breath and began to use his wand to conjure the dirt back into the hole to bury him.  When Emeril was done, he made sure there were no indications that the ground had been disturbed.  

 

   Conjuring up a single white rose, he tossed it on the ground were Timmons body lie buried beneath.  He thought a white rose appropriate, for in his mind he had never known a more purer soul.  “I’m so sorry old friend…may you rest in peace.”   

 

   Emeril gathered Timmons’ robes off the ground and walked back into the house.  He stepped into the fireplace and Flooed away in order to begin carrying out the plan he had made with Cormac.  

 


	29. "Masquerades Versus Reality"

  
Author's notes:

I would like to thank my beta, Brandedfaithfully for her wonderful and fabulous editing work. Holy batman-it's getting closer and closer to the end and I can't believe it! Thanks for all the support as it has meant the absolute world to me!

*hugs*

missgranger2 

* * *

     Harry sent word to the two Aurors watching Hinklebee to take him quietly into custody-or to kidnap him.  Ron, Harry and Frank were just about to leave the motel when they noticed an owl tapping urgently at the window.  

   “That’s Pig!” Ron said as he walked over to the window and opened it.  Ron removed the parchment and noting Hermione’s familiar handwriting, tore it open.  He read it intently before looking up at Frank and Harry with a scowl on his face.  “She just wanted us to know that it was Emeril who attacked her and from the looks of it -on Scabior’s orders.”

   Frank nodded.  “Well, that confirms it then.  Emeril is indeed a piece of shite.” 

   Ron stuffed the parchment in his pocket.  “It’s time to end this once and for all.  Ready?”

   Harry nodded, a determined expression on his face.  “Let’s do this.” 

   The three of them Apparated to a slightly secluded spot near the Ministry entrance.  They entered the Ministry and casually walked over to the lifts.  Harry watched as Ron wearily eyed the door of the lift that just a night before had opened to reveal Hermione’s blood.  Despite being cleaned and repaired, Harry could still smell the metallic tinge of blood and wasn’t opposed when Ron purposely walked further down and clamored into a lift some distance away.

   They got off on the usual floor, Auror Headquarters, and walked swiftly toward the administrative offices.  By the time they could read Timmons’ name on the shiny gold plate of his door, they had their wands drawn and had scanned the halls for activity.  As Harry knocked on the door, Frank and Ron kept watch, hoping none of their associates would show up. 

   Growing irritated, Harry knocked again after his first went unanswered.  After a few agitated seconds he shook his head and sighed.  “Dammit, I don’t think he’s here.”

  Frank furrowed his eyebrows.  “I talked to him myself this morning and I swear he told me that he was going to be in his office until two this afternoon.” 

  Ron rolled his eyes.  “Let’s just go in and wait for him then.  It sure as hell is better than standing outside the director’s door with our wands drawn!” 

   “Besides the obvious invasion of privacy, which I’m sure you’re not concerned with, I also don’t know his ruddy password!”  Harry said through clenched teeth. 

   “Move out of the way!”  said Ron, sounding exasperated.  Harry moved as Ron held his wand at the door knob and muttered a spell.  They could all hear a series of clicks and then the lock of the door starting to turn from the inside.  Ron pulled his wand away and tried the handle and to Harry’s amazement, it opened.

   “Bloody hell!  How’d you do that?”  Harry demanded as they filed into Timmons’ office and shut the door behind them. 

   Ron shrugged and smiled sheepishly.  “A spell Bill taught me.  Mind you, it doesn’t always work.”

   The three of them looked around Timmons’ office.  An open file folder rested on the desk, a quill lying idly beside it.  Nearby, a cup of tea sat atop a coaster, spirals of heat drifting up from the golden liquid.  Timmons had obviously put a warming charm on it. 

   Frank picked up a paper weight from the desk and looked around casually before setting it back down.  He walked over to the fireplace and reached his hand inside.  “Feels warm.  He hasn't been gone long."  

   Harry nodded.  “Well, while we wait for him to return, let’s have a look around shall we?  I’ll take his desk.”  Harry started opening one of the drawers in the large Cherry wood desk. 

   Ron took his queue from Harry.  “I call the file cabinet.”  In two strides he was in front of it and rifling through the contents.  Randomly, he pulled out a folder, opened it and began to read. 

   Frank scanned the room like a dejected pirate with no booty to plunder.  “Well, what the bloody hell am I supposed to do?  Stand here like a dolt?” 

   Ron smirked, but didn’t look up.  “Like usual, yeah.”

   Frank glared at him.  “Go fuck yourself!” 

   Harry smiled, opening another drawer.  “Now boys, play nice!  Just keep an eye on the door and the fireplace for us Frank.”  Frank’s eyes narrowed at the request and Harry added the obligatory “…please?”  

   Still glaring at Ron, Frank took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk and swiveled it around so that he could watch both the fireplace and the door.  Harry and Ron searched while Frank twirled his wand in his hand.  “Anything interesting, Harry?” 

   “Not so far.  A lot of administrative bullshite if you ask me.”  Harry pulled open another drawer and held up a variety of office supplies, a puzzled look on his face.  “A stapler?”  Slamming it shut, he yanked open the next.  “Merlin, I’ve never seen so many bloody quills!  No wonder the stockroom is always out.”

   “Hey, Harry, take a look at this!”  Ron brought a folder over to him.  

   Harry folded the cover to the back and read the document on top, his eyes widening about a sentence later.  “Timmons owns all of the Lincoln’s properties now?” 

   “Yeah.  Must be nice to be that rich, but this was mixed in with a listing of Ministry confiscated holdings.  Just seems odd that he’d put his personal information in here.  Wouldn’t he keep his personal stuff like this at home?” 

   Frank piped up.  “He’s probably trying to hide it from his wife.  From what I hear she’s real tight with money even though her family is loaded.”  Frank rolled his eyes.  “Women can be so barmy at times!”

   Ignoring Frank, Ron continued scanning the list over Harry’s shoulder, “Hmm…you know I was thinking Harry, Scabior has used two of these properties for a hideout.” 

   “Which ones?” Harry asked.

   Ron pointed them out.  “These two.  Do you suppose Scabior might be at the Regis?” 

   Frank chuckled having switched from twirling his wand to levitating a paper clip.  “Not bloody likely!  That place is crawling with Aurors this time of night and even pissed, they’d notice.”

  Harry sighed.  “Frank does have a point.”  Harry lifted the first page up, revealing a second page with more properties listed.  “Maybe we could check out the rest though.  There’s only two listed nearby.  An old inn and a townhouse in south London.” 

   Ron took the folder from him and removed the paper, stuffing it into his pocket.  “Sounds promising.  Merlin knows we need something to go on.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

    Hermione sat up in the bed.  Her parents had visited with her for most of the afternoon. They’d been none too happy to learn of her recent adventures. Thankfully, Hermione was able to calm them both down by the time they left and promised to visit with them as soon as she could.  

     Molly brought her up a tray of food for dinner.  “Now, here you go dear.  You need to eat something.  I also remembered to bring you up _The Daily Prophet_ to read.”  Molly’s eyes looked sad.  “Afraid they found two Aurors and a member of the Wizengamot dead last night.”  She shuddered.  “Terrible.  I’m just so glad you’re alright!”

   Hermione, unwilling to trouble Molly any more deeply, tried to quickly cover up her frown with a pleasant smile.  “I’m fine, Mrs. Weasley, really.” 

    “I am so, so sorry that I allowed Emeril in the house, Hermione.  If I had known what he was up to, I swear, I…”

   Hermione cut her off.  “It’s not your fault!  You had no idea he was up to no good.”  She took Mrs. Weasley’s hand in her own.  “You have nothing to be sorry about and for the hundredth time, I'm perfectly fine.” 

   Molly’s eyes began to water.  “I’m so glad you’re going to be a part of our family soon.”  She reached down and gave Hermione a hug.  “Truth is, I've considered you family for quite some time now.” 

  Hermione felt a lump in her throat.  How she loved Mrs. Weasley.  “Thank you.” 

   Molly smiled and wiped her eyes hastily with her hand.  “Well, if you need anything at all you just yell for me or Ginny, alright?”  Hermione nodded as Molly left the room. 

   Hermione unfolded the paper and saw the headline “Two Aurors and a Member of the Wizengamot Found Murdered!” plastered across it.  She began to read the article and gasped audibly when she saw that the Wizengamot member was Alazar McLaggen.  _Cormac’s father!_ Hermione finished reading the article and dropped the paper back down onto the tray.  _Is it a coincidence that the three of them died last night…the same night Emeril attacked me?_ Her appetite suddenly vanished and she lifted the tray off of her and set it on the night stand. 

   Hermione climbed out of bed and folded her arms across her chest.  She stared at the pensieve.  _I know I don’t like Cormac for some reason…I’m sure the memory is floating around in there._ Still, she felt badly for him.  She could remember several recent conversations she’d had with him and Cormac always seemed to hold his dad up on some sort of pedestal.  Walking over to Ron’s old desk, she sat down and opened up one of the long drawers.  She pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and began writing a note of sympathy to Cormac. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

   Emeril Flooed directly to Cormac’s townhouse.  As he stepped out, he saw Cormac pacing like mad in the lounge.  “Did you get everything?”  

   Cormac stopped and turned to him.  “Yeah, the bloke had everything that we’d written down on the parchment. Yet, I don’t think I’ll ever go down to Knockturn Alley again!”  He cringed. 

    Emeril eyed him in disgust.  “You best tell me right now if you’re up for this!  I don’t need a man who acts like a bloody girl involved in this plan.” 

    Cormac scowled.  “I’m not a ruddy coward!  I can do this!” 

   Grant’s eyes flared dangerously.  “All I’m saying is you better not fuck this up or I’ll kill you myself- _got it_?!”

   Cormac nodded his head.  “I want to avenge my father!” 

   Emeril eyed him wearily and raised his hand up to scratch his chin.  “I’m sure you do. Still, I’m bringing in my brother on this.”

    Cormac’s shoulders slumped slightly.  “You don’t think I’ll be able to pull this off, do you?” 

    Grant sighed.  “Let’s just say I’d feel better having someone with me with more experience.”  He threw Timmons’ robes at Cormac.  “Put these on!”  He pulled the hairs out of his pocket.  “Where’s the vial of Polyjuice potion?” 

   Cormac gestured with his head toward his kitchen.  “Everything’s in a crate on my kitchen table.” 

   Emeril walked swiftly into the kitchen and rummaged through the crate until he found the vial.  He opened it and added the hairs.  Cormac came into the kitchen now dressed in Timmons’ robes that were far too short on him.  “Alright, go ahead and drink this while I find something to transfigure into an Auror communicator.”

   Cormac took the vial from him and scrunched up his nose in disgust.  Not only did it smell horrible, but the potion seemed to have the consistency of mud.  Cormac groaned and held his nose.  He tipped the contents up and drank the Polyjuice potion down in one gulp.  Gagging, he dropped the vial to the floor with a crash and felt his body start to shift and twist on the outside.  Moments later, the pulling sensation stopped and Cormac looked down at his hands in amazement as they clearly weren’t his hands anymore. 

   Emeril re-entered the kitchen and froze, a small gasp leaving his lips.  He shook his head quickly and handed Cormac the communicator he’d created.  “Put this on.  I’ve charmed it so I can track your whereabouts.  And you’ll need this.”  Emeril pulled Timmons’ wand out of his pocket and handed it to Cormac.  “You remember what to do?”

   “Yes.” 

   "Make sure to talk in a low voice like Timmons did."  Cormac said a few words in a low voice.  Emeril stared at him in alarm, feeling a tingling sensation running down his spine.   It was as if Timmons had suddenly been raised from the dead.  Emeril squared his shoulders, regaining his composure.  “Remember to keep your cool and allow for them to capture you.  My brother and I will be there as soon as I’ve tracked down your location.” 

   Cormac nodded and strode toward the fireplace.  “I’ll see you in a bit then.”   He grabbed some Floo powder and stepped in.  He said the director’s office in a clear voice and disappeared in a sea of green glowing flames.  When he emerged in Timmons’ office, he was immediately greeted by three angry Aurors.  Frank promptly grabbed him and wrestled him to the ground.  “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” demanded the fake Timmons. 

    Harry ran over to help restrain him, followed by Ron.  Frank locked Cormac’s arms behind his back as Ron hauled him up.  “We know who you’re working for arsehole!”  Ron dug into Cormac’s robes and pulled out Timmons’ wand.  “It’s time for you to tell us everything before somebody else gets killed you piece of shite!”

   Harry aimed his wand at the fake Timmons’ hands and bound them with rope that shot out from his wand.  “Alright, let’s get him out of here before someone comes knocking on his door.” 

   “I thought you wanted me to use Polyjuice and impersonate him while you two did the interrogation?” asked Frank.

    “Not just yet.  We’ll go interrogate him first and then you come back as Timmons and make an appearance.”   

    Frank nodded and then dragged the imposter into the fireplace, Flooing away with him.     They had chosen an old abandoned apartment building that they had used for interrogations in the past.  Emerging from the fireplace in one of the dingy apartments, Frank pushed Cormac into a waiting chair that sat in the center of the room.  Harry stepped out of the fireplace next, followed by Ron.  

    Frank took great joy in roughing him into the chair.  Cormac shook like a leaf, trying to play the part and deal with his own fear at the same time.  “W-what are y-you going to do to m-me!?” 

    Ron smirked.  “You’ll see.”  He reached in his pocket and fished out a vial of Veritaserum.  “Frank, hold his mouth open!”  As Frank reached up to pry his mouth open, Harry put his hands on Cormac’s shoulders to hold him down.  Ron was just about to pull the stopper out of the vial when he heard an owl tapping at the window and hooting madly.  He was about to ignore it until he recognized his own little owl.  “Dammit!”  

   Ron walked quickly to the window and threw up the sash.  Of all the times to receive a letter! “Pig, what the hell are you doing here?”He opened the window and Pig flew past him over to Timmons, dropping a letter right onto his lap.  _What the hell?!_ Ron shared a frown with Harry and Frank before walking back to the imposter.  He reached down and snatched the letter off his lap.  Ron recognized the writing at once.  _Why the hell would Hermione be sending Timmons’ a letter?  
_

 “Isn’t that your owl, Ron?” Frank asked, bewildered.

Ron tore open the letter and began reading it as Frank and Harry held tightly onto a still shaking Timmons.  Ron’s eyes widened for a minute and then he looked up at the imposter in the chair, his eyes turning quickly to an accusatory squint.  Folding the letter, he smiled sheepishly before kneeling down in front of Cormac.  “Well, well, well.  You had us fooled for a moment there, eh?  Thanks to Hermione your little game is over.”  Ron chuckled dangerously and stood up. 

   Harry frowned.  “What are you going on about, Ron?”

   “This git isn’t Timmons!” 

   “What?!  What do you mean it isn't Timmons?"

   "Looks like we weren't the only ones who had the idea of using Polyjuice Potion." 

    Harry frowned.  "Well if this isn't Timmons, then who the hell is it?”

   “Cormac “the wanker” McLaggen.” 

   Harry whistled through his teeth.  “Bloody hell!  Are you sure?”

   “Oh, I’m sure!  This letter is addressed to Cormac.  Apparently, our dear, sweet, Hermione sent him a note of sympathy about his father.”  Smiling, Ron looked down at him.  “It's you, isn't it Cormac?” 

   Frank let go of Cormac’s chin.  “Fuck you, Weasley!”

   Ron raised his eyebrows.  “Such language.”  His grin disappeared.  “I think it’s time for you to tell us how you’re involved in all this.”  Ron put the vial back in his pocket.  “I’m not going to use Veritaserum on you though.  No, I’m going to enjoy this.”   

    Harry’s voice rose in warning.  “Ron…”

    Ron waved him off before cracking his knuckles.  “Stay out of this Harry!" 

    Cormac’s eyes widened in alarm as he watched Ron open and close his hands a few times.  “What are you g-going to do?!”

    Ron shrugged, a small smile playing on his lips.  “Something I’ve been itching to do for years now.  I’m going to beat the shite out of you until you tell me everything.” 

    “You’re going to kill me like you did my father, aren’t you?”

   Ron frowned.  “What are you on about?  I didn’t kill your father you little prick!”  Ron’s frown disappeared and was replaced with a look of realization.  “Is that what your buddy Scabior told you?”   Cormac didn’t respond.  Ron shook his head in disgust. “Un-fucking believable!”   

    Frank suddenly saw a man he didn't recognize standing right behind Ron.  They hadn’t heard anyone Apparate in as they were too engrossed in the situation at hand.  “Watch out!”  He lunged at Ron, pushing him to the ground as a streak of green light jutted by them. 

    Harry spun around to find Emeril standing just a few feet away from him.  _Shite!  They must of Apparated in!_ Harry dove to the right just as Emeril shot off a curse from his wand towards the unidentified man.  

    Emeril saw his brother’s killing curse coming right for him and threw himself down on the ground as his brother mirrored his actions. Emeril crawled behind an old wing-backed chair for cover.  

   Dennis didn’t react fast enough and Harry used his wand to do a full body bind on him.  Ron and Frank took cover behind an old dusty couch.  Cormac had thrown himself on the floor and was lying flat against it, his hands still bound behind his back.     

    Harry suddenly shouted at Emeril.  “You’re outnumbered Emeril!  Surrender now!” 

    Emeril chuckled.  “Not bloody likely!” 

    Cormac raised his head up and began to belly-scoot with great difficulty over to the spot where he heard Emeril’s voice coming from.  Ron poked his head over the couch and aimed his wand right at Cormac.  “ _Stupify!”_ Cormac thumped lifeless back to the carpet.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

    Emeril crouched behind the chair cursing under his breath.  _Shite!  We were supposed to have the element of surprise!  This is going sooo fucking wrong!_ Realizing that his plan had backfired miserably, Emeril held his wand close to his body and Apparated away. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

    Hearing the familiar sound of Apparition, Harry, Frank and Ron emerged from their hiding places.  Ron shook his head.  “Bloody hell that was a close call.”  He turned to Frank and thumped him on the back.  “Thanks for saving my arse, mate!”

    Frank smiled and shrugged at him before turning his attention to Cormac and the other man lying on the floor.  “What do we do now, gentlemen?” 

    Ron ran his hand through his hair.  “I think we should get the hell out of here before Emeril comes back with reinforcements!”  

   Harry nodded his head.  “I agree.  Got any ideas of where we should go to now?” 

   Frank piped up.  “How bout’ the motel?” 

   Ron shrugged.  “I suppose that’s good enough.  We need to get information out of these two as soon as possible.” 

   Harry knelt down by the unidentified man and placed his hand to his back.  “Alright then, I’m taking this one with me.  I’ll meet you both there.”  Harry Apparated away with the man. 

   Frank looked at Ron and gestured to Cormac.  “Well, do you want to do the honors or shall I?” Ron approached the frozen body, knelt down and stared at Cormac knowing that it would terrify the man even more. 

   “You can do it.  If I take him he might just wound up getting splinched…by accident of course.”   Ron flicked Cormac on the nose for good measure, smiled slightly and stood up before Apparating away.  

     Frank walked over to where Cormac lay and placed his hand on his arm.  “Alright, you little prick, off we go.”   

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

    Emeril arrived back at the inn looking worn and angry.  The day had been complete and utter shite.  He hesitantly walked up the creaky stairs to see Scabior and slightly shuddered at how he was going to take the news.  Arriving at his room, the bodyguards allowed Emeril into Scabior’s room.  

   Scabior sat at the table playing yet another game of Solitaire.  He didn’t look up as Emeril shut the door.  “How’d it go?” 

    Emeril bit his lip before walking over and sitting in a chair directly across from Scabior.  “Timmons is dead.” 

    Scabior raised his head up and smiled.  “That’s good to hear.  Has anyone else died that I should be aware of?”  

    Emeril shook his head.  “My plan didn’t go well.  They’ve got that dunderhead Cormac and…Dennis.” 

   “Dennis?!  Why in the hell do they have Dennis?!”  

   Emeril cleared his throat.  “I asked Dennis to…help.  He got caught before I could intervene.” 

   Scabior threw his deck of cards down in disgust.  “Well, you’ve gone and screwed the pooch this time, eh?”  Scabior picked up cigarette silver case and pulled a cigarette from it. He brought it to his lips, lighting it up while glaring at Emeril the whole time.  “Where do we go from here?”

   Emeril shrugged.  “I was kind of hoping you’d tell me, seeing as how Potter and Weasley are sure to find out where you’re hiding out now.”  Scabior suddenly started to smile and laughed heartily.  “What’s so bloody funny?” 

   Scabior stood up and took a drag off his cigarette.  He walked to the door and opened it.  “Tell the others we’re going to have company pretty soon.”  Scabior shut the door and walked back to the table, sitting down.  He raised his hand to his chin as if in deep thought. 

   “So…you want them to come?  You’re ready to take them out now?” 

   “Yeah, I suppose I've waited long enough for the three of them to die.”

   "All three?  You're talking about Frank, too?” 

   Scabior snapped at him.  “No, no, no you big idiot!  I mean all three of the golden trio!”  He took a drag off his cigarette.  “The Mudblood has to die as well.  The wizard world will finally be rid of all their fucking heroes once and for all.”

    Emeril frowned.  “How come you didn’t just have me kill her when I had the chance?” 

    “I wanted to toy with them…drag it out.  Besides Weasley was supposed to be the first one to go.”  Scabior took a long drag from his cigarette and blew out a long trail of smoke.  “The Mudblood was to be killed after him and then…Potter.”  He sighed.  “I had it all thought out and now the whole bloody plan is ruined thanks to McLaggen and, of course, yourself!”  

   Emeril gulped and then pulled himself together quickly.  “Well, I know Potter and Weasley will come here after interrogating Dennis but how the hell do you plan on getting _her_ here?  The Aurors guarding her now are going to be watching her like a hawk after what I did!” 

    “Go over to my nightstand and fetch me two pieces of parchment and a quill out of the drawer.”  Emeril eyed him wearily but nevertheless went and got what he asked for.  He set them down in front of Scabior who quickly wrote out one note and then another.  Scabior folded one of the notes and wrote a name on the front that Emeril recognized at once.  But it was the name on the second note that made him raise his eyebrows.   “Owl these for me.”

   “You know the both of them?” 

   Scabior shrugged.  “The one will do as I ask if he wants his wife to be alive in the morning.  As for the other…he's been in my service for a long time.  One of my more clever ideas to be sure.  Neither Potter nor Weasley suspect his involvement.”  He chuckled.  "My ace in the hole, as I like to call him." 

 “What do you have in mind?” 

   Scabior ran a finger down his scar.  “Let’s just say she’ll have a reason to come here now.”   

    “But her guards aren’t going to let her come here alone.  I’m telling you they aren’t going to let her out of their sight now."  Grant argued. 

   “Do you honestly think I’m worried about her bloody Auror guards when I have so many bodyguards working for me?”  Scabior raised his hand up to shoo him away.  “Hurry and go deliver those messages!” Emeril rose up and took the note from him.  As he turned to walk toward the door, Scabior grabbed him by the arm and smiled menacingly up at him.  “Just so you know…if you fail me again I'll make sure it's the last bloody thing you'll ever do.” 

        

 

     

   

    

 

                  

                        

 

                   

 

 

                                   

 

    

 

                

 

               


	30. "Sweet Little Lies"

  
Author's notes:

Thank you so much to brandedfaithfully for her editing work. Things are being set in motion for the following chapters and I delved a little deeper into Hermione. It's getting closer to the end!!!

XXX,

missgranger2

 

 

* * *

Chapter 30 "Sweet Little Lies"

 

     Using their wands, Ron and Frank tied an unconscious Cormac and Dennis each to a pair of chairs in the motel.  Harry tapped his watch and talked to Eve and Roger to see what they had learned from Hinklebee.  Apparently he hadn’t said much and from what they could gather, Hinklebee hadn’t been working for Scabior very long.  Harry told them to hold him for now. 

 

    Ron took the vial of Veritaserum out of his pocket.   Harry walked over and leaned into him, his voice low.  “Ron, I want to give them _both_ Veritaserum you hear?  I don’t want you to have a go at Cormac, alright?”  

 

   Ron frowned at him and rolled his eyes.  “He bloody well deserves a right hook across the face and you know it!”

 

   Harry sighed.  “Let’s just do this right.  I don’t want to waste time.”

 

   Ron ran his hand through his hair.  “Fine.  We’ll do it your fucking way!”

 

   Harry smiled in relief.  “Good.  After Frank and I revive them, we’ll hold their mouths open so you can pour half of the Veritaserum down each of their throats.”  Ron nodded as Harry pointed his wand first at Cormac.  “ _Ennervate_!”

 

   Cormac looked a bit more like himself as the effects of the Polyjuice potion dissipated.  He shook his head a few times as Frank grabbed his chin and jaw and forced him to open his mouth.  Ron quickly poured half the vial down his throat.  Frank closed Cormac's mouth and tipped his head back, forcing him to swallow. 

 

   Next, Harry pointed his wand at Dennis.  “ _Ennervate_!”   Instantly Dennis tilted his head up groggily.  Harry positioned himself behind him and grabbed his chin and jaw just as Frank had done.  He opened his mouth and Ron poured the rest of the Veritaserum in his mouth.  Harry forced his mouth to shut and then tilted Dennis' head back like Frank had done to Cormac.

 

   Harry, Frank and Ron stood watching as both men coughed and sputtered.  Ron put the empty vial back into his robes and turned his attention to the man who they didn’t know.  “Now, who the hell are you?”

 

   “Dennis Garrison Grant.” 

 

   Ron frowned.  “Grant?  Are you related to Emeril Grant by chance?”  Dennis nodded.  “Do you work for Scabior?”

 

   “Yes.”

 

   Frank spoke up.  “Do you know who killed those two Aurors the other night and Alazar McLaggen?”

   

     Dennis smiled proudly.  “I did!”  Cormac turned his head and looked at him in total shock. 

 

   Frank spat at him.  “You son of a bitch!”  

 

   Harry raised a hand up at Frank to stop him from pummeling Grant.  “He’s going to go to Azkaban, Frank!”  He took a deep breath.  “Do you know the location of Scabior’s hideout?” 

 

   “Yes.”

 

   “Tell us then.”

 

   “Number 5 Hatten Way…it’s an old inn.” 

 

   Ron pulled the parchment he had taken from Timmons’ office quickly out of his pocket.

He turned to Harry.  “It’s on here.” 

 

   Harry nodded his head.  “I think we have all the information we need.  Let’s go check it out then.”

 

   Ron held his hand up.  “Wait…I just want to ask Cormac here a few questions and then we can head out.” 

 

   Harry sighed.  “Make it fast Ron…we gotta’ move before Scabior does!” 

 

   Ron’s eyes scrunched up in anger.  “How are you involved in all this Cormac?”

 

   Cormac bowed his head.  “I found out my father was working for Scabior months ago. My father was convinced it was the right thing to do in order to rid the wizard world of Muggleborns and others who had tainted our pure blood.  He also wanted to help rid the wizard world of …the golden trio for having brought down Voldemort.”  Ron glared at him as he continued.  “Anyway, my father and I had a bitter argument.  I found out that my father didn’t think I was man enough to do what he was doing.”  Cormac laughed dryly and then sighed. 

 

    “I decided that I wanted to prove him wrong…that I _was_ a man.  I wanted to work for Scabior but I had to prove my worth.  I started following Hermione Granger around, making detailed notes on where she was and what she was doing throughout the week.” He looked at Harry pointedly.  “I also thought I’d get points for keeping tabs on your bird.”

 

     Harry paled at the mention of Ginny and seemed to no long care if they wasted time, “Go on!” 

 

    “I followed the two of them around for months and then took my notes, along with a stack of pictures, to Scabior himself."  Cormac bit his lip nervously.  "He was pleased with what I did, but informed me that he already had several of his men doing the exact same thing.  It was he that suggested that I get a job in her department and try to get close to her." 

 

    Ron looked livid.  “Were you also one of the scum taking pictures of Hermione in my fucking house?”  He began to move toward Cormac, his intent to kill him, before Harry placed a restraining hand on his arm. 

    

  “Let him finish Ron!”  

 

    Harry now used both his hands to hold Ron who was struggling to break free.  “Let me go!  You saw the kind of pictures the bastards took of her!”

 

    Cormac’s face began to turn crimson.  “I couldn’t help it!  Hermione was the only bird that had ever spurned my advances up to that point!  And her body…”  His face wore a dreamy expression as he let out a sigh.  

 

    Ron broke free and placed his hands around Cormac’s neck.  “Die you piece of shite!”

 

   “Ron-don’t!”  Harry frantically yelled.  When Cormac began to gag, Harry did the only thing he could do-he pulled his wand out.  He quickly aimed it at Ron’s hands, not wanting him to face murder charges if the whole episode got out. 

 

    “Damn!”  Ron quickly removed his hands from Cormac’s neck and began to open and close them.  “Shite Harry, that fucking hurt!” 

 

    Harry took a deep breath.  “I’m not going to sit idly by and watch my best mate do something he’d regret later!”  Ron scowled at him before stepping away from Cormac.     

Some of the color began to come back to Cormac’s face and he began to cough violently.  “Continue with your story, arsehole.” 

 

   Cormac eyed Ron wearily before speaking up.  “I-I had my father get me into the intern position per Scabior's orders.”  Cormac cleared his throat, as he struggled to not reveal anything else owing to Ron’s angry stare.  The Veritaserum wouldn’t let him.  “As soon as I got the job, I bribed the most senior intern to up and quit so that Hermione would have to train me.”

 

   Cormac seemed to struggle for a few moments before continuing on.  “As soon as I knew for certain that she was going to be training me…I-I owled Scabior and kept him informed daily.  I followed the two of you that day when you went to lunch.  I was sitting on a nearby bench in disguise when she made that telephone call to the Muggle healer.”  Cormac shut his eyes for a moment and then opened them.  “I used my wand to redial the number and found out the healer’s name.  Then I hid behind one of the buildings and Apparated as close as I could to the Ministry so that I’d beat you both back.  I owled Scabior the information straightaway and over the next few days during my lunch break, I was able to get close to Trina Kaufman.”  He bit his cheek.  “I had planned to use her so she’d tell me what was going on with Hermione and for um…sex, but it turned out Scabior already had a plan.”

 

    Ron who was positively shaking with rage at this point said through gritted teeth.  “What was his plan?”

 

   “I didn’t know at first…all I knew was that I was supposed to keep tabs on her and then report back to him.  It was Emeril who told me he was to follow Hermione and your brother George when they left from the healer.  He was supposed to kill George and rough up Hermione from what I understood.”

 

    “You piece of shite!”  Ron pointed his wand at Cormac, releasing him from the ropes and then lunged at him.  Ron had Cormac pinned to the floor as he hit him with his fist several times over and over in the face.  Harry and Frank pulled him off of Cormac as Ron squirmed and kicked to get free.  “Let me fucking go!”

 

    Harry shouted at him.  “No, Ron!  You’ll kill him!”

 

   “HE WAS SCABIOR'S SPY!  George could have been murdered!  And he was one of the pricks that took those photos of Hermione!”  Ron struggled even harder trying to get at Cormac.  

 

    Frank, who had also found photos of his sister, purposely lost his grip on Ron.  Harry was frantic, knowing that a mad Ron was a hundred times stronger than normal.  With a yell, Harry knocked Ron down to the floor and straddled him.  He grabbed his wrists with all his might and pinned him to the floor as Ron kicked and struggled beneath him.  “Get the fuck off me now, Harry!” 

 

   “NO!”  Harry was breathing heavily.  “CALM DOWN RON!  YOU HEAR ME?!”

 

    Ron panted a few times and swallowed.  “You better have Frank get him out of here before I kill him with my bare hands…and you know I’ll do it, too.” 

 

   Frank leaned over Cormac who lay knocked out cold on the floor.  “You beat his face to a bloody pulp.  Well done, Ron.”

 

   “GOOD!”  

 

   Harry turned to Frank.  “Take Cormac to Eve and Roger!  Tell them to have Doc come and take a look at him.”   Frank nodded and quickly Apparated away with Cormac.  Harry released Ron.  “Of all the times to lose your bloody temper, Ron!

    

    “Fuck you, Harry!”  Ron sat up and rubbed his wrists.  “He had it coming and you know it!”

 

   Harry stood up and looked down at Ron.  “Maybe he did…but we’re wasting time here!  We need to get to that hideout right now!”  Dennis was laughing heartily and Harry turned and glared at him.  “What’s so funny you stupid piece of shite?”

 

   Dennis took a few breaths to calm himself and then grinned.  “Mark my words-Scabior will take all you bloody heroes down…and I can't wait.” 

 

    Ron stood up as Harry placed a restraining hand on his arm.  “The only people going down are your boss and all the scum he surrounds himself with!”

 

    Dennis smiled sheepishly at them.  “We’ll see.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  

 

    Hermione was sitting in the kitchen of the Burrow having a cup of tea with Mrs. Weasley.  She had finally convinced her that she was feeling better.  Emerald flames rose slightly from the fireplace and Fritz stepped out and tipped his hat at them.  “Hello Molly…Hermione!”

 

   Hermione smiled.  “Hello Fritz!”

 

   Molly smiled kindly at him and stood up.  “Fancy a cup of tea, Fritz?” 

 

   Fritz held his hand up.  “No, thank you, Molly.”  He sat down at the table and looked at Hermione intently.  “I heard about what happened.  Are you alright?”

 

   Hermione nodded her head.  “I’m feeling much better thank you.”

 

   “Well are you still up for another session?”

 

   “Yes.”  Hermione took another sip of her tea and stood up.  She gestured toward the lounge.  “Shall we?”  

 

    Fritz nodded and began to stand up when there was a knock at the door.  Molly went and opened the door to see a man she didn’t recognize.  “May I help you?”

 

   “Um…yes I’m Mr. Rutherford…Miss Granger’s boss.  Would it be possible to speak to her for a moment?”  He shifted nervously from side to side. 

 

   Hermione crossed the room and was at Molly’s side in a flash.  She put her hand on Molly’s arm.  “It’s fine.”  She smiled at her boss.  “Why, Mr. Rutherford this is a pleasant surprise!  Please come in!”  Molly and Hermione stepped aside as Mr. Rutherford eased through the door. 

 

   He looked around the kitchen thoughtfully and nodded at Fritz politely.  Hermione introduced Molly and Fritz and then gestured to the table.  “Please have a seat, Mr. Rutherford.”

 

   “Oh…um no thank you.  I just need to have a word…privately.” 

 

   Hermione frowned slightly.   _I’m getting fired…or demoted!_  “Alright.”  She turned to Fritz.  “Do you mind if I talk to Mr. Rutherford for a moment?" 

 

   Fritz smiled and nodded his head.  “Not at all.  I’ll just go and chat with Molly in the lounge.” 

 

   Molly looked uneasily at Hermione.  She didn’t want to leave her alone after what happened the night before.  Hermione could see the apprehension on her face and leaned in and whispered to her.  “It’s alright Mrs. Weasley.  The Aurors wouldn’t have let him near the house if he couldn’t prove who he was.  Mr. Rutherford isn’t a Death Eater.”

 

   Molly smiled at her.  “Well, alright then…but if you need me I’ll just be in the lounge.”  She turned to Mr. Rutherford.  “It was a pleasure to meet you.”

 

  Mr. Rutherford smiled slightly.  “Likewise.”

 

  Hermione sat down slowly at the table as she felt sure her knees were going to buckle underneath her at any moment.  She looked up at him, putting on a brave face.   “Well, Mr. Rutherford what brings you here?”

 

   “First off, how are you feeling?”

 

   “Oh, I’m one hundred percent now.  In fact-I plan on being back at work tomorrow.”

 

   “Good.  That’s good.”  He loosened his tie.  “Did you hear that Alazar McLaggen died?”

 

   “Um…yes.”

 

   “Alazar and I were close friends when we were at Hogwarts.”  Rutherford cleared his throat.  “Anyway, I was invited to the wake tonight by Cormac.  Unfortunately, I’m not able to attend as my wife is ill.”

 

   Hermione didn’t understand what this all had to do with her job but nevertheless she muttered.  “Sorry to hear that.”

 

  Rutherford began to pace.  “Yes.  My son is with her at the moment waiting for me to return.”  He stopped and stood directly in front of her.  “Why I came here tonight was to see if you would consider attending in my stead?” 

 

   Hermione looked surprised.  “Oh.  But I didn’t know him.”

 

   “That’s not a problem.  I just wanted someone there to represent out department…for Cormac.”  He took out a handkerchief from his robes and wiped his forehead.  “I just can’t leave my wife alone tonight and my son has to be at a conference in Bristol in half an hour.” 

 

    Hermione stood up and smiled.  “You can count on me.  Of course I’ll go, sir.  What time is the wake?” 

 

    “I have the invite in my pocket here somewhere.”  Mr. Rutherford began rummaging in his pocket and pulled out an elaborate piece of parchment. “Here it is!”  He handed it to her and wiped his head again with his handkerchief. 

 

    Hermione took it from him and read it.  The wake started at seven.  _Drat!  I only have forty five minutes!_   _I’ll have to cut my time with Fritz a bit short._   Hermione smiled kindly at her boss.  “It will be an honor to represent our department, sir.” 

 

   “Thank you, Miss Granger.  I can’t tell you how much of a relief it is that you’d do this for my wi…I mean the department.”  

 

    “My pleasure, sir.”  Hermione walked him to the back door.  “Well, I hope your wife is feeling better.  I’ll see you at work tomorrow.” 

 

   Mr. Rutherford looked at her and frowned for a moment before clearing his throat.  “Yes, I hope to see you at work tomorrow, too.  Good night, Miss Granger.” 

 

   “Good night!”  Hermione watched as he walked to the middle of the back yard and Apparated away.  She muttered to herself, “He was acting a bit…odd.”  She shrugged and walked out into the yard and called out, “Tiny?!  Nancy?!  Tommy?!”

 

   The three of them were by her side in minutes.  Tiny looked frantic.  “What’s wrong?!”

 

   “Oh um nothing is wrong.  My boss, Mr. Rutherford, wants me to attend a wake for Alazar McLaggen tonight to represent the department.  Afraid his wife is gravely ill.”  She handed the parchment to Tiny. 

 

   He read it a few moments and shrugged.  “I suppose it shouldn’t be a problem.  We’ll come to the door around a quarter to seven alright?”  Hermione smiled and nodded.  “Um by the way…we’re sorry about Grant.  Believe me if we’d known what kind of blood-sucking maggot he was…”

 

  Hermione placed her hand on his thick arm.  “Please, don’t blame yourself!  None of us had any idea he was such a bad sort.” 

 

   Tiny smiled.  ‘That’s kind of you but the three of us still feel bad about what happened.”

 

   Hermione shook her head.  “Please, don’t.” 

 

   The three Aurors nodded their heads solemnly.  Tiny cleared his throat and rubbed his eyes wearily.  “Like I said we’ll be at the back door at a quarter to seven.”  They turned from her and walked away.   

 

   Hermione looked on, feeling sad for them all.  _I wish I could convince them that it wasn’t their fault._ She turned and walked back into the kitchen, closing the door behind her.   Hermione walked into the lounge to see that Fritz and Molly were deep in conversation.  Hermione cleared her throat slightly to alert them to her presence. 

 

   Molly and Fritz looked up and smiled at her.  “Is everything alright with Mr. Rutherford dear?  He seemed a bit upset about something.” 

 

  “He’s fine Mrs. Weasley.  His wife is sick and he can’t make it to Alazar McLaggen’s wake this evening.  He was asking if I’d go in his stead to represent the department.   I told him I would go.” 

 

   “Do you think that’s wise?  I mean you’ve been through a terrible ordeal!  You should rest!”  Molly said kindly. 

 

   Hermione sat down by her on the couch.  “I don’t plan on staying too long at the wake.  I’ll just make an appearance and be back here before you know it!”  She turned to Fritz.  “Unfortunately, I’m going to have to cut our session a bit short tonight as the wake starts at seven.  I hope that’s alright.” 

 

   Fritz smiled.  “No worries.”  He stood up.  “I suppose we should get going then.”  Hermione stood up and followed him up the stairs. 

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

   Harry and Ron stood over a table in the hotel room examining a map.  They weren’t familiar with Hatten Way and were looking for an area close by to Apparate to.  “I think we should Apparate to Riley Street in front of that Muggle coffee shop.”  When Ron didn’t respond, Harry turned to look at him.  “Well?  What do you think?” 

 

   Ron scratched his head a moment.  “I don’t know Harry.”  He sighed.  “It’s just that Scabior has been a step ahead of us every time.”

 

   “So you think he’s already expecting us?”  Ron nodded as Harry sat down on the bed.  “Do you think he’s already moved on then?” 

 

   “I dunno’.  But I do think we should bring along more Aurors seeing as he has all those bloody bodyguards.”

 

   Harry sighed.  “I guess your right.  I’d hate to walk into an ambush.”  Harry pulled his wand out of his robes.  Harry touched his watch with his wand and then brought his wrist up close to his mouth, saying the incantation. “Help is on the way.” 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

   Hermione’s session with Fritz was painful.  She put one of the memories back into her mind and gasped.   It was the memory of being captured during the Horcrux hunt.  Hermione began to tremble and sat down uneasily on the bed. 

 

  Fritz’s eyes widened in alarm.  “Tell me what you’re seeing!” 

 

  “H-Harry said Voldemort’s name!”  Hermione covered her mouth and gasped.  “Several Snatchers appeared.  I reached for my wand and transfigured Harry’s face s-so he wouldn’t be…captured or killed.” 

 

   “You were with Harry Potter at the time?” 

 

   “H-Harry and Ron.”  Tears began to fall from her eyes.  “I was trying to fight them off.  Ron intervened and was…somebody punched him.”  She swallowed hard.  “I told them I was Penelope Clearwater and they believed me until they found the c-copy of _The Daily Prophet._ ”  

 

   Hermione pulled herself off the bed and wrapped her arms around herself.  “It was stupid to have left that lying around for they recognized who I was… then Ron…and then Harry.”   Hermione began to sob harder and brought her hands up to cover her face.  

 

   Fritz approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  “It’s alright Hermione.  It’s just a memory from the past.” 

 

   Hermione removed her hands and shook her head.  “I should have never left that paper lying around!” 

 

    As gently as he could muster, Fritz prodded her to continue.  “Tell me the rest.”

 

   Hermione sniffled and wiped her nose with the back of her hand.  “All three of us were tied together with some other people.  They Apparated us to Malfoy Manor where the Malfoys looked us over.”  Hermione bit her lip.  “I still don’t know why Draco didn’t identify us.” 

 

   “Anyway, Bellatrix LeStrange came into the room and saw the sword and sort of…panicked.”

 

   Fritz had went back and sat in the desk chair.  “What sword?”

 

   “The Sword of Gryffindor.  Bellatrix knew it had come from her vault and refused to let Lucious Malfoy summon Voldemort.”  Hermione shuddered.  “She…was telling the Snatchers to take us downstairs…everyone except the mudblood- _me_!”

 

   Hermione bit her lip and took a deep breath.  “R-Ron was trying to take my place…she slapped him.  Sh-she cut me away from the others and dragged me by the hair t-to the middle of the r-room.”   Hermione looked at Fritz with wide, terrified eyes.  “Merlin, I had never been so afraid!” 

 

   Fritz nodded his head.  “Go on.”

 

  “Um…she wanted to know about the s-sword.  When I didn’t answer she…raised her wand at me…performed the _Cruciatus_ curse on m-me.”  Hermione’s bottom lip began to tremble and she bowed her head.  “I was in so much pain.”  Her voice was but a whisper as she repeated, “So much pain.”   

 

   “I…I could hear Ron calling my name and I tried to focus on his voice.”  Hermione rubbed her eyes wearily.  “He saved me…he made me focus.”   Hermione suddenly dropped to the floor in complete and utter anguish.  “It felt like a thousand knives or…hot needles were stabbing me all at once.”

 

  Fritz dropped to the floor next to her.  “It’s just a memory!  Remember I told you they were stronger when you transferred them back to your mind.  She can’t hurt you now.”

 

  Hermione gasped and then took a deep breath.  “She wanted to know where we got the Sword of Gryffindor and I...I told her it was a copy.”  Hermione bit her lip.  “The goblin was brought up and h-he verified what I said even though it was a lie.”  Hermione’s eyes widened in horror. “I had to buy myself some time!” 

 

   “Yes.  I would have done the same if my life were in danger.”  Fritz assured her. 

 

   Hermione pulled her knees up towards her chest and leaned back against the side of the bed.  She wrapped her arms around her legs.  “My little lie almost wasn’t enough.  Bellatrix tortured me some more.  I had no strength left at that point and blacked out.”  Hermione sighed.  “When I woke up I was lying in a strange bed with Ron and his brother’s wife hovering over me.”

 

   “You must have been relieved to see familiar faces after the ordeal you’d been through.”

 

   Hermione shook her head slightly.  “I thought I was dreaming or that I was dead.  I didn’t understand what was going on right away.” 

 

     Fritz stood up and sat back on the desk chair.  “Were you still in physical pain then?”

 

   “Yes.  My body was on fire inside and outside.  I couldn’t help but to focus on the scorching…the heat.”  Hermione grimaced at the memory.  “I remember that I thought it was odd that Ron was…was crying.”

 

    “Obviously he was worried about you.”

 

    “ I wanted to ask him so badly what was wrong but I couldn’t speak because of the burning.”  Hermione wiped her eyes.  “His sister-in-law asked him to sit me up so that I could drink some sort of potion.”  She sighed.  “I swatted it away…I still don’t know why I did that!  I heard a shattering noise and then Ron swore a few times.  She brought another bottle to my lips and Ron held my arms down the next time.  As soon as I swallowed it down my body felt cooler…it was odd.” 

 

   Fritz looked perplexed.  “Odd?” 

 

   “I just didn’t expect the burning to go away so fast I guess.  Anyway, I began to be able to focus again and Ron carefully helped me lay back down.  When Fleur…”  Hermione paused to explain, “his sister-in-law, when she left the room…Ron reached down and kissed me on the forehead.  I can remember feeling confused, happy and scared all at once.”

 

    “You didn’t expect him to act that way?”

 

    Hermione smiled slightly.  “I was in love with Ron but I didn’t know if he felt the same way about me.”  She shrugged.  “Anyways…he told me that a house elf we knew…Dobby…had saved us all.  I was struggling to get the words out.”  Hermione’s face began to grow crimson making Fritz grin at her.  “I told him that I loved him but the stupid prat didn’t seem to take it the way I meant it.  He merely nodded at me and smiled.”

 

   Hermione bit her lip.  “Ron took my hand and told me there was something he needed to say to me but Fleur came back into the room.  She leaned down and whispered something in his ear and I swear his face turned white right before my eyes.”  The tears began to flow from Hermione’s eyes.  “Fleur asked if I was alright and I told her I was.  She left again and Ron told me that Dobby was dead.”  Hermione started to sob at the memory.  “I couldn’t believe that for all the good he had done and what does he get in return but death!  It was so unfair!”  

 

   “But his death wasn’t in vain was it?”

 

   Hermione frowned at him.  “What do you mean?”

 

   “It sounds like by him sacrificing his life, that he saved more than one life that day.”

 

   “But that’s my point-he _shouldn’t_ have sacrificed himself!  Dobby shouldn’t have died that night!”

 

   “But he did Hermione.”  Fritz sighed.  “In the greater scheme of things Dobby was perhaps destined to die in order for Voldemort to be destroyed.  What would have happened if the three of you had died in that moment of time?  What would have happened to the Wizard world if Dobby hadn’t died in that moment of time?”

 

   “I know what you’re saying but it still doesn’t make me feel better to know that he lost his life because we were careless!” 

 

   “Hermione there are always going to be things that happen in your life that will make no sense to you.  I am a firm believer that things happen for a reason.  In this case I think it was that neither you, nor Ron, nor Harry was supposed to die that night.  It was destined…it was preordained in the greater order of the universe.”

 

   Hermione shook her head.  “It still doesn’t make it right.”

 

   Fritz surveyed her carefully for a moment.  “Have you done anything to honor Dobby’s memory since that time Hermione?”

 

   “I suppose that’s one reason why I chose the profession I’m in now.  I want to protect the magical creatures because I witnessed first hand what they are capable of…compassion…bravery…they are worthy!” 

 

   Fritz smiled fully.  “Then Dobby didn’t die in vain after all.  You are in a position to do something about their plight.  You have repaid a life debt, Hermione.”

 

    She frowned at him.  “I don’t think a person can ever fully repay a life debt, Fritz.”  She bit her lip.  “I know that I don’t feel that way.  There’s still more I have to do and quite frankly I’ll probably never stop until the day I die.” 

 

   Fritz smiled thoughtfully at her a moment.  “You need to learn to let things go Hermione and not allow the memories to consume you.  You cannot continue to try and set things right in the present that have happened in the past.  Instead, learn from your experiences and use that knowledge to shape both your present and future.”

 

   Hermione snapped at him.  “Isn’t that what I’ve been doing?!  I have decided to make it my life’s work to fight for magical creatures so that they have a chance at a better life! Is that not a healthy way to use my knowledge to shape the present and future?” 

 

    “Will it bring Dobby back from the dead?” 

 

   “What kind of question is that?!  Of course it won’t bring him back from the dead!” 

 

    “So it eases your guilt… is that it?”

    

     “It doesn’t ease my guilt.  I can’t make the guilt go away…never.”  Hermione sniffed.  “I can try and help other Dobbys out there though.” 

 

    “I truly do applaud your efforts to help the plight of magical creatures.  But you need to change your perspective.”  Hermione arched her eyebrow at him.  “I am sure you’re aware of the old saying about how some wizards see the cauldron as half full verses half empty?”  He leaned in closer.  “You must start seeing the work you do as less about easing your guilt over Dobby’s death and more about honoring his life.” 

 

    Hermione blinked her eyes at him a few times and smiled slightly.  She shrugged as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.  “I could try, I suppose.  I want to honor his life as it’s the least I can do.”

 

   Fritz sighed before smiling back at her.  “How do you feel?”

 

   Hermione took a deep breath.  “I feel like the bricks are coming off my shoulders one by one.”  She looked toward the pensieve and sighed.  “Now if only I can keep them off when I start pulling more memories out of there.”

 

   Fritz’s eyes twinkled.  “That which doesn’t kill us can only make us stronger.  And I think you’ve been growing a little stronger each and every time we meet.”  Fritz cocked his head.  “It’s all about perspective, Miss Granger.  In regards to your healing, my cauldron is half full and on its way to bubbling over!  In short, I have complete faith that you will recover and be strong once more.”      

 


	31. "Life and Death"

  
Author's notes:

I would like to thank brandedfaithfully for her editing work and adding some much needed detail to some paragraphs in this chapter! Four more chapters to go! (>:

XXX,

missgranger2 

   

* * *

Chapter 31 "Life and Death"

 

     Ron fidgeted uncomfortably.  “How many more are we waiting for?” 

 

    Harry’s drawn out sigh echoed his exasperation in Ron’s repeated question.  “I told you that Williams and Brand are on their way from Belgium.”

 

   “And why do we have to wait for them specifically?” Ron pressed.

 

   Harry arched an eyebrow.  “You know that we need them as they’re familiar with the inn in question.” 

 

    Ron’s hand wove through his ginger fringe absentmindedly as he nodded at a few of the other dozen Aurors that had shown up for the raid.  “I just hate standing around here and doing nothing!  I mean I know it was my idea to get more Aurors involved but I didn’t think it would take this bloody long.” 

 

   “You’ve never had much patience-that’s for sure.”  Harry took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes wearily before putting them back on.  “I promise the moment they get here and are briefed on the situation we’ll strike.” 

 

    Ron plopped down on the bed.  “I just hope we get the son of a bitch this time.”  

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  

 

     Hermione felt better after her session with Fritz.  Though it was agonizing to relive the memory of being captured, coupled with Dobby’s death, she nevertheless felt relieved to have talked about it with someone other than Ron or Harry.  _I never realized how much of a burden I was carrying until I discussed it with someone who wasn’t there...someone who didn’t experience firsthand the horrors of that day._ Hermione slipped a dark cloak over her black dress.  She surveyed herself in the mirror.  _Will my hair ever just lie down properly?_ She rolled her eyes and sighed before going down stairs to the kitchen. 

 

   Mrs. Weasley and Ginny sat at the table drinking a cup of tea.  “All ready, dear?” 

 

   “Yes, Mrs. Weasley.  I was just going to gather up my Auror guard so that they could escort me there.”  Her own words made her pause.  It seemed surreal for her to have her own set of Auror guards, as if she had suddenly been ordained with some royal lineage or elected to high office.  However, the sense of security dulled any other feelings of inadequacy that might spring to mind.

 

   It seemed that her pause had given Molly just the opportunity to speak up.  The chair scraped back from the table just as Hermione was about to walk to the back door.  “Hermione, I don’t think you should go.  I…I have a bad feeling.” 

 

   “Mum!”  Ginny made a shushing noise.  “Don’t be ridiculous!  Hermione is just going to a wake for goodness sakes.” 

 

    Molly spun on her daughter in annoyance before glancing back at Hermione.  “I’m telling you Hermione I really think you should just stay put!”  She pointed her finger at her.  “Especially after what just happened… you should rest.” 

 

   Hermione glanced at Ginny who rolled her eyes, but had already placed a calming hand on top of her mother’s.  Hermione walked over to Molly and lifted her free hand.  “Mrs. Weasley, I feel much better and I’m going to be with my Auror guard the entire time.  I promise I’ll just make an appearance and then head straight back here.” 

 

    “You won’t stay long then?”  Hermione nodded her head and smiled at the genuine look of motherly concern and affection rolling off of the Weasley matriarch.  Molly engulfed her in a hug.  “Be careful, you hear?  No need to overdo it.”

 

   "I promise, Mrs. Weasley.”  Hermione pulled back from Molly and opened the back door.  To her amusement, Tiny stood there waiting along with the others, his large framing blocking anyone from actually seeing her exit the house.  “I’m ready to go.” 

 

   The three Aurors entered the kitchen and walked with Hermione over to the fireplace.  Molly wasted no time and started spouting orders.  “The three of you keep an eye on her!” 

 

   Tiny nodded his head and smiled kindly at Molly.  “No worries.  We’ll keep her safe, Mrs. Weasley.”  He turned and got some Floo powder from the vase sitting on the mantle.   “I‘ll go first then.  Wait for my signal and then you follow, Nancy.”  She nodded. 

 

    Tiny entered the fireplace and threw the powder down as he said the address, disappearing at once in the green flames.  Several minutes passed before the fireplace glowed blue.  “The signal!”  Nancy helped herself to some Floo powder.  “You’re next Hermione and then Tommy will be right behind you.” Nancy stepped into the fireplace and Flooed away. 

 

   When it was Hermione's turn, she turned and smiled at Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. “I’ll see you both in a little while.”  Arriving at her destination, Tiny helped her out of the fireplace and they waited for Tommy. 

 

   Rows of polished, wooden pews lined the space on either side of the room with flowers in elaborate urns sitting here and there.  In the front of the ornate room sat a large polished black casket submerged in a sea of flowers.  Mourners filled the pews, each dressed in black, their hoods pulled over their bowed heads.  

 

   As soon as Tommy stepped out of the fireplace, Hermione turned to Tiny.  “I should go up front and pay my respects to Cormac and his mum and then we can find a place to sit.” 

Tiny nodded, looking calm as he led the procession down the center aisle.  Hermione could hear several sniffs and sobs from the mourners.  She kept her head down as she walked behind Tiny with Nancy and Tommy following right behind her. 

 

   They reached the front row of pews and found that neither Cormac nor his mum were sitting there.  In fact, nobody was sitting there at all.  Correction, several black robes were filling the front row of pews, but they were only filled with invisible shapes of air, puffed out hoods with no head, no body.  The sobbing stopped abruptly as the empty black robes collapsed into a pile of fabric.  Before Hermione could even understand what she had seen, all the so-called mourners behind them lifted their heads and drew their wands.  

 

   “What the hell?” Tiny said, quickly reaching for his wand as laughter began to erupt from inside the casket.  Nancy and Tommy reacted as well, but found themselves a split second too slow as compared to the army of mourners who had already drawn on them.  The four of them stood sideways, looking back and forth from the armed guards to the piles of fabric in the front pew and finally to the cackling casket.  “Shite!  It’s a bloody trap!” whispered Tiny as he tried to move in front of Hermione, but was stopped by a wand tip jabbed into his neck.

 

   The owner of the wand stepped around him, slowly removing his hood.  Nancy’s eyes widened for a moment before turning into angry slits.  “Emeril!  You piece of shite!”

 

   Emeril chuckled.  “Always the charmer there, Nancy.”  Emeril turned his attention to his prize and eyed her body up and down appreciatively.  “Hello, Miss Granger!  I dare say you look _dead_ sexy in black.”

 

   Tommy started to move forward but stopped when a streak of green light coming from one of the mourners’ wands missed his head by inches.  “Don’t do this Emeril!” 

 

   Emeril leaned in as if to stress his words.  “Fuck you!”  The wand left Tiny’s neck and re-established itself in Hermione’s ribcage as Emeril grabbed her, pulling her back from the entourage of security.  Wrapping a strong arm around her torso, he yanked her hard back against him, placing the tip of his wand on her neck before drawing in a long luxurious waft of aroma from Hermione’s hair.  His moment of pleasure didn’t last long as his eyes darted up to the three Aurors.  “The three of you remove your robes.”  

 

    Tiny looked uncertainly at Nancy and Tommy.  Their wands and other means of protection were stowed in their robes.  Emeril knew that without their robes they were completely defenseless and wouldn’t be able to defend Hermione.  Tiny bowed his head, ashamed that he had been caught so off-guard. “Emeril, please.”

 

   “I said take them off now or would you rather have me execute your lady?”   He jabbed his wand harder into Hermione’s throat, making her wince.   “Piss poor job you did of looking after her,” Emeril continued, enjoying the moment.  The three aurors unclasped their robes and allowed them to fall to the floor.  “Harold!  Come and collect their robes!”   A hooded figure quickly ran up front and knelt down, bundling up their robes in his arms.  As soon as he walked away, Emeril started backing up with Hermione in tow.  He smirked at the three of them as he led Hermione through the mass of hooded figures and out of the room. 

   

    The casket flew open, startling the three Aurors.  Scabior sat up and turned to them laughing hysterically.  He took a few deep breaths before yelling out to the “mourners” who made up his squad of bodyguards.  “You know boys I spent a fair amount of galleons to set this place up for a funeral.”  Scabior looked around appreciatively for a moment.  “We have almost all the elements…the pews, the flowers and of course this casket.”  He banged the side of it a few times and sighed.  “All that’s missing is a dead body…or bodies!”  He roared with laughter and pointed at the Aurors.  “Don’t let my money go to waste boys-turn em’ into corpses so that we can have ourselves a proper funeral.”  Scabior, still laughing, lay back down and closed the casket with a loud thud.    

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

       Brand and Williams finally arrived with a schematic of the building in question that had allowed for Harry and Ron to come up with a game plan.  Presently, Harry rolled up the schematic and handed it back to Brand.  “Alright, is everybody clear on where they are supposed to be?”  A chorus of yeses could be heard.  “It’s time to move then.  Remember that no one is to act like a bloody hero!  Scabior and his men are cunning and ruthless.  Do not engage them unless you have backup with you, understood?”

 

   Ron and Harry each grabbed one of Brand's arms.  Other Aurors stepped up, taking the arm of the person beside them, looking as if they had formed a human chain.  Ron cleared his throat.  “Brand and Williams are going to Apparate us to a point close by.  Remember to get into your positions as soon as we get there!”  

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

     Emeril still had one of his arms tightly wrapped around Hermione as he dragged her down the hallway.  Hermione was worried about Tiny, Nancy and Tommy.  _You have to save them!_ She still had her wand on her.  _If I could just get to my wand!_ Emeril’s hold was so tight that it was making it difficult for her to maneuver her arms anywhere but straight down.  _Think!_

 

    Emeril bent his head down and whispered in her ear.  “Even though you're a Mudblood, I still find you sexy as hell. We’re going to have such a good time tonight before you die.”  He laughed, making Hermione start to become enraged at what he was implying.  

 

     _Nobody touches me like that but Ron!  Nobody!_ Her survival instincts starting to kick in, Hermione suddenly lurched forward and bit his arm so severely she drew blood.  Emeril cried out in pain and momentarily eased his hold on her.  Hermione took her chance and broke free.  She reached into her robes and took her wand out, pointing it at Emeril. 

 

    “YOU CRAZY BITCH!”  Emeril held his wand out at Hermione as the two of them began to circle one another.  “I’m going to kill you, you mudblood whore!” 

 

    Hermione’s eyes blazed and she found her courage beginning to consume her.  “Not if I don’t kill you first!” 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

     Tiny turned to look at his partners, his face grim.  “Well, my friends, I guess this is it.”  He smiled weakly.  “I’ll see you both on the other side, eh?” 

 

    Nancy’s eyes were glazed with tears and she managed a small smile.  “I’ll be there.”

 

    Tommy, the younger of the two, smiled as well.  “Me, too…I hope.”  He winked at the two of them and turned his head stoically toward the hooded bodyguards who had already begun to circle their prey.  

 

    The three of them bowed their heads and waited for the end to come.  Suddenly, the light of the room became immersed in darkness.  Tiny recognized the smell instantly.  _Peruvian powder!_ He yelled at his colleagues, “Get down!”  

 

     The three of them dropped to the floor as green light began to streak over their heads, the whooshing sound of spells echoing in every direction.   The familiar popping sounds of Apparition began to fill the room.  Nancy muttered, “Thank goodness.”  

   

   Several moments later the darkness began to clear as Tiny raised his head to take a look around.  To his great relief, several of Scabior's bodyguards lay crumpled and defeated on the floor.  Several Aurors, including Ron and Harry, stooding at different points in the room.  “Ron?!  Harry?!” 

 

    “What the bloody hell are you doing here Tiny?!”  Ron yelled, his eyes wide.  

 

    “Emeril has Hermione, Ron!”  Tiny pointed toward the door.  “He went that way!” 

 

    Ron was already in motion before Harry could finish speaking.  “Shite!”  Harry sprinted to the door with several Aurors behind him and Ron already leading the way. 

 

    Tiny turned to Frank.  “There was an ugly son of a bitch in the casket who told them to kill us.” 

 

   Frank held his wand out and aimed it at the casket.  The hinged lid opened slowly.   Frank and Tiny carefully peered into it and saw that the casket was empty. 

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

    Hermione held her wand firmly, trying not to let Emeril see how frightened she actually was.  _I am not the victim anymore!_ Keeping eye contact, she waited for him to strike, knowing he’d try and use a silent curse on her.  A commotion resonated from the room down the hall and suddenly four of Scabior’s bodyguards stumbled into the room.  At first they appeared frightened, but upon seeing Emeril they seemed to regain their composure and resumed a cocky stance as they surrounded her. 

 

   Emeril smirked at her.  “You’re outnumbered!  Even the great Hermione Granger can see that she hasn’t got a snowball’s chance in hell of getting out of this.” 

 

   Hermione held her ground, trying to keep her back to the wall and the men in her sights.  The bodyguards began to close in around her.  _I’m not going down without a fight!_ Hermione fired off a hex at one of the bodyguards who staggered forward and fell with a thud to the floor.  Quick as a flash, she aimed her wand at another bodyguard, but wasn’t able to get off another curse before Emeril lunged forward and snapped the wand out of her hand.  _Damn!_

 

Emeril smiled at her as one of the bodyguards grabbed her from behind and locked her arms behind her back.   “You stupid bitch…” Emeril muttered as he examined her wand.

 

   A flash of ginger caught Hermione’s attention followed by a head of dark hair with round glasses.  Ron, Harry and the other Aurors suddenly appeared at the end of the hallway and Emeril noticed them, too.  “Get her into that room…M _ove!_ ”  The bodyguard holding Hermione dragged her into the room behind him as the other one followed.  She struggled and screamed, “Ron!” but was soon behind closed doors. 

 

   Ron’s anger alone nearly blasted the door off its hinge as he came to a full stop, his breathing coming hard and deep.  “FUCK!  We need to Apparate into that room.  Going through the door would be suicide and I don’t want to risk Hermione getting hurt!” 

    

    Harry nodded his head.  “I agree with you, mate.  Yet it’ll still be risky.  Even though we know the general layout we have no idea what we’d be Apparating into or on top of!” 

 

   “I’m willing to take the chance.”  Ron turned to the others.  “Try and Apparate around the perimeter of the room.  Your first priority is to defend and protect my fiancé- _got it_?!”  The others nodded as Ron ran his hand through his hair.  “I’m counting on you,” Ron gulped, trying to ignore the images of an unhappy outcome.  “And one more thing-Emeril’s arse is mine!”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

     Frank asked Tiny to describe the man he saw in the coffin.  From his description and how the man was seemingly in charge of the bodyguards, Frank surmised that the man in the coffin was Scabior.  Frank looked completely perplexed as he peered into the coffin once more.   “Harry told me Scabior was a squib.  I sure as hell don’t understand how he could have gotten out of here without using magic.”  Frank sighed and ran his hand inside the casket along the bottom.  “Wait a minute!”  He lifted the cushion up and grinned.  “I’ll be damned.  This casket has a bloody trap door!”

 

    As Frank lifted the trapdoor, Tiny peered down into the opening.  “Shite!  It looks like  some sort of tunnel.  Wonder where it goes?”

 

    Frank cocked his head and smirked at him. “Only one way to find out!” 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~  

 

     Hermione’s nerves had her breathing at a heavy pace.  She tried desperately to stay calm and focused.  _Think!_ The bodyguard who held her wasn’t loosening his grip in the slightest.  Hermione watched as Emeril quickly surveyed the room.  She knew he was looking for something to hide behind, something to give him an advantage against the swarm of Aurors that were just on the other side of the door.  There wasn’t time to comprehend the strange collection of debris that sat scattered in the room.  Old bed frames and broken furniture littered the floor.  Emeril waved his wand and began hurriedly transforming the remnants of old furniture into four foot high solid brick walls that he could place himself behind for cover.  Once done, he glanced at the ceiling and then turned to the bodyguard holding Hermione.  “Release her a moment.”  The bodyguard gave him an odd look before doing as he was told. 

 

    Hermione’s eyes grew wide in fear as she wondered what he was up to.  He smirked before aiming his wand directly at her.  She managed a quick gulp just before a large, hemp rope appeared around her neck and coiled itself into the perfect hangman’s noose.  He used his wand to levitate the loose end up to the ceiling and around a beam that ran across the length of the room.  “What are you doing?!” Hermione screamed as her fingers tried to pry the loop away from her neck.  Emeril paid her no mind as he aimed his wand lower towards her body, another rope shot out, winding around her wrists and pulling them down in front of her.  He eyed the floor quickly and pointed his wand at one of the old broken chair legs and within a second it was transformed into a small wooden box which he placed by Hermione’s side.

    

  Emeril scratched his head a few times as he looked back and forth up at the beam and at Hermione.  “Step up onto the box!” he snarled at her.  Hermione glared at him with a look of defiance.  Did he think she was stupid?  Emeril sneered at her before saying to the bodyguard who had held her, “Put the bitch on top of the ruddy box!”  

 

   Hermione clenched her teeth and stomped her foot down on the box as hard as she could and it crumbled back into the splinters of wood from whence it had been created.  

 

   “Think you’re clever, don’t you?” Emeril asked with annoyance as he rebuilt the box again, this time transforming it into concrete.  Without another word, the bodyguard lifted her roughly and placed Hermione on the block as she kicked and screamed, managing an elbow into the guard’s ribcage.  The guard drew back, rubbing his side, but Emeril had already drawn up the slack in the rope and Hermione was stretched to her tiptoes even as she squirmed and cried, “No, no, no!”  

 

    Hermione gasped as the rough hemp creased her neck, her cries more labored now.  “You son of a bitch!”  she rasped.

 

    Emeril chuckled.  “This is bloody perfect!  As soon as those pricks come through that door, I’m going to levitate that box right out from under you making them scramble to save your life while we kill them all!”  He leaned in closer to her and whispered in her ear, “I do so look forward to watching the Golden Trio finally die, tonight.”  Hermione drew in what she could of a breath and spat at him right in his face.  “Mudblood bitch!”  Emeril wiped his sleeve over his face before punching Hermione hard in the stomach.  She gasped and coughed, unable to draw her abdomen in from the blow.  Her eyes began to water as she struggled to keep herself balanced on the box.  Emeril glared at her one last time before shouting to the others.  “Take cover!  And remember…aim to kill!”   

 

     Ron had heard Hermione’s cries.  “Shite!  Let’s do this!  Everyone uses Stealth mode!  I do not want them to hear us Apparating in or firing off our wands.”  Ron, Harry and the other Aurors held their wands out and mumbled the appropriate incantations.  Their wands glowed a pale blue, signaling that the charms had worked.  They Apparated almost simultaneously into the room.   Ron appeared right behind one of the bodyguards who was kneeling down behind a wall.  Another hooded accomplice spotted him straight away, but Ron stunned him before he could call out.  Before the kneeling bodyguard could react, Ron grabbed the man around the neck with his forearm and squeezed tight.  Within minutes, the bodyguard passed out.  Ron quietly lowered him to the ground.   

 

    He crept silently to the edge of the wall and peered around it, his ears already searching for Hermione’s voice.  Ron had to hold back his gasp as he saw what they had done to her.  Her pale face was covered in tears as she rocked from toe to toe, trying to relieve the pressure from the rope that threatened to separate her vertebrae.  The anger bubbled within him as he eyed Emeril’s position, seemingly oblivious to the Aurors already within the room.  He stood with his wand raised and aimed at the door, but Ron knew how he had been trained and was aware that this could all be a ruse.  Ron hoped that luck was on his side.  It was crucial that the others had been able to take out any other bodyguards that might be in the room before he made his move.  Drawing in a deep, calming breath he aimed his wand up toward the beam where the rope was firmly tied in place.  

 

   A jet of red light moved upward, severing the rope and releasing Hermione from her strangled stretch.  She stumbled forward, tripping off the box, her body curling in upon itself as she coughed and cried.  A shroud of brown hair shielded her face, her rope bound wrists clawing at her neck.  Emeril turned around and quickly aimed his wand at Ron.  A burst of green light shot out from the tip and sped toward Ron who used a shield charm, blocking the curse.  

 

    Ron smirked at him slightly before removing the shield charm and holding his wand firmly out in front of him.  “Is that all you’ve got?”  Revenge was the main thing on his mind as he goading Emeril into a fight, hoping it would also buy time for Hermione to crawl to safety behind one of the conjured up brick walls.  “I bet I’ve dueled with bloody rookies who are far more of a challenge than you!”   

 

     Emeril glared at him for a moment before his lips curled into a smile.  “You haven’t seen anything yet, Weasley.”  Emeril flicked his wand at Ron who dove toward the ground and rolled.  The curse managed to nick him just enough that a thin line of blood appeared on Ron’s arm.  “You know, you think far too highly of yourself,” Emeril announced, feeling confident after the success of his little scratch.  

 

   “You forget I’m part of a team,” Ron replied, countering Emeril as they danced in a circle.

 

   “What, these losers?  Your pathetic little Auror army is not that impressive.”  With that statement came another curse, but it was aimed at Brand who had been attempting to sneak up to help Hermione.  Brand slumped as the curse hit him squarely in the chest.  “See?  No talent in this bunch at all.”

 

  “Talent.  Really.”  Ron cocked his head and a jet of white light flew from his wand, the resulting crack on Emeril’s leg was followed by a howl of pain. Emeril buckled as several snapping sounds could be heard coming from Emeril’s now mangled leg.    “I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU, WEASLEY!”

 

   “The only looser here is you and I don’t need my team to help on this one.”  Ron circled Emeril who sat clutching his leg in pain, twisting his wand a little with each word and image of Hermione.  “All I need is to think of each despicable, cowardly, idiotic thing you did to my fiancé.”  Emeril cried out at each twist as the pain moved higher up his leg.

 

   Hermione had managed to inch herself toward the brick wall and the moment Emeril fell, Harry hurriedly grabbed her by the arms, pulling her behind the barrier.  “Come on!”  He dragged her around to the other side and used his wand to remove the bindings on her wrists.  “Are you alright?” he asked, brushing the hair back from her tear streaked face.

 

   Her voice was hoarse, the rope still dangling from her neck.  “Never mind me!  Why aren’t you out there helping Ron?”  Hermione saw two other Aurors standing there as well.  “Why aren’t any of you out there helping him!” 

 

   “Hermione calm down!”  

 

   “Don’t you dare tell me to calm down, Harry Potter!” she coughed, trying to get up as Harry attempted to remove the noose.

 

    Harry groaned, pulling her back down.  “Hermione, stop, stop.  Ron ordered us not to interfere.  He wanted to take Emeril out himself.” 

 

    Hermione looked perplexed.  “I don’t understand?  Is this some stupid hero thing, because if it is…”  The sound of another curse split the air and a large wooden trunk shattered into splinters that rained over the room.  Everyone ducked their heads from the raining debris, Harry pulling Hermione’s head down under him.

 

    Harry whispered to her.  “It’s a…um…an honor type of deal Hermione.  We don’t interfere when another Auror stakes his claim.”

 

    Hermione looked exasperated as Harry sat up from his position of protection.  “That is one of the most mental and stupidest things I’ve ever heard!”  Hermione shook her head in indignation.  “He’s going to get himself killed!” she cried trying to round the barrier and do something to help.

 

   Emeril roared in some combination of pain and fury as the sound of another spell rent the air.  “So, if Ron had said he wanted to jump into a pit of fire none of you would interfere?!  You’d just let him jump?!”

 

    Harry groaned.  “It’s not like that.” 

 

   The other Auror who had been crouched down just feet away cleared his throat quietly.  “Begging your pardon Miss Granger but may I say something?” 

 

    Hermione scowled at Harry who held her back before looking at the Auror.  “What?” 

 

    “We’d never let one of our own be thrown to the wolves.  Ronald Weasley is one of our best duelers.  Frankly, he doesn’t need our help when he’s one on one in a duel.” He tossed his head in the general direction of the fray on the other side of the barrier.  “Just look.”

 

    Hermione looked at him curiously for a moment before the sounds of a wand firing brought her back to the present situation.  “Ron!”  Hermione peered around the barrier, Harry still gripping her waist, to see Ron expertly eluding Emeril’s misfired curses.  It was as if he could read Emeril’s mind.  Every time Emeril shot a hex, Ron would duck right or dodge left as if he knew which way to go to avoid the curse.  Hermione had never seen Ron so sure of himself.  A sense of overwhelming pride suddenly took hold of her as she watched how expertly he handled his wand.  He stood tall, his shoulders back, head held high, like one of the ancient gods towering over an earthly subject.  This man, whom she loved above all others, wasn’t the insecure boy she once knew.  He was a trained Auror who could more than hold his own in a duel. 

 

    Emeril, his eyes angry, flicked his wand at the large fixture just above Ron and it separated from the wall and began to fall directly on top of him.  But, Ron raised his non-dueling arm as if silencing a rowdy crowd and the fixture slowed its decent enough that Ron calmly stepped to the right before lowering his arm and allowing it to crash to the ground.  Emeril grimaced from the broken bones in his leg as he managed to stand and hop in an attempt to maneuver himself for another shot.  Ron watched him carefully before suddenly Apparating.  He reappeared straight behind Emeril and quickly removed his knife from the holder on his wrist. 

 

     Before Emeril could react, Ron wrapped his arm around him and brought the knife up to his neck.  “Drop the fucking wand or I’ll slit your throat open!”  Emeril, infuriated as he was also appeared exhausted, but held his wand tightly.  Ron pushed the knife deeper against his skin, making a bead of blood appear. “I said drop your wand-NOW!”  

 

    He dropped the wand to the floor with a clatter as Harry came around the wall and swiftly picked it up off the ground. The other Aurors also came out from behind the barriers.   Harry frowned at Ron when he saw the look in his friend’s eyes.  “Um…Ron you can let him go now.  We got him.”  When Ron still didn’t make a move Harry stepped closer, his voice more firm..  “Ron!” 

 

    Ron seemed to struggle with himself for a moment before finally releasing Emeril and allowing him to fall to the floor.  He clutched the silver knife, as the anger still churned within him, his breathing becoming more laborious with emotion.  Finally, he swallowed hard and searched the room for Hermione..  She slowly stepped out from behind the barrier, Harry’s arm slipping haltingly in front of her, obviously unsure of Ron’s mental state.  Her eyes shifted to Harry as she carefully pushed his protective arm aside and stepped out into the room.  Ron took one look at her and dropped the knife.  She stared at him in wonder and adoration, her neck ringed in red and face blotchy, but oh, so beautiful.  The moment he finally gathered himself, he took three long strides and lifted her into his arms, kissing her fiercely.   

 

    The only sounds were that of Emeril’s painful whimpers as the audience of Aurors either gaped, smiled or tried to quietly ignore the display of intimacy going on before them.  Hermione made a painful sucking noise as Ron lifted her off the ground, her arm going to cradle the still tender mid-section that Emeril had so brutally punched.  

 

   “You’re hurt,” he asked, carefully putting her back on her feet.

 

   “I’ll be fine,” she replied, leaning in to kiss him again.  

 

   After a few moments, Harry cleared his throat, making the two of them break apart.  “Um…I hate to interrupt but we still need to find Scabior.”  The other Aurors began to chuckle. 

 

    “Oh yeah…right.”  Ron smiled sheepishly at Harry before turning back to Hermione. He bent forward and kissed her forehead.  “First, I want to see you safely back home.  Mum can look at your neck and your ribs.” 

 

    Hermione smiled and nodded at him as he took her hand.  The Aurors, including Harry were talking amongst themselves, discussing whether they should seek medical care for Emeril’s leg or leave him to suffer.  They weren't closely watching the downed prisoner, thinking he was unarmed and in too much pain to pose a threat anymore.  But, the wicked use opportunity as fire uses heat and Emeril slowly removed Hermione’s stolen wand from his robe pocket.  As Ron began to walk towards the door with Hermione in tow, Emeril sat up slightly and pointed his wand straight at Ron’s chest.   Before anyone knew what was happening, Hermione screamed, “NO!” and stepped between the burst of deadly green light and Ron.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

     Hermione found herself walking through what appeared to be a magnificent garden full of roses of every color.  She looked down and saw that there was a path made with magnificent deep blue stone pavers.  The mid-day sun shone down making the blue stone sparkle. She couldn’t help but feel that the stones reminded her of something.  _But what?_   Hermione followed the path through the roses until she came to two very tall shelves full of books that were standing there alone amidst the gorgeous flowers.  

 

     _Strange_.  Hermione stepped closer to read the titles.  “ _Les Orientales”, “Les Feulles d’atomne”, “ Les Chants du crepuscule”, “ Les Voix interierures”  and “Les Rayons et les ombres”.  Hmm? There’s no author on the spines.   _ Hermione frowned and read more titles, all of them also in French.  _“Les Miserables” and “Notre –Dame de Paris”.  Wait a minute…_   Hermione took one of the books off the shelf and opened it.  She read the author’s name.  _Victor Hugo._ Hermione pulled another book off the shelf and found that it was also written by Victor Hugo.   She wound up pulling off three more books and found they too were written by Victor Hugo.  _Why are only Victor Hugo’s books on the shelves?_

Hermione stared curiously at the bookshelves for a few moments before continuing on.  She stopped again when she saw a large statue of a blindfolded witch holding the scales of justice nestled among the roses.  Hermione leaned in closer and gasped.  _That’s a statue of me!  Why?_ Hermione bit her lip and continued down the path, turning every so often to glance at the statue in confusion.  The path started to curve around and came to a clearing with a large, white gazebo.  She approached the gazebo and climbed the two steps up into it.  Inside, there was one round white table surrounded by four oversized white chairs. 

    Hermione stared around dumbly before sitting down in one of the comfy chairs.  She gazed appreciatively at the rose garden feeling content, happy and more at peace than she had ever felt in her life.  Hermione heard footsteps and saw someone she recognized at once climbing the steps into the gazebo.  "Fred?” 

  


	32. "Back to Square One"

  
Author's notes:

Hello All!

A great big thank you to brandedfaithfully for her editing work and adding more detail in explaining Ron's emotions. She did a beautiful job and I really appreciate it so much. Thank you to all of you for your support and kindness as it means so much to me!

XXX,

missgranger2 

* * *

Chapter 32  "Back to Square One"

 

     

    Ron was a complete mess, mentally, emotionally and even physically, having suffered through two rounds of heaves due to a tightly wound stomach.  The moment he realized that Hermione was doing the unthinkable, stepping in front of live wand-fire, he had managed to cast a partial Shield Charm.  He prayed that it would have some effect as he stood by anxiously watching Doc work frantically to save her life.  

    The other Aurors, Harry included, couldn’t stop him from killing Emeril.  He watched in horror as Hermione fell to the ground and lunged at Emeril in complete and utter rage.  Ron literally squeezed the life from him, the finger-shaped bruises leaving proof of his fury.  He had never felt such intensity before in his life, not even when he had been on the run with Harry, not while fighting an army of deatheaters, not even when he gazed upon Fred’s lifeless body.  His strength seemed almost super-human as he shook from the exertion, wanting to snap the man’s head off and rip him limb from limb.  It took four Aurors to pry his hands from around Emeril’s crushed neck.

     The anger quickly turned to panic, the kind that twists in your gut and makes your heart slam furiously in your head.  _What was she thinking?_ His thoughts took him back to the night at the Burrow when Hermione had said, “This time I save you!”  _No!_ Ron would never forgive himself if she died…for him.  What good was sacrificing your life for the one you love when they can’t live without you.  The sacrifice becomes a death sentence for the other’s heart.         

    Doc stopped his scans and looked up at Ron, who appeared ready to collapse except for Harry’s arm holding him up.  He didn’t even have to speak.  Ron saw the look of dismay, the frown of hopelessness below his sad eyes.  “He stopped her heart with that curse.  I managed to get it started again, but…it’s weak…it’s…I..I don’t think she’s going to make it.”  

   Ron’s knees buckled.  He turned and met Harry’s pained expression as he sunk to the floor, Harry falling into a nearby chair.  Another Auror tried to help, but Ron felt it hard to breathe, an aching sensation settling in the pit of his stomach.  

   “Ron, there’s always hope.  Don’t give up.  Hermione is a strong woman,” canted the Auror.  The doc stepped away for a moment and Hermione’s hand slipped off the side of the bed, dangling lifelessly just feet away from Ron.  Within a second, Ron took her hand in his and pulled it up to his cheek, his eyes filling with tears as he stroked her hand against his face and kissed her fingers.  _You need to live, dammit!_  

~*~*~*~*~*~

     “I don’t believe it!”  Hermione jumped out of the chair and ran to Fred, hugging him.     Fred began to laugh as he hugged her back.  When they broke apart, Hermione’s euphoric expression suddenly turned sad. _Wait a minute._  “Am I dead, Fred?” 

     Fred shrugged.  “Not yet as far as I know.”

     “But why am I here in this strange place with you?” 

     Fred sighed and took her hand.  “Perhaps you better sit down while I explain things.” 

    Hermione snatched her hand out of his. “I don’t want to sit down!  Just tell me what’s going on!”  

     Fred bit his lip.  “You are sort of trapped in between the living and non-living world right now.” 

     Hermione frowned for a moment before arching her eyebrow at him.  “How can that be?  I mean if you’re de…um well that is to say…”  Hermione groaned.  “Oh, for goodness sakes none of this makes any sense!” 

    Fred gestured to the chairs.  “As I was saying before it would be better if you sat down Granger.”  Hermione hesitated slightly before trudging over to the chair she had recently vacated.  She plopped down upon it and folded her arms.  Fred sat down in a chair next to her.  “I found out through the grapevine that you were dying and so I decided to check things out.” 

    “Wait, I’m dying?”  Hermione said, her eyes wide. 

    “In the living world you are…but you’re fighting for your life right now as we speak.” 

    “But I don’t remember anything.  I just sort of wound up here.”  Hermione waved her hands around and sighed.  “Wherever _here_ is.”  

    Fred laid his hand on her shoulder.  “You wound up here because you were willing to sacrifice your life for my brother.  The powers that be are willing to give you a second chance if that’s what you want.”  Fred leaned in closer to her.  “Take the chance, Hermione.” 

     Hermione scrunched up her eyes in concentration.  “I’m sorry but I don’t recall sacrificing my life for anyone.  And, of course, I want to live.”

     “Then you need to go back.  It won’t be easy.  You’re going to be in pain for a while as you recover, but Ron needs you more than you can imagine.  He tried to protect you with a Shield Charm but he was too late.”  Fred removed his hand and smiled.  "Of course, you needn't tell him that bit of information when you return.  As lovely as it is here, I don’t relish seeing my little brother anytime soon and frankly, he won’t live very long without you."  He looked around a moment before meeting her eyes.  “You know this place is more than some sort of purgatory…its bits and pieces of your future.” 

    “My future?”  Hermione frowned and shook her head.  “I’m sorry but I don’t see how rose gardens, books by Victor Hugo and a weird statue of me looking like 'Lady Justice'  represents anything about my future.” 

    “It won’t make sense to you now but it will eventually.”  Fred shrugged.  “Everything here represents things that will happen in your life.” 

    Hermione bowed her head.  “But I don’t understand any of this, Fred.” 

    Another voice piped up. “As usual you feel the need to fully understand a situation before coming to a decision.  In this case I suggest you let go of your need to know why and simply choose to go back, Miss Granger.”

    Hermione snapped her head up at once to see Albus Dumbledore standing by the gazebo.  Hermione gasped.  “Pro-professor Dumbledore?”

    He smiled kindly.  “One in the same!” 

    Hermione saw he wasn’t alone.  Right beside him stood Madeye  Moody.  His face was still deeply scarred and he wore a patch over where his magical eye had once been. “Professor Moody!” 

    Moody didn’t smile and instead, grunted at her.  Dumbledore turned to him.  “Now, now that’s not a very nice greeting!  Come on love you can do better than that.” 

    Hermione’s eyes went wide and she quickly whispered to Fred, “Did he just call him love?”   Fred nodded his head and winked at her as Hermione stared at the two of them in utter disbelief. 

    Moody cleared his throat dramatically.  “How goes it Miss Granger?”

    “I…I’m fine.”

    Dumbledore and Moody sat down in the other two chairs.  Dumbledore reached over and took Moody’s hand in his own.  “I thought once he came to the non-living world he’d lose some of his swagger.”  Dumbledore brought Moody’s hand up to lips and kissed it reverently as he looked into his eyes.  “But I was wrong.” 

    A small smile curled on Moody’s lips.  “You love me anyway.”

   “That I do Alastor, that I do.”  He turned to Hermione.  “Miss Granger it’s time you get back to the living world as I think you’ve made Mr. Weasley wait long enough.”

   A strange feeling overtook Hermione all of a sudden.  She felt an all encompassing need to leave the strange, but rather beautiful world she had somehow fallen into.  Hermione looked over at Moody and Dumbledore.  To her surprise, she suddenly felt happy about their relationship.  “I’m glad that you both found love in the afterlife.”  They both smiled at her and nodded their heads.  She then turned toward Fred as tears began to trickle down her cheeks.  “I’ll never see you again will I?” 

   Fred grinned slightly.  “Someday you will.”  They both stood up and hugged each other tightly.  When they broke apart Hermione wiped her eyes as her lips trembled.  Fred took her hand and brought it to his lips and gently kissed her knuckles.  “Take care of yourself and of my little brother.”  Hermione nodded and choked out a sob.  Fred let go of her hand and smiled sheepishly at her.  “Could you give George a message for me?” 

   “Of course!”

   “Tell him that he needn't worry for he’ll be a great father.  And if he doesn’t name him after me I’ll be sure to come back and haunt his arse for the rest of his ruddy life.” 

   She chuckled.  It was strange how the news that George was to be a father didn’t surprise her in the least.  It was as if it had been meant to be all along.  “I will.  You do know that we all miss you terribly.  Your mother…”

   “Oh, just tell Mum that I’m off chasing angels and inventing trouble in the afterlife.”

   Hermione smiled.  “We’d expect nothing less.”  She turned to Dumbledore and Moody.  “Do you want me to deliver any messages for either of you?”

   Dumbledore turned and smiled at Moody a moment before turning back to her.  “Tell Minerva that I _finally_ found true love with Alastor.”  He winked at her as Moody began muttering obscenities under his breath.   

   Before Hermione could reply, the three men disappeared.  She turned and stared out from the gazebo and saw a large wooden door standing alone amongst the roses.  Though the door was closed, she could see a bright, yellow light shining from beneath it.  The door was beckoning for her and she found that she couldn’t resist the pull.  Without further thought, she bolted from the gazebo and ran to the solitary door.  _I want to go back to Ron.   I want to live._

~*~*~*~*~*~

    Frank, along with Tiny, Nancy and Tommy were slowly walking through the dark, dank tunnel.  There was no doubt in their minds that it had been magically created and thus they were on the lookout for any booby traps or bodyguards lurking about.  

    Tiny stopped suddenly, Nancy and Tommy stumbling into his large frame.  Frank had been leading and Tiny reached out and tapped him on the shoulder.  Frank turned his head and whispered, “What?” 

   “Did you hear something?” 

   Frank shrugged.  “No.  What did you hear?”

   “It sounded like a creaking sound.  Wait…”  A faint grinding noise could now be heard.  “Did you hear that!” 

   Nancy gasped suddenly, making them all turn and look at her.  “The magic is waning!  We need to get out of this tunnel _now_!”  

   Frank’s eyes grew wide.  “Shite!  If that’s the case we need to get back to the trap door as I don’t know where this ruddy tunnels ends!” 

    The grinding, creaking sound began to get louder.  Tiny looked at Frank and then back at the others.  ‘RUN!” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

     Ron refused to release her hand as Doc continued to work frantically on Hermione.  Her chest would rise and fall steadily, but then stop and the room would go into a panic.  Ron began to stroke the hair off her face, speaking to her softly, praying for a miracle.  _Live dammit!  Live!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione focused on her heartbeat.  _Thump……thump……thump._ She had made it through the door and back into her body.  She had done her part, yet her heart was beating so slowly.  _I want to live!_ A pressure began to grow, the sensation of a heavy concrete block resting on her chest.  She tried to breathe, but found it difficult.Hermione screamed inside.  _I want to live!_ The pressure began to turn to pain, but she concentrated on pulling in slow, shallow breaths.  Then she heard it.  A voice whispering way in the back of her mind.  She tried to listen harder, to understand what it was saying, trying to move herself closer to the voice.

“We’ll have picnics with the children…”  She made out parts of what was being said.  “And you know I’m rubbish at girl stuff.  What if we have a girl?  You  need to be here.”

Her  heartbeat began to speed up.  _Thump, thump…thump, thump.  A girl?  What girl?_ She listened more as Ron’s voice became clearer and louder.  “We’ll find the nicest little house and fix it up.  You’ll have all your books and the entire parlor will be done in Chudley Cannons orange.”  

     Suddenly the sound became frighteningly loud as if the voice were speaking right into her ear.  Hermione’s lashes fluttered against the light, her chest still aching, breathing shallow.  Her eyes opened to Doc waving his wand over her torso and looking down at her with a small smile on his face.  “Blimey, you’re back!”   Hermione attempted to swallow, but that hurt as well.  She nodded weakly.

    Something on the bed shifted and then Ron’s pained expression came into view.  He lifted her arm and pressed her palm against his heart.  She felt the strong thumping.

   “Just like mine, Hermione.  Tell your heart to beat just like mine.  It’s beating for you, it’s being strong for you.”  He leaned over her and shakily kissed her ever so gently.  His lips were warm and salty, the remnant of tears dripping from his nose  “Don’t you ever do something so reckless again.”  He cupped her cheek in his hand, the other still held firmly against his pounding heart.  “Merlin, I almost lost you.  You can’t leave me, Hermione.  You have to stay.”  Ron began to cry and nestled his head down in the crook of her neck. 

    Drawing assurance from his steadily beating lifeforce, Hermione willed her pulse to match his.  Each successive beat ached more, but then she finally managed a deeper breath and slowly raised her hand up to stroke it through his soft, ginger hair.  Her words were so soft they were nearly imperceptible, but she had to tell him.  “I made it back.  Fred told me if I wanted to live I could.”

    Ron rose up suddenly and looked down at her in bewilderment, wiping his eyes to get a clearer view of her.  “Fred?” 

   Hermione nodded her head as she began tracing his jaw weakly with her fingers.  “I saw my future Ron, and it was lovely.”  She gasped suddenly, followed by a sharp wince as she looked into his eyes.  “The blue stone path!” 

    “What?  You’re not making any sense, love.”  He looked nervously over at Doc.  "Are you sure she's alright?" 

    Doc ran his wand up and down her body.  "Her heartbeat is increasing, but it’s still weak.”

   “What about…what about her brain?  Is she…”

   “She seems perfectly fine.  All of the tests indicate normal brain function.  It's a miracle as I swore her heart had stopped long enough to do serious damage.  I guess that Shield Charm you used worked after all.  We’ll know more after she’s had some time to recover and we get her heart beat back to a stronger rhythm."

    Ron kissed her forehead, gently resting his against her.  “You almost died…what you need is rest.” 

    “But I didn’t understand why I was walking down a blue stone path, but now I do!  You’ll be with me in my future…we’ll be together.  There will be roses and books written by Victor Hugo and…”

    Ron brought his finger down to her lips.  “Shh, it sounds wonderful and you know I’ll be there with you, but right now you need to rest.  We’re taking you to St. Mungos, alright?”  Hermione tried to speak again, but Ron shushed her.  “We’ll talk about it later.”  He kissed her forehead again as Hermione sighed and closed her eyes.   

    Ron stood back up,  her hand still pressed to his sternum.  “Is the transport team here yet?” 

    Doc checked his pocket watch. “They should be Apparating in at any moment.” 

    Ron nodded and turned to Harry.  “We need to find Scabior.” 

    “Are you sure you’re up for this, Ron?  Maybe you should accompany Hermione to the hospital?” 

    Ron looked back down at Hermione for a moment, now resting quietly, and then back at Harry.  “I need to end this once and for all.  I don’t think he’ll stop until all three of us are dead.  I’m not going to live like this, not with this threat hanging over us.  She deserves a life that’s safe and secure, we all do.” 

    Harry took a deep breath.  “I suppose you’re right.” 

    The transport team suddenly Apparated in and immediately moved Hermione to a gurney, slowly unwinding their clutched fingers.  Ron motioned for them to wait a moment as they levitated the gurney into the air.  Unable to leave her without one more affirmation, he walked over to the gurney and bent down to kiss her on the lips.  “See you soon, love.  We’ll plan out that future of ours.”  Ron gave the transport team a nod as they Apparated quickly away with Hermione in tow. 

    He wiped his eyes hastily with the back of his hand.  “Let’s go find the bastard and end this shite once and for all.”  Ron, along with Harry and a few of the other Aurors ran out of the room and stood in the hallway.  They all held their wands up toward different points in the hallway.  “Homelis revelio on three.  One, two, three!”  

    Harry piped up.  “Anyone see anything?”  A chorus of no’s filled the hallway.  “No one’s hiding in any of the rooms on this level, mate.” 

    “Alright then, let’s go upstairs to the next level as I know the ground floor is secure.”  

     Just as they all turned and started to bolt toward the stairway, Tiny appeared with Frank, along with Nancy and Tommy right behind him. His voice was breathless as he spoke.  “H-he got a-away through a t-tunnel!” 

     Ron’s eyes went wide.  “What?!” 

     Tiny took a few deep breaths.  “It was him we saw in the coffin before you lads arrived.  There was a trap door in there and apparently he escaped through a tunnel conjured up underneath it.”

     “Bloody hell!  Why didn’t you follow him through the tunnel?!” 

     Nancy piped up.  “The magic was waning!  We didn’t have time to see where it led!” 

     Harry sighed.  “Shite!  He could be anywhere!” 

     A light bulb went off in Ron's head.  “Wait a minute.”  He pulled out a piece of parchment from his robes.  “There’s one last address on this parchment.  Do you suppose…” 

    “…that he’s headed there?”  Harry finished for him.  “I think it’s a very good possibility.” 

    Ron ran his hand through his hair. “The last property is a townhouse not to far from here.   I say we move now before the bastard slips through our fingers once more.”

    Harry nodded as he, along with the others, followed Ron downstairs, out the door and into the night. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

    Scabior cursed heavily under his breath.  He travelled through the dark alleyway with three bodyguards.  “I should have had you all kill the Mudblood and her Auror squad when they were front and center!”  He groaned.  “Shite if everything isn’t all fucked up now!”

    One of the three bodyguards accompanying him hesitated for a moment before speaking up.  “None of us expected so many Aurors at once.  W-we had no idea that they'd Apparate in on us like that.”

    Scabior stopped suddenly and rounded on him.  “Are you trying to pin this mess on me?  Need I remind you that I have people in place right now that will murder your love ones on _my_ orders? ” 

    The bodyguard gulped.  “I wasn't suggesting…just…never mind, sir.” 

    Scabior looked at the man with obvious disdain.  “Did it ever occur to you that maybe if you and your lot were better wand handlers then things wouldn’t have gone so bloody wrong?” 

    The bodyguard chewed on his lip for a moment.  “I suppose your right, sir.” 

    Scabior tutted at him in disgust before moving on.  “Let’s just get to the bloody townhouse.  I'm hoping Emeril took out the Mudblood at least." He reached into his robes for his cigarette case. "I have one card left to play, gentlemen."  He pulled a cigarette from the case and placed it in his mouth.  As the cigarette dangled between his lips, he dug in another pocket of his robes and pulled out his lighter.  "See, I had a back-up plan if something should go wrong.  Always be prepared, eh?"  He chuckled and took a long drag off his cigarette.  "We should have another friend of mine showing up at the townhouse soon.  And that friend should be bringing a very special guest."   

~*~*~*~*~*~

     An Auror had broken away from the group.  Nobody noticed as they were running like mad behind Ronald Weasley.  He Apparated away, appearing in the front of the Burrow.  _Time to put on your greatest act, yet._ There was only one light on inside the house.  _Molly is probably up waiting for Hermione._ He ran towards the house and began to pound on the door like mad.  "Mrs. Weasley?!  Mrs. Weasley it's me, please open the door, this is an emergency!"

    He heard locks click and the door swung open.  "Good heavens, what is it?" 

    "Hermione was attacked again and is in the hospital.  Ron wanted you to go to the hospital to stay with her and he also asked me to come and take Ginny to a safe house for the night."  The Auror took a deep breath.  "I'm afraid the situation has grown far more dangerous than we ever realized."

    Molly clutched her heart.  "Is Hermione alright?"

    "She's…barely hanging on from what I gather."  He wiped his eyes and sniffled.  

    "Why on earth didn't Ron go with her?"

     "He couldn't."  The Auror leaned in, wanting to be as dramatic as possible.  "We have a situation… Harry's been taken hostage."  

     Molly gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.  "Oh, no."

     "Ron thinks they'll go after Ginny or himself next.  He said he could take care of himself, but he wants Ginny out of harm's way."

    "But her Auror guard…"

    He shook his head.  "Ron doesn't trust them.  He _does_ trust me and that's why he wanted me to come and guard Ginny personally."  The Auror bit his lip.  "Mrs. Weasley we're wasting precious time as Hermione needs you."  

    "Alright, I'll just go and wake Ginny."  Molly sniffled.  

     "I think it best not to tell her about Harry."  She frowned at him.  "I just need to get her to safety straightaway and then I'll tell her what happened.  I'm sure she'll have a lot of questions and I just don't have time to answer them all right now."

    "Alright then, I won't tell her about Harry."  She wiped her eyes wearily.  "Come in and have a seat while I go and get her."  He stepped into the house and sat down on the couch.  Molly shut the door and walked quickly over to the staircase.  "We'll be right down."

    The Auror nodded his head.  As soon as he heard Molly's footsteps above him, he smiled to himself.  _That was easier than I thought it would be.  Much easier._ By the time Molly discovered she'd been duped, it would be too late for Ginny.  Scabior would have his ace in the hole.  _A life for a life as Scabior had put it._   The Auror was pretty certain that Harry Potter would surely be the first of the golden trio to die tonight. 


	33. "Fred's Final Gift"

  
Author's notes:

Hello All!

  Sorry it has been such a long time between updates! I am working on the next chapter and hope to get it posted soon. Thank you so much to brandedfaithfully for all her help and editing work. Two more chapters to go and it's done. (I can't believe it!) Thank you for all your support as it has meant the world to me!!!

XXX,

missgranger2

* * *

Chapter 33 "Fred's Final Gift" 

     Hermione was resting peacefully, a strange calmness engulfing her very soul.  She had seen with her own eyes what the future would bring to her.  All of her misgivings and all of her fears about Ron's safety were not as pressing as they were before.  Of course, she would always worry about him when he was away.  But now she knew they indeed had a future full of life and of promise.   It gave her hope. 

     "Hermione?"   

    Her eyes fluttered open and she saw George and Angelina standing by the bed looking anxious.  "George!"  The tears began to fall from her eyes before she could try and stop herself.  "Fred wanted me to give you a message."   She saw George and Angelina glance at one other in concern.  "No really, I… he was there with me, George." 

     "Hermione, you need to get some rest."

     She tried to sit up, growing aggravated when her limbs wouldn't cooperate.  "But I promised him!"  She began to cry harder.  "I t-told him I would tell you.  Please, George."

     Angelina piped up.  "Let her speak, George.  Please don't try and sit up, Hermione." 

     Hermione nodded and wiped her tears off with the back of her hand.  "He said to tell that you needn't worry for you’ll be a great father.  And that if you don’t name your son after him he'll come back and he'll…haunt you for the rest of your ruddy life.”  She was tired all of a sudden and didn't try to fight it as she wanted to see that place again-her future.  It was so vivid when her eyes were closed.   "So sleepy…"  She drifted off.  

    George's eyes went wide as he turned to Angelina.  "We haven't told anybody.  How could she possibly have known?" 

     Angelina placed her hand on her still flat tummy.  Her eyes were wet and she swallowed hard.  "I-I don't know.  But it sort of feels good knowing he might be watching over us, doesn't it?" 

     George took her in his arms.  "It does."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

      They had the townhouse surrounded, with Ron and Harry taking positions at the front door.  Unlike the previous hideouts, the townhouse was pristine in appearance from the outside.  The lawn was manicured and the flower beds lining the front had been well tended.  The lights were all on and Ron and Harry could hear classical music playing.  

     Ron turned to Harry. "I don't like this.  Something seems off, you know?" 

     "Maybe Scabior's hoping we think that we got the wrong place or something." 

     Ron sighed.  "No, we definitely have the right place as they put up some pretty powerful charms."  He gripped his wand tighter.  "Whatever they got up won't let me perform a _Homelis Revelio._ I just have a feeling we're walking into a complete nightmare on the other side of that door."

     Tiny suddenly appeared at Harry's side.  "I went around and made sure everybody was in position as you asked.  They're just waiting for your signal."

     "Good.  We'll be going in at any moment now."   Tiny shook his head.  "What?" Harry asked.

    "Uh, Harry we got a slight problem, mate." 

   "Go on."

   "It's Frank….he's not here with us." 

    "What the hell do you mean Frank isn't here with us?" 

    "I couldn't find him the first go around and then went again and asked if anybody knew where he was. Turns out nobody has seen him since we left the inn."  Tiny looked uneasy.  "You don't suppose Scabior's men did something to him?" 

     "Bloody hell, I don't know."  Harry took a deep breath and looked at Ron.  "Our watches haven't sent out an alert."

     Ron shrugged.  "As much as I hate the fact that Frank may be in danger, there's no time.  We need to work together on weakening the charms they put up- _now_." 

    Tiny nodded.  "Right then.  Give me a minute to get back in position before you give the signal."  

~*~*~*~*~*~

     Frank had Apparated with Ginny in tow sometime earlier on the very spot Harry and Ron were standing now.  He had rushed her inside, locking the door behind them.  Rushing around the bottom floor of the townhouse, he had performed several complicated charms on the walls.  _That should slow them down some._

Ginny removed her cloak and looked around wearily.  "Is this really necessary?"

     Frank smiled sympathetically at her.  "Afraid it is.  Harry and Ron insisted."  He wrung his hands together.  "Now, having had to wake you up this late, I know you must be tired."  He gestured with his head upstairs.  "Come and I'll show you to your room."

    They trudged up the flight of stairs to the second floor, arriving at a beautiful hallway that looked as if it had come straight out of a home decor magazine.   _Nothing out of the ordinary that would tip her off._ The hallway was lined with two doors on the right and three doors on the left.  Frank pointed to the left side of the hallway.  "Your room will be the last one down there and the loo is straight across."  Arriving at the bedroom door, Frank grabbed the knob, pausing for a moment.  "You don't know how relieved I am that you're here."  Ginny nodded as he opened the door and allowed her to go in first.  

    He closed the door behind him to the darkened room and flipped on the light.  Ginny gasped as she saw they were not alone.  All the furniture from the room had been removed save two wooden chairs.  In one of these chairs sat Scabior, flanked by his three remaining body guards who stood behind him.  

   "We're honored to have you join us, Mrs. Potter."  Scabior let out a cackle before crossing legs.  

   Ginny looked at Frank, a complete look of horror on her face.  "What's going on, Frank?"

    "I'm sorry, Ginny."  And he meant it.  He had never held anything against Ginny Weasley but he had to do what he had to do.    

    "But Harry and Ron trusted you!"

    Ignoring her, he fixed a stern gaze toward Scabior.  "I did everything you asked.  Seeing as how I am probably going to be a marked man from now on, I think it's time you release my sister."

    Scabior laughed heartedly.  "Randall and Bixby, kindly restrain our female guest while I talk with our Auror friend, eh?"  

   Two of the bodyguards stepped out from behind him and moved toward Ginny.   Suddenly, Ginny threw her cloak that she been holding at them, giving her enough time to remove her wand from the pocket of her jeans.  She backed away quickly to the left side of the room away from Frank and the bodyguards.  Looking wild, she aimed her wand at them, waving it dangerously to the right and the left.  "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

    The bodyguards had removed their wands and were pointing them at her.  Frank merely raised his hands, trying to reason with her.   "Ginny-don't!  Put your wand down!"

   "NO!"  

    "For Merlin sakes Ginny, think about what you're doing….who could be harmed."  

    Ginny looked at him, her eyes wide.  "How did…?"

   "Please don't do this, Ginny."  Frank stepped slowly closer to her.  "Just please….please hand me your wand."   Ginny hesitated at first, tears falling from her eyes as they shifted violently between the two men who obviously had no qualms with harming her.  With a sob, she shakily handed her wand to him.  "Thank you."  The bodyguards rushed toward her, grabbing her roughly by the arms.  "HEY!  You do not have to be so bloody rough with her!"

    Frank looked on helplessly as the bodyguards dragged her to the vacant chair near Scabior and sat her down with plop on the chair.  Rope began to spew out from their wands, tying Ginny tightly into the chair.  Scabior lit a cigarette, watching the spectacle before him as if it were a boring show on television.   Ginny struggled to get free from the bindings, her tear-filled eyes turning more and more angry.  Knowing it was a futile effort, she suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs. 

   With a flick of his wand, the bodyguard muted her screams.  Frank looked on as Ginny, realizing her voice was gone, turned her head towards him and mouthed the word 'please'.  Frank shook his head slightly and then turned to Scabior.  "My sister?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"This is taking forever."  Ron complained as Harry, along with the Aurors, began to systematically weaken and lift one charm after another.  "Whoever put these charms up, sure knew what the hell they were doing."

   "I wish Frank were here because charms were always his specialty."  Harry said as he continued to utter incantations under his breath.   

   "Yeah, it sure as hell would have been useful to have his expertise."  They continued to work in silence, knowing they were steadily getting closer and closer to being able to get inside.

~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~ 

    "I'm afraid the answer is no."  

    "What?  That note you left said that if I followed through on this little back up plan of yours, you'd let her go!"  Suddenly, the words that Scabior had written on his note to him took on a whole new meaning.  "A life for a life you said!"

   Scabior shrugged nonchalantly as he took a drag off his cigarette.  "I lied."  He smiled and leaned in slightly towards Frank.  "By the way, I thought it was a rather nice touch to leave those pictures of her at my old hideout.  I couldn't help but think it probably messed with your head a bit there, eh?"  He winked. 

   "I knew what you were trying to do, you bastard.  We had a fucking deal!  You don't know how pissed off I was when I went to check on her that day.  Why the hell didn't you leave her out of it?  Instead you have her kidnapped, when I have been nothing but loyal to you this whole bloody time!" 

   "I had to make damn certain you followed the plan to the end, my friend." 

   "You didn't need to kidnap my sister and you know it!  You got enough on me!  If you handed over what you know to the proper authorities, I'd be in Azkaban the rest of my bloody life."  

    Scabior blew out a long, leisurely puff of smoke.  "True."  

   Frank couldn't believe it.  All the years he'd put into helping Scabior and risking his life were for nothing.  All the galleons he had been paid, hidden in various secret accounts around the world, meant nothing to him now.  Because of his association with Scabior, his sister had been taken.  He had wanted so badly to believe that Scabior would release his sister when he brought him Ginny Potter.  But now he knew for sure that wasn't going to happen.  Frank couldn't explain it, but somehow at that moment, he sensed that his sister was dead.  To make matters worse, he was now exposed for the traitor he was in front of Ginny Potter.  Her only crime was that she had married Harry Potter.  The more Frank thought on it, Ginny didn't deserve to be here right now.  And he had brought her here.   _Everything has gone to hell._

He glanced at Ginny once more and had an overwhelming feeling to make things right.  _I should have never brought her here._ He knew she was with child, having tailed her to the Maternity Healer. _Thank Merlin I kept that bit of information from Scabior._ He bowed his head a moment in shame, knowing that Ginny would probably die tonight, along with her unborn child. _What kind of a fucking monster have I become?_

He knew that the Aurors outside were working on lifting the spells he had put up.  The wall behind Scabior and the bodyguards would glow a faint blue every few minutes.   Frank stared into Ginny's eyes, seeing the fear within them.  He looked away in shame as one of the bodyguards bent down and sniffed Ginny’s hair, a faint smile of what was to come inching up his lips.  Frank realized the scene was about to deteriorate into something sickening.   And then he knew what he had to do.  Frank cleared his throat and looked at Scabior.  "You know I’ve supported you for a long time.  I’m on _your_ side.”  He stepped closer, his heart beating wildly.  “I really wanted my sister to be left out of this, but I believe in the cause and I’ll do whatever is necessary to stick with you to the end.”  

    Scabior nodded and smiled.  "Good to know that, my Auror friend."  Scabior turned his head left toward the two guards just at the moment the wall to his right flashed blue.  “Time to put the next phase of our plan into action,” said Scabior.  He got up, his eyes narrowing at Frank just enough to relay his suspicious nature at the turned Auror.  Frank dared not move, knowing any action on his part would bring a swift pivot from Scabior and almost certain death.  He didn’t know wandless magic very well, but he tried what he could to bring down any of the spells he had raised on the house, his eyes fixed on the scene before him.

   Scabior took a slow walk around the chair, his body guards stepping back to allow him in.  “Well, Mrs. Potter, it’s really too bad that you find yourself in this situation.  You’re quite a beautiful bird.”  He stroked his hand down her hair gently before gripping it fiercely and yanking her head back.  She cried out in silence as Scabior bent over her.  “I quite adore red-heads.  They’re usually quite fiery.”  He slid his hand down the side of her neck, across her sternum and gripped her breast, pulling her more closely toward him.  “It’s too bad we don’t have more time as I’d like to see exactly how fiery you could be.”  Scabior kissed her roughly, bruising her lips and scratching her cheeks with his whiskered jaw.

 The two guards chuckled in delight over the idea of having some fun with the red-haired beauty and Frank realized their distraction was what he needed. _It's up to me._ Taking a deep breath,Frank whipped his wand out and aimed it quickly at the wall.  Blue light streaked out of his wand, hitting the wall and cancelling the charms he had performed earlier.  It was only valid on the one wall, but he hoped it would be enough.  Quick as a flash, he turned his wand on Scabior.  He wasn't able to get a shot off, however, as Scabior's bodyguards fired on him all at once.  Frank fell backward to the floor, his wand rolling from his hand across the wooden floor.  Scabior gazed with apparent amusement at Frank's lifeless body, Ginny’s head still craned back.  "There's another lose end taken care of, gentlemen."  He took a quick hit off his cigarette.  "I'm sure he'll be happy to meet up with his sister in the afterlife."  As he began to laugh, Ginny began to cry silently, wondering if she, or most importantly her baby, would ever make it out of there alive.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

       They had been working on weakening the barrier for nearly half an hour when all the Aurors watches went off in unison.  Ron looked down at his wrist and cursed.  "Shite-somebody's been killed."

    Harry stopped his work and looked at Ron.  "You think it was Frank?"  

    "I hope not, but you got to admit the timings right."  Ron wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.    "Damn but we need to work faster."   

       Suddenly, Harry noticed a slight change in the barrier.  Instead of spells periodically bouncing back off of it, the barrier seemed to be absorbing them all now.  "Look at that far wall.  I think we're getting through over there, let me try something."  Harry took a deep breath.  " _Homelis Revelio_!"   

   Instantly, they could see the blue body heat given off by one person, looking to be sitting in a chair upstairs.  There also appeared to be a dead body lying on the floor close by, for it was giving off a faint gray, almost somber glow.  "That's it, Harry- _let's move_!"  Ron held up his wand, sending a small spark of light that pulsed for a moment before petering out in the night sky.  "GO!"

    They aimed their wands at the front door.  Jets of light hit the door, blasting it off from the hinges and sending it hurling into the house.  Right on cue, other blasts could be heard as the Aurors used their wands to blast large, gaping holes in order to enter.  They systematically swept the bottom floor; a chorus of "clears" could be heard.  

     Harry, Ron and Tiny broke off from the group and hurried up the staircase.  "Get a lock on exactly where the two people are located, Harry." 

   Harry waved his wand around the hallway and pointed down towards the room that Ginny and Frank were in.  "There!"  With Harry in the lead, the three of them scrambled to the door.  Not bothering to try and open it, Harry again used his wand to blast the door away.  He stepped in and instantly his eyes zeroed in on his wife, strapped to the chair, her face streaked with tears, her face red and blotchy.  "Ginny!"  

    She was shaking her head frantically at him, still unable to speak.  Harry, followed by Ron, ran to her, nearly tripping over Frank's body in the process.  Her eyes were wide as she mouthed the words, "Don't!  No!"  

    "We're going to get you out of here, Gin!  Just hang on!"  Ron and Harry touched the back of the chair at the exact same time.  Instantly, the three of them were hurled through what looked like a dark tunnel, being tossed and turned as if they were inside a washing machine.  Harry knew at once that they had activated some sort of Portkey. 

    A few moments later, Harry could feel himself falling and knew they had arrived to wherever the Portkey had brought them.  Still not able to master traveling by Portkey, Harry tried to peddle his feet but still ended up hitting the ground, falling hard on his side.  Realizing that Ginny was tied to a chair, he scrambled to his feet to see that Ron had grabbed the back of her chair and was gliding them downward.  

    As soon as Ron and Ginny touched down, Harry scrambled over to them.  "Are you alright, love?"   Ginny nodded as both he and Ron tried to get the ropes off.  It took them all of two seconds to realize they were dealing with magical bindings.  Ron took his wand out and aimed it at the bindings, making them disappear at once.     

   Ginny shakily stood up and threw her arms around Harry as Ron looked around.  "Where the hell are we?" 

    Completely smack dab in a heavily wooded area, Harry shook his head.  "I dunno, mate."  He let go of Ginny and set her down in front of him.  "Are you sure you're alright?  What happened, Ginny?"   She began to point at her mouth and shook her head.  Realizing that she had been made mute, Ron pointed his wand at her, restoring her voice. 

   She sucked in a wobbly breath as if being mute had cut off her air supply.  "F-Frank came and got me at the Burrow.  He told me my life was in danger."

   "Frank came and got you?"  Ron frowned.

  "He took me to that house and led me up to a room where Scabior and a few of his men were waiting."

   "That son of a bitch!  We trusted him!"  Harry spat. 

   "Apparently, I was supposed to be traded for his sister or something.  Anyway, they tied me to the chair and then…”   Tears began to fall from Ginny's eyes.  "Oh, Harry they took my voice away and then Scabior, he….” She choked back another sob.  “Frank tried to drop the charm on the wall, but they killed him.  I had no way to warn you!  Scabior said the chair was a Portkey and that he had something special planned…for all of us."

   Harry took his wand out and began to look around uncertainly.  "Ginny, take the Portkey back and get yourself out of here!  Tell Tiny it's a Portkey and tell him and the others to use it to get their arses back here" 

   "NO!"  She began to protest.  "I'm not leaving here unless you and Ron come, too!"

    Ron held his wand out, glancing right and left.  "Do as he says and get the hell out of here right now, Ginny!"  

     "But…"

     Harry grabbed her by the shoulders.  "No buts!  I would never forgive myself if something happened to you or our baby!  Leave. _Now_!"   He let go of her, holding his wand out like Ron.  "Hurry, Ginny!"

     She was crying as she walked back to the chair.  Before she sat down, she shouted at the both of them.  "Promise me you'll both make it back!"

   "GO!"  Ron shouted back at her, his eyes scanning the area.  

    "Harry?"  Ginny called to him, sounding as if she was at the end of her tether. 

   He didn't look at her, not wanting her to see the fear and uncertainty in his eyes.  "I promise.  Please, love, just go!"  

   She nodded and sat down on the chair, disappearing at once.  "Bloody hell, Harry I didn't know my sister was pregnant."   Ron moved so that his back was to him.  They began to circle around, not sure of where the danger was going to come from.  "I can't believe you wouldn't have told your best mate."

   "Well, I was going to, but Ginny made me promise to keep it quiet until she made it through the first three months."  He sighed.  "It was hard on us when she lost the first one, you know?"

   "Dammit, but I wish Tiny and the others would come on already!  This circling about is beginning to drive me mad."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

    As soon as Ginny had arrived back at the room, she nearly toppled the chair over as she barreled out of it.  Tiny, along with several of the other Aurors were standing around Frank's body.  Their eyes widened at once as she began to speak rapidly, "It's a Portkey!  Harry wants you and the others to use it to get back there at once!  They need help!"

   Tiny quickly moved toward the doorway and shouted out into the hallway, "Get your arses up here at once!   Harry and Ron need us!"

~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*

     There was a loud bustling sound happening all around them.    "Bloody hell, Harry, do you hear that?"

     "Yeah.  I think we're being surrounded."  Harry swallowed hard.  "Two against who knows how many can't be good."  

    "Son-of-a bitch….where the fuck is Tiny and the rest of them?" 

~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*

    "What do you mean it isn't working?"  

   Tiny sighed.  "I told you miss, the Portkey was probably charmed to be used twice or something."

   "But they need you…they're all alone in that forest facing Merlin knows what."  Ginny felt as if she had been hit in the gut.  She sat down in the now useless Portkey, burying her face in her hands.  "Please let them be alright….please."

~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~

     Hermione was there again, walking amongst the roses and enjoying the warm sunlight on her face.  She looked down and noticed that the blue stone path had disappeared.  Frowning, she looked on as all the roses shriveled up before her eyes.   The sky turned cloudy and the air turned cold.  Hermione looked to where the bookcases were located and gasped when she saw they were gone.  

    A figure appeared beside her.  "What's going on, Fred?"

    He shook his head and wiped his eyes.  "Oh Merlin, Hermione.  Ronnie's in danger."  

    She woke up with a start and screamed from the top of her lungs.  "SAVE HIM, FRED!"

~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*

     At that very moment, Ron shuddered.  "Whoa."  They were still circling, the sounds from the woods surrounding them growing louder and louder. 

    "What do you mean, _whoa_?"  Harry asked, sounding annoyed.  

    "It just came to me…."

    Harry sounded frantic when he replied, " _What_ just came to you?  A plan I hope as I think we are seriously fucked!" 

     "No we aren't."  He stopped and turned around to face Harry.  "Don't ask me to explain, but just now it… _something_ …. popped into my mind and I know what we need to do."   Ron chuckled as Harry looked at him like he'd lost his mind.  He began to run towards the woods and motioned to Harry.   "Come on!"                      

 


	34. "A Game of Chess"

  
Author's notes:

Hello All!

  Only one more chapter to go! I would like to thank brandedfaithfully for her brilliant help on this one. She added some detail here and there and I think it really made a difference. I hope you all like it, as it is probably one of the longest chapters I have ever written. Thanks for all your support as it has meant so much to me!

Much love!

Tammy (>:

* * *

Chapter 34 "A Game of Chess" 

"Where are you going, Ron?" Harry whispered in the darkness. 

Ignoring his question, Ron replied, "We need to do an invisibility charm on ourselves." Harry shook his head in aggravation as the two of them performed the charm, not understanding how Ron could possibly know where they were supposed to go. Ron pointed straight ahead to a point in the woods that Harry couldn't make out in the night. "There's a gap here that we can use to our advantage. Scabior's bodyguards will be moving in the other direction to the left and right of us, so we'll have to be quiet as possible."

"How could you possibly know that?" 

Ron shrugged. "I don't know…it just sort of came to me all of a sudden. I'm more certain than I ever have been in my life that the information is something I can follow or…that I can trust. I can't explain it, Harry."

Harry sighed. "Did you suddenly get psychic abilities?” Ron didn’t answer, but kept moving forward and Harry mumbled his own warning. “I just hope you're right about this, mate."

"Me, too. Just stay close and keep your eyes and ears open."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Molly was sitting in the waiting room beside Ginny and Arthur at the hospital. It had been a horrible night with Hermione almost dying and her daughter nearly killed. It had been Arthur who had first heard the news about Ginny. He owled Molly who was already at the hospital checking on Hermione's condition. When Ginny arrived, Molly was alarmed and frankly a bit irritated at how her daughter steadfastly refused to be checked over by a healer.

Moments earlier they had been sitting by Hermione's bed when she suddenly bolted upright and screamed for Fred to save him. _Who was 'him'? Ronnie? Harry? What was that all about anyway?_ The healers ushered them out straightaway while they worked at trying to calm her down. She appeared genuinely agitated and everyone in the waiting area grappled with the same thoughts about Hermione’s sanity. As the family sat in silence, each of them clearly worried, Molly sniffled and reached into her handbag, pulling out a handkerchief.

Ginny's Auror detail was also at the hospital, though they were keeping their distance. It was clear they felt ashamed that one of their own had betrayed them, that Ginny had been snatched while on their watch. The first inclination was to stay even closer, but then Arthur had told them they were dealing with a serious family matter and asked for them to respect their privacy. The Aurors didn't argue with Mr. Weasley but were clearly not pleased. 

"Did you inform Hermione's parents that she's in the hospital, Arthur?"

He sighed."George is on his way to their home right now. I expect they'll be arriving shortly." 

"Why would Hermione say that?" Ginny said as she stared straight ahead, bewildered by Hermione’s scream.

Molly blew her nose and shook her head. "I don't know. I suppose she hasn't been well in some time. Maybe she just had a dream about Fred. Who knows?" 

Ginny turned to her. "But did you hear how she said it? It was like she really was talking to Fred…she meant it. She has no idea about what happened with Ron and Harry and yet…she seems to know…something." 

"I don't see how it's possible." Molly said honestly. The death of Fred was something that still weighed heavily on her heart. She didn't expect for the pain to ever fully go away. "Hermione is probably just having hallucinations or something considering what she's been through."

"Well, I for one would like to think that Fred is watching over us." Ginny folded her arms and sighed.

The door to Hermione's room opened and several healers piled out. The whole family stood in anticipation and Arthur asked, "How is she?" 

One of the healers answered as the others proceeded down the hall. "Miss Granger is stable for the moment. We gave her a calming potion as her heart rate was extremely elevated. Unfortunately, she keeps trying to fight off the affects of the calming potion and continues to babble incoherently. We have to try a heavier sedative if she doesn’t calm down."

Arthur rubbed his forehead wearily. "Can we go in now and see her?"

"Yes, but please do not add to her stress in anyway. She needs to rest." 

"Very well." Arthur gestured with his hand towards the room. "Shall we?"

Molly and Ginny trudged into the room with Arthur following behind. They pulled up three chairs that had been moved haphazardly out of the way by the healers. Hermione's eyes were closed, but her lips were moving. They sat quietly, straining to listen to what Hermione was saying for her voice was low and scratchy. "Just because you're dead doesn't mean the rest of us want to be dead." She paused. "You need to make sure." She paused once more. "Go and check, Fred." 

Ginny gasped. "She's having a conversation with him!" 

"Bagot's Wood in Staffordshire? You're sure?" Hermione swallowed hard a few times. "Cabin. Large cabin…in the middle of Bagot's Wood…Bagot's Wood…" Her voice trailed off and then her lips stopped moving. She looked to be sound asleep. 

"They're at Bagot's Wood!" Ginny exclaimed, bounding out of her chair.

"You don't know that Ginny. The poor girl is delirious." Molly sniffled, soothing her hand over Hermione’s damp forehead. 

"We should at least have somebody check it out, Mum."

Molly stood up. For some reason anger suddenly overtook her. "Enough of this nonsense! Fred is dead! There is no way anybody can talk to him now. Excuse me but I need some air."

~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~

Ginny and Arthur looked on as Molly left the room, shutting the door with a slight bang. "What do you think, Dad?"

Arthur got up and picked up a piece of parchment from the side table, along with a quill. He hurriedly scribbled out a note and folded it, writing a name on the parchment. "I want you to go straight to the Owlery and send this message to Kingsley."

She frowned. "Kingsley Shacklebolt? Why?"

"Because I need him to round up members of The Order and meet me at Bagot's Wood."

"But shouldn't we alert the Aurors?"

"No, as I don't think they'd believe that the information was reliable, nor do I know who to trust in light of what's happened."

Ginny stood up and gave him a small smile. "You believe that Hermione was really talking to Fred to?"

Arthur smiled back at her. "I can't explain it, but yes, I do." He gave Ginny a quick hug. "Now off you go as time is of the essence. I'll l go and intercept the Auror detail so they won't be suspicious." He looked down at his watch. "I'll try and keep them occupied for fifteen minutes. Is that enough time for you to go and get back?" Ginny nodded. "I'll tell them I was summoned to the Ministry and head to Bagot's Wood." 

" Be careful, Dad. And, please bring my husband and Ron back to us alive."

~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~ 

Ron and Harry moved quietly through the forest, stopping every now and then to make sure they weren't being followed. "Do you know how much further?" Harry whispered. 

"No. I just know that we need to keep moving in this direction."

"I sure hope you know what you're doing." 

They continued to move through the trees when they suddenly could see a faint light in the darkness. They came to a stop and Ron whispered to Harry, "What do you think it is?"

"Could be coming off a fire from a campsite or maybe it's a light from a cabin or tent."

"Let's move in nice and slow." They crept as quietly as they could towards the light. Ron cursed under his breath. The crunching noise of stepping on dozens of pine needles unnerved him. Arriving at a clearing, they knelt down behind a tree. "I'm going to try and get a look at what we're dealing with." Slowly, Ron stood up and craned his neck out from behind the tree. "It's a cabin. There doesn't seem to be anybody mulling around outside, but I can definitely see movement inside."

Ron turned to Harry. "I'm going to go and get a closer look and make sure it's really Scabior in there. Cover me, mate."

Harry nodded. "Just watch yourself."

Ron crouched, trying to keep his body lower than window level and cautiously approached one of the cabin’s windows. Slipping along the cover of the rustic sides, he pressed his back against the outside wall and slowly turned his head to get a peek inside. It was impossible to not recognized Scabior, even with his back to him, sitting at a table playing a card game just in front of a stone fireplace. The temptation to just take a shot and get it all over with was very strong, until he spotted a family of four sitting on the couch. He could just imagine the family out enjoying a holiday at their cabin and suddenly they’re invaded by a bunch of cut-throat wizards. It appeared that six guards seemed to be keeping the family at wand point. _A bit extreme for just four of them_. The man had obviously put up a fight and was bleeding from his head and nose. Ron wasn’t sure if it was spell damage or just a good old fashioned fist fight. The children, a boy and a girl, both very young, looked completely terrified, huddling closely to their mother. Ron suddenly felt sick to his stomach and wrenched his head back, quietly blowing out a breath to calm himself. Scabior was a true scumbag, taking children as hostages. 

He quickly crept back over to Harry and knelt down behind the tree. "He's definitely in there. I could've taken him out but he has hostages." 

"Hostages?"

"Looks to be a Muggle family of four. There are six bodyguards pointing their wands at them and I didn't want to risk the children getting killed." He ran his hand through his hair. "What a fucking nightmare!" 

"Well, now that we know for sure he's in there, I think we shouldn't make a move until we have back-up. I'm going to send a signal, so the others know our whereabouts." Harry gave a small chuckle. "Even though- I have no earthly idea exactly _where_ we are!" 

"Thank Merlin they can zero in on our signal. Just tell them to get a move on before his other bodyguards double back." 

Harry was just about to tap his communicator with his wand when several of Scabior's bodyguards appeared, wands pointed at them. Taken off guard, Ron and Harry's wands flew out of their hands. They were completely surrounded. "I think it's time we see you properly, yes?" 

Ron felt the charm lifted from his body. His heart was beating a mile a minute, but he kept his voice steady and even. "What now?"

One of the bodyguards stepped forward, a smirk on his face. He crossed his arms just to show he had no fear of the men. "Oh, we're going to kill you, of course." He started to laugh along with the other bodyguards who were all wise enough to keep their wands pointed at the two Aurors. 

Ron raised his eyebrow and smiled dangerously. "Neither Harry, nor I, is going down without a fight."

"I hate to burst your bubble, but you're completely outnumbered arsehole, and neither of you have a wand." He backed a step away and brushed his pants off. "I think at long last, your luck has finally run out!" The man turned his head to enjoy a chuckle of celebration with this similarly jovial group and Ron saw his opportunity.

"NOW!" Ron shouted as he pulled a dagger out from his ankle strap and barreled forward like a linebacker. The man grunted as all the air flew out of him at the moment Ron’s shoulder barreled into his gut, effectively knocking over the man behind him. Ron brought the dagger up into the guard’s ribcage and then quickly rolled to his left, watching Harry catch the dying man’s wand . Harry Potter with a wand was a sight to behold and the stunned guards didn’t seem to be able to act fast enough. Harry moved with incredible speed, stunning the first guard as he drew his wand. The second had the killing curse almost out of his mouth before Harry slashed his abdomen open with a Sectumsempra. The remaining bodyguards began to run for cover, shooting obscure and random curses as they went. Any plan or focus had been lost when they saw the first few fall. Ron left his dagger speared into the man’s stomach and grabbed a wand from off the ground that one of the dead bodyguards had dropped. Curses flying dangerously above them, Ron shouted to Harry, "We need some cover!" 

Harry looked left, then right and pointed over to a cluster of rocks. "THERE!" They made a run for it, despite the fact that the three remaining guards were poor shots and probably as frightened as they were. Diving behind the rocks, both men took a few seconds to catch their breath, but the wand fire seemed to intensify. Green light was flying past them and above them. "We are seriously fucked, you know that?" Harry sat up, his back pressed tightly against the rock barrier. "Dammit, but I can't even get a shot off as they're hammering at us from nearly all directions!"

"I know! I know! It can’t be just three of them!" Ron pressed his back against the rocks. "Shite, but we're pinned in!" _Think, Ron!_ A small chunk of rock was suddenly blasted away inches from where he sat. "Damn!” he ducked. “That was close!" 

"Ron we're fucked! We're totally fucked!" Harry yelled, his eyes darting wildly about, wand at the ready. 

_We need help!_ Ron was just about to tap his communicator with his wand to call for back-up when suddenly he saw jets of light coming from the other direction and towards the bodyguards hidden amongst the trees. "Harry, I think they found us!" Ron wiped the sweat from his brow and smiled as the firing from the bodyguards began to diminish. "Bloody hell, the Aurors _are_ here!"

"Thank, Merlin!" Harry took a deep breath and grinned back at him. Interestingly enough, the curses flying toward the cabin included several Imperius’s and the two men looked at each other in confusion. “Why would the Aurors want to confund the guards?” Ron asked.

Feeling it was finally safe to do so, they sat up and turned around, raising slightly. Three guards were sprawled out on the lawn, some you could only see an arm or legs protruding from behind their hiding places. The three others were walking toward them as if out for a Sunday stroll. Still they were confused, but also knew they had to get to Scabior and his hostages. Quietly, they began to throw curses towards the woods as Ron gestured for Harry to join him. "We need to get to the cabin, Harry!" 

"Where's the cabin?" another voice asked. 

Ron knew that voice. He turned around and shook his head in disbelief. "Dad?" Arthur smiled as Bill and George ran past him, quickly taking control of the confunded guards. "What are you doing here? How did you…"

Arthur raised his hand up. "All in good time." He turned and called out in a loud whisper, "Minerva, Luna and Kingsley, take your groups forward and keep pushing them back towards Neville and Hagrid's groups and box them in! I'm taking my group to the cabin!" 

Ron stood up and ran to Arthur, giving him a hug. "Merlin, but I'm glad The Order showed up! Why did you Imperius the guards?" Ron asked as Bill and George returned with three men in hand. Charlie stepped out from the woods as Harry came to join them. 

“We need our own hostages and a little deviant luck,” spouted Charlie taking one of the dazed men from Bill’s grip.

"Tell me the situation. What's going on at this cabin?" Arthur asked. As Ron filled him in, Mr. Weasley's face fell. "So, they have Muggle hostages? Oh, dear. We are going to have to be cautious." He took a handkerchief out from his pocket and wiped his forehead. "Bill and Charlie will focus on taking out the remaining bodyguards while George and I rescue the Muggles. That will leave this Scabior scum to Harry and Ron." 

"Everybody needs to keep their wits about them as Scabior has managed to stay one step ahead of us. He won’t hesitate to kill those hostages the minute he feels they aren’t necessary." Ron gestured with his hand towards the direction of the cabin. "It's just through there." Returning their invisibility charms and with wands raised, Harry took the lead, as the others followed behind, winding back through the woods. Ron and Arthur walked together, bringing up the rear, watching for any surprise stragglers that might be trying to circle around behind them. Ron knew it wasn’t the moment, but with this brief moment of quiet, his thoughts had immediately returned to her. "How's Hermione doing, Dad?" 

"Fine. The healers said she should make a full recovery."

Ron nodded, wondering if his Dad was telling the whole truth or trying to keep him calm by feeding him false hope. If she weren’t fine, did he really want to know right now? No, he had to put it out of his head and get back in the game. He felt guilty for leaving her and yet, he knew it was imperative to their future that he take care of Scabior once and for all. "I wanted to go to the hospital with her, but I just had to try and end this or else she'd always be in danger." He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "We have to take Scabior out, Dad before somebody else gets killed. I don't want Hermione and me living the rest of our lives looking over our shoulder." Ron bent down upon passing his first victim and swiftly withdrew the blade from the man’s chest. Arthur paused for a moment, probably trying to take in the loving words and brutally contrary actions of his son.

“I know, son. I’m sure Hermione would…understand.”

~*~*~*~*~**~*~

Molly sat in her favorite chair in the lounge at the Burrow. She was too keyed up to sleep and decided to do some knitting. The Grangers had shown up at the hospital with George, their worried faces reflecting the fact that they’d been to this hospital on more occasions than they’d care to admit. The healers informed them that Hermione would get better but most likely would remain in the hospital for several days. As they had given Hermione a potion to help her rest, the healers suggested that the family all return first thing in the morning to visit with her. Molly felt uncomfortable leaving Hermione alone. It might be unfair, but she wanted a family member to be there and not the seemingly unreliable Auror guard that had allowed this to happen in the first place. George took the lead after commenting on how exhausted his mother and sister looked. Quickly finding a Floo, he returned with Angelina and Percy who both seemed eager to stand watch. Molly didn't like it, but soon recognized not only her daughter’s weariness, but her own tired bones. 

George left shortly after Angelina and Percy arrived, saying that something had come up. With so much on her mind, she didn't question him as they traded pleasantries with the two new arrivals. Tiny and the rest of Hermione's Auror squad arrived about the same time that Percy and Angelina did. Apparently the acting Chief had ordered them to return to their duties while the other Aurors searched for Ron and Harry. Molly, however, made it very clear to the healers that none of the Aurors were to be allowed into Hermione's room and so they took to patrolling the halls. Molly was very weary of Aurors because of Frank, but knew that neither Percy, nor Angelina, would dare leave Hermione's side. She suggested that the Grangers stay at her house for the night and they gladly accepted the offer, looking clearly worn out and haggard. 

When they arrived at the Burrow, Molly immediately wondered where her husband had gone and after a quick search she turned her suspicious gaze on Ginny who was forced to tell her what Arthur was up to and now Molly was fraught with worry. The Grangers were up in Bill's old room, while Ginny had insisted on sleeping on the couch. She finally fell asleep when her mother promised to wake her as soon as she got any word on Harry, Ron and Arthur. Molly often had to remind herself that Ginny had just as much to worry about with her husband and brother out doing battle. Molly was somewhat angry at her own husband for not including her on this latest mission, but figured he thought she needed to be there for Ginny and Hermione. 

Mrs. Weasley set down her knitting on the side table and stared across the room at her clock. The hands were not on mortal peril, which made her breathe a sigh of relief. Still, it didn't make her feel any less nervous. She picked up a framed picture of Fred from the side table and stared longingly at it. _Were you really talking to Hermione?_ She shook her head, still thinking it was complete nonsense. _What I wouldn't give to have one minute more with you, son._ Molly sniffled and hugged the picture frame tightly to her chest. 

She held the frame out once more and whispered, "Your death will forever haunt me. I couldn't bear to lose anybody else." A tear rolled down her cheek. "I couldn't bear it, Fred." Hugging the frame once more to her bosom, she laid her head back and stared up at the ceiling. That's when she heard his voice as clear as day inside her mind. She sat up straighter and looked around, thinking for a split second he was standing right beside her. A calming feeling suddenly washed over her. Molly gave a watery smile and whispered to his picture once more. "What was that, Fred?"

_You'll not shed any tears tonight, Mum._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

They had somehow managed to surround the cabin without causing a stir inside. With all the noise from the battle, no one was certain that the cabin’s inhabitants hadn’t already been alerted to their presence. That had been part of the reason for using the Imperius on the guards. It would look far too suspicious if none of them returned to their posts. Now, they were both at a parade rest at their usual spots, dazed and mindless bodies only taking up space in a carefully plotted plan. Moments before, Ron had crawled around the structure, scoping out the spots where they’d stand. When he peeked in and saw Scabior, hunched over, his greasy hair covering his face, he had wanted to use his wand on the unsuspecting louse, but knew that he couldn't. Upon returning to the group, they finalized their plan. 

George and Arthur were to blast down the front door and cast a Shield Charm on the Muggles while Bill and Charlie took out the bodyguards through the rather large back window. Harry and Ron would follow behind Arthur and George and immediately subdue Scabior and then help finish off the bodyguards. Honestly, Ron wanted a repeat performance with his dagger. He wouldn’t be happy until Scabior was dead. For an Auror, that felt like an out of place thought, but he couldn’t fight the feeling. They knew they had the element of surprise on their side, but they also knew they had to be swift and make sure they didn't miss their targets.

Arthur, wand in hand, nodded at Harry and Ron, indicating he was ready to go. George, who stood next to his father, aimed his wand at the door. Seconds later, there was a loud bang as the door flew off its hinges and landed with a thud on the floor. Quick as lightening, George and Arthur cast a Shield Charm on the Muggles as Bill and Charlie hurled curses through the window. One by one the bodyguards fell to the floor like dominoes. 

Harry and Ron aimed their wands at Scabior, who strangely kept playing his card game as if oblivious to their presence. Ron frowned at Harry, thinking something wasn't right. He lurched forward, grabbing Scabior by the back of the neck and whipping his head back. Holding his wand to his throat, Ron's eyes suddenly went wide. "Son of a bitch!! Where the hell is he?"

Harry stepped closer and joined in the mortification. It was an older man wearing a wig, his mouth gagged. From the looks of it, someone had performed a spell on the poor Muggle that made him keep playing cards over and over. Harry lifted the spell with his wand as Ron untied him. "Dammit!" 

The old man stood up and stumbled over to the couch, sitting down with the other Muggles. Ron stared around the room in disbelief as his father and brother tried to calm the scared Muggles down. "I can't believe it!" Charlie and Bill entered the cabin. "We're going to have to interrogate every one of those bastards in order to find out where Scabior went."

Arthur stood up and motioned for them all to come closer. In a low voice, he said, "Bill, Charlie, Harry and Ron-you take the bodyguards out of here and try to get information while George and I stay behind and modify these poor Muggles' memories." He turned around and glanced at the traumatized family, before continuing. "Let's be quick about it, as I think they've been through enough tonight."

"Alright then, we'll take them to headquarters." Ron said as he began to move toward the bodyguards.

"The Order of the Phoenix headquarters." Arthur piped up. 

Ron frowned. "But we have all sorts of potions and interrogation rooms at Auror headquarters we can use, Dad."

"So do we." Arthur looked at him with a serious expression on his face. "I don't trust the Aurors right now. We have people at headquarters that are waiting for orders. You just tell them what you need and they'll see to it that you get it.

"~~*~*~*~*~*~**~~

Scabior and one of his bodyguards were walking down a desolate side street in London. Of course nobody would recognize the pair of them. Having cut a small strand of hair from the Muggle man and woman and mixing them with Polyjuice Potion, they were completely disguised. "Looks like you’re the last line of defense, lad." The bodyguard nodded. "You sure you can manage knicking the Sleeping Draught from the storeroom?" 

"It shouldn't be a problem as having worked there before I'm familiar with the layout of the place and protocol." He sighed. "Once we're inside, we'll need to get uniforms straightaway. That may be a problem."

"I'm sure you can figure it out." Scabior pulled a cigarette out from his case, placed it in his mouth. "Must feel odd being a woman, eh?" He chuckled as he lit his cigarette with his lighter.

"Very odd indeed." The bodyguard shook his head and laughed.

"I'm sure you wish you could literally go fuck yourself right now, eh?" He laughed heartedly as smoke blew out from his nose. "Ah, there's the entrance. Damn but I hate to waste a cigarette but time is of the essence. " Scabior took a long hit off his cigarette before dropping it to the ground and mashing out the butt with his foot. 

The bodyguard opened the door to the telephone booth. "Step inside, sir."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The bodyguards were starting to come around. Ron, Harry and his brothers had bound them to chairs in the kitchen of Sirius Black's childhood home. Other members of The Order sat in the lounge, waiting to be of any help. They were presently waiting for Hannah Abbott to return with the Veritaserum. Ron looked down at his watch. "Dammit, but I wish she would hurry up and get back here!"

Bill smiled at him, knowing Ron had no patience at all. "Be patient, Ron, as she's only been gone twenty minutes."

"But we need that information now." 

Green flames suddenly appeared in the fireplace and out walked Hannah. "I got it! Sorry it took me so long but I had to haggle with the fellow at Knockturn Alley over the price." 

George frowned. "You best not let Neville know you traveled down there by yourself."

Hannah shrugged and then handed Ron the six vials of Veritaserum. "I sure hope this is really Veritaserum and that scum didn't sell you something else."

"I've purchased it for The Order from this particular scum numerous times and he's never done us wrong."

"I suppose the best way to do this is one at a time." Ron set the all the vials down on the table except one. "Charlie, go and open the jaw of one of the idiots and I'll pour some down his throat." Charlie walked over to the bound man on the right. His eyes were half open as he tried to come around from the curse he was hit with. Charlie stood in back of him and placed one hand on the man's chin, his other on the top of his lip. He didn't resist, being so out of it and Ron promptly dumped the contents of the vial down his throat. He waited a few minutes before asking, "Who are you?"

The bodyguard shook his head a few times and shuddered. "I….I'm Liam Agrippa." 

"Tell me where Scabior is, Liam."

Liam frowned for a moment. "I dunno' for sure."

"What do you mean you don't know? Surely he would have said something or told somebody where he was going?" 

He moved his mouth like a fish out of water for a few minutes. "He left with Ian. Ian was going to Apparate them to London…I think."

Ron arched his eyebrow. "Where exactly in London were they going?"

Liam shrugged. "They didn't say….they didn't tell me."

His patience was growing thin. "Do you know who they _did_ tell?"

Liam looked to his right at the other bodyguards. "Perhaps Ian might have told Scott, as he is his brother. I can't be sure." 

"Which one of these arseholes is Scott?"

"The bloke down on the end with the blonde hair." 

Ron looked up at Charlie and nodded before retrieving another vial off the table. He met Charlie down at the chair where Scott was bound. "Ready?" Charlie had no trouble again prying the man's mouth open as he was still suffering the effects of the curse he'd been hit with. Ron poured the contents down his throat. "Scott?"

"Wh-what?" His leaned head forward and then back, as if fighting to stay awake. 

"Where did your brother go with Scabior?"

"L-London…they're going to London." He moaned. "Oh, but I feel bloody awful."

Ron raised his voice slightly. "Where exactly did they go in London?" When Scott didn't answer him right away, Ron grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and shouted, "WHERE EXACTLY DID IAN TAKE SCABIOR IN LONDON?"

"St. Mungos….they were going to St. Mungos."

Ron's eyes widened in alarm. "Why were they going to St. Mungos?"

Scott shook his head. "He just told me where they were going…said it was best I didn't know anything else in case I was…in case I was c-captured…"

Fear began to rise up in Ron's chest. "He's after Hermione!"

"Ginny is there too, along with your Mum and the Grangers." Arthur said, sounding alarmed.

"No, they went to the Burrow…at least I know Ginny and Mum did. Percy and Angelina are with Hermione." George's face fell and his lip trembled slightly. "Oh Merlin, my wife is there…we got to get to St. Mungos- _now_!"

"Let's move!" Ron shouted as he bolted toward the fireplace. 

"I'll go and tell the others in the lounge to come and guard the prisoners." Arthur quickly left the kitchen as Ron grabbed some Floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. 

"St. Mungos!" 

~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm telling you, Ian sometimes you got to do what you got to do for the cause. No sense in getting all bothered over loose ends," Scabior said. Both still disguised, they began to walk towards Hermione's room.

"I can't help but feel badly as I worked with them for years. They were good people and I killed them for their fucking uniforms!"

Scabior grabbed him by the arm, stopping him in his tracks. "Shh! You keep you bloody voice down! Need I remind you that your dear father is wasting away in Azkaban right now for doing what was right during the war?"

Ian sighed. "No, you don't have to remind me but for Merlin's sake those were two innocent people I killed that had nothing to do with any of this whatsoever!"

"Get a grip on yourself, man! Did you or did you not swear your allegiance to the cause?"

"I did." 

Scabior released his arm and nodded. "Very well then." He began to smile. "Putting that Sleeping Draught in the Auror guards' tea was very clever. The bastards couldn't resist a cup of tea from such a pretty healer, eh?" He chuckled. "Even the bird seemed to find you charming? So they're all safely locked in the storage closet now?" Ian nodded. 

They stopped right outside the door to Hermione's room. Ian frowned and whispered, "I hear voices." Scabior and Ian pressed their ears to the door. "Sounds like two men are in there with her."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Moments before Scabior and Ian had arrived at Hermione's door, Arthur, Ron, Harry and his brothers, along with an administrator from St. Mungos had taken a private elevator up to the same floor they were on. "You're sure there is an adjoining room?" Ron asked, looking anxious. 

"Yes. There is a door that joins the two rooms. It's usually locked but a simple un-locking charm should open it right up for you."

Ron looked at Harry. "Perhaps this time we'll actually be one step ahead of the bastard for a change."

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. "It's just down to the left, room 714."

They all piled out of the elevator and walked quickly to room 714. Ron entered first, followed by the others with Harry shutting the door behind them. He tried the knob to the door and finding it locked, pointed his wand at it. " _Alohamora_!" Ron turned the knob and entered Hermione's hospital room. 

Percy, clearly startled, jumped up out of his chair with his wand pointed at him. "Ron? What the hell are you doing, you scared me to death!" As the rest of the family came into the room, Percy's eyes widened in alarm. "What the devil?"

George hurried over to Angelina and practically lifted her up off the floor. "Thank goodness!" 

Ron brought his finger to his lips and made a shushing sound, then whispered. "George, get Angelina out of here."

"Come on love and let me make sure you Floo safely to the Burrow." He grabbed her by the hand and hurried out of the room. 

"What's going on, Ron?" Percy demanded. 

"Has anyone been in here since Mum left?" 

"No. It's only been Angelina and me, why?"

Ron walked over to Hermione and not being able to help himself, bent down and kissed her softly on the cheek. "I'm here, love." He looked up. "I need to get her out of here."

"Will somebody please tell me what the hell is going on here?" Percy hissed. 

Harry spoke up, "We have reason to believe that Hermione is in danger." He rubbed his forehead wearily. "Where are the Grangers?" 

"They went home with Mum."

Charlie piped up. "Seeing as how Audrey is due in the next few weeks, go and watch over the Grangers and the women at the Burrow, Percy."

"What’s that got to do with anything? I’m just as capable as any of you!” Percy demanded, looking irritated that his older brother was trying to get rid of him. 

“Percy, please. We know what we’re up against, you don’t. Just go home and take care of the family for us. I’m not going to chance widowing my sister-in-law.”

“Alright," Percy’s shoulders slumped and he trudged out of the room, following George and Angelina. 

Ron started to lift Hermione up out of bed but froze when Arthur said, "Wait!" There was a smile on his face and Ron was about to ask him if he'd lost his mind when he said, "I have an idea. You expect Scabior will definitely come to her room?"

Ron shrugged. "That's what my gut is telling me." He sat down on the bed and absently reached over and brushed a stray hair off of Hermione's face. "What do you have in mind, Dad?" 

~*~*~*~*~**~~

"Men's voices?" Scabior shrugged. "Probably just two of the Weasley men. It doesn't matter as all you have to do is get close enough to kill her and then Apparate us out of here."

"Let's get this over with, then. Remember just let me do all the talking as I know all the medical jargon." They entered the room to find Bill and Charlie sitting in the chairs that Angelina and Percy had just vacated. Polyjuiced Ian managed a sweet smile. "Just here to check on her vitals." 

Bill looked at Charlie, before smiling and nodding his head. "You both sure do look familiar. Haven't we met somewhere before recently?" 

Polyjuiced Scabior's lip twitched slightly. "I don't think so, no. You probably just recognize us from here in the hospital!" 

Ian cleared his throat. "Well, let's get on with it then as we have a lot of other patients to attend to tonight." Ian moved toward the bed, with Scabior following close behind. He frowned. "Is Miss Granger cold? Perhaps we could get her another blanket?"

"Nah, that's just how she sleeps-covers herself with the sheet from head to toe. Our brother said it's just one of the barking things she does." Charlie laughed lightly as if not having a care in the world. 

"I see." 

As if on cue, Bill drew Scabior’s attention by hopping out of the chair with a cheerful “Oh, the flowers!” lunging as if the vase were about to tip. At the same time, Ian began to peel the blanket off what he thought was the sleeping form of Hermione. 

A very large, very angry red-head bolted up from the bed causing two distinct, but equally satisfying reactions. Scabior screamed like a girl about a millisecond before Bill clothes lined him to the floor. "Check fucking mate, arseholes!" Ron smiled, his wand pointed sharply into Ian's throat as Charlie barreled out of his chair and grabbed Ian's wand from his hand. Ian’s reaction was to shake and proceed to wet himself. Bill had his wand pointed at a dazed Scabior who was too busy trying to breath to resist. "Harry, we got him!" Ron yelled. 

Harry, who Ron had asked to stay with Hermione, ran into the room through the adjoining door, grinning. "Well done!" He stepped closer, quickly lifting his foot from the puddle at Ian’s side. “Drink a bit too much today, mate?” and then he stepped over to look down at Scabior and snarled at him. "I personally am going to make sure you rot in Azkaban forever." 

Scabior scowled at him, coughing out a reply. "You best just keep looking over your bloody shoulder as I'm not the only one looking for vengeance!" 

Harry exchanged glances with Bill who instantly knew the look and what it meant. Scabior was trying to struggle up into a sitting position, but Bill paralyzed him in place. “All yours Harry.”

Suddenly Scabior’s face flashed with terror. It was well known that Harry was a powerful wizard, particularly his skills with wandless magic. Harry stepped up, straddled the man’s legs and crouched down so he was about six inches from his face. He flashed a quick smile and then turned menacing. “If you ever touch my wife again, I will leave you wallowing in freakish pain for the rest of your life.” 

Bill lifted his arm as if a monarch waving to the passing peasants and the paralysis lifted, just in time for Harry to tilt his head and offer Scabior a taste of what was to come. The prisoner screamed with the pitch of a five year old girl, his hands clutching at the most intimate parts of his body which seemed to have retreated most forcefully into some previously unknown body cavity.

Ignoring him, Harry yawned and stretched his arms high in the air. "I think we should let The Order take it from here, mate." Arthur and George entered behind him as Charlie and Bill stupefied the now shaking and drooling Scabior. Ian trembled, his eyes frozen like saucers as he stared at his partner’s distress. Seconds later, he was bound and being led away. 

Ron smiled back as he climbed out of bed. "Brilliant plan Dad. You should have seen their faces! And Harry, remind me to stay on your good side!" 

Arthur and Harry laughed. "We'll get these two to the proper authorities,” Arthur instructed. “ I think it's time you both went to the Burrow and got some much needed rest." 

Harry yawned again. "Sounds good! It's been one hell of a long day that's for sure."

"You go on. I'm going to stay here with Hermione." Ron walked to the door and turned around. "Good night and thanks to all of you."

A chorus of good nights could be heard as his brothers and father, their prisoners in tow, left along with Harry. The room was silent, save for the sound of Hermione's even breathing coming from the adjoining room. Ron pulled in a deep yawn and smiled as he walked to where she lie sleeping soundly on her side. Though he was dirty from head to toe, he was too exhausted to care as he climbed into the bed next to her, longing to hold her again. 

He lifted the sheet and spooned in behind her pulling her close, thankful the nightmare was over and even more thankful that she was alive. Whether it was relief or because he was exhausted, tears began to fall from his eyes as the events of the night played over and over in his mind. _I thought I'd lost you._ He wiped his eyes hastily with the back of his hand as he thought about the last thing he heard Scabior say before Harry had effectively neutered him. " _You best just keep looking over your bloody shoulder as I'm not the only one looking for vengeance!"_ Ron shuddered slightly and then hugged Hermione tighter to him. _I won't let anything happen to you ever again. I promise._ He whispered against her neck the words 'I love you' over and over until he finally fell asleep. 

 


	35. "The Beauty That is Life"

  
Author's notes:

Hello All!

  Well, it's done and I can hardly believe it. It feels good and it feels sort of sad too. Thank you for all of those who have been so supportive and for sticking with me. It has been a marvelous ride!

Much love!

Tammy (>:

PS Any mistakes in this last chapter are mine. 

* * *

Chapter 35  "The Beauty that is Life" 

   Hermione smiled as the warm sun shone down on her face.  "It's an absolutely beautiful, wonderful, perfect day!"  

   Fred chuckled.  "I think that's like the hundredth time you've said something along those lines."

   They were lying in the soft grass near the gazebo.  Hermione had been overjoyed to see that her special place had been restored.  The blue path was there as were the roses and books.  _Everything is just perfect._ She took a deep breath and sighed before sitting up and looking over at Fred.  "Why the long face?"

   Fred sat up and shrugged.  "I have to go, Hermione."

   "What?  Why?"

   "Believe me when I say I wish I could stay as it has been so wonderful to talk to you again."

   Hermione felt crushed.  "You won't be in my dreams anymore?"

   "No.  And you won't see this place anymore when you close your eyes.  Eventually memories of what you saw will completely fade.  This world was shown to you at _this_ moment in time to make you understand that you have so much to live for.  You'll remember talking to me, but you may not recall everything we talked about."  He looked around.  "Still, every inch of this place is etched into your soul for forever for it is who you will become and what your future holds if you want it to happen."  He smiled.  "Things that don't make sense to you now, will make sense to you someday."

    Hermione bit her lip and tried to stop the tears from coming.  "But I don't want this dream to end and I certainly don't want to not see you again."

   Fred took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze.  "It's time for you to move on, Hermione.  I've let you see what you have to live for.  Get stronger and just…just live life to the fullest every single day."  Fred looked off to a point in the distance just past the gazebo.  "There are people waiting for me."

   "People?"

   "Well yeah.  Death isn't the end of all things, Hermione.  Sure I'll never age and can't have children of my own.  But there are people here with you that help you get through it.  And some of those people just happen to be extremely gorgeous girls my age."  He grinned and Hermione noticed the familiar Weasley blush upon his ears.   

 She gave him a watery smile.  "Is it awful of me to tell you that you drove me less crazy in death than you did in life?"

   Fred laughed.  "Being dead gives you a whole new perspective.  I'm still the same Fred and yet I just see things differently now."  He stood up and reached his hand out to her, helping her up.  "Go and enjoy this place one last time, alright?  You don't have much time I'm afraid."

   She began to cry and threw her hands around his neck, hugging him as hard as she could.  "Thank you for everything, Fred.  Thank you from the bottom of my heart." 

   Fred hugged her back and then let go.  He hastily wiped his eyes and sniffled a few times.  "You best not ever tell my brothers that I acted like a poof or I'll haunt you for the rest of your life, Granger."

   "My lips are sealed."

   He put his hands in the pockets of his robes and began to walk away.  "Well this is good-bye then."  A strange bright light suddenly appeared at the spot Fred had been gazing at earlier. 

   "What's in the light, Fred?"

   He turned and smiled.  "Complete peace."  He winked at her as he turned and walked toward the light.  As he entered it, he disappeared and the light faded. 

   "Good-bye, Fred."  Hermione walked toward the roses, a smile on her face.  Never in her life had she felt so peaceful and that life was so full of promise.  She bent down to smell one of the roses and frowned.  "Yuck!  It smells awful!"  The smell became stronger and stronger, a mixture of dirt and sweat.  She felt herself spiraling forward, falling into some sort of void.  The blackness didn't scare her, nor was she alarmed by it.

   Minutes later, she fell out of the void, crashing to the ground.  She opened her eyes slowly and the first thing she saw was Ron's face inches from her own.  He was sound asleep, his mouth slightly open. His shirt was off, but she noticed he was still wearing pants.  His red hair was caked in what looked like a mixture of dirt and sweat.  _That awful smell._  Hermione shakily reached her hand up and traced his lips with her fingertips.  "I'm so happy you're here."   With some difficulty, she leaned forward, determined to kiss him on the lips.  Smiling, she gave him the gentlest of kisses, before pulling away.   

   He wiped his lips with the back of his hand and sighed in his sleep.  Hermione chuckled.  "Ron?"  She moved her hand to his shoulder and shook him slightly.  "Ron, wake up!" 

   "Hmmm."  He rolled over so that his back was facing her.  

    Hermione couldn't help but shake her head.  Not willing to give up, she began to poke him in the back.  "Ron?  Ron?"

   He stretched his hands out and sighed.  "Five more minutes."

   She raised her voice as much as she could muster. "Ronald Weasley, will you please wake up this instant!"

   Ron quickly turned over.  Though he was half asleep, he looked quite panicked.   "What's the matter, Hermione?  You alright, love?"

   "I'm fine."   She smiled at him.  Physically, she still felt rather weak, but mentally she'd hadn't been in a happier place in ages.   "I just wanted to say good morning is all."

   "Oh, good morning."  He smiled back at her.  

   Her voice was a bit hoarse and scratchy.  "What on earth are you doing in my hospital bed Mr. Weasley- covered in dirt?"  

   "Long story and terribly boring."  Ron sat up and gently moved her, so that she was lying on her back.

   Hermione smirked at him, "Really?"

   "Yes, really."  He moved his body on top of hers, careful not to put his weight on her, balancing his upper body on his elbows.  "You're gorgeous, you know that?"

   "I seriously doubt that as I know how my hair looks in the morning.  Did you know that you have a bit of dirt on your nose-just there?"  She raised her hand up slowly, wiping the dirt off with her thumb.

    Ron chuckled and nuzzled her neck affectionately.  "I was too tired to get cleaned up last night."

    "I see and I smell but that's alright as I love you anyway."  Hermione giggles were stifled as he covered her mouth with his own.  She moaned as he kissed her achingly slow, seeming to be savoring her taste and touch as much as she was his.  

     When he broke the kiss, he stared down at her, his smile turning to a frown.  "You look awfully pale, sweetheart."

   "I feel fine, just a tad weak is all."  Hermione shrugged.  "In fact I don't think I feel as bad as I should for a person who almost died last night."   She chuckled while Ron's expression stayed dead serious. 

    "That isn't funny in the least, Hermione."  Ron rolled off her and lay down on his back.

     She studied him for a few minutes, not sure what to say for he looked angry, sad even.  "I was just joking around, Ron."  When Ron didn't respond and stared up at the ceiling, she tried again.  "I'm really sorry, Ron.  That was a horrible joke and I didn't mean to upset you."  A long moment went by and she was still met by silence.  Hermione laid her hand atop of his.  "Please say something, Ron.  I told you I was sorry."

     He sighed and placed his other hand on top of hers.  "I know you did.  It's just that it's all still a bit too real for me right now."  Ron pulled her close to him so that her head rested upon his chest.  He slowly ran his fingers through her hair as he spoke.  "I couldn't have taken it if I had lost you last night.  It would have destroyed me.  Why on earth did you step in front of that wand for me?"  Tears began to fall from his eyes.  "You promise me you'll never ever do something so reckless again, Hermione."

    Feeling weaker by the minute, she raised her head for a second and looked at him before lying her head back down.  "You know I can't promise you something like that."   Hermione nuzzled his chest.  "I'm so tired all of a sudden."

   "Try."  Ron demanded.

    It was hard for her to get the words out, the burst of energy she had crumbling all at once.  "Fred said….death is not…is not the end of all…things."  Not able to fight it off any longer, she drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

    The healers told Hermione that she wouldn't be going home for four to five days.  Her hospital room had begun to feel like a hotel as an endless stream of family and friends stopped in for a visit.  It was day four and she was feeling stronger, even able to eat solid food once again.  Ron had adamantly refused to leave her side and had his family bringing him in clothes and food.  Today, he had been summoned into work, along with Harry, as the Auror administration was holding a full investigation into what had happened.  

     He was sitting in a chair, his feet propped up on Hermione's bed reading the _Daily Prophet_.  "You really should go in, Ron."

    "Fuck them!  Besides, Harry can debrief them alone as he knows everything that I do about it."

    "Language, Ron."

     He ignored her and continued on.  "There's a major shake-up at the Ministry too, as they've identified at least a dozen witches and wizards with ties to Scabior."  He took a deep breath.  "I have a feeling they won't catch them all, though."  

     Hermione sighed.  "I really don't want to see you get into trouble, Ron.  They could suspend you.  Honestly, I'll be fine."

     He glanced at her from over the top of his paper.  "I'm not leaving you alone-end of discussion."

    Hermione picked at a loose thread on her blanket.  "You could get one of your brothers to stay with me."

     Ron folded up the paper and shook his head.  "Not happening."  He looked at her, his eyes blazing.  "I've told you a million times that The Order wasn't able to capture or kill every bodyguard Scabior had working for him at Bagot's Wood-not to mention it's obvious he still has followers who have yet to be identified."

    A healer entered the room with a tray of breakfast food before Hermione could respond.  "Here you go miss!"  He sat the tray down on her lap.  "Enjoy!"

    The healer left the room and Ron removed his feet, pulling his chair closer to her bed.  "And what are you having for breakfast this morning?"  He looked over her tray of food and smiled.  "Hmm, looks good, doesn't it?"

   Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled.  "I'll try and eat it all, I promise."  

    "You better or else the healers won't let you out of here."  He gave her a lopsided grin.  "I don't know about you, but I'd really love to be sleeping in our own bed _together_."  

    She picked up her fork and shook her head.  "I think you're just lucky the healers actually agreed to bring another bed in here for you to sleep in at all after the fit you threw."  

    Ron shrugged, sat back in his chair and folded his arms.  "I didn't throw a fit as you put it.  I simply told them in no uncertain terms that they could go stuff their regulations up their arse is all."

    She swallowed down a bite of eggs.  "Trust me when I tell you that I'm certain the entire floor heard you when you told them to stuff it."  

   "I don't really care who might have heard me, as I got my way…eventually."  He said somewhat defensively.

    "The healers still check my pillowcase and sheets every morning for signs of dirt.  I have a sneaking suspicion they don't trust you after catching you in bed with me."  She took a sip of her Pumpkin Juice.  "I've told them several times you wouldn't dare do that again."  Ron rolled his eyes.  "Do you want a bite to eat as there's plenty."

   He shook his head.  "Your Mum and Dad said they'd pick me up something from the cafeteria downstairs on their way to visit you this morning."  He looked on as Hermione continued to eat her breakfast.  "Hermione, there's a…there's something I've wanted to talk to you about."

   "Go on."  She took a bite of her toast. 

   "My dad and sister said that they witnessed you having a conversation with Fred and that you told them where to find Harry and me."  

    "I don't remember that particular conversation, but I did talk to him-several times in fact."  Hermione bit her lip.  "He was there with me in my dream...or vision or whatever it was."  She frowned.  "It's seems with each passing day that I can't remember it all.  He said I wouldn't." 

    "What do you remember?"

    "I can see the white gazebo as clear as day, as well as a field where there was this brilliant white light."  She smiled.  "I'd never seen anything like it in my life.  Fred said he had to go.  We had a brief conversation, some of which I can't recall, and then he walked into that light.  I asked him what was in there and he said 'peace'."

    Ron swallowed hard.  "Do you recall him saying anything about death not being the end of all things or something like that?"

    "Yes."

    "What did he mean by that?"

   Hermione shrugged.  "I can't remember what he said it meant to be honest.  I do remember him telling me to live each day to the fullest and that…"  She stopped and frowned.

   "What?"

    "He said that death had given him a whole new perspective on how he looked at things."  She looked sad all of a sudden.  "I don't really want to talk about this anymore, Ron."  Hermione looked as if she were going to cry, her lips trembling as she continued to eat. 

   Ron suddenly felt horrible about bringing up the subject at all.  "Look, I didn't mean to upset you, sweetheart.   It's just that it's been on my mind for days.  My family believes you really did see him again, you know."  She dropped her fork, covering her face with her hands and began to cry.  "Hermione?"  Ron got up from out of his chair and moved her tray to the side table.  He sat down and took her in his arms, rocking her slowly.  "Shh!  C'mon now, it's alright.  I promise I won't bring it up again."

    Her head buried in the crook of his neck, she said, "Truth is I don't even know why I'm crying."  She sniffled a few times and chuckled slightly.  "This is ridiculous.  I'm ridiculous."   

    Ron closed his eyes and held her tighter.  "I don't think you're ridiculous in the least as you've been through quite a lot…we both have."  He pulled back slightly and kissed her on the forehead.   "We'll get through all this _together._ "

~*~*~*~**~~*~*~

   She had been home for two days.  Though her heart was declared healthy and completely healed, she still was plagued with bouts of weakness.  Presently, she lay on the sofa in their lounge reading a biography on Godric Gryffindor that she had read a few times before.  "Hungry, love?"  Ron yelled from the kitchen. 

   "Sort of."  Hermione yelled back, closing the book.  She had grown tired of being waited on by Ron, who insisted she rest.  Gritting her teeth, she sat up and slowly stood up.  _You can do this, Hermione._ She was tired of feeling tired all the time and wondered when she'd ever get back to normal.  Hermione walked into the kitchen to see Ron busily making them both a sandwich.  

   As soon as he spotted her, he sighed and dropped the knife with a clang on the counter.  "Dammit, Hermione you need to go and lie down!" 

   He started walking towards her, but stopped when she held her hand up.  "I'm sick of lying down!"

   Ron ran his hand through his hair.  "I know you are, but you know as well as I do that you're still bit unsteady on your feet."

   "I'm not lying down, Ron!  And I can make my own sandwich thank you very much."  Hermione shakily walked over to the counter as Ron stared daggers at her.  Taking a deep breath, she placed one hand on the counter for support as she picked up the knife.   She could feel herself starting tremble, along with the sweat starting to form on her forehead.  _Keep it together…you can do this._

   "Hermione I can see you're shaking like a leaf from here!"

   "You stay right where you are!"  She tried to focus on what she was doing, willing herself to make her own damn sandwich.  Holding the knife tightly in her hand, she took a bit of mustard out of the jar.  She tried desperately to spread the mustard on the bread.  Hermione grew more and more aggravated as she kept missing the bread altogether and spread the mustard time and time again on the countertop.  

   She could feel Ron standing right behind her.  "Let me help you."  Truthfully, she was angry more at herself than at him, but couldn't help but lash out.  Hermione kneaded him as hard as she could in the stomach with her elbow.  "OW!" 

   "I don't need your help!"  Taking her off guard, Ron spun her around and suddenly lifted her up, slinging her over his shoulder.  In the struggle, she dropped the knife on the floor and began to pound him on his back.  "Put me down this instant!"  

   "No, I will not put you down!"  Not understanding where all this anger was coming from exactly, she began to kick at him with her feet.  "Dammit, Hermione will you please stop kicking me!"

   "Not until you put me down!"  He was climbing the stairs with her on his shoulder.  "I am not going back to bed, Ronald!"

   Ron kicked their bedroom door open and dropped her down upon their bed with a bounce.  "You will stay in bed even if I have to tie you down myself!"

   She gasped.  "You wouldn't dare!"  

   "I sure as hell would!"  Beyond angry, Hermione started to try and get up.  "Oh no you don’t!"  Ron pushed her back on the bed and straddled her, holding her wrists down.  

   "Get off of me this instant, Ron!"  

   "Not until you promise me that you'll stay right here in bed."

   "I'll do no such a thing."  Hermione thrashed upon the bed, trying to break free.  After a few minutes, she realized it was a fruitless effort as he wasn't going to budge.  "I am so going to hex you with my wand when you let me up."  

   He smirked.  "Not if you can't find it."

   "Oh, so you'd go and hide my wand on me?  Scared are you?" 

   "Maybe just a bit."  He chuckled. 

   Hermione shifted underneath him once more, trying to get him off her.  She stopped struggling all at once when she pushed her pelvis up into his groin. Her eyes went wide.  "Ronald Weasley!  You're….why you're all….you know."

    "What?"

   She spat the words out at him, "Turned on, aren't you?"

   "I don't know what you're talking about."

   "Admit it-pinning me to the bed and me threatening to hex you has gotten you all worked up!"

   Ron licked his lips.  "You'd be surprised at exactly what about you turns me on, love."

   "Like what?"  She could feel her heart racing, her anger turning into something completely different and intriguing. 

   "Your barmy little book fetish, how you can rattle off the most peculiar facts about any subject and of course when we argue over things."  He shrugged.  "Stuff like that."

   "So you _like_ it when I'm angry at you?"

   "You have no idea."  Ron took a deep breath.  "I'd like nothing more than to take you right now as a matter of fact." 

   And she wanted him more than anything at that moment too.  It had been so long-too long since they'd made love.   "Kiss me, Ron."  He let go of her wrists and lifted her head up off the bed with one of his hands, kissing her soundly while moaning like a man possessed.  His placed his other hand on her hip, massaging there in rough circles.   "Too many clothes."  Hermione said breathlessly against his lips.

   "My thoughts exactly."  Ron sat up and pulled his t-shirt off as Hermione began to unbutton her blouse.  He hopped up off the bed, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down along with his boxers.  She couldn't help but smile at the glorious site before her.  His arms were muscular as were his abs.  He was covered in freckles and his thatch of ginger hair where his large penis was nestled always made her want him.  "You're taking too long." 

   "Hmm?"  Ron crawled up on the bed and unbuttoned her jeans, jerking them down her legs along with her extremely wet knickers.  Hermione gasped as she finally unbuttoned the last button of her blouse and let it slide off her arms.  Ron unclasped her bra and she quickly let it roll off her arms.  She lay back on the bed and Ron positioned himself on top of her.  He was frowning for some reason.  "What is it?"

    "Are you sure you're up for this?  I mean I know you're still not fully recovered."

    She wrapped her hands around his neck and began to pull his head closer toward her own.  "I want you to make love to me, Ron.  I need you.  Please just don't stop."   With a groan he kissed her hard on the lips as his tongue plundered deep into her mouth.  

   He ran his tongue down her jaw and neck until he reached her ear.  "As much as I'd just like to fuck you right now, I can't help but want to taste you first."

   "Yessss."  Hermione practically hissed as he began move down her body, all the while keep his tongue on her skin.  When he got to her breasts, he took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked hard making Hermione come up off the bed and gasp.  "More."  She could feel him smiling against her skin as he moved further down, finally plunging his tongue into where she wanted it most.  "Oh yes, yes…"  She was lost in the sensations he was creating, shamelessly bucking her pelvis up and down while massaging one of her breasts at the same time.  "Right there…oh…yes…faster."  Eyes shut tight, she gasped once more as Ron increased the pressure of his tongue on her clitoris, circling it over and over.  "Ohhhhhhh….OHHHHHHHHH!"  The feeling was so intense, that she saw stars behind her eyes and grabbed Ron roughly by the hair, pulling him away as she squeezed her legs together several times.  

    She could hear Ron chuckling as she finally relaxed her legs.  He was on top of her once more and bent his head down, feasting softly on her neck.  "Damn, but that was sexy as hell."  She could feel him entering her and spread her legs wider for him.  Slowly, she opened her eyes.  "I don't think I'm going to last long."  Ron closed his eyes, gritting his teeth as he began to move within her.  "Shite, but you feel so bloody good." 

   Regaining her wits about her, Hermione propped herself up on her elbows, latching her mouth onto one of his nipples.  "Oh bloody hell, Hermione."  Sucking as hard as she could, she smiled as she felt him pumping in and out of her rapidly.  With a groan, he came.  Hermione could feel his penis pulsing inside of her as he emptied himself.  She let go of his nipple, kissing it softly before laying back down on the bed.  Ron fell down on his back beside her and sighed.  "That was brilliant." 

   "Yes it was."  She smiled and turned so that she could lay her head upon his chest.  

   Ron began to rub lazy circles on her back.  "You alright?" 

   "For the thousandth time-yes."  

   He laughed.  "In that case, you think you're up for a second round?"  

   She lifted her head up and looked at him in amazement.  "Are you serious?"

   "Completely."

   "Give me a minute as I just want to lay here with you like this."  She lay her head back down, closed her eyes and sighed in contentment.  "I love to hear your heart beating through your chest…it's so  soothing." 

   "Really?"  She nodded and smiled.  "Let me give it a try."

   Her eyes fluttered open.  "What do you mean?"

   "Lie back and let me have a listen to your heart."  Hermione shifted herself off of him as Ron moved and lay the side of his face down just below her breasts.  She absently played with his hair as they sat there in silence for several long moments.  "You know I could literally fall asleep right now."

   "It does tend to have that effect."  She continued to run her fingers through his hair and smiled.  

    "I think the beating of your heart, is perhaps the most peaceful sound in the entire world." 

~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~

   Both Ron and Hermione eventually returned to work.  Hermione got a promotion and became a field agent for the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.  She also got a new boss, as Mr. Rutherford decided to take an unexpected early retirement.  Ron and Harry were put in charge of the internal investigations for both the Ministry and Auror Headquarters.   The investigations wound up ousting dozens more of Scabior's followers.  

   Hermione spent several months working with Fritz.  It was a slow and painful process, but in the end it had made her stronger once more.   Her emotional illness finally under control, Hermione and Ron decided at the last minute to forgo a formal wedding and instead, decided to elope, having a reception at the Burrow.  Hermione also began to pursue a career in magical law, growing more and more disgusted at how the rights of Magical Creatures had been ignored for centuries. 

  Both Ginny and Angelina announced their pregnancies to the family soon after Hermione left the hospital. Percy became a proud father to a redheaded little girl he and Audrey named Molly.  Ron also finally forgave Charlie for his interest in Hermione.  It helped that Charlie had shown up with The Order to save Harry and his arse.  And it also helped to repair their relationship a lot, in that Charlie moved in with a former Witch Weekly model named Shomee Yurtits. 

   As for Scabior, the captured bodyguards and some of his ousted followers, they were tried, found guilty and sentenced to live out their remaining years in Azkaban.  Ron and Harry kept tabs on Scabior, making sure that he would never be released into society again.  Scabior kept to himself, staying in his cell and playing solitaire over and over again.  Having to give up his beloved cigarettes when he entered prison, he also started to gain a considerable amount of weight.  One morning the Dementors entered his cell to find him hunched over in his chair.  On closer inspection, they determined he was dead, somebody having somehow shoved a deck of cards down his throat.                      

   One person who slipped through the cracks was Cormac McLaggen.  He was convicted and then promptly had his conviction overturned.  Stalked and harassed by reporters, he eventually left London and moved to Leeds to try and get on with his life.  Months afterwards, his obituary appeared in the _Dailey Prophet._ Apparently, he had become an alcoholic and been living on the streets for some time.  The cause of death was ruled a suicide for he literally drank himself to death.

   Eventually, Hermione couldn't remember much of what she saw visually in her dreams.  Parts of her conversations with Fred also faded as time moved on.  Sometimes, she thought she had imagined talking to Fred and yet she knew deep down that she hadn't.  Her memories real or not, she would forever credit Fred for giving her the strength to turn her life around. 

    As for Molly, she would continue to hear Fred's voice in times of great emotional stress for the rest of her life.  His words of encouragement would see her through some very difficult times.  It gave her great comfort to know that Fred was watching over her, helping her to fill the enormous hole his death had left in her heart…. 

_Fin._ _Thank you to the readers for all of your support!  There's no way I would have ever had the courage to finish this story without you.  You're comments have spurred me on and you'll never know how much they have meant to me. A big thank you to brandedfaithfully for her help, encouragement and putting up with my crazy self._ _Much love!_

_Tammy ( >: _                               

                       

     

     

    

   

                         

   

       

     

                

     

       

           

       

          

       

    

      

                     

           

    

    

    

       

          

     

      

            

     

     

     

     

    

   

     

           

   

      

       

   

           

       

          


End file.
